


Understanding You

by Lovekiku



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action, Adventure, Celebi - Freeform, Comfort, Coping, Hop/Victor/Gloria are 14, Isle of Armor, Kibahop, Leon & Hop, Leon/Sonia/Raihan are 22, M/M, Post-Game, Raihop, Some angst, Time Travel, Victor and Gloria are twins, Victor is the Champion, dealing with grief, mustard, written BEFORE DLC release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 115,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovekiku/pseuds/Lovekiku
Summary: Hop wishes to journey to the Isle of Armor for research and adventure. It's a wonderful opportunity that could provide him the experience he needs to reach towards his goals. But he gets into an argument with Leon about it beforehand and doesn't understand why his brother refuses to let him go. What is he hiding from him?Hop decides to go anyway with the help of Victor and Gloria. However, he's given more than he asked for when arriving to the Isle as he's suddenly sent back in time. He meets some surprisingly familiar faces in doing so, but how does he get back without the help of his friends and his Pokemon?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Kibana | Raihan/Hop
Comments: 83
Kudos: 196





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It has been literally years since I've made a fanfiction. 
> 
> The romance stuff is gonna be slow-ish. There's a story coming to this that is gonna take time for me to feel as though it's properly made and I want to try my best at this. Will do my best to finish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time in the lab with Sonia, Hop learns about the Isle of Armor and decides he'd like to go there and research Pokemon! But will Leon, who's been to the island before, be alright with this?

It had been raining in the Galar region on this day. Heavy droplets hit hard against the windows of the quaint buildings in the quiet town of Wedgehurst. Most of the population made sure to stay inside the comforts and safety of their own homes to avoid becoming drenched. Puddles pooled around the roads and created hazardous conditions for travel between towns. It would’ve been advisable to all citizens with jobs to have taken the day off in order to ensure a safe trip home.

However, the option didn’t appeal to everyone. The lights in the Pokemon Lab had been on at this time in the afternoon. Professor Sonia had been working diligently on some plants in the corner of the lab, having not noticed the stormy weather happening outside. On a desk near the stairway, her assistant had been going through some books regarding Pokemon from other regions of the world. He was extremely focused and hadn't actually moved from this spot for a while. When feeling an uncomfortable kink in his back, Hop had finally stretched for a moment. As he did, something in his back cracked before he relaxed back into his chair again. Hearing his groan of relief, Sonia walked over and giggled. 

“Working hard over there?” she asked. He grinned in reply, turning his attention back to his book.

“Yeah, it’s just… It’s interesting to learn about all these different regions” Hop commented, though he was fighting a yawn. “I never thought about the many different Pokemon that appear in other regions before”

“You have NO idea, Hop!” Sonia responded, patting his back. “I never really went around the world myself, but I heard from Leon and Raihan about their training on the Isle of Armor eight years ago. They told me about all of the different kinds of Pokemon they’d seen, and that’s not even really outside of the region!”

At that, Hop turned away from his book to look at her. This was the first time they’d ever really talked about his brother’s adventures as a Gym Challenger. It was bound to peak his interest.

“I remember that… I hadn’t seen Lee for a long time because of that” he mentioned, thinking back to when he’d been too young to follow Leon on his journey. 

Hop remembered it like it was yesterday. It wasn’t his favorite collection of memories as it meant having to live without seeing or hearing from his brother for weeks. He had been so young and without his hero for so long because of that training. Hop could remember that his mother worked hard to cheer him up when he was depressed about it by giving him sweets and playing with the Wooloo outside. When the time finally came that Leon had come home from the Isle of Armor, Hop had practically jumped into his arms. Leon had been Hop's hero ever since he could remember. He was always so kind to others, yet so strong. Hop admired his older brother to the point of being recognized as his number one fan in the whole world. Nothing stopped him from wondering what his brother had been up to the entire time he was training on that island.

Thinking about it more, this comment from Sonia had also sparked another question in Hop’s mind.

“But… Raihan went, too? I didn't know that!” he pointed out.

Sonia tipped her head to the side before having thought about it more.

“Oh, yeah… Raihan doesn’t really talk about it” said Sonia as she rubbed her chin in thought. “Everytime I asked him, he’d avoid the question or brush it off. I never pushed it with him, though”

Hop noticed the way Sonia’s face flickered with concern and questioning upon talking about it. He debated whether or not it was a good idea to press further, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. It’s not often that he gets to talk about the other Gym Leaders. Before the Gym Challenge, he hadn’t known very much about Raihan aside from what his social media explained about him. There were many Pokemon battles that he watched take place between Raihan and his brother, but aside from being League friends, Hop could openly say he knew next to nothing about the famous Dragon Gym Leader. That is, until he'd participated in the challenge to earn his brother's championship title and battled Raihan for himself. With the little he knew of Raihan outside from their few interactions, Hop had to admit that he was rather curious about the tall dragon trainer.

“Why not?” he asked. Sonia shrugged in response.

“Well, I hadn’t known him that well at the time” Sonia responded simply. “I wanna say it was on the Isle of Armor that he and Leon really became rivals” 

“So they… Both trained under Master Mustard?” Hop questioned. 

Master Mustard, as far as Hop was aware, was in charge of a dojo on the Isle of Armor. Hop remembered Leon talking about him upon returning from his trip. Leon hadn’t told him or his mom about the trip itself, though, aside from that he had learned a lot while he was there. Aside from the techniques Leon learned from him, they never really were told much about Master Mustard. At the time, it didn’t matter much to Hop since he was more excited to see how much his brother had learned from his experiences on the Isle of Armor. Having witnessed such an increase in his battle strategies, it didn’t surprise Hop that Leon eventually became the famous and unbeatable League Champion. Sonia’s response had interrupted his thoughts on the matter.

“Yep, as far as your brother’s told me, they were both students!”

As she said this, Sonia began flipping the pages of the book Hop was reading. After a few pages, she stopped on one that had a huge picture of an island and pointed to it for Hop to see.

“There’s a picture of the Isle of Armor right here! Big island, lots to see!”

Hop marveled at the sight before him. The island wasn't as large as the region of Galar, but it was still in the middle of the ocean. It looked as though no other big spots of land were immediately nearby. It had honestly been a beautiful picture of the place, as Hop himself had only seen the ocean from the docks in Hulbury. But the ocean view of Hulbury had nothing on the views presented in the pictures of the Isle of Armor. Even the pictures he saw of the Alola region seemed dull in comparison to the ones he was still looking at in his book. The Isle of Armor looked like an amazing place to have spent weeks away from the region for. 

Having seen just a picture, he could only imagine what it would have been like to stay there for a long period of time. Exploring, battling, training to become a better trainer- it brought a feeling in Hop’s chest that he couldn’t necessarily identify. His brother had been so lucky to have gone on such a journey before becoming the League Champion. What could he have seen? What did he do when he was bored? Hop could come up with a few adventures that could’ve taken place on this land he’d never seen before, but he knew the real thing was probably better than what was going on in his head.

“I wish I got to know what it was like…” Hop muttered to himself.

Sonia was not deaf, however, and smiled at her young assistant. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Why don’t you go ask Leon about it, then?” she suggested. "Maybe you should go see it for yourself!"

Hop turned his head back towards her, eyes widened in surprise at the idea of it.

“W-What?” Hop stuttered. “B-But Sonia, the lab needs me and there’s work-”

“Hop” she interrupted.

Sonia bent down on one knee and placed her hands on his knee. She made sure to look up at him with the utmost reassurance in her eyes as the boy reciprocated her stare with confusion and a hint of guilt. He wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to say next, but he didn’t dare to cut her off. Moving her hand up to cup his cheek, she smiled reassuringly.

“The lab and I will be fine...” she asserted. “You are my assistant, but becoming a professor also means going out on your own to make discoveries for yourself… Personally, I think it would be good for you and get you headed in the right direction”

At that, he gave up arguing and merely nodded excitedly. 

“But again, ask your brother. He may have some things you should know about the isle first”

~~~

In the Battle Tower, Leon stood at the top and watched as the rain continued to pour against the rooftop of the glass ceiling dome. There weren’t many battlers today due to the terrible weather, and he had considered going home to spend time with his family with the lack of participants. 

However, this was not a day that Leon felt like enjoying himself to, nor was he willing to feign it. Ever since the previous Chairman Rose left the tower in his custody, he’d been trying his hardest to follow his dreams of creating strong Pokemon challengers for the region. He started the Battle Tower as a way of testing all individuals with the ability to train their Pokemon. It was his dream ever since before becoming the champion of Galar. He wanted to be strong in order to inspire and motivate others to do the same. Once he became champion, that had all been put aside to fulfill the needs and desires of his endorser, Chairman Rose, among other reasons. After everything that happened during this recent Gym Challenge, Leon felt that he had more time on his hands to pursue the dream he held since he was a child. 

For one thing, he was no longer the champion. One of his endorsed challengers, Victor, had been the first to defeat Leon in his many years protecting Galar. Hop’s childhood friend and neighbor had taken the title of League Champion, and while it was a little sad to have lost it, Leon was also relieved. The fact that someone had been able to defeat him meant that he was slowly getting closer and closer to his dream. Victor had only been one of the three endorsements he gave out this year, though. The other two went to his own little brother, Hop, and Victor’s twin sister, Gloria.

Leon fully supported his brother’s ambitions to take his title, but was ultimately proud of Hop’s eventual path towards becoming a professor. He saw no better rival in achieving their goals than his own younger brother, who’d always supported him from the audience while he reigned as champion. Even now, he continued to give the three best friends his support whenever he was needed. He could’ve gone home to check on all of them if he wanted to, despite the awful weather outside.

But today, he hadn’t felt like doing anything. Nothing specifically happened today that brought about this behavior, but Leon still felt unmotivated. He looked up at the sky to see nothing but droplets of water, no light whatsoever. He’d turned off the main lights on the top floor, intending to leave the Tower, but got stuck watching the sky. This scene of strong rain, dark clouds, and the solitude felt familiar to him. Continuing to look up and seemingly endless sky, Leon sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut and remembering the feeling of having the rain poured on him. He remembered the feeling of being drenched, despite being inside the tower right now. There had also been a numbness in his skin that he couldn’t ever forget the feeling of. 

“... It’s been years…” he spoke to himself. “... Since that day...”

As he said this, he looked away from the sky for a moment, just to look at a yarn bracelet hiding beneath the cuff of his jacket. He clenched his fists and looked down at the ground, the sounds of rain continuing to surround himself. As he clenched his fists, he shook off the numb feeling within his skin. It was almost as though his senses were reacting to the surroundings in the same way as back then, but he couldn’t understand why. At least, he couldn't understand why it would _still_ affect him.

Leon almost jumped at the sound of his Rotom phone, whipping it out with a slightly shaky hand. He grinned in relief at the sight of his brother’s avatar peeking through the screen. His earlier nerves fading, he answers the phone as confidently as he always does when talking to his younger brother. He may not have been in the mood to spend time with everyone all at once, but he could always spare a call with his number one fan.

“Hey, Hop!” Leon answered. “What’s going on?”

“ _Hey, Lee!_ ” he heard his brother call out. “ _Sorry, I know you’re working today, but I wanted to discuss something with you_ ”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. The Tower’s empty today!” Leon assured. “What’d ya wanna talk about?”

“ _Well… I wanted to know about your trip to the Isle of Armor!_ ”

At that, Leon felt his body tighten uncomfortably. The rain outside the tower was suddenly louder in his ears than it had been when he was alone. Despite being inside, he began feeling the dampness of the rain as though it were actually raining on him. He could remember screams in the back of his mind, a lack of feeling, and an emptiness in his chest. All of these feelings flashed through his body so quickly, yet he wasn’t aware of how long he’d been silent until Hop’s voice popped through the phone again.

“ _... Lee? You there?_ ” 

Leon jumped again at his brother’s voice when it interrupted his thoughts. Shaking the feeling off as best as he can, he cleared his throat before rejoining the conversation.

“U-Um, yeah! Sorry” he apologized awkwardly. “W-Why would you wanna know about the Isle?”

He needed to shake off this feeling. He didn’t want to remember what happened, but he couldn’t stop his stomach from dropping at what his brother said next.

“ _I wanted to go there like you did!_ ”

So many memories flashed before his mind. Smiles, laughter, and fun times while training alongside with his Pokemon. However, in the midst of those memories was also a blurred memory of a boy. He couldn’t remember them clearly, nor did he want to. Thinking about it was beginning to bring discomfort to Leon that needed to be shaken off. He was still talking with his younger brother.

“Hop…” Leon started, hesitating to let out the next few words from his mouth. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea”

Hop was silent on the other line, and Leon knew right then that this wasn’t going to end well. He placed his hand on his head as he could only be imagining the face his brother had right now. This was the first time Leon had ever said anything like this to Hop. Usually, he could get away with simple redirection of a conversation, but he never had to outright refuse his brother of something before.

“ _... What?_ ” 

Leon could hear the disbelief in his brother’s voice and he tried so hard to not let it break his resolve. There was no negotiating this in his mind. He couldn’t let Hop go to that island.

“It… It’s not really a place for you” he said. “There are… many strong Pokemon out there”

It was a weak excuse and he knew that, but he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to tell Hop the truth. He didn’t want his brother going to the Isle of Armor, though. Despite the excitement Hop’s voice held when presenting him with this news, he couldn’t allow his little brother to go there. It was more dangerous than his brother realized, but how could Leon express that without going further into detail?

“ _But… That’s WHY I’m going, Lee! I can learn so much about other Pokemon that don’t reside in our region, and… And I wouldn’t be too far away!_ ”

The excitement in Hop’s voice was picking up again, but Leon could also hear that he was struggling to argue his take on the situation. He didn’t want to hear his brother sound this way with him, but in his eyes Hop just didn’t know what he was trying to get into. He sighed.

“I get that, Hop, but… Couldn’t you just do that at the lab with Sonia?” Leon asked, hoping his brother would give up soon. This discussion was beginning to exhaust him.

“ _... I… could…_ ” 

A sigh of relief nearly escaped Leon before Hop continued.

“ _But I wanted to go to the Isle for myself…_ ”

“Hop, is this really about going to the Isle to see Pokemon and the scenery?” Leon asked.

Hop was quiet on the other line for a moment, and Leon put his hand to his mouth. What was he saying? Where did that come from?

“ _What do you mean…? What WOULD it be about?_ ”

Leon wasn’t sure he wanted to go this route, but he knew one thing and that was that Hop should not go to the Isle of Armor. He had an idea of why exactly Hop wanted to go to the Isle of Armor, but would it be wise of him to point it out? Was upsetting his brother the only way to protect him?

“You sure it’s not… just because _I_ went there?” Leon asked, almost hesitant to push this further. Hop’s response was almost instant.

“ _I’m not going there to train, Lee, I’m going to explore and do some research_ ”

Leon could tell his brother was trying to control his tone. The insinuation he’d left with that last statement was bound to rub his little brother the wrong way and he’d already known that. But how was he supposed to convince his younger brother not to go somewhere like that? Somewhere Leon himself hasn’t gone back to in years? He didn’t know what else to do or say to convince his brother against the idea. He spent so much time trying to think of excuses and distractions from it that Hop seemed to have gotten impatient.

“ _... You’re really not gonna tell me anything?_ ”

Leon’s silence continued. He didn’t know how he wanted to proceed with this without potentially hurting his little brother’s feelings more so than he was likely doing already. He knew staying silent wasn’t going to answer Hop’s question nor close the discussion, though. He took a deep breath in order to force it out.

“... I’m sorry, Hop” he forced. “I just don’t think it’d be a good idea”

Even though he couldn’t see his brother’s face, Leon could only imagine the disappointment that probably painted Hop’s features at this moment. 

“ _... Fine… Later, Lee_ ”

“I love-” Leon started, before getting cut off by the dial tone. “... you…”

Hop would always tell Leon he loved him before ending a call. Letting his phone hand drop down while the other ran through his hair, he groaned. He didn’t want Hop to be upset with him, he just wanted to make sure he was safe. If only his brother could have known just how much trouble Leon was trying to spare him of. He had enough memories to know that it wasn’t going to be safe for Hop to go to the Isle of Armor, no matter what the circumstances were...

~~~

“He said WHAT?”

The next morning had been much brighter, but the puddles still filled many holes in the roads between towns. At the very least, in the small town of Postwick, it was possible to visit friends for a casual conversation without disruption. Hop had bolted over to Victor and Gloria’s house without hesitance the minute they texted him about having been awake. The twins had been eating their breakfast while Hop himself had been sitting at the other end of the dining table. His face was planted into the table’s surface.

“He said it wasn't a _good idea_ ” Hop muttered into the table. 

Gloria shook her head at the news while her brother, Victor, continued eating silently. The two exchanged glances before looking back at their obviously depressed friend. This had to have been really bad to have gotten Hop this bummed. The two of them don’t remember him getting this bad after the Pokemon battle Hop had with Bede during their Gym Challenge. But they knew that because it was Leon, it would bound to shake up their friend more than any rival ever could.

“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” Gloria asked, poking her fork in his direction. “This would be the first step for you to become a professor!”

“I _know_ ” Hop muttered in response, still not lifting his head up from the table.

“And it would open you up towards going to other regions and learning from their professors, too” Victor added in before chomping on another piece of egg.

“Yeah, I realize” Hop muttered, before finally lifting his face up from the table. “But he wouldn’t tell me anything!”

The twins looked at each other for a moment, silently trying to figure out what should be done about the dilemma. Gloria gestured Hop’s direction to Victor, hoping her brother could say something to appease their upset friend. He wasn’t sure what she wanted from him, but decided to give it a try anyway..

“Well, um… What was that about strong Pokemon?” he asked. Gloria huffed at his lack of help.

“An excuse, if you ask me!” she argued. “You have ZACIAN on your team! How strong would the Pokemon on the Isle of Armor have to be to give you trouble with ZACIAN helping you out?”

Hop had already explained to his two best friends about the conversation he had with his brother the night before. After elaborating on every detail of the phone conversation, the twins were now discussing their thoughts on the matter. Both were presenting their own inputs on the situation. Usually Gloria would be the one to react the most while Victor would be the more level-headed one. Yet, even Victor found this situation puzzling and rather out of nowhere for the previous champion. However, Hop knew better than to think that despite Victor’s contributions, he still wanted to be the voice of reason and recognize that Leon probably had a good reason for his decision. As if on cue, Victor finished his plate and stood while putting more of his thoughts into the discussion.

“Well, hang on, mates, let’s think about this for a sec” started Victor. “What if Leon’s got a point here? Some strong Pokemon on an island decently far away from the Galar region? Who knows what you’d be up against, even with Zacian?”

At this, Gloria and Hop both gasped excitedly.

“You mean like another LEGENDARY Pokemon?” they both asked at the same time. 

Victor sighed as this wasn’t necessarily the type of reaction he wanted. 

“Yeah, or- stop that and let me finish” he started, cutting the two off before they got excited again. “Or stronger enemies that could hurt not just your team, Hop, but also yourself”

Hop looked dejected as he slumped back into his seat again, watching as the two brunette twins begin debating each other. He loved the two to the ends of the world, but this wasn’t necessarily helping him get an understanding of his brother nor helping him with his inner desire to see another part of the region.

“Look, guys, I get it” Victor said. “I think it’d be cool for Hop to do this, too, but I’m an older brother as well and I wouldn’t wanna hear about my sibling going to some potentially life-threatening island alone where I may never see them again”

“But Hop says Leon went when he was just our age” Gloria replied, poking her brother’s nose with her finger. “Plus, you're only 5 minutes older than me! I believe in Hop! I think he’d be fine”

“At least SOMEONE believes in me…”

Upon hearing that, the two twins stopped their arguing and turned to Hop, who had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at the ground again.

“No matter what I said to him…” Hop started. “No matter what we’ve all done together up til now, Lee just… doesn’t see me as a rival like he said he did”

The twins looked at Hop sadly. They remembered just how bright his face became when the golden-eyed boy realized his dream of becoming a Pokemon professor. They also remembered the way Hop’s grin had never been wider upon hearing Leon compliment him. They recognized that Leon was Hop’s hero and role model since they were children. Neither one of them could imagine the way the boy must’ve felt now having heard from older brother first hand that he shouldn’t pursue this part of his dream.

“Come on, Hop” Gloria started, walking over to grasp his hands. “You know that’s not true. Your brother believes in you, and… probably has some good reason for this, I’m sure…”

Victor would’ve been surprised at Gloria’s turn-around, but he knew better. He knew just how much Gloria appreciated Hop’s friendship and thought about how the two were so similar to each other. He knew that she especially had a soft spot for Hop, and was always the first to back him up on anything he would do. Despite the fact that Gloria was always the more pushy one of their trio and could sometimes use some very colorful language, she was a real soft soul willing to help her best friends when they needed it. 

Victor also knew that what she said about Leon was true, though. He knew just how much Leon cared about his younger brother. It was a little sad that Hop couldn't always see just how much his older brother looked to him for inspiration and love, too. In the midst of this train of thought, Victor hadn’t noticed how Gloria's eyes grew a sparkle in them from an idea as she lifted Hop’s hands with her own excitedly.

“... Which is why we’re gonna go with you!” she stated confidently.

At that, both boys in the room blanched at her .

“Wait, _WHAT??_ ” the two practically shouted. Gloria smiled sweetly in response.

“Oh, come on!” she said, rubbing her hands together. “What better way to assure Leon of Hop’s safety than by going with the League Champion to the Isle of Armor?” 

Hop looked between her and Victor for a couple of seconds, recognizing that they were both on different pages again. Victor sputtered for a bit before pointing at his sister accusingly.

“Y-You can’t just go making that kind of decision for me, Glo!” Victor stammered, causing Gloria to pout at him in protest.

“Our best friend is having a personal career crisis and you’re not willing to help him out, Vic?” she teased with a playfully disappointed look on her face. 

“Th-That’s not the point and you know it!” Victor shouted.

“Would it really… be too much?” Hop asked.

At that, Victor looked at his best friend and couldn’t help but stop himself from rejecting the idea immediately. He remembered that he and Gloria both told Hop that they were going to support him in his endeavors towards becoming a Pokemon professor after he’d taken the championship away from him. Victor ran his hand through his hair and pulled his hat off in order to avoid giving off a frustrated sigh. While he loved his sister and best friend just as much as they loved him, even he admitted that they could be somewhat tiresome.

“I… I guess I could go!” he caved. “I’d be able to catch more Pokemon anyway…”

At that the two excited challengers clapped each other’s hands happily. Hop was initially very excited before his gaze hit the ground again. It didn’t necessarily matter whether or not the two came with him, they didn’t know how to get to the Isle of Armor. Somehow, even if they’d asked Leon with the addition of the champion and friend, Hop felt that they would only get rejected again. 

“I… appreciate it, guys, but I still don’t think Lee will be on board…” Hop admitted dejectedly. Gloria shrugged.

“Then… let’s not tell him!” she said simply. 

This would be the second time that the two boys blanched at her over some potentially awful idea she’s had today. Victor could feel his hair turning white almost anytime his sister said or suggested at this point, let alone anything else that could get them in major trouble.

“Let me get this straight… ” Victor says, clapping his hands together. “You want to go to the Isle of Armor, where Leon- former champion of the Galar region- does NOT want us to go, and you DON’T wanna tell him we’re going?”

Gloria and Hop looked at each other for a moment, before both of them grew playful smirks.

“Yup” Hop agreed.

“Sounds about right” Gloria added.

Victor sighed. Gloria rolled her eyes at this before continuing.

"Look, Vic, we're not just running away like vigilantes" she explained. "We obviously gotta tell our parents, but if Leon's the only one who's against Hop going to the Isle than he's the only one who doesn't need to know, right?"

At this point, Victor had given up arguing with the two.

“Alright, wait, but how would we even find this place?” Victor asks. “Leon’s the only person who would know anything about it!”

At that, Hop paused for a moment.

“... Well… he’s not… the ONLY one” Hop admitted, causing the two to turn around and face him.

“... Really? Who else would know where to find this place?” Victor asked, sharing the same confused look as Gloria.

Hop scratched the back of his head before answering.

“Well… Raihan went, too”

Hop proceeded to explain to the twins about what Sonia had told him while he was reading in the lab. Needless to say the two were surprised at the sudden information. However, Gloria rubbed her chin in thought while processing the information.

"I don't think he'll tell us" Gloria stated. "If what Sonia says is true and he was adamant about not talking about it, it could be the same situation as Leon"

“Plus, it could be dangerous to let Raihan know” Victor said, crossing his arms. “He’s a close friend of Leon’s. If we ask, it may end up getting back to your brother and the plan would be pointless” 

This whole conversation had been making Victor uneasy about going on this trip to begin with. Not that he was worried about surviving- he was the League Champion, after all. Rather, he was more worried about the other two, and about the consequences of what they were planning. Actions and adventures like this always got the three of them in trouble when they were children and he had hoped that they'd have outgrown the days of getting grounded for getting mud on their clothes. 

"Wait..." Hop started. The two looked at him curiously. "The book I was reading... There was a huge picture of the Isle of Armor... Sonia might be able to help us find a way to go! She knew all about the Isle without having been there herself!" 

At that, the three friends looked at each other, some with uncertainty while others held excitement. Seemed like a good direction to go. It was time to take action.

"Alright, then" Victor stated. "Let's go see Sonia"


	2. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in action as the twins and Hop make their way towards getting to the Isle of Armor. However, Hop is still concerned about the last conversation he had with Leon, especially when they haven't talked to each other since then.

"You don’t know how to get to the Isle of Armor?” Sonia asked the trio curiously.

The group nodded together, hoping that the young professor wouldn’t notice the stiffness in their movements. Hop, Victor, and Gloria had already packed their things, told their parents that they were off to explore a nearby area within the region, and explained to them they’d be back within the week. With the understanding that they weren’t going to tell Hop’s brother about this, the three teenagers knew that time was of the essence. As long as they were at least on their way out of the main portion of Galar, there was no way for Leon to catch up to them.

Prior to leaving their house, Victor made sure to let the League know that he’d be out of the area for about a week. This meant that there wouldn’t be any tournaments to participate in or watch, therefore the Battle Tower would likely become busy. Victor hoped that his absence wouldn’t catch the ears of Leon before they left, as that would likely cause a few problems in their secret escape. He was still concerned about having to participate in his friend’s adventures this way, but he couldn’t help but feel as though he owed it to Hop. He’d known Hop’s dream since childhood was to beat his brother and become the next champion. He also knew that at some point during the Gym Challenge it was going to be a test between the two of them as to who would participate in the final tournament. Victor had known that it was bound to be either himself or Hop that would eventually challenge Leon and potentially be crowned the next champion. But in the end, it wasn’t Hop who got the chance... 

Victor knew he shouldn’t have felt so guilty about the results of their awesome battle, but somehow he still did. If it hadn’t been for him, Hop’s dream could have potentially come true. But now that his best friend had a new dream to pursue, he told himself he wouldn’t stand in the other’s way. They may have still been rivals, but they would always be best friends. And as Hop's best friend, despite the amount of trouble they could get into later, he was willing to take that risk to push him forward.

“Hmm… Well, it IS an island” Sonia asked, pulling out a tourist book. “You guys make it sound like some kind of mysterious treasure island, but it’s actually just a regular town on a normal island”

“It… is?” Hop asked, before looking at the book. 

Just as Sonia said, the book showed multiple pictures of a small town and the scenic beaches of the Isle of Armor. There were pictures of all kinds of Pokemon and some tourists playing around with beach balls in the clean water. There were many pictures of Pokemon that hadn’t been visible within the major part of Galar before. This peaked Hop’s interest a little, despite his slight disappointment.

“Hey, don’t get so down” Sonia said, turning the page. “There are still tons of areas to explore as a trainer, especially if you want to get to know the different species of Pokemon out there”

It was just as she had said. There were many pictures and paintings depicting more mysterious areas of the island. There were caves, forests, even some ponds and hidden lakes. The pictures of such areas didn't have any captions or indications of being explored. Hop made sure to take a mental note of these particular places for his own reference. The more he saw of the island in books and pictures, the more he wanted to be there to see it for himself. There were still so many questions he had about the environment, the way the people lived there, and what it must have been like for his brother to stay there for as long as he did. Hop continued to think about what Leon must’ve learned and done during his stay, what he ate, and which of his Pokemon may have been caught there.

But as he continued to think about it, he realized they were wasting time. Hop realized that he was thinking about his brother again despite what had previously taken place in their last conversation. He turned his attention away from the book to stop with the distractions. Hop told himself that he was _not_ going on this trip because of his brother, despite what Leon previously assumed.

“Okay, so, where would we have to go in order to get ourselves there?” he asked quickly. At this, Sonia looked puzzled.

“I thought you asked Leon?” she asked curiously.

The three of them froze. It was a reflex, but they hoped that Sonia wouldn’t notice their discomfort. The boys knew they weren’t necessarily as good at lying as others and were worried that they were caught. However, Gloria quickly stepped in to try and salvage the situation.

“Well… We did!” Gloria answered, trying her best not to stutter. “But y-you know how Leon is! Bad with directions? And it was such a long time ago that he couldn’t exactly remember how he’d gotten there in the first place!” 

Hop and Victor internally slouched at this bad excuse of an answer. They both met up with Sonia on multiple occasions in their journey and watched as she would deduce some logical conclusions about the history of Galar. There was no way that she’d fall for such an easy diversion. Hop had more faith in his professor than that.

“Huh… Yeah, makes sense” Sonia replied, and the boys practically fell over from shock.

If she weren’t trying to keep up an image, Gloria would have totally done a Charizard pose right now. The boys silently praised her quick thinking as Sonia quickly browsed through some books. She took out her Rotom phone and looked as though she had been texting. It took only a few minutes before she was returning back to the group with a smile.

“Okay, guys, since Leon wasn’t gonna be of any help, I got some info from Nessa in Hulbury” Sonia said, pointing to Hulbury on the map in her book. “Supposedly, there is one boat that is willing to take you to the island. Go meet Nessa at the docks and she’ll help you out”

She didn’t have to say it twice. The trio had all been sweating bullets by the time they’d gotten what they needed. Grabbing their bags quickly, they made one last check of having everything before heading out. 

“Alright! Thanks, Sonia!” Gloria gratefully said, before leading the other two boys out of the lab.

“Don’t forget a souvenir for me, if possible!” she called out after them. 

~~~

Leon sighed in relief as he took a seat in his Wyndon apartment. It had been an extremely busy couple of days at the Battle Tower after that awful rainstorm, so he was doing a lot to make sure things stayed interesting for the participants. Because of the terrible weather, it was likely that the population had become restless. He stretched himself out before picking up his Rotom phone, looking for whether or not he’d received any calls or messages in the past few days. To his disappointment, he received nothing.

It had been a couple of days since he’d last spoken to his little brother. Leon wondered whether or not Hop was still upset at him for his refusal to tell him about the Isle of Armor. He only wished that Hop could understand that Leon would gladly tell him about it if he could handle it. But there was so much surrounding that place for him that he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to touch that subject, yet. Despite the good memories that were held there, there was one particular part of the trip that he’d rather not have to explain to anyone- especially Hop.

His phone buzzed, and he opened it quickly hoping to see a message from his brother.

_… its almost been another year_

Leon froze at the message. His gaze turned downwards before he ran his hand over his face. His phone buzzed again as another message appeared.

_he wouldnt want you to be sad ykno_

He didn’t have to look at who the message was from. Leon knew that of all the people in Galar, there was only one other person who knew what he was going through. The day that was coming was just another reminder that at one point, he wasn’t fast enough nor strong enough. That day was Leon’s biggest failure. Leaning forward and placing his head in his hands, he sighed.

“Raihan… How can you act like it didn't affect you…?” 

~~~

The trio had finally gotten to Hulbury while the sun was just about to begin setting over the horizon. Just as Sonia had told them, Nessa was waiting for them near the docks with a man at her side. The man was old and had a small wingull sitting on his arm. They looked over at the approaching trio before greeting them kindly.

“Hey, you three!” Nessa called out to them. “We were wondering when you’d get here”

“Hey, Nessa!” Gloria greeted the model with a hug, before turning to the older man. “Hello! Um…”

“You can call me Mr. Briney” the man laughed while his wingull cawed. “And this here be Peeko!” 

Peeko cawed delightfully at them before flying to sit on top of Victor’s hat comfortably. The group laughed as Victor’s face was trying not to show his discomfort of the situation. Nessa turned to the group before placing her hand gently on the shoulder of Mr. Briney.

“Mr. Briney lives in the Hoenn region normally” Nessa explained. “However, he’s been traveling around the world to explore all the oceans with Peeko as of late. He’s actually how Kabu originally came to this region”

“I’ve been taking younguns across the seas since as far as I can remember” Mr. Briney stated. “I’d say some of you remind me of when I took the Hoenn champion all around the seas”

They spent a few moments chatting together before Nessa had bid the group farewell. She watched them all board on Mr. Briney’s ship before the older man had begun taking the boat out. 

“Have fun, guys!” Nessa called out, waving as the boat left the docks promptly.

“Bye!” Gloria and Victor waved.

They noticed that there was one less ‘bye’ from the group, and turned to see that Hop was sitting by himself on a bench staring at his phone. Walking over to where he was, they both took a seat next to him. 

“Hop?” Victor called out. “What’s up, mate?”

The golden-eyed boy looked up at the two of them, not having noticed when it was that they joined him. He sighed, looking at his Rotom phone again. 

“Lee… hasn’t called or messaged me” Hop explained, checking his messages again. “Not since…”

“... Not since he warned you against going to the Isle of Armor?” Gloria asked him.

Hop’s silence told them all they needed to know. Hop would always love his brother no matter what, but deep down he was still upset with what happened the last time he called his brother. Leon had never disappointed Hop before, and every promise he’d ever made was met with completion. Hop always knew that no matter how hard the trial, Leon would deliver. His brother would do everything in his power if it meant keeping his word to Hop. But the last thing his brother told him before this whole situation even took place was that they were rivals, and that he would always support Hop…

So why wasn’t Leon supporting him now?

In Hop’s eyes, his brother was amazing and always would be. No matter what he did, Hop always forgave Leon before the other could even attempt to apologize. He just had almost no reason to ever be upset with his older brother. But this time just felt so unfair to him. Hop finally had a dream of his own, one that his brother shouldn’t have been able to interfere with or stop him from pursuing. It wasn’t even the same dream as his brother, and all he wanted was to just be able to take that first step towards achieving it. It was something that was his, and for once, not Leon’s.

His brother was an amazing trainer for holding his title as the League champion for as long as he had. It wasn’t an easy feat, and Hop had grown up believing the very best of his brother. But Hop also wanted a moment to shine, too. He honestly thought that if anyone was going to take him off his throne, it would’ve been Hop himself. But that dream was no longer possible. It would be an absolute lie to have said that Hop was fine with the outcome. While he was glad for Victor, the defeat he faced at the Championship Cup that day was understandably devastating. But he never blamed that on his brother. It wasn’t Leon’s fault that Hop couldn’t live up to everything he imagined for himself. He never blamed Leon for being such a wonderful brother. 

Hop will always love his brother. At the same time, though, for Leon to react like this with him right now was… disillusioning. 

“I just…” Hop started. “I just don’t understand…”

The twins both wrapped their arms around Hop as a means to comfort him. If he’d been feeling like his usual self, he’d have probably gotten embarrassed by all this attention and have told them both to get off of him in a playful manner. But they all knew better and there was no one to really play tough in front of at this moment. Victor moved from the hug and rubbed the back of his neck before staring back out at the ocean.

“... Did you trying calling him?” he asked.

Hop and Gloria looked at him curiously. 

“... I mean, if it really bothers you…” Victor started. “Maybe Leon’s feeling just as awkward about it as you?”

Hop looked at his friend for a few minutes before turning to look at Gloria and his phone. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to the railing of the boat. Pulling up Leon’s number, he stared at it for a moment before huffing in defeat. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of still being upset with his brother. If he attempted to call Leon right now, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his emotions under control enough to get the kind of closure he was needing.

Victor watched his friend worriedly. He’d never seen Hop react in such a way after talking with Leon. The two had always gotten along so well. He and Gloria watched Hop admire his brother from the first day they’d ever met him. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on with his best friend currently, but he was hoping that maybe this getaway to the Isle of Armor would help him sort himself out. He hoped the same could be done about the relationship between the two brothers. Victor could tell that Gloria had also felt the same from how she was watching Hop with concern.

Hop looked at Leon’s name on his phone once more before swiping off screen from it. He really wasn’t in the mood to attempt it. But he did feel like talking about it would help him somehow. Gloria and Victor knew the situation already, but he wanted to talk with someone who knew his brother. He wanted to vent about what happened with someone who he felt could support both sides. He couldn't call Sonia since that was hitting some dangerous potential of getting themselves caught in what they were doing. 

"You want us to leave you to it?" Gloria asked, standing from her spot on the bench. Hop shook his head in response.

"I… I don't want to talk to Lee right now" he admitted. "But I do want to talk to _someone_ who understands my brother. Maybe they could shed some light for me on Lee's reaction…"

Victor gave Hop a skeptical look while Gloria rubbed her chin in thought. After thinking about it, she snapped her fingers.

"What about Raihan?" She asked.

"Raihan?" Both boys asked her. 

"They were rivals for the longest time, right?" She pointed out. "He even went to the Isle of Armor and trained alongside Leon! Who else, aside from you, would know your brother better than Raihan?"

Hop considered this for a moment. Pulling up his contacts list, he looked for the Dragon Gym Leader's name and found it. He remembered receiving it after they helped out all the Gym Leaders with the whole Dynamax Pokemon situation. All the Gym Leaders gave them their special league cards with their phone numbers on them.

"May wanna be careful, mate" Victor warned. "You don't wanna go letting the Gym Leaders know what we're doing. They're still pretty close with Leon"

Hop looked at the name on his phone for a moment. He'd only ever spoken to Raihan a few times since he participated in the Gym Challenge. He always remembered how temperamental the older one seemed on TV when watching his matches against Leon. However, upon meeting him for himself, Hop learned that the guy was actually really lax. Despite coming off as overconfident and maybe somewhat conceited, Hop felt really comfortable with the guy whenever they needed to see each other. He had no issues in poking fun at the taller male sometimes, and was always met with the same playful spunk in response.

Hop gratefully smiled to Gloria and nodded. He then looked at Victor, whose face still held concern.

"Don't worry, Vic. I'm just gonna talk about Leon. Nothing else" 

With that, Gloria and Victor took a small walk to the other side of the boat in order to give Hop some privacy. The golden-eyed boy felt a little nervous calling a gym leader out of nowhere to vent about a former champion, but he did remember them saying to call if they were needed. Hop wouldn't deny it, he'd appreciate some insight on his older brother right now. He pressed the call button and held his Rotom phone to his ear. It rang only once before a voice was heard on the other line.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, Raihan, it's me, Hop" Hop greeted. He tried not sounding awkward and unsure, but he knew he'd failed. He just hoped Raihan hadn't noticed it.

The gym leader's voice sounded as calm as ever. It was usually that way when Hop heard him having casual conversations with others. He had to admit that it was relaxing to hear in this somewhat anxious adventure they were going on. He hadn't felt intimidated at all. Just a little awkward.

" _Hey! Leon's little bro! What's up?_ "

Hearing that playful tone was already starting to get Hop into his fighting spirit. He grunted at the name.

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" Hop argued back. 

He heard the Dragon Gym Leader laugh on the other end of the line.

" _Now THAT sounds like the Hop I know! Come on, mate, why do you sound like that?_ " 

Hop froze in his spot.

"Like… what?" He asked, unsure of what Raihan was talking about.

" _You sound kinda… off?_ " Raihan explained. " _Something up with you? You've never called me before_ "

Hop felt his fighting spirit fading as he realized that Raihan had noticed. Not only that, but he knew something was wrong just by the sound of his voice. He felt himself clenching a fist as he debated with himself on whether or not this was a good idea. Would the other even listen? Or would he get brushed off again like when he last spoke with his brother?

"I…" Hop started. 

He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if he knew what to say without going into specifics about what exactly was bothering him. There was a slight panic rising in his chest from anxiety and embarrassment. He just wanted to talk about Leon, but where does he start? Everything that he had been worrying about was tumbling within him and while he wanted to speak his mind, he just didn’t know where to begin.

" _Hey_ " 

Raihan’s voice broke through Hop’s train of thought. He straightened himself out, remembering that he was on the phone and felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment. Raihan had called out to him again.

" _Take a deep breath_ "

"Huh?" Hop asked, his confusion evident to the gym leader.

" _Just try it. Take a deep breath, as deep as you can_ ” 

Not knowing what else to do, he inhaled deeply, making sure that Raihan was able to hear him taking the breath. 

“ _Now make sure you feel that in your chest as you’re holding your breath, mate_ ” Raihan continued instructing him. “ _Think like a dragon Pokemon, getting ready to use Dragon Breath!_ ”

Hop choked as he burst out laughing, nearly dropping his phone. He took a minute to catch his breath, having to catch his hand on the railing to steady himself.

“W-What are you-?” Hop tried to speak through laughs. “Are you _serious_?”

“ _You let it out too early! Try again!_ ”

It was clear to Hop that Raihan was trying his best not to laugh at the failed first attempt. It took another moment to steady himself and control his laughter. Rolling his eyes, he tried again. 

“ _Okay, now hold it. Make sure you’re feeling it in your chest_ ”

He did as instructed. It felt tight, but in a way that wasn’t painful. There was just a lot of pressure on his chest and upper back. 

“ _Alright, you’ve held it for 10 seconds! You’re gonna let that move go with a loud shout!_ ”

Hop groaned in response, unsure that he really wanted to do that.

“ _Trust me, you’ll feel better! Remember to make it big!_ ”

Unable to hold his breath anymore, he did exactly as Raihan instructed and shouted as he let his breath out. He didn’t want Raihan to have him do this again, so he made sure to do it as loud as possible with every amount of effort his body could put into it. He also made sure to put the phone away from his mouth so that Raihan didn’t have to hear it full blast. As he finished exhaling, he needed to catch his breath. Despite how ridiculous he felt, Hop could feel that he was lighter in his shoulders and back. 

“H-How was that?” he asked Raihan, his breath still heaving a bit. 

“ _... Meh, it was alright_ ”

Hop turned red from embarrassment and was about to start shouting at the infuriating gym leader before he heard the other laughing light-heartedly through the phone. 

“ _... So, are you ready to talk now?_ ”

Hop smiled, and it felt like the first time he’d done so in a while.

“... Yeah”

The conversation took about an hour. Raihan had listened to the entirety of Hop’s story about Leon. Hop didn’t go into specific details, just as he’d told Victor, but Raihan thankfully hadn’t asked about them. Raihan silently listened and would every now and then let out a quiet _mmmhmm _to confirm that he heard what was just said. By the time Hop had finished, the sun had gone and the moon was shining down on the ocean surrounding them. The stars had reflected in the sea beautifully and Hop took a breath just to admire the scenery as he waited for Raihan’s response.__

“ _So… you’re upset with your brother_ ” Raihan confirmed. 

“I… I don’t want to be” Hop clarified. “I just… don’t understand why it feels like I had his support and then…” 

“ _And then he didn’t follow through?_ ” 

__Hop looked down at his reflection in the water._ _

__“... Yeah…” he responded solemnly._ _

“ _Well, that’s kinda rough I’ll admit_ ” Raihan replied. “ _But if there’s one thing I know about your brother, it’s that he really cares about you_ ” 

__“I know that…” Hop said, leaning his head on his elbow as he rested against the railing._ _

“ _Leon has always been my rival, you know_ ” Raihan explained. “ _I’ve known him for a long time and if we ever had any casual conversations during our journey, one of the things he talked about most was you_ ” 

__Hop stood straight at that._ _

__“Me?” Hop asked._ _

“ _Yeah… Whatever happened between you and your brother, Hop, just understand that Leon really does care for you_ ” 

__The way Raihan said it seemed to cement it down for him._ _

“ _Like I said, I’ve known him for a long time and the guy’s never done anything without a reason_ ” Raihan continued. “ _It’s… not always clear or understandable what those reasons are, but even before he became the Champion, all he ever did was worry about others_ ” 

__Hope couldn’t deny it. That much was very true about his brother, especially when he thought about the way Leon tried to catch Eternatus during their Gym Challenge. He ended up seriously hurt from that for a few days afterwards before he was able to challenge Victor for the championship. And yet, he was still worried about protecting everyone, and providing a good show for them afterwards. That’s just the kind of person Leon was and Hop could understand that at least._ _

“ _I do think what Victor told you was right, though. You should probably talk it out with Leon_ ” Raihan asserted. “ _But if you’re not ready to do it, yet, then don’t_ ” 

__Hop stared at his reflection again. Everyone had told him he should probably talk to Leon, but he wasn’t sure he was ready. He wouldn’t have been sorry, he still would’ve wanted to go to the Isle of Armor. It was a step he needed to take for himself and everyone supported it (everyone who knew about it anyway)._ _

“ _I think you’re more upset by the fact that he disappointed you, and that… that can take some time to figure out_ ” 

__“... I just wish I knew why” Hop admitted. He heard Raihan’s sighing on the other line, but he wasn’t sure if it was from exhaustion or frustration._ _

“ _That, unfortunately, needs to be taken care of by Leon himself_ ” Raihan admitted. “ _But again, take this at your own pace. He’ll come around and let you know himself that he’s probably just worried about you or something because he loves you_ ” 

__He could hear Raihan take a breath before he spoke again._ _

“ _And he **does** love you, Hop_” Raihan insisted. “ _No matter what_ ” 

__Hop looked up at the sky, staring at the moon as though it had more to say to him. Taking another deep breath and releasing it, he could see what Raihan was trying to say. He wasn’t going to understand why Leon had reacted the way he had in their first conversation, but for now he knew that was okay. He was on his way to the Isle of Armor and was taking the first step his brother was denying him of. His brother was undoubtedly going to be upset when he found out, but he was making this choice for himself and he wasn’t alone in doing so._ _

__“... Thanks, Raihan” Hop said, and the other chuckled._ _

“ _Anytime, okay? You may be Leon’s little brother, but I’m looking out for you, too_ ” 

__Hop felt a grin spread across his face at that._ _

__“I appreciate that… And, if you could…?” Hop started, hoping the other would be able to complete the question for him. Raihan did._ _

“ _Yeah, yeah, I won’t say anything to Leon about this call_ ” Raihan promised. “ _As long as you make sure to talk with him soon_ ” 

__It wasn’t known how soon it would be, but Hop wasn’t going to tell him that._ _

__“You got it. Thanks again” Hop replied._ _

“ _Yeah, text me if anything_ ” 

__Hop hung up his phone and let another breath out. The salty sea air seemed way more refreshing after that conversation. The breeze tickled his face as he took one last glance at the beautiful sight of the ocean before him, then opting to look for the twins. He probably kept them waiting for a while._ _

__~~~_ _

__Raihan hung up his phone and looked outside his Hammerlocke window to see that the sky had already gotten dark. He hadn’t realized that he’d been talking with Hop for that long, but he felt it when he stood up from his seat to stretch. Raihan knew the kid could talk forever about his brother but it was interesting that for once it was not about his adoration for Leon._ _

__As he finished stretching, his phone buzzed with a message. He looked at it to see that the message had come from Leon._ _

_I don’t understand_

__His phone buzzed again._ _

_How can you act like nothing happened? YOU of all people?_

__Raihan stared at the message, but didn’t bother to respond. Instead, he walked over to the balcony doors of his apartment and stared at the sky. Seeing it reminded him of the day that was soon coming. It was a day that both he and Leon couldn’t talk about, but he recognized that Leon was taking it harder than he was._ _

__He held up his phone again, before taking notice of a small yarn bracelet peeking out from beneath his Dynamax band. It was Raihan’s reminder to never forget what happened, despite how much it still hurts him. It was a reminder of someone very important to him. Turning his attention back up to the sky, he could only wonder how they got to this point in their lives._ _

__It had been eight years since they were on the Isle of Armor together. It had been eight years since he and Leon’s friendship and rivalry truly formed. Most importantly to Raihan, it had also been the day that he lost someone he loved._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, my twitter is @aipomtrainer430
> 
> I've mainly been posting or retweeting LeeHop and Raihop related stuff. If that's problematic for you, then you don't need to follow or even touch my twitter. Thanks. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is already in progress, and will be posted next week! Thanks for reading everyone!


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and the group finally arrive to the Isle of Armor, where they get a good look around and find Leon's old training dojo.

The sun had only begun to rise by the time the boat arrived to the docks on the Isle of Armor. Coming out onto the deck, the trio found themselves looking around in awe at the unfamiliar surroundings. The buildings were small and modest, there were dock workers being helped by new and unfamiliar Pokemon, and overall the scenery was exactly what Hop imagined. Just from the docks, they were able to see a couple of tall towers in the distance. Gloria was already looking around at the outdoor shops for potential souvenirs. Victor made sure to stay close to Hop and watch as the golden-eyed boy mindlessly wandered around the loading dock to get a better look around.

“Hey, younguns!” 

They all turned back around to see Mr. Briney still on the boat.

“I’ll be heading back now, but don’t worry, I’ll pick you all up in a week!”

“Thank you very much, sir! We’ll be here!” Victor thanked the older man graciously. 

With that, Mr. Briney’s boat left the docks promptly. The three looked at each other and nodded. Turning back around, the island had now been theirs to explore. They decided to stick together as they walked through the town in order to get an understanding of what items they may have to buy while they were staying there. They also made sure to look for an inn just in case they grew tired of camping. Lastly, they went to eat at a small restaurant as they hadn’t eaten anything since they left Sonia’s lab in Wedgehurst.

“I really didn’t expect that ride to be so long” Gloria said, patting her now full stomach. “I thought this island wasn’t supposed to be that far from Galar”

“It’s not” Victor explained, showing the town map on his Rotom phone. “But the boat we were traveling in wasn’t that big, nor fast. We should be glad that Mr. Briney was willing to bring us here and back for free”

Hop was too busy admiring everything around him to really listen to what they were talking about. He almost couldn’t believe that he was actually here with the twins. He traveled on trains in Galar and used the Corviknight flying taxi often, but this was an entirely new experience for him. Riding the boat was long, he’d admit, but he never took his eyes off of the sky during the trip. Seeing the stars reflect into the night ocean was a gorgeous sight that he wanted to commit to memory. The moment he stepped onto the island, Hop knew that he was going to have a wonderful time here.

“... Hop? Hello, Hop!” 

Snapping out of his trance, Hop turned his attention back to Gloria. She had just been snapping her fingers in front of his face, and he sheepishly grinned in response. 

“We were wondering what you wanted to do first” she asked. 

“You’re asking me?” he asked, blinking twice.

“Well, this is _your_ first step to becoming a professor” Victor pointed out. “We may as well spend this week doing what we can to help you”

Hop smiled excitedly at his best friends, before reaching over the table and wrapping his arms around them both. This whole trip wouldn’t have been possible if it hadn’t been for their efforts and willingness to help him. He could hear both of them struggling to make sure that their dirty plates weren’t messing up their clothes, but he didn’t pay it too much attention. Hop was just glad that he was with these two on this journey.

“If that’s the case, let’s get exploring!” he declared. 

The two nodded, grabbing their bags and headed out of the restaurant. On a table that was close to theirs, a young lady in a lab coat with choppy green hair was drinking a cup of tea while looking through some papers. These papers were spread out all over the table, along with some open books showing pictures of forests and wishing stars. She turned her head, careful to avoid having the pink flower on her ear fall off, and adjusted her glasses as she watched as the trio left the restaurant. She tapped her chin curiously.

“... A professor, hmm?”

~~~

“Man, this totally beats the Wild Area! Feel that breeze!” shouted Hop as he ran through a field of grass with the twins trailing behind him.

“Wait up, Hop!” Gloria shouted behind him as she and Victor struggled to keep up with him. 

Hop was truly having a good time just running around the fields and seeing the different kinds of Pokemon around them. He made sure to take pictures of them with his Rotom phone as fast as he could before they ran out of view. The best type of research he could gather is photographic evidence of what was seen while he was there. If he got the chance to calm down, he’d probably go back around to take notes on the Pokemon he saw. 

Upon taking a picture, he takes a closer look at where his camera was directed and sees a roof. Looking away from the view of his camera, he walks towards the strange sighting, not noticing the twins calling out to him. He continued down the path until he realized he was standing in front of a yellow double-roofed building with pillars lining the front. A giant sign shaped like some Pokemon stood balanced on the top of the roof with an insignia visible through its mouth. Walking up to the doorway, the sign read ‘Martial Arts Dojo’. 

“Hop!” 

Hop turned around at Gloria’s voice to see that she and Victor had caught up to him. They took a moment to catch their breaths before seeing what had drawn him this far out. They looked at the building in amazement, before turning their attention back to Hop.

“Is this…?” Victor started.

Hop grinned, excitement continuing to bubble within him.

“... Yeah” he replied. “This is the dojo that trained Lee”

Gloria stepped forward slowly, checking to see if there had been anyone else in the area. The last thing she wanted them to do was get in trouble for trespassing. Upon getting closer to the front door she realized that there were gruff sounds coming from the inside. She was about to grab the door and slide it open before Victor stepped up to stop her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm going to check it out?" She replied, her confusion reflecting in her features.

"You can't just barge in on a dojo, Glo! What if they're meditating or something?" He asked her.

Hop looked all around the building, taking in every detail he possibly could. It was amazing, but he could tell that it was still at least a few years old. There were only a few cracks in the walls that were likely caused from the training that probably took place inside. It also must have rained every now and then as there were some noticeable water stains in the painted walls. Aside from that, the area looked decently maintained and not at all intimidating.

The building and surroundings brought his train of thought back to his brother. He wondered what Leon must have been like as a student here. He wondered whether or not Leon got lost during training. With his awful sense of direction, it really wouldn't have surprised Hop if someone had to always go looking for his older brother. The more he thought about the fact that part of Leon's journey took place within the building's walls, the more he wanted to learn about it.

"I'm going to check it out" he declared, stepping forward and sliding the door open before Victor could protest.

Stepping inside they noticed the stares of a few students training with their Pokemon. It seemed the class itself wasn't really populated. Their disturbance was easily noticed by all who had been in the main room at this time. One of the students approached them cautiously.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Ah, um, sorry! W-We were just-" Victor started, flustered from the embarrassment of having just barged in on the dojo's activities. His attempt at an explanation was cut off as Hop stepped forward.

"Is Master Mustard still here?" Hop asked.

Gloria looked at Hop for a moment, surprised at his sudden question. Looking at her brother for his reaction, she saw that he must have found this strange, too. The student's expression that once looked confused became that of recognition.

"Oh, you're here to see the Master?" She asked, smiling gently at the three. "I can take you to see him. Are you all new students?"

"Not really, we just… wanted to ask him a few questions" Hop responded.

The student nodded and motioned for the three of them to follow her down a hallway. The remaining students returned to their training as they walked through. As Hop followed closely behind the student, Victor leaned over to his shoulder.

"What are we doing?" Victor whispered.

If Hop were honest with himself, he hadn't actually been sure. He just really wanted to meet the master for himself. Whoever this man was, he taught Leon everything he needed to know to become the champion. Master Mustard also had to have known what Leon was like at a younger age. The knowledge of such a time was too tempting for Hop to ignore. 

"We'll… be quick" Hop responded. 

Victor didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything else, the student stopped in front of another sliding door. She knocked gently.

"Master Mustard? There are some people here to see you" she called out. 

She opened the door, and the trio peeked over her shoulder to see an older man with long lavender eyebrows sitting on the ground at a table in the middle of the room. He turned his head to look at his visitors. To the surprise of everyone there, the old man stood abruptly and stared at them with wide eyes. He began to carefully walk over to where they were, his expression full of disbelief.

"H-Holland…?" 

The master held himself up straight and stood with poise, but the four of them had grown concerned. Looking at the student who guided them, they could already tell that this wasn't normal behavior. But Hop was completely lost, as the master had been looking straight at him when saying this and never moved his gaze. The rest of the group seemed to have realized this, and looked to Hop for an explanation. However, he was just as confused as they were.

~~~

Leon sighed in relief as he took a seat in his office. The Battle Tower had become extremely popular as of late. He was practically working everyday and rarely had a moment of rest in between. He took a sip of tea as he looked through some of the paperwork he still needed to finish, before noticing that his Rotom phone still hadn't moved in a while.

"Anything…?" He looked to his phone and asked.

At his voice, the Rotom phone instantly stood at attention and shook itself. No messages or phone calls. 

"How long ago was his last call?" he asked, and the Rotom in his phone buzzed.

" _Zzz! Last call from 'Little Bro' was 4 days and 14 hours ago! Zzz!_ "

Leon leaned on his elbows into his desk, intertwining his fingers and pressing boths hands under his chin in thought. Hop still hadn't called him, and he was beginning to worry. Leon never got the silent treatment from his little brother before. He usually couldn't get Hop to _stop_ calling him during busy times. Now it felt as though his brother was ignoring him.

He ran his hands down his face at the thought of Hop being really upset with him. The guilt was eating at him and he wasn’t sure what he could do to fix it. He thought about calling his brother first, but stopped himself because he knew where the conversation would go. Leon couldn’t bring himself to talk about his reasons for why Hop shouldn’t go to the island. Something as simple as the recent rainstorm could bring Leon back memories from his trip to the Isle of Armor, and he didn’t want to remember. At the same time, couldn’t force himself to forget what happened.

It has been years since his training in the Isle of Armor took place. He learned a lot from his training under Master Mustard alongside Raihan, but that wasn’t going to make up for what happened. No matter how strong Leon came off to others, he wasn’t a match for what took place back then. The anniversary of that time was coming soon and Leon just wanted to let it go and move on with his life.

But of course it would come back to haunt him in some way or form. Hop wanting to go on a trip to the Isle was Leon’s chance to make up for what he couldn’t prevent. For his past failure, he was willing to let his brother be upset at him if it meant assuring that he was physically safe. At least, he thought he would be certain of this. His Rotom was always receiving messages and phone calls from his brother. To have gone four days without receiving anything was causing Leon to feel rather lonesome. It was as if he no longer had his brother’s support.

Leon only wished his brother could understand his reasons, but he recognized that it would be difficult to do so without an explanation. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that something needed to be done in order to fix things between himself and Hop. However, every route his mind took on figuring out how to accomplish such lead him back to the same solution. He knew that the best possible way he could go about making things right was to tell his brother the truth. His mind was going in circles over this. 

Leon looked at his Rotom phone. He knew all this thinking was getting him nowhere and needed some guidance on the matter. He needed to speak with someone who would understand where he was coming from in this situation, and there was only one person in the world who would know of his worries about the island. Opening his mouth to talk to his Rotom phone, he paused, unsure of whether or not his intended plan was a good one. The only person in the world he could talk with was also heavily affected by the events of their training on the Isle of Armor. He may not have shown it, but Leon was positive that the pain was still there. He felt that he was out of options, though.

“Rotom, call Raihan please” he requested.

“ _Zzz! Calling ‘Raihan’! Zzz!_ ”

~~~

“I’m sorry, lad” Master Mustard apologized sincerely. “Y-You just remind me so much of an old student…”

“Um, it’s alright, sir” Hop replied, awkwardly.

The trio all sat in Master Mustard’s office after their initial confrontation had been resolved. They were brought tea by one of the students and were carefully listening to everything Master Mustard had to say. He was a kind, quirky old man that told them many stories about when he was once the League Champion of Galar. The three of them listened as he explained that back in those days, there was no such thing as Dynamaxing Pokemon. Victor and Gloria were impressed upon seeing the master’s older photos of his time as a reigning champion of eighteen years.

“Never thought I’d see the day when I’d meet a challenger who could best the Unbeatable Leon in battle” he marveled, looking at Victor.

Victor grew red from the flattery and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Gloria smiled proudly at the recognition her brother received. Hop’s grin faltered slightly, as he wondered how the master would’ve felt if he had taken Leon’s title himself. Mustard turned his attention to Gloria and smiled.

“And you were also endorsed by Leon alongside your brother, right?” Mustard questioned. 

“Yup!” Gloria replied. 

“Your battles were the talk of the town. You’ve gotten quite the fanbase growing, haven't you?” he playfully teased, and she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks turn a little pink at the thought.

“Oh! Uh, well, I…” Gloria stammered. Hop chuckled at seeing his normally confident friend be flustered from flattery for once. Mustard then looked at him with a questioning stare.

“And you” Hop turned to him. “You... look like your brother when he came here years ago”

“I… I do?” Hop asked, and Mustard nodded.

“That Leon was one of the finest students I’ve ever trained” Mustard explained. “He and that Charmander at the time were so in sync with each other, it was like they read each other’s minds”

The three listened carefully to Mustard as he began to talk about the different things he remembered teaching to Leon as a student. Gloria and Victor were mildly interested in what the old man had to say about their endorser, but they looked at Hop to see that he was completely engrossed. Hop was practically hanging off of every word that Mustard spoke regarding his brother, and didn’t seem to realize it himself. Time had quickly passed by and before they knew it the sun was beginning to set outside the dojo. Having listened to all these memories Mustard had of the former Champion, Gloria became curious.

“So when was the last time Leon visited you?” Gloria asked.

Mustard sighed in response. His change in demeanor quickly switched her curious smile to a frown. Mustard fidgeted with his moustache as he answered, looking nowhere in particular.

“I’m afraid he hasn’t been here since he left the island after finishing my training” Mustard responded. “Neither him nor Raihan have stepped foot on this island after what happened eight years ago…”

“Eight years ago…?” Hop asked.

Mustard turned to look at him, and Hop noticed his stare was full of mixed emotions. Hop couldn’t necessarily pinpoint what the expression was for, but it seemed almost sad. Mustard turned away from him and sipped his tea before speaking again.

“I’m… sorry, my boy, the memories are just too painful” Mustard expressed. “I imagine that Raihan and Leon must feel the same. From what I’ve seen of them, they never quite showed the same spark they had when they trained under me”

Mustard looked away from the rest of them, and the twins realized that this must have been a sensitive topic for him. They could see how his shoulders had noticeably slouched more and how his voice had grown more quiet from discussing it. They looked at each other and understood. They chose not to question it further, and were about to change the subject until Hop spoke up.

“Sir, if you could please…” Hop started. 

Hop couldn’t help himself. He was talking with the man who trained his brother into the champion, and he wanted to know about it. His brother had always been perfect in his eyes, he couldn’t see how it may have been any different at a younger age. He wanted to know more about what Leon was like when he was the age Hop currently was now. He needed to know.

“... I really wanna know what happened with my brother while he was here-”

“Hop” Victor interrupted.

Hop looked at Victor for a moment and saw that both he and Gloria had an expression that discouraged conversation from continuing. Hop looked back at Mustard and saw that the mood of the room had become rather somber. Understanding that this wasn’t a good time, he cleared his throat before adjusting his seating.

“... Sorry, sir” Hop apologized, despite the feeling within him that nagged to know more.

Mustard nodded in understanding before turning to the window. Seeing that the sun had finally gone down, he turned to the three of them. 

“I must say that we’ve been at this for quite a while” Mustard said. “How about you all spend the night here? The areas outside can be pretty dangerous at night for youngsters like you to be out”

“Oh, we wouldn’t wanna impose-” started Gloria, but was interrupted by Mustard’s calling for his students.

“Nonsense. If you’re all willing to share a room, I have a spare one for any short-term students who may wish to participate in training” Mustard explained as a few of his students came into the room. “Please, as my thanks for keeping an old man company”

“T-Thank you very much, sir” Victor said gratefully. 

“You can thank me with a demonstration tomorrow of the strength and technique that took down the Unbeatable Champion” Mustard said, and Victor nodded in understanding.

“Will do!” he responded.

With that, they followed the students to a room just further down the hall into the dojo. They placed their bags near the door and got themselves settled before laying on the provided futons. Still in disbelief that they were actually here on the Isle of Armor, the three merely laid in their futons silently, before Gloria spoke up.

“Hey… Hop?” she whispered, unsure he was awake.

“Yeah?” Hop asked.

“We didn’t really get to do much Pokemon research today” she pointed out. “But I’m sure you’ll get more done tomorrow! I promise not to be in the way...”

At that, Hop turned to look at her apologetically. 

“Hey, don’t say that, mate” he responded. “I wanted to come here, so that’s on me! I’m… I’m still really happy I came, and I’m glad the both of you are with me”

“Anytime, mate” Victor said, smiling over at the two. “Now, let’s get to sleep. We’ve got a long week ahead of us”

~~~

“ _So THAT’S what you two argued about…_ ” 

Leon sat in his office looking at Raihan’s face in his Rotom phone. While there were times that a regular call was all that was necessary, Leon felt that seeing Raihan would also give him some reassurance. This way, Raihan couldn’t hide what he truly thought from the former champion. Leon would be able to see if the other was not being exactly truthful just by the small change in his expression.

“I know it’s not wrong of him to want to go there, but…” Leon started. “I… I can’t bring myself to support him in that”

Raihan’s face stared at him from the other side of the Rotom phone call. Leon watched as the other sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“ _Yeah, not gonna lie… That’s tough_ ” the other responded.

“And… I’m sorry…” Leon said, causing the other to raise his eyebrows.

“ _Huh? For what?_ ” 

“For bringing it up” Leon replied simply.

He watched as Raihan’s eyes softened. The Dragon gym leader looked away from the camera for a moment before turning his attention back on Leon.

“ _Leon, it happened so long ago…_ ”

“That doesn’t change how you must feel…” Leon said, eyes seemingly knowing. “I don’t understand how it could…”

Leon watched again as Raihan remained quiet on the other end. He watched as the Dragon gym leader’s usual relaxed smile had slowly become a frown. He could only assume that Raihan was taking his words into consideration. Raihan then ran his hand through his hair again.

“ _It doesn’t_ ” Raihan stated. “ _My feelings… haven’t changed… not for eight years…_ ”

“... Then you understand why I couldn’t let Hop go” Leon asserted.

At that, Raihan shook his head. Leon looked at him with confusion.

“ _Actually, mate, I can’t understand that_ ” Raihan replied. “ _What happened years ago happened because we were too young and not strong enough… But now that’s changed_ ”

Raihan’s gaze hardened. It was as though he were right in front of Leon and looking him in the eye.

“ _If Hop really wants to go to the Isle and you’re afraid of letting him because of what happened, then maybe you should’ve offered to go with him_ ” Raihan argued. “ _We both know that when your brother’s got his heart set on something, it’s gonna stay that way for a while… And if what you told me was correct, he only wanted to go to study Pokemon. Isn’t he trying to be a Professor?_ ”

Leon leaned into his chair, resting his chin against his fist to think. It was true that Hop mentioned only wanting to go to the Isle in order to study. Ultimately, there wouldn’t have been anything wrong with having gone with the other if he was that worried. Raihan was making sense in that they were much younger when they were last on the island. Now, if Leon had been willing to go back, he definitely would not be the same as he was back then. He was stronger, and definitely more capable of protecting his younger brother if necessary.

“ _And if you’re worried about the Tower, then don’t be_ ” Raihan insisted. “ _If you ever need me to, I’ll watch it for you_ ” 

At that, Leon smiled gratefully. Whatever rivalry they had with each other, he was glad that he still could have Raihan as a friend. 

“Yeah…” Leon responded. “Thanks, Raihan”

“ _Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and fix things between you and your brother already_ ” Raihan said. “ _He’s probably waiting for you to call him right now_ ”

“Got it” Leon said, before Raihan hung up on the other line.

Leon stared at his Rotom phone after the screen blacked out. Taking Raihan’s words into consideration, he knew the other was right. It wasn’t right to keep Hop from going somewhere if it meant pursuing the path he wanted. He was Hop’s older brother, but someday his little brother would have to go and make his own decisions. If Leon stopped him from doing this, he imagined that Hop would one day choose to do it anyway. And Hop would end up doing it, with or without Leon’s approval.

“ _Zzz! Want me to call ‘Little Bro’? Zzz!_ ” his Rotom phone asked.

“... Not yet” Leon answered. “I’ll call him when I’ve… decided on what to say”

The Rotom in his phone didn’t respond, but Leon could tell that it seemed satisfied with that answer.

~~~

Hop and Victor were the only ones in the room when they woke up. Looking around, they realized Gloria’s things were still in the room and her futon was folded. However, it was still in the spot where she’d been sleeping. They looked at each other with confusion. Shouldn’t Gloria have taken her bag with her? They hadn’t intended on staying.

They both got dressed and prepared with their things before going out of the room to look for her. However, upon entering the main room, they were surprised to have seen her with her Cinderace. She stood among the rest of the students in the room, but she was also dressed differently. Like the students, Gloria had been wearing the yellow uniform that the rest of the dojo students were wearing, her hair also having been tied up for better movement.

“Glo?” Victor called out, confused at what he was seeing.

Hearing her name, the girl turned around to see the two boys staring at his. She grinned sheepishly before running over to them.

“Good morning!” She greeted happily.

“What… What are you doing?” Victor asked, looking at her.

“I’m gonna train in the dojo while you guys are studying Pokemon!” she answered simply. “You guys could have left your stuff in the room, I already asked Master Mustard and he said we could use it until our week’s over”

“No way! Seriously?!” Hop asked excitedly.

Victor and Gloria watched as the boy went running back towards their room to drop off some things. Victor looked at Gloria for a moment.

“Glo… What brought this on?” he asked her. She smiled sadly. 

“I said I’d support him...” she answered. “But… I was really interested to see this place, too! And I think my Pokemon wanted to get some training in” 

Victor looked at Cinderace as it nodded in agreement. He was about to say something, but she continued.

“Besides, you promised the Master a demonstration! I’ll challenge you!” she said, pointing at him. “I never did battle you in the tournament!”

Despite the fact that Victor was initially uncomfortable with the idea of staying at the dojo longer than necessary, he couldn’t help but smirk at his sister. If there was anything that Victor couldn’t resist, it was a challenge. He took hold of one of his Pokeballs before he heard the students in the dojo suddenly growing excited. 

“The champion’s gonna battle!” 

“I gotta see this!” 

“We’re gonna see it firsthand?”

In the midst of the excitement, Hop had returned from the room to see the students taking seats near the wall to give Gloria and Victor room. He walked over to take a seat next to one of the students.

“What’s going on?” he asked the student next to him.

“New girl Gloria asked the champion for a battle!” the student whispered back.

Hop watched as Gloria kept Cinderace out from its Pokeball while Victor brought out his Corviknight. The surrounding students made surprised noises in response. To put a Corviknight against a Cinderace was leaving the champion at a disadvantage, and they were curious of the reasoning behind it. Hop watched intently, though. He’d challenged Victor before, and while he knew type advantages were important he also recognized that the champion likely had something up his sleeve.

It turns out his intuition was correct. Watching as the battle began, Gloria was instantly having Cinderace charge in to attack Corviknight with a fire-type move. However, Victor’s Corviknight dodged the move easily. It was a good thing that the dojo had a high ceiling to accommodate for flying pokemon. In missing its initial attack, Gloria’s Cinderace was right on Corviknight’s tail, racing to keep up with it before eventually landing a Double Kick. The audience cringed as a Double Kick would likely have dealt some heavy damage to the Corviknight. But Corviknight got back up anyway. 

Victor’s Corviknight watched Gloria’s Cinderace intently as the fire starter charged in for a Flame Charge. Hop recognized that despite being twins, Gloria and Victor’s strategies for battling were very different in comparison. Gloria’s style matched his own- straightforward, rushing in and trying to take out the opponent quickly with physical attacks. However, Victor had more of a defensive battle style, choosing to dodge often and use tricks to make his pokemon more durable. Hop also noticed the Sharp Beak that was hanging around Corviknight’s neck, likely to give any of his Flying-Type moves an extra boost.

Cinderace was growing fatigued, having slowed its movements and was beginning to pant from exhaustion. Hop could see Gloria’s growing frustration as it almost mirrored his own when he battled Victor in the Championship Cup. 

“Hang in there, Cinderace!” she called out. Seeing that Cinderace was growing too tired to keep up its earlier pace, Victor nodded.

“Corviknight, use Brave Bird!” he called out.

Corviknight cawed before doing just as instructed. The movement had been so fast that it was difficult for the audience to really see what had happened. Cinderace hadn’t been able to avoid it, and tried to block the impact from the hit as best as it could. It held the Corviknight in place for a few moments, but the strength of it was too much, and Cinderace was sent flying back into the wall. Gloria ran over to Cinderace to check up on it as Victor ran up to Corviknight, checking to see if the recoil from Brave Bird had hurt it too much. The audience and Hop clapped at the battle, before another set of claps joined from the hallway.

“Splendid, splendid!” Master Mustard praised, walking over to both twins. “That was truly an exciting battle!”

Mustard immediately offered a few Oran berries to both Corviknight and Cinderace. The two ate together, no hard feelings expressed from their previous battle. The twins smiled at them, before shaking hands with each other as a courtesy.

“Still got it, bro” Gloria said, the reaction of her loss well hidden in her smile.

“Thanks, but I gotta say” Victor started. “I was surprised Cinderace was able to stop that Brave Bird for a bit”

Hearing this, Gloria puffed her chest out proudly.

“We’ve been working on his endurance!” she explained, before hearing Mustard chuckle.

“Sounds like you’re working on your own strategies while you’re here” Mustard commented. “Good, good! Please, make your time here count! You, as well, Hop!”

At that, Hop’s head shot up. He walked over them as Victor looked at the master again, his brows furrowing.

“Actually, Hop isn’t here to train” Victor intervened. “We were just about to-”

“You’d really let me train here, too?” Hop interrupted. Master Mustard laughed in response as Victor studied Hop’s reaction. 

Gloria may have been tired from her Pokemon battle against her brother, but even she could feel something was off. There was a tension in the air as she watched Master Mustard walk with Hop to grab a uniform. She wanted to call after Hop, but after seeing him get so excited again she decided against it. However, looking at her brother, she could see where that tension had been coming from. They’d grown up together, so there was no one who knew Victor better than Gloria. Right now, Gloria could tell just from the face he was making that something was bothering him. 

“Hey…” Gloria said, getting Victor’s attention. “Are you okay?”

Victor looked at her, almost as if surprised by the question.

“Y-Yeah” he responded. “I guess I’ll just… go catch some Pokemon or something”

Gloria watched as her brother left the dojo without another word. She knew better than to think that everything was as fine as he said, but she knew he’d talk about it eventually. Victor never kept anything from Gloria for long, and she knew that if she pushed it he would only take longer to tell her about it. Looking at the Pokeball in her hand, she decided it was time to train again. From the looks of things, it seemed as though Hop would be joining her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter after something... big happened in my life. But that won't stop me from continuing this story. I'm really excited about it and cannot wait for it to move forward and finish. 
> 
> Chapter 4 would normally be finished by now and I'd have a preview posted on my Twitter, but it's still being worked on and hopefully will be done in time for next week. Thank you again for continuing to read and I appreciate your kudos and comments.


	4. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things on the Isle of Armor become rather heavy as Hop continues to train at the Martial Arts Dojo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10,000 words later! 
> 
> Whoo I have been excited to post this chapter for a whole week! Hope you enjoy it!

The trio had continued to stay at the dojo for the next few days. Hop and Gloria would wake up to begin training with Master Mustard and the rest of his students, while Victor would opt to look around the rest of the island or catch Pokemon. The week was passing by quickly and Hop had spent most of his time in the dojo, never leaving to do anything else. Gloria had asked Hop about studying Pokemon and he would always respond that he’d make time for it. Before long, it had been nearly the last day of their stay and Hop still hadn’t done anything aside from training and talking with Master Mustard when there was free time. 

In all of his time training, Hop wouldn’t even notice that his Rotom phone would receive calls from Leon. Gloria and Victor would see the phone light up and hear it buzz, trying to get the other’s attention. However, Hop would nicely ask his Rotom that he not be disturbed because he needed to focus. Whenever they ate together, the conversation would cover the things Hop and Gloria learned and practiced in the dojo. Hop would then unknowingly bring the conversation back to Leon and how it now made sense for him to have used certain strategies in battle now that he was learning them himself. He would continue to talk about how much he was learning, despite the obvious tension growing in the room from the champion in particular.

Victor couldn’t help but feel a strange churning in his gut about what was happening in the dojo. Whenever they’d been together, Hop never acted this way. Victor knew his best friend to have been impulsive and irrational at times, but he knew Hop had good intentions and normally a solid purpose for what he did. But ever since his argument with Leon, Victor couldn’t help but feel as though Hop was doing the exact opposite of what he initially wanted to come to the Isle of Armor for. He went on this trip thinking that it would help Hop begin to reach his goal of becoming a Pokemon professor someday. Instead, all they’ve done aside from the first few hours of sightseeing was talk about Leon and train…

Victor didn’t want to be, but couldn’t help feeling frustrated with Hop. To Victor, Hop was more than just Leon’s fan. Hop was also Victor’s own rival that pushed him through the gym challenge. Victor could remember playing around with Hop and Gloria when they were kids and saw the way Hop looked up to his brother. He understood that Hop admiring his brother was fine, but during the gym challenge Victor saw how that admiration seemed to have really changed his best friend. He remembered hearing from Gloria about how Bede challenged him. She also told him about what Bede said to Hop, and needless to say that the two were not very fond of the newly appointed Fairy-Type gym leader for a while after that. But Hop had so easily let those words get to him, and it showed in his battling from then on.

Leon may have been the champion at the time, but Hop always said that he would surpass him. Victor thought about all those times when Hop was more confident in himself and how in some way, it gave both him and Gloria confidence, too. Seeing him so attached to his brother just made Victor, in a sense, disappointed. He always knew Hop was better than what he was seeing in himself, and now he just couldn’t see it anymore. A part of Victor wondered whether or not Hop was even trying to see more from himself instead of trying to be what he saw in his brother.

Victor was worried, and with the trip coming to a close soon there was little time to intervene. If he was going to confront Hop about this, he was going to need backup. When Gloria chose to take a break with her Pokemon from their dojo training, he began to approach her. At this moment, Hop was currently trying to talk with Master Mustard again, likely about Leon. This would be the perfect chance to vent his thoughts.

“Gloria…” Victor started. “Can I… talk to you about something?”

She wasn’t going to refuse him. They were twins, after all. The two eventually found themselves back in the room they were sharing. Gloria closed the door gently as she sat with Victor to hear what he had to say. She did have an idea of what he wanted to discuss, though.

“Glo…” Victor started. “I’m concerned about Hop”

~~~

Hop looked at himself in the mirror of Master Mustard’s room, wearing the yellow uniform that he saw the rest of the students wearing. He made a few poses to get a good idea of how he looked in it. He had to admit, he looked pretty good, despite having already worn the outfit for a few days now. Master Mustard laughed on the side before his expression softened.

“You really do remind me of him…” he muttered.

Having heard what he said, Hop turned to look at him.

“Remind you of who? Leon?” Hop asked, sounding hopeful.

Mustard shook his head, not returning Hop’s gaze.

“Holland… An old student” he replied.

Hop had to admit that he was a little disappointed in that answer. He hadn’t even known who the master was talking about, but he knew now that it would’ve been rude to push the matter further. At Mustard’s next comment, though, he could feel something in him shatter.

“You may look a little like Leon when he came here, but you’re both completely different” Hop shifted uncomfortably. “Leon was very confident in everything he did, but I sense… an insecurity in you, young Hop”

“An… insecurity?” he questioned.

“You watched that battle between your friends. The champion was confident, strong, and knew what he needed to do in order to implement the strategy he used. He had no doubts within himself” Mustard explained. “But in your friend, Gloria… I could tell she was pushing herself, and therefore her Cinderace, beyond their capable limits”

Hop wouldn’t deny it, he noticed it, too. He felt the same way when he battled Victor during the gym challenge. Victor was his rival, but so was Gloria. They were both equally strong despite their differences. 

“I sense the same feelings in her as I do in you” Mustard said. “And young Holland when he first came to this dojo long ago…”

Hop’s chest was getting tight, but he wasn’t sure what from. The master that taught his brother everything he knew was basically telling him that he wasn’t the same as Leon in any way. That should’ve been a good thing, but at the same time it wasn’t. How was he supposed to feel about that? Hop had been training almost all week without breaks or distractions, so what was different? Did the master mean that he just… didn’t match up to his brother? Was Mustard saying that Hop would never catch up to Victor’s level? To Leon’s? 

These feelings stirring within him were beginning to confuse him. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that he was wearing the same clothes Leon once had. He was wearing the outfit all week, but having not looked in a mirror, Hop never seemed to realize just how wrong this really was. He was in the same dojo that Leon once trained in, talking with his mentor. Thinking back to his last conversation with his brother, Hop remembered saying that he wasn’t coming to the island to do this. He didn’t want to be training, that part of his journey was over. Hop knew that if Victor was the champion, he’d never get the chance to take the title from Leon himself. He never would get the chance to battle Leon in the Wyndon stadium like he once dreamed of doing…

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Hop excused himself from Mustard’s presence and made his way out and down the hall. He needed to go back to his room, away from this. He needed to talk with someone. A few students tried waving to him, but he ignored them, too caught up in his thoughts. 

Hop couldn’t tell what he wanted anymore. When he first read that book about being on the Isle of Armor, the only thing he’d thought about was wanting to explore it and see what he never had before. He wanted to see the Pokemon, the scenery, and all the things the island had to offer. It was interesting to him that Leon had spent all this time on the island, but that wasn’t his initial reason for wanting to come. At least, he didn’t think it was. Leon’s words to him rang in his head, making Hop doubt whether or not he wanted to come here just because Leon had already done so. 

In thinking about this, Hop had to wonder if everything he’d done up to this point was based on the things he watched his brother do. Did he enter the gym challenge because he wanted to become the champion? Did he just want to challenge his brother in the Wyndon Stadium? Or did he just want the championship title because Leon had it? As he continued to walk down the hallway, he thought about his decision to become a Pokemon professor. After having helped Gloria and Victor with the whole Dynamax Pokemon situation with Sordward and Shielbert, he found himself taking a liking to helping Pokemon and other people. That was his main reason for taking the path he did and eventually becoming Sonia’s assistant. To Hop, it had nothing to do with Leon’s compliments and praise. It also had nothing to do with Leon saying that he fully supported Hop’s decision. Lastly, it had nothing to do with Leon calling himself Hop’s rival. 

Or so he originally thought. 

Hop stopped himself in the hallway, near the room he shared with Victor and Gloria. His eyes widened in realization. All of his own decisions were made based on his adoration of his brother, without his knowing. He began to question himself further before hearing voices coming from their room. He stepped closer, realizing that it was Gloria and Victor talking.

“... ome on, Vic” he heard Gloria say. “That’s not true…”

“Isn’t it?” Victor’s voice spoke. “I mean, ever since we left home, all he’s done is talk about Leon”

Hearing that, Hop moved closer to the door. They had to have been talking about him he assumed, but he couldn’t understand why Victor sounded so upset.

“Is that news?” Gloria says back. “Hop’s always looked up to his older brother, there’s nothing wrong with that...”

That statement alone confirmed to Hop that they were talking about him. He wasn’t sure why, or whether he should just go in and ask them for himself. But before he could, he heard Victor’s voice again.

“Glo, everything he’s done on this trip has been centered around Leon”

At that, Hop stopped himself from grabbing the door handle. He felt his heart stop. Victor just confirmed all of Hop’s previous worries in a single statement and hadn’t even known it. 

"He hasn't studied any Pokemon while we've been here, all he's done is train" he heard Victor say under his breath.

"There's nothing wrong with training, he's still a trainer" he could hear Gloria argue back.

Hop could tell that Gloria was trying her best, but it didn't seem as though she believed what she was saying. His hand fell away from the door handle. He wasn't sure what to do after hearing what his best friends were saying. As they were discussing, he really hadn't done anything on this trip that would get him any closer to becoming a Pokemon Professor like he'd wanted to be.

"Vic… What is this about?" Gloria asked. "You've never been upset with Hop before…"

"I'm just…" Victor paused. "I'm just... disappointed…"

Hop's head snapped up at that.

"Hop was always the one who got us into these fun adventures as kids" Victor explained. "He always knew what he wanted back then and never questioned himself, even when he probably should've"

Hop could remember those days. It felt like so long ago, but he could remember not hesitating when going to save the Wooloo that went into the Slumbering Weald. There were days when he would be the one to decide that they were going to watch exhibition matches of Leon instead of going outside to play. There were other days when Victor and Gloria just went along with him when he wanted to play with the Wooloo in the fields. There were so many times when he knew what he wanted to do and he would just go for it. But when he thought about what he wanted to do now, he couldn't be as sure…

"When we were growing up, I knew that I wanted to be his rival" Hop heard Victor state."But now, even though he had this new goal, I figured that we'd both still be rivals in achieving our dreams…"

In Hop's mind, they were _still_ rivals. Just because they were following different paths didn't mean that they weren't challenging each other anymore. Hop felt his blood boiling uncomfortably. If Victor had been upset at him for anything and felt this way, why wasn't he telling him so? Why did he have to go to Gloria behind his back to talk about it? This wasn't what rivals did to each other. Hop wasn’t sure what Victor’s problem was. Victor was the champion, he didn't need to worry about what Hop was doing with his life. 

"... It just feels like he's not even trying" Victor's voice said. "It feels as though he'll just always want to follow his brother's footsteps…"

Hop couldn't listen to this anymore. He turned away from their room and stormed out of the hallway, passing the other students without acknowledging them. He soon found himself heading out of the dojo entirely, not caring that he only had his Dubwool and Rotom phone on him. He just needed to get away from there.

~~~

Victor looked at Gloria, waiting for the other to argue back her thoughts. He didn't want to be upset with Hop, but at this point it seemed as though the only thing they were going to get done was training, which they could have done at home. He watched as his sister sighed, playing with a stray strand of her hair to think. 

"I can see where you're coming from, bro, but…" Gloria paused. "For Hop… it's just not easy to get over your old dream, y'know?"

"What do you mean…?" Victor asked.

"Well, you were able to achieve your dream the first time you entered the challenge…" She said, her gaze lowering. "Not… Not everyone got to experience that… and now Hop's just gonna need time to get over that, y'know?"

Victor sighed at that. He knew she was right, and was glad that he was talking it out with her before confronting Hop himself. He was still bothered by the fact that they came to the Isle or Armor for basically nothing. However, if this helped Hop in a different way, he supposed he could live with that. He really just didn't want to lose his rival and best friend.

"So…" Victor spoke up. "... How did you get over it? How did you cope with… me becoming the champion?"

Victor figured that learning about his sister's way of coping would help him get an understanding of how to help his friend. However, the way Gloria looked at him made him rethink his decision to ask her. The way her brows furrowed as she looked at him began to make him nervous.

"... What do you mean?" She asked. 

Victor immediately regretted his words as his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh… Glo, you…" he started to speak, but she interrupted him.

"Is that what you think…? You think I've given up?" She asked him, and he noticed her fist clenching. "You think that just because _you_ became the champion I would just give up and do something else? Like Hop?"

Victor remained silent. He knew she was trying her best to keep her composure but the glassy look in Gloria's eyes told him just how upset he'd made her. He didn't want to press the matter further, but he felt he needed to say something- anything to help her understand that he wasn't trying to offend her.

"I… I couldn't win it this year…" Gloria continued. "... But I have _not_ given up on my dream to become the champion"

He noticed that she blinked away the tears that were close to falling. Her fists were shaking, as though moving would set her off. She took a deep breath before sighing, stepping towards the door slowly, refusing to look at her brother.

"Glo, I-" he tried calling out to her, but she stopped him.

"Don't" she snapped, still refusing to meet his gaze as she slid the door open. 

Victor didn't want this to happen. He didn't want his sister upset with him on top of what was happening with Hop. Taking another deep breath, Gloria sighed again, before turning to look at him.

"Saying what you have…" she started. "... Just shows how little you understand Hop…"

Victor stood there silently.

"You and Leon…" She started. "Neither of you would understand just how difficult it is… to get out of being in your shadows…"

That had been her final word before leaving the room. Victor ran a hand through his hair, pulling his beanie off and groaning in frustration. This trip was supposed to be purposeful, but fun at the same time. He decided to just stay in the room for a bit, figuring out what he should do to fix this before they all had to return home within the next couple of days.

~~~

Hop walked along the path, taking deep breaths as he went. Victor's and Leon's words were repeating themselves over and over in his head and he just wanted them to stop. He couldn't tell whose words had bothered him more, but the frustration continued to fuel the uncomfortable boiling feeling inside of him. There was a weight on his shoulders that he couldn't shake, and his fists were still clenched. 

He hated this. He hated this feeling of hopelessness brought on by how true Victor's words had become in his mind. Hop recognized that he really changed since his gym challenge journey. He would always idolize and look up to Leon, but he at least felt that he was able to follow a path that differed from his brother. He never thought about how that path would indirectly be related to his adoration of his brother.

Hop knew that he wanted to become a Pokemon Professor. That hasn't changed, but he had to question whether or not his reasoning was still valid. Was it really because he wanted to help Pokemon and people? Or was it because he wanted to go a different path from Leon and Victor- a path that neither would be willing to follow for themselves? 

Why did Hop want to be a Pokemon Professor? He didn't know anymore. He just didn't know, and his frustration had built up to the point of not being able to contain itself anymore. Not knowing what else to do, he took a deep breath and held it. He made sure to hold it to the point of feeling the pressure in his chest. After ten seconds passed, he gave the biggest shout he could muster to let all his confusion and frustration out. 

Just like a dragon, he thought to himself.

~~~

The Battle Tower had been crowded lately, but Leon hadn’t been worrying about it too much. It was good that things were picking up for the Tower, but it left him with little time to make any phone calls or catch up on his paperwork. The only good thing was that most participants hadn’t been moving up the ranks quickly enough to need his immediate attention as of yet. Leon sat at his desk doing some paperwork on his computer before looking at his Rotom phone.

It hadn’t rung. Not once.

He sighed before turning his attention back to the computer screen, filling out more paperwork regarding the participant counts and the increases in participation rates. It had almost been a week since he and Hop last spoke to each other but that wasn’t going to stop him from focusing on his work. Leon needed to make sure that for the purpose of his dream, the Battle Tower continued to run smoothly. It had only been a few moments before the silence in the room had bothered him, though, and he found himself staring at his Rotom phone again.

Still nothing.

Leon sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. It’s not like he wasn’t trying, he’d already called Hop a few times these last couple of days and the other was just not picking up. He kept going straight to his younger brother’s voicemail. He would end up leaving awkward voice messages asking that the other call him back. Leon sent ones just checking up on him and others that were asking whether Hop was okay or not since he hadn’t heard from him. His latest messages eventually got to the point where he was practically begging to at least hear from Hop, and he wasn’t exactly proud of those. Despite all of that, Hop hadn’t called him back once. If he did, Leon at this point would’ve dropped anything just to hear from the other.

But Hop hadn’t called or messaged him. Leon was sure at this point that his brother was really upset at him and it was driving him up a wall. Why was his brother doing this to him? Why use the silent treatment as though it was going to solve anything? His frustration with the whole situation couldn’t hide the fact that Leon was just feeling rather lonely without his brother around to talk with him and share his day. It was just growing too quiet for Leon’s tastes, as he’d almost always had Hop calling him or messaging him to tell him what was going on. The only time he’d ever felt like this was when he was on the Isle of Armor, when he couldn’t respond to Hop’s calls or messages until after the younger’s bedtime…

He hated this. He hated this feeling of hopelessness that was growing inside of him at the thought of his younger brother being really upset with him. But what could he do when the other refused to talk to him? Leon debated on calling home, but he didn’t want to worry their mother by telling her that he and Hop got into an argument. It would probably break her heart to let her know that her two boys who got along so well all these years were having problems that resulted in Hop refusing to talk to Leon for almost a week now.

However, the more he tried to rationalize it, he figured that maybe his younger brother had been busy with his studies. The last time he talked with his mother she commented on how Hop had spent a lot of time at the Pokemon Lab with Sonia. Their mother would explain that he was keeping up with his studies to follow the path he chose. Hop was always someone who would focus hard on something and not be able to get distracted from it. He could remember when he tried talking to the other while watching one of his own Pokemon Battles being broadcast on the television, and it usually took a few tries to actually get Hop’s attention.

But if he knew his brother, it wouldn’t have stopped him from answering a call from Leon regardless of what he was doing. This was just too far out of the ordinary for Hop. He already got Raihan involved with their argument and he hadn’t wanted to drag anyone else into it. However, it’s been almost a week and he was running out of options. 

“Rotom, call Sonia please” Leon requested.

He watched as the Rotom in his phone woke from it’s nap and stared at him curiously before doing as asked. The phone rang for a minute before the newly appointed Pokemon Professor answered cheerfully.

“ _Hey, Leon! Haven’t heard from you for a while!_ ” she answered cheerfully.

Leon smiled in response, as his Rotom phone automatically switched to video mode so they could see each other. 

“Hey, Sonia” he greeted. “How are things at the lab?”

“ _Ugh, busy_ ” she sighed, waving around some paperwork in front of her Rotom phone camera for him to see. He laughed in response.

“Well, that’s what you got an assistant for, isn’t it?” he asked light-heartedly. “Speaking of, is my brother there? I’ve been meaning to talk to him”

At that, Sonia’s face became confused. 

“ _Oh, they’re not back, yet_ ” she responded.

“They? Who’s he with right now?” he asked her.

“ _The twins_ ” Sonia answered.

Leon relaxed a little. So his brother was just hanging out with their neighbors. Nothing strange about that.

“Oh really? Instead of helping you out?” he joked. “I hope my brother’s not slacking off on you. What’re they up to?”

At that, Leon could see Sonia raise an eyebrow questioningly.

“ _Leon…_ ” she started. “ _They’re still at the Isle of Armor_ ”

Leon’s eyes widened at the news. He felt his heart stop over the information that was still processing in his head. His brother went to the Isle of Armor. Hop went to the _Isle of Armor_ even though he told him not to. He almost hadn’t heard Sonia still speaking to him.

“ _... Didn’t they tell you they were going?_ ”

~~~

"My, that was quite the noise"

At that, Hop turned around suddenly to see a young woman in a lab coat. Her choppy green hair had moved slightly with the wind as she adjusted her glasses. The pink flower sitting in her hair seemed secure against the side of her head as she adjusted the messenger bag on her shoulder. Hop could see that underneath her lab coat, the lady had been dressed in a black top and tanned camouflage jeans. Her black boots seemed perfectly suited for outdoor travel, but were covered in mud near the bottoms.

Her dark eyes stared at him for a while, a small smile graced her features. Her shoulders were slightly hunched over, likely caused from the weight of her messenger bag, camping equipment, and the amount of things she was holding in her arms. Realizing that she probably saw him screaming his head off just now, Hop turned red from embarrassment.

"I- That…! I was just…!" He stuttered in panic. The woman laughed sweetly, causing him to grow quiet. 

"You're amusing" she said simply, before walking passed him. "Sorry to have disrupted you. If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do"

Hop noticed as she passed him that she held many notebooks and papers. Her fair skin and various items gave him the impression that she wasn't from the island. Most of the people they saw on the Isle of Armor were darker, and from the look of her large bag he figured she was a traveler. The fact that she was wearing a lab coat also reminded him a little of Sonia, and that he hadn't seen anyone else on the island wearing one. Without thinking, he followed her as she started heading into a forest entrance.

"Hey, w-wait!" He called out. "You… Are you a Pokemon professor?"

"Why… Yes" she responded kindly, turning around to face him. "I am Professor Pereskia. And you are…?"

She held her hand out to him, and Hop couldn't help but notice her thick, metallic spiked bracelets. They were an interesting fashion choice in his opinion. While initially finding it weird how pleasant she was being upon meeting a stranger, he gripped her hand. He made sure to shake it only once as to not get too excited at meeting another professor. What were the chances of running into a professor on an island he was also trying to explore?

"I'm Hop!" He replied. "But… what is a professor like you doing on the Isle of Armor?"

Professor Pereskia observed him for a moment, and Hop wondered if she was going to respond at all. However, before he could repeat himself, she smiled again.

"I'm studying the recent sighting of a Legendary Pokemon that may have been here" she answered, before putting her hand on her chin and staring at him closely. "Hop… as in the champion's little brother?"

"Um… Yes, Leon's brother..." Hop responded. He shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his brother. "But, technically he's not the champion anymore…"

"Yes, yes" she agreed. "But aren't you the one who also fought against Eternatus? With the current champion?"

Hop's eyes widened at the recognition.

"You… you know about that?" He asked with bewilderment.

"Dearie, all of Galar must know that what you and your friend accomplished is a scientific marvel" she complimented. "It's an absolute pleasure meeting the boy that caught the Legendary Zacian!"

At that, Hop's eyes widened. Looking around to check his belt and pockets, he remembered that he only had Dubwool on him because of training. Zacian and his other Pokemon were likely still with his bag in the room he was sharing with Victor and Gloria. The only other thing he had on him was his Rotom phone.

"Oh, I… I'd have let you meet him, but I think I left him back at the dojo" Hop said.

"It's quite alright, I am currently interested in another Legendary at the moment. If you'll excuse me" she said, kindly nodding her head before traveling further into the forest. 

Hop watched after her for a moment before continuing to follow her. His curiosity was nagging at him to know more about who she was, what she was doing, and for what purpose. Professor Pereskia didn't seem at all bothered by his presence, as far as he could tell. She hadn't commented on it in any case, she just pressed on. 

Hop just felt that this could be just what he needed. Maybe he needed to be with a Professor in order to get his thoughts sorted and his goals back on track. He wondered if she would even let him tag along if he asked. He cleared his throat before trying to speak with her again.

"Would… Would it be okay for me to tag along, Professor?" He asked her meekly. "I'm studying to become a Pokemon Professor myself!"

"Is that so?" She asked, pausing to turn and look at his attire. "Pardon my bluntness, but you don't… seem the type"

"I'm just… figuring some things out..." Hop explained. "But I'm serious about it, and already working as another Professor's Assistant! Professor Sonia's Assistant!"

Professor Pereskia's eyebrows raised slightly at the mention of Sonia's name. Hop watched as she put her hand on her chin to think. The way she looked at him was making Hop a little nervous, as he couldn't read her expression at all.

"So the great Professor Sonia needs an assistant…?" Hop heard her mutter to herself.

"I mean…" he started, scratching the back of his head. "I've mainly been filing paperwork and studying her books, but I want to help people and Pokemon!"

Professor Pereskia was quiet again, studying Hop carefully. Before Hop could say anything else, though, her gaze softened. Surprising him for a second, she chuckled light-heartedly and beckoned him to follow her lead.

"Well, with an attitude like that, how could I refuse?" She asked, smiling politely as she pressed forward. "I want to help people, too... And the Legendary I'm looking for will help a lot with that"

"R-Really?" He asked excitedly. "Thank you! I'll do my best to help you, Professor!"

With that, the two walked together into the depths of the forest. The trees on the Isle of Armor were much thicker and taller than the ones he was used to in Galar. The sun was barely visible through the leafy treetops, and a light breeze traveled through and kept them cool. Hop had to really watch where he was going as he knew he was far away from the dojo at this point and the terrain was extremely muddy. He reckoned it was due to the recent rainstorm.

The two of them held small conversation about themselves as they walked through the forest, Hop getting a good look at his surroundings to report to Sonia later. He quietly listened to Professor Pereskia explaining the beginning of her career. 

"My career started out like yours, without the gym challenge" she explained. "I was the assistant of Professor Magnolia"

"Professor Magnolia's Assistant?" Hop asked her.

"Yes, a long time ago" she replied. "I was only slightly older than you are now. I remember Sonia being very little at the time"

Hop had never been aware of Professor Magnolia having an assistant before Sonia. However, if Sonia was that small, he probably wasn't even born yet. Eventually, Professor Pereskia decided to change the subject, asking more about Hop and his journey. It was nice to have someone interested in him for change, rather than asking about his brother or best friends.

They eventually got onto the topic of how Hop had received his Assistant job after the results of the gym challenge. Professor Pereskia would let him talk and rant about the adventures involving the Dynamax Pokemon and how Hop figured out his goal. Having spoken about it to someone else, it felt as though Hop was revisiting a part of himself he hadn't seen in a while. Maybe it was because of his visit to the dojo, but talking with Professor Pereskia really seemed to make him feel a lot better about his choice to come to the island, despite what he heard Victor say earlier.

"When I knew him, your brother had not been old enough to complete his gym challenge, yet. He and Sonia would go and play together while I worked with Professor Magnolia"

"Y-You knew my brother?" Hop asked.

"Only briefly. He probably doesn't remember me. He was… a lot different from you" she commented.

Hop wasn't exactly sure how he felt about hearing that again, from someone else who apparently knew his brother. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he thought about his conversation with Master Mustard. 

"... You seem troubled upon hearing that" Professor Pereskia suddenly pointed out.

"Huh?" He asked, surprised at the comment. 

Professor Pereskia's expression was still difficult to read as she stared at him. By this point, they were walking side by side through the forest. She paused, looking at him for a moment longer before speaking.

"Pardon me for asking, Hop, but…" she started. "... Are you… still trying to follow the same path as your brother?"

Hop stared at her for a while. It felt as though the realization of what she asked had slapped him in the face. As he thought about everything that led him to travel to the Isle of Armor, he honestly didn't want to answer. He couldn't trust that what he wanted to say was actually the truth because he just didn't know.

"I…" he wanted to say something- anything to deny what she could have been implying. However, he couldn’t think of a response that would do so in a way she could believe. He looked at the ground, feeling more disappointed in himself than he already was.

“You shouldn’t feel bad about being different from your brother” she stated, and he looked back up at her in confusion. “If I may elaborate on what I said earlier, I personally favor your differences over your brother's"

Professor Pereskia started walking ahead of Hop as she continued speaking. Hop wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he could feel his inner turmoil beginning to ease at her words.

“The Leon I knew as a child was headstrong and naive at times” she explained. “He had his moments of being overconfident, especially in battling. But in you, Hop… I see the potential to be a great professor, should you continue the path towards it”

Hop was stunned, but continued to follow and listen to Professor Pereskia.

“Professors are always curious. We’re always trying to learn more and do our part to help others” Professor Pereskia explained. “We’re determined to get the answers we need, letting nothing hold us back from that. In a manner of speaking, Hop, from what I've seen and heard about you I… I can see a little of myself in you”

Hearing someone praising him like this, Hop couldn’t help but turn red. It wasn’t often that someone took notice of his accomplishments or paid him enough attention to actually tell him such things. While he’d been feeling really down these past few days about what has been happening between himself and those around him, he really felt at ease around Professor Pereskia. It was really nice to be told that someone understood him.

“T… Thank you, Professor” he replied.

They continued down the forest paths for a while. Hop wasn't even paying attention to how much time may have passed since he joined her, but he could at least still see the sun. It was likely only a few hours before they came upon a clearing in the forest, where a small shrine stood. Hop stared at it in awe, having not realized that such a thing would be there. Professor Pereskia stood near the entrance of the clearing, not following as Hop walked forward to get a closer look. 

The shrine was tiny, but the opening in the forest treetops allowed the sunlight to shine through like a spotlight. The dampness of the grass and branches added sparkles to the scenery that created a beautiful sight to behold. Hop stepped closer to get a better look at the shrine, noticing the algae growing on the mahogany wood. It looked as though it has been years since the shrine had been touched.

"What… is this?" Hop asked, unsure whether or not it was okay to touch the shrine, and merely hovered his hand over it.

"From what I've gathered through the locals, a Johto carpenter traveled here many years ago to see all the different forests of the world" Professor Pereskia explained. "The forest of the Johto region, the Ilex Forest, has a shrine dedicated to its guardian"

As Hop looked closer, he could make out some writing carved into the front of the shrine. The algae and mold had made it difficult to read any of the text, but he could make out the words 'Ilex Forest'. 

“So the carpenter recreated the shrine here in this forest among others, believing that doing so will connect the guardian to all different forests around the world” Professor Pereskia explained.

Hop continued to inspect the shrine, not noticing that Professor Pereskia had begun to rub her spiked bracelets in a fidgeting manner. She still remained near the entrance of the clearing, watching Hop carefully as he circled the old shrine in front of them. Looking closer at the text on the front of the shrine, Hop leaned close in order to make out the inscriptions.

“D-Dedicated... to the…” Hop tried reading, growing slightly frustrated at the illegible writing. “... the Guardian of... Ilex Forest… and all forests around… the world, the…”

Professor Pereskia held a breath as she watched Hop touch the shrine upon reading the last few words.

“... Legendary Pokemon… of Time... _Celebi_ ”

The shrine suddenly lit up, causing Hop to fall backwards into the grass. He crawled backwards as a reflex, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the spectacle that was taking place in front of him. The light from the shrine was bright, despite the sunlight peeking through the trees above them. The brightness grew as it manifested away from the shrine to shine above Hop. Within the brightness, a hue of green began to trickle through. The light began to dim as green began to become more visible. Within moments, two bright blue eyes were seen staring into Hop’s golden ones. 

“Biiii!” the creature in front of him called out, causing Hop to fall back and shield his face with his arms. 

Seeing this response, the seemingly intimidating Pokemon’s cries turned into a cheerful laugh of amusement. Hop peeked through his fingers to see that the Pokemon in front of him didn’t seem like it would harm him, and he stood from the ground. Dusting himself off, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the amazing Pokemon, holding a hand out in front of himself. 

“Are… Are you Celebi?” Hop asked, leaving his hand out in front of himself.

Hop wasn’t exactly sure what was happening right now, but the light and cheerful Pokemon cried happily before flying around him. Taking that as confirmation, Hop couldn’t help but laugh along with the happy Pokemon, before it suddenly flew really close to his face. Seeing that Hop’s hand was still outstretched somewhat in front of himself, the Celebi levitated towards it, before carefully reaching its own paw out. 

“This is… This is amazing!” Hop said out loud, watching as Celebi almost touched his hand. “... _You’re_ amazing, Cele-”

Before he could finish however, a sudden bright light was visible in his vision, accompanied by a loud cracking sound. Celebi cried out in pain as it suddenly was hit from an unknown source. Its body covered in visibly electric charges, Celebi fell to the ground in front of Hop. Not knowing what happened, Hop instinctively picked up the poor Pokemon, scanning the area around him to verify the source of the attack.

“C-Celebi!” he called to it, getting a whimper in response. “What… Where did that…?”

“Hop”

At the low voice, Hop had to do a double take as he looked to see Professor Pereskia holding up her arm to reveal her spiked bracelets. He noticed that her bracelet looked different, one of the spikes having been turned upwards with a nozzle peeking out from underneath. Her other hand seemed to have settled itself on top of the bracelet in a ready position. Professor Pereskia’s gaze was turned downwards at him as she was still near the entrance of the clearing. Hop stared at the professor with wide eyes. Seeing what was in front of him, the attack couldn’t have come from anyone other than Professor Pereskia. He was confused, unsure, and beginning to feel himself panic at the sight of her pointing her bracelet at him. 

“Thank you for helping me find Celebi” she said with her sweet smile again. “Having someone who could catch the Legendary Zacian with me made this capture much easier”

“C-Capture?” Hop stuttered, looking back at Celebi again. “W-What’s going on here?”

Professor Pereskia’s gaze softened as she slowly walked over to them. However, Hop began to step away in response, no longer feeling safe or secure around the older woman. Realizing this, she moved her arms away from her body, motioning to him that everything was okay.

“Hop, let me explain… I’ve been trying to capture Celebi for a while now” Profesor Pereskia explained. “Its power can help me save the region of Galar”

“S… Save Galar?” he asked, still in shock from what was transpiring. 

Professor Pereskia made slow, cautious movements towards the other. Hop was still moving backwards, but not at the same pace. Slowly but surely, Professor Pereskia was getting closer to both of them. Hop was almost up against the forest shrine when she continued explaining.

“I told you I wanted to help people… You do, too, don’t you?” she asked him. “Celebi could help me save Galar from a crisis… We could save so many people with its help, but I need its cooperation”

“C-Cooperation?!” Hop spat out, looking between her and Celebi. “But you’re hurting it!”

“Only because it wouldn’t help me” Professor Pereskia explained. “I’ve tried catching Celebi through traditional means, believe me, Hop… But pokeballs didn’t work and after a while, Celebi stopped coming to the forests I’ve visited. No matter what I did to the forests, to the shrines- it refused to appear for me anymore”

Hop couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Holding the still suffering Celebi in his arms, he realized that the Professor had slowly been inching closer to the both of them. He took a few steps back, watching as Professor Pereskia halted her approach. His body was shaking, and Hop wasn’t sure if it was still from shock or from fear. He made sure to keep Celebi close as he spoke with the Professor.

“So… you’re trying to _force_ it to help you” Hop said accusingly, and Professor Pereskia sighed.

“... For the _good of Galar_ ” she responded, watching the boy as he looked between her and Celebi. “I didn’t want it to have to go this way, but every time I’ve seen Celebi, it would teleport away. I’d spend months finding it again... This way, it can’t teleport until the paralysis wears off”

Hop looked at Celebi to check how it was doing. The shocks were causing its body to shake sporadically, and it whimpered every time it did so. Hop held the small Pokemon closer to himself hoping that would ease its pain, even if just a little. 

When they went looking for a Pokemon that he hadn’t known much about, he was initially excited. Upon seeing Celebi appear before him the way it had, he was ecstatic. But now he felt nauseous. Looking at what he indirectly caused made him feel sick to his stomach. Professor Pereskia used him to draw out Celebi, and because of that the Pokemon was now in pain. He shook his head. This was wrong, he knew enough to understand that.

“No… This… This isn’t right!” Hop argued. “To hurt an innocent Pokemon like this… No matter what your reasoning is, Professor, I can’t let you do this!”

He reached to grab his Pokemon, but faltered when realizing he still only had his Dubwool. Looking at the Professor, the look she gave him reminded Hop of the battle he had with Sordward after Victor became the Champion. He remembered losing to Sordward and all of the events that transpired after because he wasn’t able to cut the brothers off then and there at the Slumbering Weald. Memories flooded back to him about how powerless he was, causing Hop to freeze in panic. 

Back then, Victor and Gloria were with him. But now, being so far away from the Galar Region and the Martial Arts Dojo, Hop was alone to fend for himself and the Celebi in his arms. He only had Dubwool on him and he wasn’t completely sure that Professor Pereskia was without Pokemon of her own. Clenching the ball on his belt, he was beginning to sweat.

There was no one to save him here. 

“I don’t want to battle you, Hop” Professor Pereskia warned, holding her arm up to ready her bracelet again. “But I _am_ taking Celebi, with or without your approval”

With that, another bit of electricity shot from her bracelet. If Hop hadn’t expected it, he might’ve gotten hit by it. Instead, he quickly dove behind the shrine, cringing as he listened to it crack against the worn down wood. Not bothering to assess the damages, he shot from behind it and headed backwards towards the trees. He ducked behind one as Professor Pereskia shot again.

Not willing to let the boy go, Professor Pereskia took off after him. The two ran through the trees, away from the muddy path they entered through. Hop’s panic at the chase was making his heart race as he took careful glances behind him to check on Pereskia’s whereabouts. Seeing that she was still not too far behind him, he continued running, being careful to avoid hurting Celebi more in the escape. He could feel his breath wavering, though, and took a spot behind one of the trees to breathe. Covering his mouth, he tried his best to quiet his panting, hoping to hide well enough that the Professor would just pass them.

“Biii…” Celebi cried, still shaking from the paralysis. Hop could tell that the shaking was beginning to cease.

“Shh, it’ll be okay” Hop whispered, rocking the small Pokemon slightly. “I… I won’t let her have you… I’m so sorry, Celebi”

Celebi looked through half-lidded eyes at him, leaning into his embrace for comfort. Hearing some cracks nearby, Hop held in a gasp as he listened to the best of his ability for any sign that they were still being followed. Not daring to move, he only listened, trying his best to control his breathing and growing panic. Hop knew he needed to be strong right now, at least until Celebi’s paralysis wore off. 

However, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep this chase up forever. Pereskia was older and seemed to have traveled way more than he did, so she could easily catch up to them once they left the forest. As Hop looked forward, there was definitely an exit to the forest coming up and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it there without alerting Pereskia of his presence if she was still nearby. Many questions ran through Hop’s head as he tried to remain calm. What should he do? What happens if she catches them? Looking back down at Celebi, he saw that the Pokemon seemed just as scared as he was. Hop wanted to comfort the poor creature, but he wasn’t sure what he could do. 

But he knew one thing- Pereskia only wanted Celebi. If Celebi could get over its paralysis and escape, then he’d have done enough to save it. The shaking was beginning to cease the longer they hid away from the Professor, and Hop was counting the minutes down hoping it would end soon. He brought Celebi closer to his chest, whispering to it.

“Celebi, listen to me” he spoke as quietly as he could. “The moment you can do it, get out of here”

At that, Celebi looked at Hop with wide and surprised eyes. Hop could tell that it was also scared, but kept his own gaze on it firm.

“Don’t worry about me, it’s you she wants” he said. “When you get over this, teleport away and _don’t_ come back” 

The Celebi looked scared, but also unsure. Hop turned at the sound of a footstep in mud and knew their time was running out. Looking back at Celebi he could see the effects of the paralysis wearing off, before he decided on his next move. Celebi would need room to teleport away, and the trees they hid behind didn’t offer much of that. He could at least use the trees as a way of evading the shocks from Professor Pereskia’s bracelet until they were out of the forest. 

So he did. Shooting out from behind the tree they were hiding behind, he heard Professor Pereskia notice him and began to give chase. She shot more bolts from her bracelet, which were quickly avoided by Hop as he made sure to maneuver between trees in the forest. Listening for the cracks hitting against the tree trunks, Hop could see the light from the forest exits peeking through. He ran quickly towards the light between the trees, before jumping out.

Hop wasn’t sure where he was, but the field he landed in was vast and there was little tall grass around to hide in. He kept running as though his life depended on it, though, still holding the shaking Celebi in his arms.

“Biii…!” Celebi cried, trying to get his attention.

“Celebi-” he started, before shouting in pain as a shot of electricity directly hit him on the back. 

He fell to the ground, writhing in pain from the sporadic jolts running through his veins. He tried his best to hold onto Celebi, but upon hitting the ground, Celebi fell out of his arms and rolled a bit away from him. The shocks were excruciating, but Hop opened one of his eyes to see whether or not the smaller green Pokemon had been alright. He could hear the Professor’s footsteps coming closer to them as he tried desperately to reach out to Celebi. He noticed that the Pokemon had stopped shaking and tried to call out to it.

“C-Celebi… run…!” he mustered, regretting it as the shocks continued to cause his body to shake uncontrollably. 

“Look at you” Professor Pereskia commented. “Going through all this effort to save a Pokemon from me…”

Hop glared at the Professor in disgust. He at one point in their short journey thought he could look up to this woman. He felt she understood him in a way that others didn’t. Hop tried sitting up in order to block her path from Celebi, and the older woman sighed.

“You really are too _kind_... to have become the Champion”

Before he could do anything, a loud cry was heard from Celebi. Both of them turned to see that it began to glow a bright green before charging towards Hop. It latched onto his arm, the light beginning to engulf him as well. Despite his confusion, he heard Professor Pereskia shout in protest.

“NO!” she shouted, charging forward and grabbing Hop’s leg.

Everything happened so fast. Hop couldn’t react to Professor Pereskia grabbing his leg as he held an arm out to keep her away from Celebi. Things seemed to move in slow motion for Hop as the three of them were suddenly surrounded by white light. Hop wasn’t able to comprehend what was happening as he felt the ground disappear from underneath him. He tried looking around to see what was happening to them, but he suddenly felt a pulling from his arm. Celebi was losing its grip on him, and Pereskia was trying to climb her way up towards it. Using his other hand to prevent her from reaching it, he looked at Celebi again.

“... Don’t come back” he said lastly, before ripping his arm out from its grasp. 

The Celebi cried out as the two suddenly felt themselves falling. The light around them was disappearing as the feeling of falling grew more intense. Bracing themselves for an unknown impact, Hop screamed out in fear alongside the Professor. It was the last sound he could hear before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the point where everything is going to be harder for me to write. I've gotten all my details built up, but the hardest part for me is to follow this with what's next!
> 
> Chapter 5 and 6 are currently being worked on and they are... in the midst of being reworked. If I have to, I may prolong Chapter 5's update because I really want to keep the flow of the story. Everything's been laid out, but following through on it while mixing in the romance? NOT EASY. But I'm happy to see that so many people have given me kudos on this story thus far! It really warms my heart to know that people are reading it! Comments are nice- it really fills me with love when people share their thoughts on the story with me! Keeps me inspired!
> 
> I said I wanted this story to end in 10 chapters, buuuuut... Doesn't look like that'll be the case!


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Professor Pereskia awaken after the events of last chapter, but there is... something different about the Isle of Armor.

Hop felt his body aching at the idea of getting up, but forced himself to do so. Groaning from the pain he was feeling, both in his body and his head, he sat up. There was a groan from next to him as he moved. Seeing who had been next to him, he sprung up, ignoring the pain as he stumbled backwards. Professor Pereskia groaned as she took in her surroundings. Adjusting her glasses, her gaze fell upon him before turning into a glare.

“You…” she seethed, moving to stand on her feet as well before stumbling.

“P-Professor…” he called out to her, instinctively reaching in her direction.

“Don’t touch me” she snapped, holding her head as she glared at him. “You… You’ve ruined everything”

Looking around, he noticed that Celebi wasn’t around anymore. They were sitting on a grassy field, the wind blowing calmly through the area. Nearby bushes swayed with the breeze, and the wild Pokemon in the area were running around peacefully. From where they were, Hop could see the calm ocean over the cliffside reflecting the sky. Hop would’ve thought that everything was normal if it hadn’t been for one thing…

It was suddenly dark out. The moon was bright in the sky and the stars sparkled above them. Hop couldn’t be sure of how long they were out there, or whether or not anyone had been looking for him. However, his attention focused on Professor Pereskia, who he knew was still dangerous. The woman may have been stumbling around like he was, but after witnessing what she was capable of, he didn’t want to take any chances.

“It’s over, Professor” Hop stated. “Celebi has left us and will not be returning”

“... Not for me” she grunted, straightening herself out. “... But it seems to have taken… a liking to _you_ ” 

At that, Hop felt his body stiffen. He wasn’t sure what she could’ve meant by that, but he instinctively began stepping away from the woman. She continued to watch him with a calculating gaze, before slowly raising her bracelet in his direction. Hop began to panic, unsure if there was any point to running when he was already in an open field. Before he could do or say anything, however, her gaze suddenly softened. After a moment of staring each other down, he could hear her speak.

“Hop… I don’t want to hurt you” she said, lowering her arm. “Please understand… that what I’m trying to do is bigger than the well-being of _one Pokemon_ ” 

Hop felt his heart beating wildly in his chest from the fear and panic coursing through him. While he saw that she had willingly lowered her bracelets, he was still frozen from fear. This is the worst situation he’d ever found himself in, with no one around to help him. Facing Eternatus wasn’t as bad as this situation was. He tried his best to control his breathing, but all he could think about was the pain of those shocks from the bracelet she was wearing. 

Without warning, his Pokeball had burst open, allowing his Dubwool to stomp the ground to gain its stance. Hop’s eyes widened at its appearance, becoming horrified as it stood between himself and Pereskia, who brought her bracelet back up in defense. Hop grabbed his Pokeball in order to call it back, not wanting his partner Pokemon getting hurt because of his choices.

“Dubwool, come back!” Hop shouted, but Dubwool kept jumping away from the beam. “You… You’re trying to protect me?”

Dubwool bleated in response, turning its attention back to Pereskia. She looked at the Dubwool before closing her bracelet, pulling out a Pokeball of her own. 

“... Have it your way, then” she said, releasing her Pokemon. “I know you only have that Dubwool, so this will be quick” 

From her Pokeball, a pink Gastrodon appeared. It moaned in the direction of Hop and his Dubwool, readying itself for battle. Hop wasn’t sure he was willing to do this, memories of his battle with Sordward still coming back to haunt him. However, if Dubwool wasn’t going to allow him to run, he had to go for it. He watched as Pereskia stared him down, before deciding to make the first move.

“Dubwool, use Double-Edge!” Hop commanded, and the Pokemon did as instructed. 

“Always one to charge in” Pereskia mused. 

Without having any instruction, the Gastrodon took the hit of Double-Edge from Dubwool. It flew backwards, skidding to a stop on the grass. Dubwool cringed slightly as the recoil damage took a heavy hit on itself, before balancing again for the next command. Hop released a breath that he had been holding in at the sight of Dubwool giving the Gastrodon some heavy damage. However, Pereskia smirked as Gastrodon began to glow a faint green.

“Good Recover, Gastrodon” Pereskia praised, her smirk growing as Hop’s expression fell. “Do you always start your battles with moves that hurt your Pokemon? Not very wise, considering you have no potions and just the one Dubwool” 

Hop knew she was right, but slapped his cheeks the way he remembered Leon doing before his matches. He needed to focus. There was a lot riding on this battle and he couldn’t let his Dubwool’s efforts to protect him be in vain. 

“Use Double-Kick!” Hop commanded again, watching as Dubwool charged forward.

“Earth Power” Pereskia commanded.

Dubwool stopped itself as the ground beneath all of them began to shake. It looked around with confusion as parts of the ground beneath its feet began to crumble and shoot up. The different parts of the ground had knocked Dubwool back and forth before settling down again, leaving it barely able to stand. Hop had to watch his balance in order to remain steady, but grew worried at the sight of Dubwool’s condition. However, before he could even think of calling it back, it stomped the ground again. Its legs shook slightly before forcing itself to stand tall, an effort Hop knew was to keep his spirits up.

“Dubwool…” he started. 

“Gastrodon” Pereskia called out. “Use Hydro Pump” 

Without giving it a moment to rest, Pereskia’s Gastrodon prepared its attack. Dubwool’s condition wouldn’t allow it to properly dodge the attack in time, and Hop’s eyes widened in panic at the thought of what the Hydro Pump would do to Dubwool. In its condition, Dubwool wouldn’t be able to last. 

The shot was made, and while Dubwool tried its best to withstand the attack, it couldn’t hold out against the power of Hydro Pump and was pushed backwards. It rolled back until it had fainted in front of Hop. He ran over to it, checking up on it to see that it was still alright despite the severity of the attacks. Pereskia walked over with her Gastrodon, holding up her bracelet again.

“Hop…” she started, readying her aim while Gastrodon prepared another Hydro Pump. “It’s over”

Hop held his Dubwool close to him as she aimed her bracelets at him. He was scared, and no one else was going to be able to help him. He wasn’t sure what to do as he held his unconscious Dubwool close to him. He hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. Not knowing what else to do, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the use of the bracelets. 

Deep down, he really wished his brother was here.

“Use Flamethrower!” 

Hop suddenly felt a wave of heat as a Flamethrower directly hit the Gastrodon in front of him and his Dubwool. The sudden attack had Pereskia backing away cautiously. Gastrodon was surprised, but the move wasn’t very effective against its typing. Looking around to find the source of the attack, another command was shouted by a different voice.

“Use Sand Tomb!” 

At the command, a sudden gust of sand and wind had blown around in the area, trapping the Gastrodon. This turn of events caused Pereskia to back away at a faster pace, looking to see two figures approaching in the distance. Seeing as she and Hop were no longer alone in the area, she called her Gastrodon back. Looking at Hop once more, she turned around and fled, knowing that whoever came to his aide would surely outnumber her and her Pokemon. 

Hop held onto his Dubwool tightly to assure that it wouldn’t get caught in the storm that suddenly raged from the Sand Tomb attack. However, it dispersed as quickly as it came, leaving just Hop and his Dubwool. He looked around to see that Pereskia had disappeared into the night, and he stood upon hearing two voices heading his way.

“Heeey! You alright there, mate!?” one of them asked.

“Y-Yeah” Hop answered, turning to thank his saviors.

However, upon seeing the two of them, his words caught in his throat. Hop’s eyes became wide with recognition and realization at who was currently standing in front of him, but he wasn’t sure whether or not he was dreaming. It wasn’t possible for his saviors to be who he thought they were. They both looked to be about the same age as Hop himself, but looking at their features he knew it couldn’t have been a coincidence. The golden eyes and matching purple hair were a dead giveaway on one of his saviors, while the other’s striking blue eyes and orange headband were also unmistakable. 

“Looked like you were in trouble!” the one with the orange headband commented, placing his hand on Hop’s shoulder. “Name’s Raihan, you alright?”

“I’m Leon” the other boy introduced himself, kneeling down to assist. Hop shifted with his Dubwool in his arms at his closeness. "Are you hurt? We'll take care of you!"

Whatever thoughts Hop had about the situation were immediately thrown out. This couldn't have been real. No matter how many times he looked between the two of them, it was definitely the Raihan and Leon he knew. Just younger. He was at a loss for words as he watched Leon pick up Dubwool, and he felt a hand pulling him to stand. Raihan gave him a relaxed smile.

"Hey, whoever that was- she's gone, mate" he said reassuringly. "Come, our master will take care of you"

It was about a half hour walk through the terrain before the three of them came upon a small building. Hop remembered the pathway as they passed through but he knew something was different. The building was a scaled down version of Martial Arts Dojo Hop saw when arriving to the Isle of Armor. It wasn't as tall, or well painted. If he had to guess, Hop would have assumed that the building was built by a single person.

They slid the doors open to reveal the inside of the dojo. But to Hop's surprise, the inside was also just as dreary looking as the outside. Unlike his first visit, there were no other students in the room, just a lot of dust and grime. He made sure to step carefully as it looked as though things could fall apart at a moment's notice. Startling him, a voice boomed through the halls.

"Boys! Is that you returning?" 

"Yes, Master!" Both Leon and Raihan called out.

At that response, Hop looked as Master Mustard stepped into the room. He didn't seem as tired as the Master Mustard he knew, but he stood straighter and seemed more intimidating. Hop swallowed as the Master took notice of him, his gaze sharp and strict. However, the Master's face suddenly broke into a wide grin as he bellowed with laughter. He approached Hop and patted the boy on the back hard.

"Why, boys, you never told me you brought us a new student!" He laughed, causing Hop to almost fall over. "He must've already bought the uniform from the shop in town cuz it fits him like a charm!"

Now that he thought about it, Hop looked at himself and realized he was still wearing the dojo uniform from when he was with Victor and Gloria. Turning to look at Leon and Raihan, he noticed they were wearing the exact same outfits. 

Hop was internally freaking out. He hadn't spoken a word since he first met the two after his battle with Pereskia. He was too confused. Seeing Leon- a _younger_ Leon- right next to him, smiling at him was already weird enough. His hair had been shorter, ending just slightly longer than Hop's own. Hop remembered how muscular his brother is, but the Leon next to him wasn't built the same. Instead he was more lean, just not as much as Hop himself. The facial hair was nonexistent, giving his brother a more youthful charm that Hop hadn't seen in years. He still wore a black snapback, but without the iconic crown Hop was used to seeing. It was just plain black, without the logos and without the sponsorships. There was no mistaking it, this is the very same brother Hop remembered watching leave for his journey years ago.

Looking to the person on the other side of him, Hop saw Raihan. He had to admit that while he only knew a little bit about the other, he automatically knew it was the Dragon gym leader. Hop recognized the toothy grin the other had from all those selfies he took, and the way his hair was pulled into a small ponytail reminded him of the Dragon trainer's normal style. The orange headband looked a lot bigger on him, though, as he watched it constantly fall over the other's eyes. 

Looking at the ground near them, he took notice of the Pokemon that had stepped in to save him earlier. Next to Raihan had been a Vibrava, which Hop recognized would someday become his Flygon. He realized that it had to have been the Vibrava that used the Sand Tomb attack. Looking next to the Vibrava had been a Charmander. Leon's Charmander was the exact same as he remembered it, but he noticed it was looking at him strangely. A part of him panicked at the idea that maybe it recognized him.

The thought of being recognized caused him to panic more. Did any of them know who he was? Did they not find this weird at all? Thinking rationally for a moment he realized Raihan wouldn't have had any idea realistically, but Leon- his _brother_ had to have sensed something amiss about this right? The Leon he knew was always sharp, observant, and would notice when Hop grew a few inches. There was no way Leon couldn't have known who he was.

"So what's his name, boys? Aren't you gonna introduce me to our new student?" Mustard asked excitedly, and Hop paled.

"Uh, we don't know" Leon scratched his head. "Never told us his name"

"What's your name, son?" Mustard asked him, and Hop spoke up without thinking.

"H… Ho-" he started, but stopped himself.

At that, the three of them looked at him expectantly. Hop could feel his breath quicken, his anxiety of being in such a confusing situation starting to catch up to him. What was he to do? His instincts told him to answer the question but he held himself back. Leon actually hadn't known who he was, and he wasn't sure that explaining it to any of them was a good idea. His brother didn't recognize him, Raihan and Master Mustard were looking at him still for an answer, and he wasn't sure that giving his actual name was practical.

Didn't they find it weird that he looked like Leon? Did any of them actually notice it? If they didn't, they would definitely find it weird if they learned that he somehow shared the _same name_ as Leon's actual brother. Despite how dense Leon seemed to have been acting right now, he couldn't trust that what he chose to answer with wouldn't come with later consequences. He already started, though, and knew it was too late when Master Mustard inched closer to hear better.

"What was that? Hah…?" He asked.

Looking at Master Mustard this closely reminded Hop of when he first met the Master alongside Gloria and Victor. Thinking back, he thought about the name that Mustard called him upon seeing him and stuttered frantically.

"H-Hol… land… Holland!" He replied.

From that moment on, Hop knew that he'd officially screwed himself over in some way or form. Choosing the name of one of Master Mustard's old students? Maybe one that could show up later? What was he thinking? So many thoughts and questions of panic filled his mind as the master patted his back again.

"Welcome to the dojo of the once Powerful Champion, Mustard!" Master Mustard boasted. "It's still in the works, but I already have these two youngsters training under me! I think you'll make yourself a fine trainer in due time"

Hop looked between Mustard, Raihan, and Leon nervously. Everything was moving too fast for him, and he wasn't sure how to proceed with this. Noticing his Dubwool still in Leon's arms, he went to grab him. Mustard took notice of the injured Pokemon and walked over.

"Ohh, getting into scuffles already, I see?" He asked, watching Hop.

"It wasn't his fault, Master" Leon spoke up. "Some lady was attacking him even after Dubwool fainted"

"We had to step in and stop her" Raihan added.

Hop looked at both of them, somewhat taken aback. The two next to him were so defensive of him and worried about him, despite having only known him for just a little bit. He's personally never had a problem with Raihan, but seeing him help a stranger like himself was surprising. Hop looked at Leon, but always knew that his brother was a kind person. But for a stranger like 'Holland', Leon was still coming to his aide and he couldn't help but smile at the both of them. They came to his rescue when he needed it most.

"Hmm…" the Master started, getting Hop's attention. "A lady on the Isle of Armor? Attacking potential students? This is concerning…"

Mustard walked over to take the Dubwool from Hop's hands. Hop's grip on his partner Pokemon tightened a bit, scared to let go of his friend. Master Mustard smiled gently in response, patting the boy's hand.

"Your Dubwool needs rest" he stated. "Come this way, we can get you settled in"

Reluctantly, Hop let go of his Dubwool and let the older man carry it in his arms. They all walked together through the familiar hallway before stepping in front of a sliding door. Raihan opened the door to allow the Master inside, while Hop and Leon followed. Two futons were already spread out along the ground, and Master Mustard placed his Dubwool on a pillow in the corner. Looking around, Hop felt a sense of deja vu as he looked outside the window. This was coincidentally the same exact room he was sharing with Victor and Gloria.

"Here, now" Mustard spoke, placing a blanket on the Dubwool. "I will bring some water and Oran berries for this poor thing. You boys should get ready for bed. Training begins again tomorrow and we don't need Leon getting lost in the woods anymore tonight!"

At that, Hop looked to see Leon flush and pulling his snapback over his face. He couldn’t help but slightly grin at that while Raihan snickered. The Master walked towards the door before turning around.

"I must apologize, the dojo is still new and the other rooms aren't quite ready for more students" he said regrettably. "You'll have to share this one with Leon and Raihan until we get things set up. But don't worry, you're safe here, young Holland"

The Master left with that, leaving Hop to the company of the other two as he took a seat next to his Dubwool. Despite the craziness that was taking place right now, his partner and friend was hurting. He rubbed its front leg, noticing that the purple bracelet he attached to it long ago as a Wooloo was still strung on. Leon walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling Hop.

"Hey… it's gonna be alright" he said, kneeling down to Hop. "Master Mustard always takes care of the Pokemon on the island, wild or not. He'll make sure Dubwool is good again before he has you start training"

Hop looked at Leon's eyes and felt as though tears were going to fall. His brother, who he fought with almost a week ago, was kneeling in front of him. Despite being a stranger in his eyes, Leon still saved him and was comforting him when he needed it most. No matter how old he was, Hop knew that this was still his brother. It was as though Leon could always tell when Hop needed someone, and right now he really needed someone. Leon stayed like that for a while, looking as though he wanted to do something more to help but was unsure. Hop fought the urge to hug and cry into the other's shoulder, knowing the action would have been unprecedented.

Without warning, someone else had walked over and pulled Hop into their chest, holding him tightly. Still looking at his brother from the embrace, Hop was shocked to realize that it had to be Raihan holding him. The other rubbed circles into his back before speaking.

"It’s okay..." Raihan spoke. "You're one of us now. We'll take care of you, mate"

Hop wasn't sure what to think of this moment he shared with the two. He couldn't understand what drove Raihan to hold him like this, but he wasn't complaining. Thinking back to his phone conversation on the boat, he realized Raihan was just as kind and caring as Leon. He never knew just how far his kindness stemmed, but right now he was grateful for it. He could feel Raihan's chin lean itself on top of his head.

The way Hop was being held by Raihan reminded him of Gloria in a way. Gloria always comforted Hop in his moments of weakness. He watched as Leon reached out to squeeze his hand comfortingly with a gentle but encouraging smile. It reminded Hop of Victor, who gave him the same smile when he first lost against Sordward.

Looking around the room and thinking about his two best friends, Hop felt a lot of his worries and stresses slipping through the cracks. Tears began to roll down his cheeks at some frightening thoughts. What exactly was happening right now? How could he be there, in the same room with his brother and his brother's rival? Where were his best friends, Gloria and Victor? What was he to do about this situation he hopelessly found himself in?

Hop didn't know any of the answers. He didn't know anything, and that broke him most of all. He gripped the back of Raihan's uniform with his free hand and sobbed. It was weird to cry in front of two trainers he'd looked up to, but right now he hadn't known what else to do. After everything Hop experienced, not knowing whether or not he was actually going to be okay, he couldn't help but cry.

Deep down, Hop wished for his brother- his _actual_ brother- and his friends. He wished for his mother and for the rest of his Pokemon team. He wished more than anything that this whole ordeal, whatever the explanation, was just a bad dream and that everything would be normal when he woke up the next morning. 

He could only wish.

~~~

Professor Pereskia walked around the forest clearing, inspecting the area thoroughly. Due to the darkness, she needed to use her flashlight to get an idea of what was in the area. The shrine was there, along with the grassy field and the opening in the treetops. As far as anyone could have known, everything was the same as when she was last there. 

But Pereskia knew better than to believe that. Having experienced what they did and seeing the sky had suddenly become dark was concerning. She wanted to be sure that whatever happened hadn't done anything specifically wrong to herself and Hop. At the thought of the boy who refused to help her, she shook her head. 

"I should've just… taken care of him when I had the chance" she muttered to herself.

Upon thinking about her journey with the younger boy, her eyes suddenly fell on the ground surrounding the shrine. She stared at it for a while before walking closer. It wasn't the shrine itself that caught her attention, but rather the mud surrounding it. It was clean and untouched, like no one had been there at all. She rubbed her chin in thought as she brought her attention to the shrine. The wood was still covered in a few years worth of algae and mold, but what concerned her was its condition. It was still in one piece.

Thinking back on it, one of the bolts from her bracelets had hit the shrine earlier. She remembered that Hop hid behind it. Logically, with how much the boy circled the shrine and everything that happened afterward, this area shouldn't have been as clean as it was. It was like the events she recalled hadn't happened in the first place. Looking closer at the wording of the shrine, they were much easier to read than they had been when she previously visited. 

"Legendary Pokemon of time… Could it be that...?" She wondered to herself. 

Pereskia left the clearing with her things. She was headed for the town near the docks. If her suspicions were right, she could at least get confirmation from a local. She needed to know just what situation her and Hop were involved in, as it may have been worse than they realized.

~~~

The sun had begun to rise when Hop could feel himself coming to. He sat up slowly and stretched, feeling a few cracks in his back. Rubbing his neck, he looked around to see that he had still been in the dojo. He figured he'd see Victor and Gloria's bags near the door the way he remembered. His eyes widened upon seeing that they weren't.

Seeing the condition of the room, memories flooded back to Hop like a wildfire. He left the dojo, he met Professor Pereskia, saved Celebi, and came here. He was brought to the same Martial Arts dojo, but it wasn't really the same. He met his brother, Raihan, and Master Mustard- younger versions of them anyway. He remembered being saved from Pereskia by Raihan and Leon, and how his Dubwool had gotten hurt from the battle.

He turned his attention to the corner of the room, where his Dubwool was resting peacefully. It looked a lot better than it had during the previous night. Sighing in relief, he crawled over to it, petting its wool gently. Thinking about the two other students of the dojo, Hop turned to see that they had already been gone from the room. Their futons were neatly folded and Hop figured they must have already begun their training for the day.

Looking back at Dubwool, he ran a hand through his hair. Hop still didn't understand anything that led to where he is now. Being in this room was disorienting for him, having just been in the same room with the exception that it was with Gloria and Victor before. Now it was suddenly being shared between him, his brother, and Raihan. He thought the whole thing with Celebi would just be some crazy dream, but feeling Dubwool next to him and seeing the results of the battle with Pereskia, he knew it all had to have been real. 

Hop debated whether or not staying here was a good idea, but where would he go? Who could he even ask for help? Whatever was happening right now was beyond what he thought was possible. It was still becoming clear to him that he really was in the Martial Arts Dojo somehow, but back when his brother attended it. The fact that he met a younger version of Leon was insane, but to add in the Dragon gym leader on top of that, Hop wasn't sure what to think.

Upon thinking of the Dragon gym leader, Hop thought about what took place the previous night. Raihan held him, and let him cry into his chest. At the time, Hop was appreciative but thinking about it now just made him feel awkward. Why would the other do that to someone they just met? Hop only ever experienced that type of contact with Gloria and Victor, but they knew each other for years. He often hugged and played around with Leon, but they were brothers.

With Raihan, that type of interaction didn't make sense to Hop. Even from the small relationship they had as a gym challenger and gym leader, Hop always respected the extremely tall man. But he's never known or heard about Raihan being physical with anyone like that before. Hop's entire image of Dragon gym leader Raihan was strangely different from the Raihan he'd met last night. At the thought of the embrace, Hop could feel a flutter in his chest. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but the sensation felt foreign to him. 

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a small knock on the door, turning to see it slide open as Leon walked in. The other gave him a welcoming smile as he walked towards Hop. Leon must've been running or something because he was sweating.

"Holland! Good morning!" He called out.

Hop almost forgot his new name. He jumped at the mention of it and remembered that he needed to respond. It was a little difficult for him to lie to his brother's younger and more energetic face like this, though.

"G-good morning!" He replied, taking a look back at his Dubwool. Leon took a seat next to him and patted Dubwool gently.

"Your Dubwool is starting to look a lot better! I'm glad!" Leon said, looking at Hop. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Hop lied, looking away from Leon. 

Everything was the opposite from 'fine', but physically Hop supposed he could've been in worse condition. Leon didn't seem convinced, but he didn't push the matter any further.

"Well… Remember that you're one of us now" he said, standing back up. "Just let us know if there's anything we can do while you wait for your Dubwool to heal up"

Thinking over the words carefully, Hop thought about Raihan again. He considered asking Raihan himself about the embrace, but that would be too embarrassing for him. Maybe his brother would have an idea on why it happened. Leon was walking back towards the door when Hop called out to him.

"Lee- Leon!" Hop called, correcting himself. "Now that you mention it…"

Leon stopped and turned around. Hop swallowed, having almost used his brother’s nickname without thinking. He could only imagine where that action would’ve taken him, but continued with what he wanted to say.

"Thank you… for helping me last night" he said. "I… don't know what would have happened if you and… Raihan weren't there"

Hop recognized that he paused upon saying Raihan's name, memories of the way the other held him flooding back into his thoughts. It was still a little awkward for him to think about as the fluttering feeling returned. He opted to brush it aside as Leon smiled in response.

"Hey, you were in trouble. It was just a good thing that we were there" Leon responded, noticing Hop was still fidgeting slightly. "... Something else bothering you?"

Hop looked back up at Leon, eyebrows raised in surprise. Leon always seemed to be able to tell when something was wrong with him, and he smiled at that. Even as total strangers, it seemed his brother was able to read him. 

"Um… Actually…" Hop started. "I wanted to ask… about what Raihan did last night…"

It seemed that Leon already knew where he was going with that, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh… Yeah" Leon started."Umm, sorry if that made you feel weird or anything, mate…"

"No! No, um…" Hop started awkwardly. "It's not that I'm not grateful it's just… Does he… Do that a lot?"

Leon scratched his head at the question. Hop could tell the gears were turning and wanted to laugh a little. Small things like that really made it clear to him that it really was his brother standing in front of him.

"I gotta say… I don't know. Haven't known the guy for that long" Leon answered, and Hop's eyes widened. "We only met a few weeks ago, when we ended up training here together"

"Really?" Hop asked.

When Hop thought back on it, Sonia did mention that their training on the Isle of Armor was where their rivalry began. He shouldn't have been surprised that they aren't as close as how Hop knows they one day will be.

"He and I only really talk together when training. He's never done that to me" Leon continued. "Not sure what the deal was last night…"

Hop looked at the ground at that response. 

"You could always ask him" Leon suggested. "He's training Vibrava outside right now"

Hop knew Leon was right, but at the same time found the idea unappealing. How do you go up to someone and just ask them why they hugged you? He imagined it wouldn't go over too well, but he thanked Leon anyway for his advice. After having cried in front of both of them, Hop just didn't want to make a bigger fool of himself. 

The two of them left the room to see Master Mustard battling Raihan outside of the dojo. Dubwool was still resting, but Hop made a mental note that he would check on it later. The sun was bright outside, already higher in the sky than when Hop first woke up. They both sat on the side as they watched Raihan's Vibrava using Sand Tomb against Mustard's Kubfu. Hop watched in amazement as Vibrava was moving with a swiftness that Kubfu could not match, quickly dodging many of Master Mustard's attacks.

"Vibrava's speed is getting better, young Raihan!" Mustard praised, watching carefully as Vibrava tried to use Mud-slap on Kubfu. 

"Thank you, Master!" Raihan said, putting his focus in the battle.

"He's pretty fired up today" Leon commented, getting Hop's attention.

"Yeah…" Hop concurred, looking back as the battle continued.

Watching Raihan and the Master battle like this reminded Hop of the many matches between the Dragon gym leader and his brother. He remembered how Raihan would always be doing his dragon poses and yelling at the top of his lungs back then. Yet, whenever he actually saw Raihan outside of battle, the taller man would always be lax and easygoing. The Raihan he was watching now was different. Hop observed as Raihan genuinely seemed to have been having fun battling Master Mustard. Compared to the battles he watched on television, Raihan's passion for battling right now seemed very natural. 

Hop was trying to focus on the battle between Vibrava and the Kubfu, but his attention kept directing itself towards Raihan. He watched as the other gave a confident grin when commanding his Vibrava, and how he'd happily praise it upon landing an attack. Hop took notice of the sharp tooth showing in Raihan's grin, as well the way he had to hold up his headband when his Pokemon zoomed near him. He also noticed that while Raihan may have been younger, he was still taller than Hop, if just by a few inches. Instead of hunching over like he usually did during his television matches, Raihan stood tall with his fists up. His focus was completely on the battle as he hadn't even noticed Hop and Leon come out to watch.

Seeing Raihan battle like this, Hop couldn't help but be amazed. This was a side of Raihan that Hop never saw before, and he had to admit that it was exciting to see. Hop had lost all focus on the battle between Vibrava and Kubfu by this point, choosing to watch the way Raihan was moving and the things he was saying instead. He could feel the fluttering feeling again in his chest, and how it grew upon the way Raihan smiled. At the sight of it, Hop found himself smiling, too.

The battle ended and Hop watched as Raihan finally took notice of his and Leon's presence. Raihan and Vibrava walked over to them, grinning sheepishly.

"Good morning, Holland!" Raihan greeted, still smiling. Hop and Leon stood from their spot on the side. 

"Good morning!" Hop responded excitedly. "That was a great match, Raihan! You looked so cool!"

At the praise, Raihan's grin grew wider as his cheeks grew slightly darker. Hop couldn't help himself from complimenting the other. It was really worth it for him to have come outside to watch. Raihan scratched his cheek, looking away from the golden-eyed boy.

"Thanks, mate!" Raihan said. "It was only a sparring match, though"

"Aww, come on, don't give me that" Leon huffed. "You were really getting into it! I wanted to get Charmander and join in on the fun!"

"Yeah, too bad you got lost again last night" Raihan laughed. "How were those penalty laps of yours from getting lost again?"

"You laugh now, but watch!" Leon huffed again. "Someday all this running around is gonna make me stronger than you!"

"So you're saying you're still gonna get lost" Raihan retorted.

At the hilarity of the conversation, Hop began laughing next to them. He couldn't help himself as he listened to the two of them bicker with each other. Despite Leon saying the two of them weren't really friends, it felt like they had been for a while. He could hear that the two stopped their conversation and laughed along with him. Calming down, Raihan smiled at Hop again.

"Good to see you're feeling better, mate" Raihan said.

Hop felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of Raihan smiling at him. He smiled back, still unsure of what this feeling was in his chest. However, Hop didn't mind it too much. All he really understood was that it was different from anything he's felt before, but… not in a bad way. 

"Thanks, Raihan" he responded, his smile growing at the way the other's name rolled off his tongue.

~~~

Pereskia stepped into the Pokemon Center and headed straight to the counter. The Clerks at the PokeMart greeted her kindly as she walked in. There were a few residents hanging around in the lobby area, but other than that the center hadn't been very busy. She walked up to the counter of the PokeMart.

"I'd like to buy a few Potions" she said simply.

The clerks nodded, grabbing a bag to pack the items in before giving her the total. She placed the money on the counter and watched as they finished the transaction.

"Would you like your receipt?" One of the clerks asked.

"Yes please" she responded sweetly, thanking them as she grabbed the small paper from their hands along with the small bag and walked out.

Pereskia made sure to step away from the eyes of others before placing the Potions in her bag. She took one last look around to ensure no one was around. Her eyes scanned the contents of her receipt before they narrowed at what she saw- specifically the current date.

"As I thought… We've traveled to the past" she spoke to herself, smirking. 

She left her spot near the Pokemon Center, heading towards the exit of the town. Having confirmed her thoughts, she was now more determined than before. She _needed_ to capture that Celebi, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @aipomtrainer430  
> I am pretty active and mainly am talking Pokemon SwSh, especially in regards to Raihop and Leehop. 
> 
> Another chapter done! And I'd say we're still not even halfway yet. The adventure has only just begun and there will be a lot for me to do! However, look forward to next week's update! Thank you for your comments and kudos, they are well appreciated!


	6. The Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop is slowly getting used to his new situation, but what of his companionship with his fellow dojo students? How do they get along? Can they get along together?

"Dubwool, use Double Kick!" 

The next few days at the dojo were relatively peaceful. Hop’s Dubwool had finally recovered and began to participate in the training with Master Mustard. 

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

Leon would usually be the one to wake Hop, but the three would start with a few warm ups together before the master would join them, having them battle each other or participate in other activities to strengthen their Pokemon’s different stats. The three of them would work on chores together, laugh with each other during mealtimes, and overall just got along well. 

"Come on, Holland! Don't let Leon get you like that!" 

Being around Raihan and Leon made Hop feel at ease with his current situation, despite not knowing how he would possibly get it all back to normal. He still wasn't completely sure of why he was at the dojo training alongside a younger version of his brother and Raihan, but the experience wasn't in any way bad. On the contrary, Hop found himself growing comfortable with their company.

"Nice drills, boys, but remember your focus!" Master Mustard called out to them.

Hop was content with the fact that Dubwool was up and about again. He made sure to be more careful with the attacks he chose to use against Leon and Raihan during their matches, but found slight confidence in the fact that he was able to at least hold his own. If it had been a match with Champion Leon, Hop figured it wouldn’t have even gotten close. Here, at this dojo, he and Leon were on a similar playing field. Leon was also learning still, and so was Hop. Leon’s experience wasn’t going to outshine Hop the way it does when he was the champion. Despite this, however, Hop still couldn’t beat his brother. It was expected, so he never really pushed himself further than he needed to.

The battle between Hop and Leon took about half an hour before Master Mustard called for a stop. Dubwool looked exhausted, but ran over to Hop happily. Leon's Charmander ran over to Hop as well, nuzzling his face into his leg. Leon laughed as he walked over to them both.

"Aww, come on, Charmander!" Leon laughed. "Don't tell me you like Holland more than me!"

Hop pet the fire Pokemon carefully on the head before motioning for it to return to its trainer. The orange lizard Pokemon 'charred' with glee before running back over to Leon. Hop wasn't sure if it was because the other Pokemon recognized him, but at the very least Leon hadn't caught on. Dubwool bleated excitedly and Hop turned to pat its wool.

"You're doing really well, Dubwool!" Hop praised. "I wish I could do more to help!"

The sheep Pokemon nudged his leg in protest at the statement, and Hop laughed at the action. Leon walked over with Charmander in his arms and gave Hop a playful punch in the shoulder.

"You're doing a lot, you knob!" Leon teased. "Dubwool thinks so, too!"

Dubwool bleated in agreement with Leon before nuzzling against Hop's leg again. Smiling at the affection, Hop reached down and gave the Pokemon a gentle squeeze. Leon reached down to pet the Dubwool gently.

"Reminds me of home…" Leon commented, and Hop looked at him.

"Home?" Hop heard himself say out loud, and Leon pulled his hand back, laughing.

"My family watches over the fields of Postwick, and we raise Wooloo!" He explained. "My brother and I would play with them a lot before I left home…"

Listening to Leon talk, Hop couldn't help but watch as the other just talked about his home life and his family. Hop already knew everything, but listening to his brother actually talk about it was a new experience for him. To Leon, it was a casual conversation. But for Hop, it was a way of learning about his brother's thoughts and feelings about home. They never really discussed it before. Leon never told Hop about his feelings and thoughts about anything other than Pokemon battling.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Leon" Raihan said as he joined the conversation.

"Oh, yeah! He's way younger than me! Gonna be 6 years old soon!" Leon gushed. "He was really sad when I left home, but his birthday is coming up so I'm gonna need to bring him something!"

Upon hearing this, Hop thought back to the time when he waited for Leon to come home from his trip to the Isle of Armor. He remembered how worried he was when it seemed like Leon wouldn't return home in time to celebrate with them.

"So, what were you thinking of getting him?" Raihan asked, arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, I was thinking-" Leon started, but was interrupted.

"Alright, boys!" Master Mustard chimed in. "Enough with the chatter, students! Raihan and Leon, if you're both ready, it's time to show us the results of your training!"

"Yes, Master!" They said, scrambling to the practice area. 

Hop and Dubwool moved from the battle area to sit by the dojo. Master Mustard stood beside them to observe, as the two readied themselves for their practice. Hop looked between the two trainers excitedly, one being his own brother and the other being one of his new close friends. 

In the past few days, Hop found himself hanging out with Raihan a lot more than he ever had before. Usually Hop was sticking close to Leon, trying to chat with the other and keep conversation, but Raihan would also be there to accompany them. In the amount of time they'd spent together, Hop learned that despite his passion and determination during battles, Raihan was still relaxed and easy to be around. Whenever the three were together, their conversations were always light-hearted and fun, despite the bickering Leon and Raihan would get into at times. Hop often had to play mediator between the two of them, but overall it was still enjoyable. Master Mustard had taken a liking to the three of them together, as long as they all did the necessary chores and responsibilities.

While he was getting comfortable with being at the dojo, Hop couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was going on here. He knew that this couldn’t have been normal, but at the same time what was he supposed to do about it? He considered calling his brother, Victor, or Gloria. Maybe he was hallucinating this whole thing and none of this had been real. Maybe it had been a trick or something. The more possibilities he thought of, the more he wanted to ask but wasn’t sure how to go about it. Hop couldn’t even use his Rotom phone to call anyone anyway.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he somehow no longer had his Rotom Phone anymore. Hop knew he had it before the whole ordeal with Professor Pereskia, but he didn’t remember dropping it. It would’ve been extremely useful to have gotten some information on Celebi.

Professor Pereskia told him that Celebi was a Legendary Pokemon, so naturally it had to have held a lot of power. If he recalled correctly, the shrine in the forest said that Celebi was the Legendary Pokemon of Time, but what exactly did that mean? What was Celebi trying to do with him when Pereskia attacked them? These were questions that Hop wasn’t going to be able to answer while staying at the dojo, but he wasn’t sure where he could go to get his answers. He could’ve asked Master Mustard if he’d known anything about Celebi, but the Master wasn’t as free as he was when Hop initially met him. The Master was always busy with chores and maintenance of the dojo and was barely able to spare a moment aside from helping them train. Somehow, though, Hop would have to get some things figured out if he ever wanted everything to return to normal.

"Let the battle begin!" Mustard announced.

As the battle began, Hop bounced in his seat excitedly as he watched Charmander and Vibrava go. Spending so much time with the other two students had made it difficult for Hop to cheer for either of them. They were both amazing in his eyes. Even though Leon was his brother, Hop grew fond of Raihan's company. Hop would say that Raihan's company may have been more welcome than Leon's lately.

"Fly high, Vibrava!"

"Don't let it get away, Charmander!"

Having spent so much time with them both in the past few days, Hop began to feel a sense of happiness from being around Raihan that he never experienced before. There was a sense of comfort that blossomed whenever the taller boy was around, whether it was from small conversation to having felt the other’s hand on his shoulder. Ever since Raihan held him on his first night, Hop wasn’t able to shake this excitement that grew from the other's presence. It was a new feeling for Hop but he couldn’t get enough of it. Raihan’s personality and playfulness were just so easy to follow along with that even Leon constantly beating them wasn’t ruining that.

At least, Hop thought so anyway…

"Sand Tomb!"

"Charmander, use Fire Fang!"

Without realizing it himself, Hop had begun to watch Raihan closely during his matches. He learned that there was a distinct difference between the way he reacts when losing to Master Mustard in comparison to the way he reacts when losing to Leon. Whenever Raihan loses to Master Mustard, he’d come over to talk about it with Leon and Hop himself. Raihan would just laugh it off and say he’ll try harder next time. With Leon, Raihan would choose to take a walk somewhere away from the dojo for a bit. Hop would watch Raihan’s expression go blank every time, processing the fact that he lost, before calling back his Pokemon, congratulating Leon, and walking away. This had happened on more than one occasion, and Hop couldn’t help but feel as though Raihan was more affected than he was letting on. 

"Let's finish this! Slash it, Charmander!"

Hop couldn’t help but feel bad for Raihan as he watched his Vibrava faint once again from battling Leon’s Charmander. It was a close battle, with Raihan's Vibrava doing everything it could to avoid attacks. Unfortunately, Leon's Charmander was able to work against Vibrava's moveset well.

“Hmm” Master Mustard said. “Despite his increasing speed, Vibrava is still getting caught by Charmander…”

Hop looked over at Raihan to see it again. The blank stare before he shakes it off, calling back Vibrava. This time, though, Hop sees that the look lasts longer than he was used to. Raihan just sighed, walking off as Leon tried calling out to him. Hop stands from where he was sitting, hand clutching his chest as he felt something stir in him that he couldn’t identify.

“I’m… I’m gonna check up on him!” Hop announced, following the direction Raihan went without hearing what Mustard or Leon had to say.

He made sure to be quiet about following the other, unsure that Raihan even wanted to see anyone at this moment. It wasn’t clear to Hop what made him do this, but he did want to make sure the other was okay. He followed Raihan to see that he ended up by a berry tree, having picked off a few Oran berries and sitting against it. Hop watched as he let out his Vibrava, placing the Oran berries in a spot next to him so it could eat. The expression on Raihan’s face seemed conflicted as he pulled his headband over his eyes, keeping his hand on it. His head bent forward as though he were hiding in shame.

Hop stepped over to the two, motioning to Vibrava to alert it of his presence. The small Pokemon flew over to Hop before resting on his head. Hop couldn’t help but giggle at the action, the noise alerting Raihan that he wasn’t alone. The taller boy pulled up his headband to see Hop standing in front of him, forcing a grin to the other boy.

“Holland! I… didn’t see you there” Raihan said. 

Noticing the furrow in Raihan’s brows, Hop responded with a sad smile. He pulled Vibrava off his head and cradled him, taking a seat next to Raihan beneath the berry tree. Hop ignored the way his heart began to beat faster at how close he was to the other, and held the Oran berries in his hand for Vibrava. The Pokemon made gave a sound of gratitude before returning to its meal. Raihan’s eyes never left the other boy.

“Umm… So what’s up?” he asked, awkwardly.

Hop braved a look at Raihan, trying again to ignore the foreign feeling of heat rising in his cheeks. He looked back at Vibrava, inhaling deeply before speaking.

“I just… wanted to make sure you were okay” he answered. “You seemed upset”

Raihan’s eyes widened at the statement, turning away to run a hand through his hair. Hop sat and watched his movements, finding something strangely familiar about the way he reacted to the question. The face Raihan made gave him the impression that he was feeling awkward, but it was more than that to Hop. The blank stare that Raihan made every time he lost to Leon was reminiscent of whenever he himself lost a battle to Victor. The moment of having to accept that he just couldn’t beat his best friend would always gnaw at his self-esteem with each loss. He imagined that Raihan, who will end up spending years having to accept these losses, shouldn’t be taking it as well as he was making it seem. Raihan sighed, returning a sad smile in response.

“It’s… not his fault” Raihan said. “No matter what I throw at him, Leon’s just… a good trainer”

“You are, too” Hop insisted, without thinking. He covered his mouth as Raihan’s eyebrows raised in surprise. It seemed as though he wasn’t expecting that.

“... Thanks, Holland, but…” Raihan started, sighing again. “I just… it just makes me feel weak” 

Hop looked at the Vibrava in his arms, noticing that it stopped eating the Oran berries in order to listen to what its trainer was saying. The Vibrava looked at him sadly, and Hop gently patted its head comfortingly before turning back to Raihan.

“I don’t think you’re weak” Hop asserted. “If anyone here was weak, it would be me”

Raihan looked at him again, looking as though he wanted to protest. However, Hop continued. He didn't like seeing Raihan behave this way.

“I was… in some real trouble before you and Leon came to save me…” he said. “And then even after we came to the dojo you both… comforted me”

Remembering the way Raihan had held him that day, Hop felt his cheeks heating up again. He turned his attention back to the Vibrava in his lap, unable to look at Raihan.

“I understand...” Hop said, thinking about his Dubwool. “I understand how it feels to lose against someone so often. You see them as an obstacle… One that’s hard to match up with”

Hop thought about all of his battles in the gym challenge and how he challenged Victor and Gloria every chance he got, but was only ever able to defeat Gloria. It would always be close, too. But Victor was different, as Hop was never able to defeat him, no matter what he tried to do. He even did his absolute best during the tournament portion of the challenge, having done everything he possibly could in order to show that he was more than Leon’s little brother. He wanted so desperately to be the one that took Leon down in the end. But even that, he was denied.

“My rival and best friend… literally took my dream from me” Hop admitted, not paying attention to the way Raihan looked at him. “I… I know it wasn’t his fault, he was… just chasing the same thing, and got it instead of me”

He thought about Leon, and how his brother had been initially apprehensive about endorsing them for the gym challenge. He then thought about his battle with Bede, where Hop first began to doubt himself and worry more about his brother’s name than his own potential. When they left Postwick for the challenge, Hop always felt that he would surpass his brother without a hitch. Until his battle with Bede, he never considered what his overconfidence would do to his brother’s reputation at the time. He never felt the same way about his own skills since then. The battle with Sordward hadn’t helped in relieving that blow to his confidence, and neither did his last call with his brother before arriving.

“I have a brother, too… Really strong, like Leon” Hop explained, not sure whether or not he was giving away too much information. “Like my best friend, he’s amazing, too. Never lost a match, always helped me out when I needed it, but… He didn’t even want me coming here- said that it was too dangerous… Like he didn’t believe in me”

Overall, Hop knew that Raihan would be amazing in his own right one day. But he couldn’t believe the same about himself anymore. 

“If anyone is weak here, Raihan… It’s me” Hop admitted, feeling his shoulders grow heavy at the confession. 

Hop let out a gasp as he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull his head into an embrace. He froze upon realizing that Raihan had been holding him again, his head now leaning against the other’s chest. Hop was stiff as he looked down at Vibrava, who shifted slightly at the action, but hadn’t left Hop’s arms. So many feelings exploded within Hop’s body as he tried to rationalize what was happening right now. 

His heart was beating rapidly again, being in such close contact with Raihan. He could feel his cheeks burning intensely, holding a breath in suspense at this turn of events. Trying to calm himself down, he recognized the feeling of butterflies in his gut again as he remembered to breathe. He chose to inhale slowly, unsure of what to do in this situation. Raihan’s voice broke through his chaotic train of thought. 

“Stop… Stop talking about yourself like that” Raihan growled. “What happened when we found you that day wasn’t your fault! It… It wasn’t your fault…”

Hop heard a bit of hesitation in the way Raihan was trying to comfort him, and dared to move his head in a way that would allow him to see the way he was shaking. Moving one of his hands off of Vibrava, he wrapped it around to pat Raihan’s back. Whatever it was that was causing the other to react this way, it was all Hop could do in an attempt to comfort the normally easygoing trainer. There was a feeling in Hop’s gut that told him Raihan’s words were meant more for himself rather than Hop. 

~~~

Gloria walked through the halls towards the room of the Martial Arts dojo she was sharing with Hop and Victor. It had been a few hours since she last been there, choosing to blow off her steam doing some drills with her Cinderace. After her earlier argument with her brother, she didn’t feel like talking to either Victor or Hop. While her reasons for avoiding Victor were obvious, she didn’t want to concern Hop with her obvious discomfort. The last thing she needed was for Hop to get involved in a conflict between her and her brother when he was having issues with his own. Luckily, she hadn’t seen the other boy during her training period at all and assumed he was still chatting with Master Mustard.

The time did more than enough to ease her frustrations before she could trust herself to speak civilly with either of them again. She didn’t vent to the other students, but they could tell something had been up. Beads of sweat from hours of intense training with her Cinderace ran down her face until she wiped them up with a towel she brought along. Her face was flushed red from the heat, and she needed to redo her ponytail in order to look less disheveled. 

With a calmer mindset and better attitude, she was able to think through the situation better. Many revelations were made during her meditation period. It wasn’t just Victor she was upset with. She felt bad about it, but she was also a little upset with the way Hop was acting during the trip. Gloria couldn’t deny what Victor said, her friend really was obsessed with doing things the way Leon had. Having trained with him for the past few days, Gloria could tell that Hop’s ambitions are not necessarily meeting up with his new goal. But as she previously told her brother, she understood that it wasn’t easy getting over having their dream taken from them.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed as she looked to see her brother standing near the window. It looked as though he hadn’t left since their argument. Gloria knew how her brother could get when they got into arguments and she couldn’t help but feel bad at seeing him look so down. Even if she had been right to be angered by his earlier assumption of her feelings about his becoming champion, Victor was still and always would be her brother. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his back, startling the other.

“Glo?” he asked, almost as if he hadn’t noticed her come into the room.

Gloria stared at him, fully aware of the guilt he was feeling. She could see it in his eyes as he turned towards her and rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“I’m…” he started. “I’m sorry, Glo…” 

She let out a sigh in frustration, before pulling him in for a hug. Without thinking about it, Victor returned the action, holding her tighter. 

“I thought so much about Hop this trip that… I didn’t ever think about the way you felt” Victor admitted. “You’ve… just always seemed so strong…”

In a way, he wasn’t wrong. Victor always worried about things excessively and almost never dared to make the step forward to get anywhere. He always played it safe, not willing to make difficult choices that could get them in trouble. Gloria was always the one to brave dangerous situations and take the risks, regardless of potential consequences. It was Gloria and Hop that drove him to follow the Wooloo that escaped into the Slumbering Weald at the start of their journey. Gloria and Hop had been the ones to get them going up Rose Tower to help Leon. It was the two of them that drove Victor to being what he was today, and having neither of them with him for most of their time on the Isle of Armor, he’d begun to realize that. 

“You talk about being in my shadow, Glo, but…” Victor started. “There were plenty of times when I felt like I was in yours…”

Even though Gloria was previously mad at him, she couldn’t help but feel tears in her eyes again upon hearing that. Holding onto her brother, she couldn’t stop herself from letting the tears fall onto his shirt. This feeling of being recognized was different from when Master Mustard complimented her. It was also different from the way Hop would praise her whenever she did something to help him out. In a way, she just couldn’t believe her brother was saying what he did, as she always felt like she was the one falling behind him and Hop. 

“A part of that is because of you, y’know…!” she cried into his shoulder. “... When you’re not being a presumptuous jerk!”

Victor held her head close to him, giving her some time to sob into his shoulder. He was lucky that his sister was always understanding. This conversation could have gone in many different ways that would’ve been less pleasant, but Gloria always had a way of meeting him halfway. He chose to let her cry for a bit, knowing that she never usually let her feelings out like this. A part of him wondered if Hop needed to do the same for himself. After another moment, she hiccuped, before pushing herself out of his embrace.

“But… I think you were right, too” Gloria said, looking her brother in the eye and wiping her face. “I think… I think Hop just needs help learning what he wants in order to move forward”

Victor nodded at that. 

“... And out of Leon’s shadow” Victor added. 

The twins smiled at each other in understanding. Hop really was important to both of them. The three of them together had a bond that nothing could break. When one was struggling, the other two would come in to help, and the same routine worked no matter who was having the issue. That was just how it had been for years, and it wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

“Okay” Gloria said. “Let’s go talk to Hop”

~~~

Hop couldn’t be sure how long they sat together in silence, still holding onto each other. Raihan’s shaking had stopped minutes ago, but he wasn’t sure if the other was ready to let go. Vibrava had been watching the whole scene worriedly, and Hop made sure to gently pat it’s head in assurance. The other remained silent for a while, and his curiosity began to get the better of him. He could feel Raihan’s heartbeat against his cheek, and he wondered how they even got to this point. He wanted to know.

“Raihan…” Hop spoke up, feeling the other tense. “... If I could… ask you something”

Raihan hadn’t relaxed from his tension, but he also hadn’t denied him. Hop took that as confirmation to keep going. 

“Why… are you holding me like this?” Hop asked, curiosity getting the better of him. “Why’d you hold me like this on that first day…?”

Raihan’s arms loosened from around him, taking the comfortable warmth Hop had been getting used to with him. Looking into his bright blue eyes, Hop could see Raihan’s hesitancy and uncertainty at the question. Hop debated on dismissing the questions to avoid any more awkwardness, but the other coughed. 

“... I guess I should explain myself a bit, huh?” Raihan said, his cheeks getting dark. “It’s… not a cool story or anything…”

“... Please?” Hop asked, trying to get the other to look at him again.

Raihan sighed, but looked at Hop. Looking closer into his eyes, Hop couldn’t help but notice how bright and blue they were. They reminded Hop of a clear sky during the early afternoon. He could also compare them to the glistening ocean water he witnessed on the morning of their arrival to the Isle of Armor. He could feel himself getting lost in Raihan’s eyes, unable to describe them as anything other than beautiful.

“... Alright…” Raihan exhaled. 

Hop shifted in his seat to get comfortable, and watched as Vibrava moved to fly on Raihan’s head. Raihan smiled gently as he rubbed Vibrava’s head, chuckling at the Pokemon’s happy sounds.

“Ever since I was little, I’ve loved dragon-type Pokemon” he began. “They’re strong, and training them was the sign of a strong trainer. In the Kanto Region, there’s a dragon trainer by the name of Lance, and I was a huge fan…”

Hop recognized the name from the books he read in Sonia’s lab. He was aware of their region’s league challenge differing from that of the Galar Region’s. If he read correctly, Lance was the leader of the Elite Four, the final four trainers challengers had to defeat in order to battle the champion. He’d only ever seen the trainer once, during a battle in Wyndon Stadium against Leon on television. Lance was a noteworthy trainer, but Hop had to admit that he didn’t look his age. For Lance to have been as recognizable since Raihan was a child the man had to have been on the older side by now, but still looked decently young.

“When I was little, I had just received my Trapinch from my parents” Raihan continued, scratching Vibrava’s head. “Then they surprised me for my eighth birthday with a trip to the Kanto Region so I could watch Lance battle! I was really excited…” 

Raihan’s gentle smile was beginning to fade the more he told the story.

“Trapinch are not very common in the Kanto Region…” he explained. “So while I was training with him before Lance’s match, a bunch of bigger kids had come by and challenged me to a battle. I was confident, I took them on, but…”

Hop noticed Raihan’s fist clench as he spoke the next part.

“They… they all challenged me at once. All of their Pokemon against my one Trapinch” Raihan explained. “It was obvious I wasn’t going to win, but even when Trapinch had already lost, they… They didn’t stop”

Vibrava rubbed against his trainer’s head, and Raihan reached up to pull his headband over his eyes again. His lip quivered a bit, and Hop’s eyes widened at the thought of trainers continuing to attack a defenseless Pokemon. He couldn’t imagine anyone being that awful. Even Bede knew when to stop attacking Hop's Pokemon during their match in the gym challenge.

“They kept trying to attack Trapinch, calling it _weak_ ” Raihan muttered. “They wouldn’t stop so I had to step in. I couldn’t let them keep hurting my Pokemon- my friend…”

Raihan was beginning to shake again.

“I was… getting beaten up pretty bad from the attacks” Raihan admitted, and Hop could tell he had to force it out. “But somehow, Lance- the famous Dragon Trainer Lance- appeared and stopped them with just his one Dragonite. I was… amazed but also ashamed...”

Raihan brought both fists to his headband, gritting his teeth as he told the rest of his story.

“He held me… And let me cry into his shoulder, telling me that it was alright” he explained. “The Great Dragon Trainer Lance was comforting me because I couldn’t stop those kids back then from hurting Trapinch… I needed help because I was… I was _weak_! I couldn’t protect my Trapinch!”

Hop watched as Raihan continued to shake upon telling his story, wanting more than anything to do something to help. Thinking about it, he understood how Raihan could get so upset with having to lose to Leon so many times. He imagined that Raihan couldn’t necessarily recognize his own progress when he was constantly being blocked off by the same obstacle. It was a feeling Hop could relate to.

“I guess I just… Every time I see you looking down and lost, I… I just try to comfort you the same way Lance did for me…” Raihan finished. “But I’m still just as weak as I was back then…”

“... I don’t think you’re weak” Hop insisted. 

Raihan didn’t respond. Hop wasn’t leaving it at that, though.

“You were trying to play fair, and trying to protect your Pokemon” Hop explained. “That is NOT weak”

When Raihan’s shaking began to settle, Hop knew that the other was at least listening. Hop could feel his body shudder from anger at Raihan’s story. Looking at his own hand, Hop could see his body beginning to tremble.

“Those kids were the ones who weren’t willing to battle you in a fair match” Hop argued, clenching his fists. “And even after Trapinch was done, they kept going- like cowards…”

Raihan lifted his headband enough to look at Hop from beneath it.

“You were protecting an innocent Pokemon- _your_ Pokemon!” Hop explained, before turning to look Raihan in the eye. “That doesn’t make you weak, Raihan. If anything, that makes you one of the strongest people I’ve ever known and you were only eight years old at the time!”

Raihan’s eyes widened, and Hop stood from his spot under the berry tree and stepped out into the sunlight. 

Hop stepped a little bit away from the other, before inhaling deeply. He felt the shuddering in his body slowing as he made sure to feel the pressure in his chest. Holding the feeling there for ten seconds, he made sure to focus on all the negative feelings brought on from Raihan’s story. The feelings he thought of made his blood boil, and he knew- he could _never_ forgive a person willing to hurt an innocent Pokemon. Angrily, he opened his mouth and let his voice explode into the empty field surrounding them. 

The weight on his shoulders was beginning to cease as he caught his breath. Panting heavily, he looked around to see Pokemon scurrying away into bushes and trees. He turned his attention to the sky above them, a beautiful bright blue. Inhaling again, he let his body slouch in relief as he exhaled. With everything that had happened up to this point, Hop felt as though he really needed to do that.

“Wh… What was that?” 

Hop turned around to see Raihan and his Vibrava staring at him from underneath the berry tree. He flushed in embarrassment as he realized what he’d just done.

"I-uh… You don't- You don't do that?" Hop asked, his face getting redder the longer Raihan's stare focused on him. 

"I've… No, I haven't" he responded, looking confused.

"W-Well, maybe you should! It's r-relaxing!" Hop laughed awkwardly, looking away from Raihan. "C-Come here! I-I'll show you!"

Raihan stared at Hop for a while before chuckling. Standing from his spot on the ground, he walked over and stood next to the flustered boy next to him. Vibrava flew off of its trainer’s head, flying a safe distance away from the two considering what was just witnessed. Hop was still red from embarrassment, but looked at Raihan with a big and awkward smile.

“Okay! So, here’s what you’re gonna do!” Hop began. “You’ve gotta take a deep breath! Take in as much air as you can to fill your lungs and hold it!”

The flustered boy gestured to his chest as he puffed it out, imitating the instruction. Raihan laughed for a moment before nodding. Hop watched as the taller boy took a deep breath through his mouth. He closed his mouth, and Hop instinctively placed a hand on Raihan’s chest. At this action, Raihan’s brows furrowed, looking away from the shorter boy in front of him. Hop tried to not take notice as heat filled his cheeks again.

“M-Make sure you feel it here!” He stuttered. “And hold it for ten seconds!”

Hop counted out loud so that Raihan could hear it. Before the other could exhale though, Hop stepped in again.

“Okay, so what you’re gonna do instead of exhaling is use all the air and make the biggest shout you can!” Hop explained, using his arms to add emphasis. “You have to be like a… A dragon Pokemon using Dragon Breath!”

At that, just as Hop had done, Raihan burst out laughing. Letting all the air out from his lungs, the headbanded boy fell over and was practically cackling. If Hop could be any more embarrassed, he would probably have wished to be anywhere but where he currently was. It warmed his heart to see Raihan enjoying himself at least. Raihan had almost been in tears before forcing himself to stand back up.

“I-I’m sorry, but really?” Raihan said through fits of laughter. “H-How’d you even come up with this?”

“Umm…” Hop stuttered, remembering exactly who he learned it from. “A-A friend taught it to me! But you did it wrong so you have to try again!”

“Seriously?” Raihan asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

“Yes! It works!” Hop argued, puffing his cheeks. At the action, Raihan forced himself to stop laughing, covering his face and looking away for a moment.

“Okay, okay!” Raihan agreed, calming himself down.

Despite the humiliation he was currently feeling, Hop was at least glad that Raihan had a smile back on his face again. The taller boy then did as was told and took in another deep breath. Hop prompted him to ensure that he was feeling the pressure in his chest, to which the other nodded. Counting to ten out loud for the other, he patted his chest.

“Alright! Now let’s hear that Dragon Breath!” Hop cheered excitedly.

With that, a loud and long roar erupted from Raihan. Hop stepped back and watched for a moment. It felt like he was watching the adult Raihan he remembered in place of the younger version he was comforting. The way the other screamed his frustrations out was similar to how the adult version of him always did after losing a match to Leon. It was nostalgic seeing this side of Raihan again, compared to the Raihan he was getting to know now.

Raihan slouched over and was panting, resting his hands on his knees to steady himself. Hop walked over to him and patted his back in concern. Contrary to what he was expecting, Raihan laughed again, taking small breaks between chuckles to catch his breath. Standing up properly, the taller boy looked at Hop and grinned widely.

“I gotta admit!” he panted. “That… really does make me feel better!”

Seeing Raihan’s smile instead of the earlier frustrated expression, Hop smiled happily. They stood there together and stared into each other’s eyes for a while before a laugh was heard from behind them. They looked in horror as Leon ran over to them, Charmander and Dubwool behind him.

“That was awesome!” Leon said, patting Raihan on the back. “Just like a dragon!” 

“L-Leon?” Hop stuttered, sharing the same flustered expression as Raihan.

“H-How long have you been there?” Raihan spat, getting red in the face.

“Long enough! Would’ve come in earlier but by the time I got here Holland was already talking” Leon explained, grinning at their blushing faces. “I actually wanted to give my input, too, though”

At that, both boys looked at the capped member of their trio. Dubwool walked over and nudged Hop in the leg before propping its front legs up on his thighs to reach him better. Hop stared at his Dubwool sadly as the fluffy Pokemon bleat at him in concern. 

“Holland… I heard what you said about yourself” Leon said, putting a hand on Hop’s shoulder. “Raihan was right. What happened when we found you- that wasn’t your fault”

Staring back into his eyes, Hop almost felt as though the older version of Leon was speaking to him. His brother, who was currently the same age as he was, was comforting him again as though he knew about their relationship. However, the Leon in front of Hop wouldn’t have known. Hop rationalizes that there was no reason for this version of Leon to be comforting him like this with the exception of the fact that he was just kind. 

“I have a little brother, like I told you guys…” Leon explained. “I… I wouldn’t want him to think that I don’t believe in him. I would want him to know that I support whatever he decides to do...” 

Leon looked down at the ground as he said this, and Hop felt his eyes widen at the statement. Before speaking again, however, he made sure to look Hop straight in the eye. 

“I think... your brother would be sad to know he made you feel this way about yourself…” he finished. “And you should probably talk with him about it, because you’re far more capable than you believe”

Giving the boy a gentle smile, Leon let go of Hop and turned his attention to Raihan. 

“And Raihan… That goes for you, too” Leon stated. “I’m not making it easy for you, but that’s because I believe in you, too”

Raihan’s expression softened upon hearing that. Leon grinned at the two of them.

“I want to tell you both because you’re my friends…” Leon said, holding each of their shoulders. “My dream when I left home… was to turn the region of Galar into the strongest region in the world! I want to help build strong trainers that can match up to anyone!” 

Hop’s face matched Raihan’s surprise at that confession. It was honestly a shock to hear that from his brother, knowing that one day he would become a champion. Hop looked at the determined expression on his brother’s face and knew the confession was sincere, but he always thought Leon’s dream was to become the League Champion.

“So, I’m sorry Raihan…” Leon apologized, but kept his grip on their shoulders firm. “But I’m not going to just let you win against me. I’ve seen the efforts you put into your training when you’re trying to beat me, and you’ve gotten really good! Please…”

Leon paused, looking at the two of them and their Pokemon.

“... Don’t give up just because you haven’t beaten me, yet” Leon pleaded. “I’ve seen improvement in you both. Master Mustard has, too!”

The three of them silently looked between each other, their Pokemon quietly watching them. Breaking the tension, Raihan chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Leon’s hands dropped from both of their shoulders as he moved closer to the capped boy.

“Friends…?” Raihan asked. “Is that what we are? Personally, mate, I see you more as a rival”

“Rivals… Rivals can be friends, too” Hop interrupted, getting the other’s attention. “My best friends and I are all each other’s rivals. But we still push each other forward”

Hop’s eyes grew somewhat sad at the mention of his best friends, but what he said was still true in his heart. He knew he wouldn’t have gotten anywhere in the gym challenge if it weren’t for Victor and Gloria being there with him for the journey. Raihan looked at him for a moment before noticing Dubwool still leaning on Hop. Looking at the little accessory the fluffy Pokemon wore, he grinned, before turning back to face Leon. The two stared at each other briefly before Raihan let out a sigh.

“... If that’s the case, then… Yeah” Raihan said, his relaxed smile returning on his face. “I think we can be friends, mate”

With that said, Raihan wrapped an arm around the back of Leon’s neck and his other arm around Hop’s. Pulling them together, the other two let out surprised grunts as Raihan practically smashed the three of them in a group hug. Seeing as everything was fine between them now, the three laughed together despite their lack of personal space as their Pokemon joined in too. Upon Dubwool’s weight hitting Hop from behind, the three of them toppled over and ended up on the grass together, laughing at the antics of their Pokemon.

Looking over at both Leon and Raihan, Hop felt a warmth in his heart that felt like it was filling a hole in it. He thought a lot about his friends, Victor and Gloria, and wondered how they were doing without him while he was in this strange situation. However, his previous feelings of loneliness were now fading as he laughed with the two next to him. It felt as though the three of them really were friends now, no matter what happens next in his time with them.

~~~ 

Pereskia watched the three boys being friendly together from afar, rolling her eyes at the sweetness of the scene. Over the past few days she made sure to keep an eye on Hop. Staying within the area with her camping supplies, Pereskia needed to ensure that the other was not interfering with time and the natural progression of it. She already had to pickpocket money from a bystander prior to buying those Potions from the PokeMart recently. While she was worried of Hop’s interactions with the Martial Arts Dojo students, she figured that not interfering would be the best way to keep the secret of their travel from anyone else. 

The most worrisome fact was that she wasn’t sure Hop knew the complete truth of their situation, yet, and worried about the potential consequences of his actions. Unfortunately, the boy was rarely ever alone for her to confront him about it. With the nearly constant company of the other two students, it was difficult for Pereskia to attempt contacting the other without drawing suspicion to either of them. 

What was most concerning was the name he was going by. Hearing some of their conversations whenever she was able to, she recognized that they weren’t calling him by his real name. Pereskia had to give Hop some credit, as she didn’t think he’d be smart enough to come up with something so quickly. She considers that it was likely due to the presence of his brother, but it was the name that bothered her more than anything.

“Holland…” she whispered to herself.

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard of the name. Pereskia had been staying on the Isle of Armor for months before Hop and his friends had arrived. There were rumors amongst the townsfolk and the students of the Martial Arts Dojo of a boy that disappeared. She remembered talking with Master Mustard about the island when she first arrived, hoping to get some information on the sightings of the Legendary Celebi. However, the old man hadn’t been very cooperative after dark for some reason, always insisting that students and visitors be indoors at night. He was particularly agitated about being indoors around times of rain.

The name Holland had come up during one of her visitations, and she remembered that the old man wouldn’t talk about it. From then on, he refused to see the woman, and she hadn’t heard anything about it since. It seems purely coincidental to her that Hop was using the name of a student who disappeared from the Isle. But the more she thought about it, the more she became intrigued.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a fleck of light green near some trees, and turned her attention towards it. Her eyes widened as she noticed Celebi was hiding behind some trees, staring at Hop and his new friends. She observed as it stared at them for a while, before moving slightly closer, seemingly trying to get towards Hop.

She raised her bracelets. It was so close to her. She could just grab it and go. There wouldn’t be a need for his assistance, as long as she could get Hop eventually and have him avoid messing with the past any further. Celebi heard the clink of her bracelets, though, and turned to recognize her before zipping away into the trees. Following after it, Pereskia watched as the small green Pokemon quickly glowed green and disappeared from her sights again.

Panting from the little sprint she started, she looked between the area where Celebi was and the area behind her, towards the three boys in the field. 

“It came back for him, after all…” she noted, recognizing that Celebi had been watching Hop the entire time. 

Pereskia smiled to herself at this information. Now that she knew what Celebi was capable of, her goal was potentially within reach. Additionally, there was now a way to bait it out and have it be captured. Despite the escape made with the help of Hop, the Pokemon just didn’t seem to have the heart to leave him behind after all. This information, along with everything she’s been learning about Hop for the past week, could be useful in turning the situation around.

She realizes that this could be used to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait until next Monday to post this BUT...
> 
> I was inspired by @bad_dragonite on Twitter creating a WONDERFUL art piece of a scene from this fanfic and I think an extra update would be the least I can do!
> 
> I WANT to say we're about... halfway through the fic? With everything I've got planned, I want to say that this won't be longer than 12 chapters. But- that can easily change depending, so don't get your hopes up. There's still a lot of ground to cover~! Mm, if anything, it'd be more accurate to say that after next update we'll be halfway.
> 
> And lemme just say- I AM EXCITED for the next chapter~! Haven't finished writing it, yet, but I'm GETTING on it! The support for this fanfic has been amazing! I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos, and I'll be sooo excited to get to that ending point and hope it wraps up nicely! Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> Twitter- @aipomtrainer430


	7. The Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop decides he needs to start figuring out more about his situation and what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, it has been a VERY long time since I updated. Hopefully, this update is worth.

Another week passed by and Hop was still in the company of Leon and Raihan in Master Mustard’s Dojo. The three were together almost all the time now, getting all their chores done quickly so that they could train or just spend the day together with their Pokemon. Having expressed his dream to them, Leon made an effort to train with Raihan and Hop whenever possible, making sure to avoid discouraging them in any way. Raihan didn’t seem to mind at all, and it took Hop’s mind off his situation.

Lately, that concern was becoming a more pressing matter in the back of his mind. Hop knew that the days were continuing to pass by and he still hadn’t gotten any information about what had happened to him. It was worrisome that he couldn’t learn anything from anyone. Master Mustard was still not able to answer any questions as the dojo was starting to come together finally, some rooms getting cleaned out. The few times he was able to get a moment with the older man, he hadn’t really been of any help. Apparently, Master Mustard rarely left the dojo anymore unless it was to make a small shopping trip to town. With the progress the man had made on building up the dojo, it could even be possible for Hop to stop sharing a room with Raihan and Leon- not that he wanted to stop, though.

The fact that this whole adventure had already dragged on for about two weeks has made Hop wonder if it was even possible to return to his old life. As much as he liked being Holland and spending time getting to know his brother and Raihan, he knew better than to think this could last. Somehow, he had to get back home to what he had before. Part of him wondered whether or not Victor and Gloria had been looking for him, or if they were forced to return back to Galar without him. He wished he had his phone to even attempt contacting them, if that were even possible. 

At the thought of the twins looking for him, a sinking feeling grew in his stomach. What if Leon found out? What would he do? Obviously his brother would be upset as it would’ve been found out eventually if Hop didn’t end up returning home. Hop thought about the things that were said between them before he decided to come to the Isle of Armor. Thinking about the argument now, Hop wasn’t sure how he felt. Was his anger at the time worth the possibility of never speaking to his big brother again? Would he ever get the chance to do so or would he just have disappeared from his brother’s life without even a goodbye?

The thought was depressing, so Hop slapped his face just like he had before battling in the Wyndon Stadium. He needed to focus. He needed to find a way. No matter how much fun he was having with the younger Leon and Raihan, he needed to somehow go back to his old life. His friends and family were surely waiting for him. At least, he’d like to believe that.

Thinking over the events of his confrontation with Pereskia, he remembered that something strange had happened when Celebi rushed to him. He could remember the blinding light that surrounded the three of them before Hop forcefully shook himself off of Celebi to save the Pokemon. Thinking back, the whole thing was still a slight blur in his mind, but he could recall that after that point was when he’d met Leon and Raihan. That was in the field where his battle with Pereskia took place. 

Considering the events calmly, he pondered the idea that it was because of Celebi that Hop in this situation. It was difficult to wrap his head around what could be considered the most obvious possibility because it was still a little crazy to even consider it. He was still on the Isle of Armor, but there were some obvious differences. There was the younger Leon, Raihan, and Master Mustard. In his time with the three of them, their stories and personalities all revealed that it had to be the same people as the ones he’d already met. But the question was how it was possible. How could he be with a younger Leon and Raihan? How could he be here during their time training on the Isle of Armor? 

The more he thought about it, the more he needed to know, and there was only one lead he could research to get him started.

“Huh? A Legendary Pokemon?” Leon asked, scrubbing the dojo floors.

Since Master Mustard hadn’t been much help when it came to learning about Celebi, he figured the only other people he could ask were right next to him. The three had been working on their chores early that morning, hoping to finish quickly and potentially have some free time before Master Mustard sent them off to dinner and bed. Raihan wiped his brow before looking over at the two of them.

“Whatcha need to know about one for?” Raihan asked out of curiosity.

“Just… Just wanted to know!” Hop replied, looking away from the both of them to focus on scrubbing. “I was just curious since I… saw a shrine for it in the forest!”

“You didn’t touch it, did you?” Leon asked suddenly, and at that both Raihan and Hop looked at him.

“... No?” Hop responded hesitantly, despite knowing that he’d already done so. However, Hop was more impressed that the shrine had been there ever since Leon was a student at the dojo. The more he thought about it, he realized he’d never actually seen what the shrine looked like since arriving at the dojo with Leon and Raihan.

“Good” Leon breathed a sigh of relief. “Someone in town said that those who cause mischief in forests with that shrine would be punished” 

“Someone in town said that…?” Hop asked, interested in the information he was getting.

Leon nodded.

“Something about that tiny shrine being for a guardian of the forest or something” Leon explained. “Not sure where they got that info, though”

Hop stared at the spot he was cleaning, lost in thought. He did touch the shrine back when Pereskia took him to the forest clearing, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Did Celebi think he was a troublemaker when they first met? Is that why the green guardian Pokemon even showed up? He remembered Pereskia commenting that no matter what she would do after her first attempts that Celebi stopped appearing for her, but… what exactly had she done to keep the Pokemon away from her that long when Hop only needed to touch the shrine once?

Noticing that Hop had paused in his scrubbing, Leon looked over at Raihan and nudged him. The dragon trainer looked at him in confusion, before realizing that the other was quietly motioning towards Hop. The taller boy was still confused, before seeing Leon’s raised eyebrow and knowing look. At this, the taller boy flushed, but did nothing as Leon called out to Hop.

“Well, why don’t we finish cleaning quickly so that maybe Raihan can take you around town?” Leon asked, ignoring the flustered look the taller boy was giving him. “I’ve gotta do some more penalty laps for getting lost again, but maybe you guys can get some information on that Legendary!” 

Hop stared at the two of them for a moment, processing what Leon had just told him. Looking at Raihan, who had been looking at him with an expression he didn’t recognize, Hop felt his heart beat faster. He was excited at the thought of going to town to learn about Celebi if it meant possibly getting him home, but…

“You mean…” Hop spoke. “Raihan and I… going to town together… just the two of us?”

~~~

“Come on, come on, pick up!” 

Leon paced in his Battle Tower office frantically, watching as his Rotom Phone screen displayed an outgoing call. The ringing sound was the only thing that could be heard in the room aside from Leon’s panicked foot tapping. His heart raced as he thought about what Sonia told him earlier.

Hop went to the Isle of Armor after Leon specifically expressed that he was against the idea of going there. Not only that, but the boy hadn’t been answering his phone for nearly a week now. Anything could’ve happened to his brother at that time, without Leon having known. The fact that his brother would even do such a thing behind his back made Leon’s blood boil, but he couldn’t focus too heavily on it. His worry took over more than his anger. 

Sonia explained everything to him and he still just couldn’t believe that Hop would go with the twins against Leon’s wishes. It wasn’t like Hop to disregard what Leon told him. Hop usually followed everything Leon said without question. He couldn’t understand how this happened and he hadn’t known anything about it. 

Of course Hop must've asked their mother. There’s no way his little brother would’ve been able to leave home without telling her. Leon thought about alerting her of the disobedience, but how could he? Leon couldn’t tell her about his reasons for not wanting Hop to go to the isle. He spent so many years without telling her the truth of what happened during his trip. He didn’t want to worry her back then, but telling her now would bring a worse reaction in addition to letting her know that Hop went to the isle without his knowing. No, he had to go and find Hop himself. He nearly jumped as Raihan’s face appeared on the Rotom Phone screen.

“ _Hey, mate, what’s up-_ ” Raihan started, before Leon interrupted him.

“Rai, I need you to watch the Battle Tower” Leon cut him off, moving to pack things away in his desk. Hearing Leon’s serious tone, Raihan’s relaxed features became concerned. 

“ _Something happen?_ ” Raihan asked, looking as though he was straightening his posture.

Leon wasn’t sure he could say it without losing his composure. He took a deep breath, his body trembling as Raihan’s look of concern continued to watch him. Remembering what was at stake, however, he looked back at Raihan with determination. This was for Hop.

“I… I’m going to the Isle of Armor” he forced out.

Raihan’s eyes widened, not expecting that answer. Leon had known the man for years, and watched as the other looked away from him for a moment. He could tell that Raihan was confused, and rightfully so. Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair. He at least owed the other an explanation as to why he was suddenly visiting the part of Galar where their worst memory took place.

“Hop… Hop went to the Isle of Armor. With the twins” Leon explained, and Raihan turned back toward the camera, thinking for a moment.

“ _So that’s where the Champion went…_ ” Raihan muttered, and Leon raised an eyebrow with confusion at the statement. “ _Victor just requested to be off for a week from the League. He never said where he was going…_ ”

Processing the information, Leon grunted in frustration and realization. He knew the Battle Tower becoming suddenly busy couldn’t have been a coincidence. Now he knew it was because the current champion wasn’t around the region to be having Pokemon battles. The fact that he’d gone this long without realizing something was off was increasing his anger over the whole situation. He couldn’t believe he’d just let this happen. If only he’d chosen to call Hop sooner.

“Anyway, I need you to watch the Tower” Leon said. “I’m having Charizard take me to the isle”

Hearing this, Raihan sat up in his seat. He gestured with his hands into the camera as though doing so would help calm the frantic older brother down. 

“ _Leon, wait, just… Think this through, mate!_ " Raihan rationalized, but Leon was already grabbing his things and getting ready to leave.

"I'm leaving in 5 minutes and you said you could watch the Tower for me, right?" Leon said, grabbing his Pokeballs from his desk.

" _Hold on_ " Raihan's voice called out. " _You're getting crazy, just stop and take a moment to-_ " 

Leon couldn’t wait anymore. 

"It's been a WHOLE WEEK since I've spoken to him, Raihan!" Leon shouted, pounding his fist into his desk. "I've waited long enough! No matter how mad he could be at me, Hop would NEVER ignore me for this long unless…! Unless something…!"

Leon ran his hand over his face, unable to finish his sentence. He didn't want to think about where he was going with it. Slamming his hand down on the desk again, he caught a glimpse at his wrist, noticing his yarn bracelet peeking out from beneath his cuffs. Looking at Raihan on his phone screen, he found the Dragon Gym Leader doing the same. His anger disappeared at the sight of Raihan staring at his own bracelet, knowing full well the meaning it had for him. Looking away from the Dragon Gym Leader with guilt, Leon sighed. He knew it wasn’t fair to take his worries out on his friend like this.

" _Look, I get it, mate…_ " Raihan sighed, clenching his fist. " _Just… give me a moment. I'm gonna call Piers and have him watch the Tower for you_ "

Leon looked back at his phone, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Huh?" Leon asked.

" _He owes me. You wait in Wyndon. I'm coming with you_ "

Leon stared at the other man for a moment, watching as Raihan stood from his spot on the screen. His Rotom phone must’ve been flying around following him because he saw that the other man was grabbing a few things of his own. Watching silently as the other man began to pack a few items, Leon couldn’t help but stutter a small protest in response.

“Rai… I… I can’t ask you to…” 

“ _You’re not_ ” Raihan said from the other side of the Rotom screen. “ _I’m worried about your brother, too. Besides…Knowing you, you’ll get lost again. Like you always did_ ” he joked, holding up a Pokeball. “ _And my little friend here can probably help us in finding him, wherever he is on the isle_ ”

Leon smiled gratefully at his friend, before frowning slightly at the sight of the Pokeball.

“This is… not the best time to mention it, but…” Leon started. “Had you battled with that Pokemon years ago, you might have been the Champion right now instead of me…”

“ _And I tell you the same thing every time, mate_ ” Raihan replied. “ _He’s not mine to battle with. Give me ten minutes, and we’ll head out_ ”

Reluctantly, Leon nodded, before turning off the lights in his office.

“... Okay”

~~~

“Huh? Where’d Raihan go?” Hop asked, looking around the dojo.

The three students had finished their chores before noon, so the rest of the day was theirs to enjoy until near dark. While there wasn’t really a curfew, Hop learned in his two weeks of training that Master Mustard liked knowing where his students were at all times. This usually was only an issue when it came to Leon, though. After letting their mentor know of their plans to visit the town, Hop only needed to get Raihan and they were free to go. Master Mustard felt more at ease about the two of them going as long as they were going together.

“Holland! You’re still here?” Leon asked, running towards him.

Leon was just about to go on his penalty laps (for getting lost again) before finding his fellow student standing near the dojo entrance. Trying to keep his jogging pace, he jogged in place next to Hop in order to check up on him. Looking around, neither of them saw Raihan in sight.

“I was waiting for Raihan, but… I don’t know where he is” Hop replied, trying to keep an eye out for the missing student.

“Hmm” Leon thought, still jogging in place, before a look of realization flashed on his face. “You know what? You should check by the berry tree!”

“Huh? Why?” Hop asked. 

“Anytime I’ve had to do my penalty laps, I’d see him hanging around that tree” Leon laughed, started to huff from his jogging. “Must be his favorite spot or something! Anyway, have fun in town! I’ll talk to you after, okay?”

With that, Leon jogged away from the dojo down the path. A part of Hop was worried that without him and Raihan around there was a chance that the younger version of his older brother would get lost again. However, he shrugged it off and went down the other direction towards the berry tree. 

Thinking about the last time he’d been at the berry tree, Hop couldn’t help but place his hand on his chest. Whenever he was in close proximity with Raihan lately, he noticed that his heart would race. Touching his cheeks, he remembered how often they would flare up in the presence of the taller boy. Wrapping his arms around himself, he could remember the feeling of being pressed up against Raihan’s chest and being held by him. He couldn’t understand- this was different from the way he’d felt about Raihan up until this point. Hop never felt this way when it came to the adult version of Raihan he’d known from his Gym Challenge. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but that was what confused Hop more than anything.

Hop quickly made his way through to where the berry tree was, and just as Leon said, Raihan had been there. The fanged boy had been pacing back and forth around the tree, his Vibrava following him worriedly. Seeing the boy troubled, Hop couldn’t help but frown as he walked over. Raihan hadn’t noticed him and turned to his Vibrava.

“Ugh, of course Leon would do that” he grunted, kicking a nearby rock. “Guy has no tact whatsoever!”

It wasn’t clear to anyone what the young dojo student had been talking about, but Hop could tell that Raihan had been bothered. Maybe the other wasn’t feeling good enough to go to town today? Maybe it was presumptuous of Leon to have suggested that the two of them go without thinking about whether or not Raihan wanted to go first. Maybe Raihan had things he wanted to do instead of spending time with Hop. Having thought it that way, Hop felt his shoulders slouch sadly.

“Raihan?”

Raihan jumped at the sound and turned around to look at Hop, who approached him slowly. Hop made sure to step cautiously as to not upset the other for any reason. Raihan looked surprised, but composed himself and stepped towards Hop, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“H-Hey Holland!” Raihan greeted, not meeting Hop’s gaze. “S-Sorry, were you waiting long? We can go if you’re-”

“Raihan…” Hop interrupted suddenly.

The look of discomfort Raihan had when Hop first arrived to the berry tree stuck in his mind as he spoke. Arriving to see Raihan pacing anxiously just now didn’t help the guilty feeling Hop was growing in his chest. He tried rationalizing in his head that maybe it wasn’t because of him; maybe Raihan just didn’t feel like going to town today. Hop really wanted to learn about Celebi, but he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go at the cost of making Raihan uncomfortable in any way. 

“If you don’t want to go to town with me, we… don’t have to go” Hop suggested. “Y-You just don’t seem like you’re in the mood right now”

Raihan sighed, looking away for a moment before finally returning Hop’s gaze. His stunning blue eyes stared into Hop’s intensely, before walking over and placing his hand on Hop’s shoulder. Surprised by the action, Hop looked at the hand on his shoulder before his stare followed his arm and continued until he found himself looking at Raihan. He noticed the slight tint in Raihan’s cheeks before taller gave what looked to be a forced grin. 

“Holland, I want to go! Really!” Raihan insisted. 

“Are you… sure?” Hop asked, raising an eyebrow at Raihan’s behavior. 

The way the boy’s hand felt was warm, but Hop also felt a slight tremble. Raihan’s smile still looked forced and insincere; it was as though Raihan himself didn’t believe what he was saying. Thinking about it that way, Hop was reminded of the way Gloria tried defending him against her brother and frowned. He didn’t want to make Raihan do anything if the other was against it, regardless of the reason. 

“I… I could just go with Leon instead-” Hop started to suggest.

“No!” Raihan interrupted, surprising Hop. Noticing that the boy flinched, Raihan suddenly let go of Hop’s shoulder and pulled his headband over his eyes again awkwardly. “No, I…! It’s just…!”

Hop watched Raihan’s fidgeting and couldn’t help but be confused. It seemed as though the other didn’t want to go, but was forcing himself anyway for whatever reason. While Hop knew it was important to find out about Celebi, he rationalized that Raihan didn’t have to be the one to join him. Hop thought there was nothing wrong with asking Leon to go with him instead, but apparently that wasn’t okay for Raihan? Hop couldn’t understand what was going on through the other’s mind, but he didn’t want to see Raihan looking like this. The guilt was continuing to spread inside of him; it was as though he’d done something and hadn’t known what to do in order to fix it. Before he could contemplate the idea, Raihan coughed nervously.

“Holland, I’m… I’m sorry if I’m being awkward about this'' Raihan said suddenly. “But I really do wanna help you out! Learning about the Legendary Pokemon seems really important to you and… I just wanna help you out in whatever way I can…”

Raihan had placed both hands at his side confidently and looked at Hop with determination. The tint in his cheeks was gone, despite the tiniest trembling still being there. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“So… Let me take you to town, okay?” Raihan offered.

Hop was surprised by the offer and felt his cheeks heating up at the way Raihan stared at him. However, seeing that the other was insistent, he smiled gratefully and nodded.

“... Okay!” 

The sun was still high in the sky when Hop and Raihan reached the town entrance. It differed from what Hop remembered of it; people were dressed slightly different from what he remembered of his time of arrival. There were a few stores that were noticeably not the same as the ones he stepped in when he left Mr. Briney’s boat. The hustling and bustling of townspeople was almost nonexistent compared to the town near the docks that Hop remembered. Everything seemed peaceful and serene as they walked through the open pathways.

The entire way there was a silent trip, neither boy saying anything to break the ice. Hop wouldn’t even have noticed how closely they walked together if it weren’t for the fact that their hands kept brushing each other accidentally. Every time it happened, Hop’s hand would twitch, and he’d try his best not to look at the taller boy next to him. Things were already awkward enough without Hop contemplating on the idea of holding the other’s hand. He couldn’t even be sure as to why he wanted to suddenly hold it, but there was this strange feeling every time their hands touched. It was nice, and Hop wondered if it would feel as good (or maybe better) to completely grasp Raihan’s hand in his own. They merely continued walking through town together before Hop’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Raihan’s voice.

“So, where do you wanna start first?” 

“I-I’m not sure” Hop answered, having almost forgotten his reason for wanting to come to town. “It would’ve helped if Leon at least told us who that person was that told him about the shrine…”

Raihan chuckled in response.

“That’s Leon for you” he said. “Well, we can just ask around. The people here are really nice, y’know. Maybe someone else here knows about the shrine” 

"Maybe we don’t have to ask anyone. Is there anywhere here that might have information or something? A library maybe?" Hop asked.

"Not really a library… but the Pokemon Center has a few books on Pokemon you can look at" he suggested. 

The two made their way over to the Pokemon Center. This had been the first time Hop had stepped into the Pokemon Center since getting into this weird situation with younger Leon and Raihan, and he had to admit that the center looked different. The little cafe on the left of the room had been downgraded and the decor didn't look as stylish. The counter for the cafe was smaller and there was more room for seating and small tables. With all the extra space, there had been more tables than Hop was used to seeing in the Pokemon Center. The books that Raihan mentioned were lining the thin bookshelves next to the cafe counter.

The PC next to Nurse Joy's counter didn't have a Rotom sleeping on top of it, and Hop wondered if the Pokemon was away or something. Hop initially moved towards the bookshelves to see what was there, but Raihan approached the counter. Instinctively, Hop swerved to follow Raihan to the counter as a small female Indeedee greeted them happily from the other side of the counter. 

"Hey, is Nurse Joy in?" Raihan asked, and the mentioned nurse appeared from around a corner behind the counter.

"Hello- Ah, some dojo students!" Nurse Joy commented, walking over. "Welcome back, Raihan! How's the training been?"

"Pretty good, ma'am!" Raihan replied. Nurse Joy turned her attention to Hop and smiled excitedly.

"Oh! I see Master Mustard got a new student? Pretty soon I'll be seeing more than just you and Leon!" She commented, and Raihan laughed.

"Probably! Anyway, my friend- Holland, here- wanted to know if we could look at some of the Pokemon Center books?" He asked politely.

Nurse Joy smiled at the two of them, nodding.

"Of course, Raihan! Don't need to ask, I trust you'll take care of my books!" She responded. "May I ask what you're trying to learn about?"

Raihan looked over at Hop, realizing the other hadn't been speaking very much. Hop wasn't trying to avoid the conversation, but he wasn't sure if he should step in. The conversation between Raihan and Nurse Joy seemed to have flowed so well that it felt as though he'd just be interrupting. Raihan had so easily held casual conversations with other people, that Hop wasn't sure what brought on his earlier awkwardness at the berry tree.

“Holland?” Raihan asked, waving a hand in front of his face. 

Hop jumped, not realizing he was zoning out in thought. He turned towards Nurse Joy and laughed awkwardly.

“S-Sorry, um…” Hop started, avoiding Raihan’s concerned gaze. “I was hoping to learn more about the shrine in the forest! It’s dedicated to a Pokemon-” 

“You didn’t touch it, did you?” Nurse Joy interrupted. Both Raihan and Hop gaped at her. Nurse Joy’s eyes were wide with concern at the mention of the shrine.

“N-No! Not at all ma’am! You know about it?” Hop asked, and she nodded.

“I was small when the carpenter who made it came to the isle” Nurse Joy explained, having her Indeedee leave the counter to grab a book from the shelf. “The previous Nurse Joy took me to see it when it was finished, and the carpenter told us all about the Pokemon it was dedicated to”

Opening the book, she turned to a page of a drawing. Laying the book out on the counter, she pointed to it for Hop and Raihan to see. Hop was amazed at the art’s realistic depiction of Celebi sleeping next to a Pikachu. The book wasn’t super old, but he could tell the picture was; the wrinkles in the picture were apparent even though it was a printed picture. The pencil marks almost looked faded from time, but Hop recognized the little green Pokemon from having seen it for himself. There was information on the side of the picture about the folklore of the Pokemon, along with a little bit of background information. 

“I remember the carpenter mentioning that those making trouble to the forests or bothering the shrine would be punished by Celebi” Nurse Joy explained. “It’s the guardian of the forests, so it’s a good thing you didn’t bother the shrine! Who knows what could’ve happened”

Seeing the way his eyes lit up at seeing the book, Nurse Joy relaxed a little and smiled.

“So was this what you were looking for?” she asked, and Hop smiled back at her.

“Yes! It really was, thank you!” Hop said, gratefully. “Can I borrow this for a moment?”

“Sure. There’s only that one page, but I’m glad I could help!” she said.

Moving onto a table near the cafe counter, Hop immediately began to read the small texts about Celebi. Raihan smiled at Hop before going to get some drinks from the small cafe. Getting two cups of tea, he moved to take a seat next to his fellow student. 

“Guess Leon must’ve heard about the shrine from Nurse Joy…” Raihan said, and Hop nodded.

“There’s not much about it in this book except for stories and stuff, but…” Hop started, trying to control his excitement. “This is still great! I’m learning so much…”

Raihan smiled, before taking a sip of his drink. Turning a little red, he pushed the other drink in Hop’s direction, getting the other’s attention. Looking up from his book, Hop stared at the cup in Raihan’s hand before gently taking it from him. Sipping the drink slowly, he realized he hadn’t drank anything since they’d been at the dojo and drank until it was gone, having to take small breaks due to the heat of the cup. Raihan laughed at him for this, showing off the fang in his teeth.

“Look at you, so busy studying you don’t even remember to hydrate!” he joked, laughing as Hop’s face turned red.

“H-Hey, I told you I wanted to find out about this Pokemon!” he argued, before looking at Raihan again. “Speaking of, um… Thanks”

“For what?” Raihan asked, and Hop looked at the book again.

“You took the time to help me” Hop said. “But... for everything else, too”

The book in his hands, the information within it, and the fact that he even came to town wouldn’t have been possible without Raihan coming out here with him. It was Raihan who asked Nurse Joy about helping them out, and it was Raihan who suggested going to the Pokemon Center to begin with. It was more than just today, though. In Hop’s mind, none of his time on the isle would have been as enjoyable if Raihan hadn’t been around making everything easier for him. Raihan saved him, comforted him, and was always willing to help him out.

“Hey” Raihan said, reaching out to place his hand on Hop’s. “I said I’d help you, so I did. I wanted to. I like making sure that you’re… okay...”

Hop smiled, unsure why he suddenly wanted to hold Raihan’s hand back. Having the other boy next to him like this made him nervous, but in a way it was also surprisingly relaxing. He found some information on Celebi like he’d wanted, but somehow it didn’t feel as important as the person sitting next to him. Raihan smiled before turning his attention to the book in front of them.

“So… why don’t we see what we’ve got here? And then we can… look around more, I guess?” Raihan suggested. “I don’t think this book page is enough information to help you out…”

“Actually, um…” Hop said. “I think this book page is plenty”

Looking over the page briefly, Hop made a few mental notes about some of the things he read before closing it. Knowing that the book was here was enough to satisfy him, but there was a more pressing matter that he wanted to attend to right now. Returning the book to Nurse Joy, Hop figured he could come back to look at the book again if necessary. He returned to a confused Raihan.

“Now that I know where I can look, I’d actually like… to look around the town more with you!” Hop said, holding out his hand to Raihan. 

Hop could only hope that he sounded serious enough so that Raihan didn’t end up thinking of this as some sort of joke. Whatever it was that was driving him to do this, Hop just wanted to spend some time getting to know the other boy. He only knew so much about Gym Leader Raihan, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to know more. This urgent feeling was similar to his desire in coming to the Isle of Armor, in that he wouldn’t be satisfied until it was fulfilled.

Raihan’s sharp blue eyes widened at this declaration, staring between Hop’s hand and face for a minute before standing from his seat. Hop watched nervously as the taller boy grabbed their cups, returning them to the cafe counter quickly. Upon meeting back with Hop, the other had smiled excitedly.

“What brought this on?” Raihan asked, a blush beginning to spread on his face.

“Well, I just… wanna spend more time with you!” Hop said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is there anything wrong with that?” 

Raihan considered this for a moment, watching Hop with a surprised but fond look. Hop hoped again that he didn’t come off too strongly with that last comment. He almost felt as though he should apologize and take it back before he noticed Raihan grinning widely. 

“Nah, nothing at all” he said, leading Hop out of the Pokemon Center.

The two walked around the town first, looking at the many different shops together. Hop wasn’t really intending to buy anything, but he and Raihan were able to talk a lot during their time browsing. While the town was small, there was still a lot to look at inside and outside of the structures. This was really the first time that the two of them spent on their own, without Leon or Master Mustard. Even though they had their Pokemon, they remained in their Pokeballs and hadn’t bothered to come out. 

Things were silent between the two of them for a while, neither seeming to know what to do or say. They continued to walk like this and look around at different things for a while. There would be a few times in which they’d try looking at each other, but would immediately look away in embarrassment. Hop couldn’t help but feel silly over this. However, he couldn’t deny that there was a significant difference in the way he was feeling now versus when they initially arrived. Maybe it was Raihan’s continuing willingness to help him whenever he needed it or just the other boy’s relaxing presence; Hop just found himself liking this time alone with Raihan.

“So, you mentioned you had a brother” Raihan suddenly spoke, surprising Hop. “Tell me about him”

Hop wasn’t sure what he could say without giving away too much, but he went with the basics. Raihan listened intently as Hop explained what he could about his brother. He commented that his brother was very much like Leon, and that he admired him a great deal. Hop didn’t go into detail about the Gym Challenge nor the fact that his brother was once a Champion, but instead told Raihan many memories he had of Leon when the two brothers were younger. Those were the years when Hop felt he knew his brother most.

“Sounds like a cool guy” Raihan commented. 

“He really is” Hop agreed, finally looking at Raihan without getting embarrassed. “In a way, you kind of remind me of him…”

“Well, must mean he really likes taking care of you” Raihan replied, his smile becoming more relaxed.

In talking about Leon, Hop couldn’t help but wonder how his brother was doing. He was telling Raihan all these memories about a time when he and Leon were together everyday and knew almost everything about each other. Yet, when Hop thought about his older brother and the relationship they shared currently, it didn’t give him the same warm feelings it used to. If anything, it made Hop wonder whether or not he and Leon were as close as he’d thought. However, he didn’t know why or how that gradual separation would have ever begun.

Believing they talked enough about his brother, Hop began telling Raihan about his mother and grandparents. He briefly explained their jobs and what they do to keep busy before ending that they were all living happily and comfortably together. Eventually, he asked about Raihan’s family as well, and the conversation kept going from there. They talked about their favorite leisure activities, food, and other things that Hop never really spoke about to anyone other than Gloria and Victor. A part of him wondered whether or not Leon even knew about these things.

“You like sweet stuff? Seems just like you” Raihan noted, and Hop looked at him as they continued to walk together.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hop asking, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, all children like sweet stuff” Raihan said, laughing as Hop gaped.

“Are you calling me a child?” Hop snarkily commented. “We look the same age!”

At that, Raihan put his hand on Hop’s head before raising it up to the top of his own.

“I'd have to disagree" Raihan said, smiling mischievously.

Before Hop could respond to this, Raihan’s head hit against a slab of wood that someone was carrying over their shoulder. Hop holds back a laugh as the townsperson immediately apologizes to his friend. Raihan rubs the spot on his head while politely forgiving the man holding the wood slab, who cautiously turns around and excuses himself in the other direction. Raihan looks to see that Hop covering his mouth while his eyes are watering from holding his laughter in.

“... What’re you looking at?” Raihan muttered, still rubbing his head.

Hop couldn’t contain his laughter and burst, his loud cackle attracting the attention of the nearby townsfolk. With the few stares that looked their way, Raihan flushed red from embarrassment as he grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and continued onward. The two of them got along well after that, having looked around at the many sights of the isle that were available to them from within the town. They stopped inside of more shops, despite Hop knowing that he wouldn’t be buying anything; it was just something they could do together. There were a few shops that they took a little longer in than others, finding things that reminded them of stories they could share with each other. There was even a toy shop that they looked around in, finding some cute Pokemon dolls of Slowpoke as they seemed to have inhabited the island more than other Pokemon. They passed through a small craft store before Raihan noticed some different colored yarn and thought of something.

“Hey, Holland, I meant to ask…” Raihan said. “What was that thing on your Dubwool’s leg?”

“Oh, that…” Hop started, rubbing his neck in thought. “I put that on his leg when he was a Wooloo. It wasn’t too long ago, just something I did while we played together before I started my journey...”

“So it doesn’t mean anything?” Raihan asked, and Hop shook his head.

“No, it’s… This is kinda embarrassing” he explained. “I, uhh… I felt that giving it that bracelet would keep us together forever, y’know? Wooloo was my very first Pokemon and is my partner, so…”

“That’s kinda cool” Raihan said. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about- wanting to be with someone forever...”

Hop smiled, remembering how silly he felt when explaining to Sonia about the little charm he placed on his Wooloo. The girl hadn’t teased him or anything, but just having to explain it at the time made him feel a little ridiculous. It was nice to have someone tell him that it was 'cool' instead of calling it childish. It was a better reaction to something Hop would do than he had been used to receiving, normally having been brushed off or ignored by those around him. 

They went around for a while before they began to realize how hungry they were getting. Raihan led Hop over to a small restaurant near the docks. It was similar to the one he went to with Victor and Gloria, but it wasn’t the exact same. This restaurant was smaller and their selection of food wasn’t as varied. Raihan led Hop over to a table where they could see the water, but not too far from the entrance.

“It’s my treat, Holland. Order what you want” Raihan said, looking over the menu.

“We could’ve just gone back to the dojo to eat…” Hop suggested half-heartedly.

Hop remembered that he hadn’t brought his wallet along with him when he chose to travel with Pereskia. He had been living these past two weeks off of what the dojo had to offer, unable to really buy anything for himself. Luckily, the dojo hadn’t been that close to the town to give him any reason to buy anything. Raihan rolled his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to spend more time with me?” Raihan asked teasingly, causing Hop to blush and turn away.

“Not with _that_ attitude, I don’t!” Hop snapped back playfully.

“Haha, I dunno, you seemed to be having a good time so far” Raihan said, shrugging as he continued to look over his menu. 

“Somewhat” Hop replied, smirking. “But then you’d open your mouth again and talk”

At that, Raihan put his hand to his chest, dramatically feigning a pained expression. Hop couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture, before looking over the menu for himself. It had been a while since he’d eaten anything noteworthy, and he wasn’t planning on turning down Raihan’s offer when they were already sitting in the restaurant.

“So… I was wondering something” Raihan started. “The three of us are friends, right?”

Hop looked back up at him.

“Yes…?” Hop asked, unsure of where Raihan was going with this conversation. 

“Well, Leon told us his dream because he considered us friends, but…” Raihan paused, looking Hop in the eye. “I still don’t know your dream”

“I don’t know yours either” Hop laughed, placing his menu on the table to get a better look at Raihan.

“Yeah, but I asked first” Raihan pointed out, and Hop rolled his eyes. “Besides, you know my dream already”

“To become a great Dragon Pokemon Trainer like Lance?” asked Hop, and Raihan nodded.

“I mean… That’s part of it” Raihan admitted, and Hop smirked.

“Now you _have_ to tell me first!” Hop jabbed, poking his fork in Raihan’s direction. “You already started!” 

“Why, you…!” Raihan shot back before laughing. “You know what? Fine!”

Hop leaned into the table, interested to hear more as Raihan adjusted himself in his seat. He watched as Raihan took a glance outside the window they were sitting next to. Following his gaze, they both found themselves staring at the ocean for a moment, while Raihan took in a deep breath. He sighed at the scenery before turning his attention back towards Hop.

“My dream is to become a strong Dragon Pokemon Trainer, but…” Raihan said, before glancing away. “It’s also so that I can protect the things I care about. So that someone can rely on me…”

As he was talking, Hop noticed the way Raihan’s fist clenched. 

“After the thing I told you with my Trapinch… I just felt so unreliable” Raihan admitted. “My dream is to become strong, yeah, but it’s because I want to be someone that can be depended on…”

Hop stared at him for a while, taking in his words. Looking at the boy sitting across from himself, Hop thought again about how different younger Raihan was from the adult Raihan. Thinking about Gym Leader Raihan, Hop always watched him battle on television and saw a confident trainer on the battlefield, yet a relaxed and carefree person outside of battling. It was shocking to think that this insecure and younger Raihan in front of him would eventually grow up to be the Raihan he knew. In the back of his mind, Hop had to wonder just how much he understood Raihan from the few interactions he’d had with the older man. 

It wasn’t a bad thing in Hop’s mind to have that insecurity. If anything, seeing Raihan in this light made him seem more relatable and likable. It was different actually being able to talk with Raihan this way; without the cameras, without the Rotom phone, and without the fans. As a whole, the Raihan he was seeing now was someone he could see being around more. He could see himself spending more days together with Raihan like this, just hanging out and talking. Hop imagined that he and Raihan could be like friends, but more than just normal friends; not like how he was with Victor and Gloria. 

But if not as a normal friend, Hop didn’t know what they _would_ be if that were the case.

“So, your turn” Raihan said, pulling Hop from his train of thought. “What’s your dream?”

The answer should’ve been obvious, but it wasn’t. Hop at one point wanted to be the Champion by taking the title from his brother, but that wasn’t viable anymore. He wanted to become a Pokemon Professor, but when he came to the Isle of Armor, he began to realize that maybe it wasn’t because of his own ambitions. As far as he knew, all he wanted to do was help others- people and Pokemon. Hop would admit that he liked being Sonia's assistant, and he was good at remembering facts and retaining knowledge; they were skills that were practiced from how often he watched Leon's battles and memorized everything about them. However, he wondered whether or not he actually had what it took to officially become a Pokemon Professor.

Hop admired the way both Leon and Raihan knew what their dreams were. Even though they were about the same age as he currently was, they knew what they wanted and were working towards it. At the very least, he knew they’d both eventually fulfill their dreams, but Hop wasn’t as sure for himself. How could he be confident that he’d fulfill his dream when he wasn’t sure what it was anymore?

“I’ll be honest, Raihan, I just… I don’t know” Hop answered, ignoring Raihan’s perplexed look. “I thought it was one thing, and that didn’t turn out the way I expected. I thought it was something else, but I’ve been… having doubts about that”

“What changed about your first dream?” Raihan asked curiously, and Hop looked out the window in response. 

"... Someone beat me to it" Hop answered. Raihan looked at the table, his guilt for asking evident on his face.

"Right… You told me about that" Raihan said. "So… What about the second one?"

"It's complicated… I thought that I found something I wanted to do, and that if I followed a certain path I would achieve it…" Hop explained. "But lately it feels like I only worked towards that goal because… because my brother said he was proud of me when I chose it…"

Raihan looked at Hop, thinking for a moment before speaking.

"You really love your brother, don't you?" He asked.

Hop looked at Raihan, letting the words echo in his head for a while. Despite everything he’d been feeling about Leon because of their phone argument, Hop couldn’t stay mad at him forever; he’d known this. He wasn’t sure how long it would be before he could even talk to his brother again, but the separation was eating at him. It was eating at him ever since he left the main part of the Galar Region with Victor and Gloria. 

“I… Of course I love my brother…” Hop said, looking out the window again. “I just… don’t want my life to revolve around everything he says or does… I came to this island as a start to making a name for myself, and he- he didn’t support that...”

“Did you ever find out why?” Raihan asked, resting his chin on his hand.

Before Hop could respond, a waitress came by and gave them water. Hop took this moment to think about the conversation he’d had with Leon before deciding to leave for the isle. Leon had stated reasons, but he never elaborated on them. From what Hop could remember, his brother had been vague about the whole ordeal, refusing to at least consider the idea of letting Hop go on the trip. He gave his order to the waitress, watching her leave as he turned his attention back to Raihan.

“He just kept saying that he didn’t think it was a good idea…” Hop explained. “That the Pokemon out here would be ‘too strong’ for me”

Raihan played with his headband for a moment to consider this information, before raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement. 

“Seems kinda messed up…” Raihan noted, but smiled. “But from what it sounds like, it just seemed like he was worried about you”

“Huh?” Hop asked. “Worried?”

“Well, think about it” Raihan said, leaning back against his chair. “Going off to some island near the border of the region by yourself? To do who knows what? Not the most comfortable idea to anyone who cares about you, mate. I’d know, I had to do a lot of convincing for my own parents to let me come out here after what happened in Kanto”

“But why worry?” Hop asked, playing with his fork. “He’s seen the things I’ve been through. He knows that I’m capable of taking care of myself, I don’t get why he couldn’t just support me like he said he would…”

Raihan was quiet for a moment, adjusting himself in his seat to lean on the table again. He folded his hands in front of him, sighing before looking at Hop. 

“Sometimes, mate… People just worry” Raihan said, shrugging. “It’s instinct. There isn’t always a reason, and you could be the most capable person in the world, but that won’t stop others from worrying about you”

Hop considered what Raihan said, twirling the fork around in his hand for a moment. Raihan wasn’t finished, though.

“I mean, you can be the same way, too” Raihan commented, and Hop looked at him curiously. “You remember that night when we met? You stayed by Dubwool’s side even after we gave him a place to rest and some Oran berries. He was going to be fine, but that didn’t stop you from staying close to him as he slept”

Hearing about Dubwool, Hop reached for his Pokeball, staring at it in thought. He remembered sitting next to the fluffy Pokemon that evening, unsure whether or not he could sleep knowing it had taken such a hard beating for his sake. Everyone had assured him that Dubwool would be fine, but that didn’t stop Hop from worrying about it; Raihan had a point there.

“You also worried about me” Raihan added. “That day that we talked underneath the berry tree… You approached me, even though there wasn’t anything really wrong with me, but… you were worried then, too”

Putting his Dubwool back on his belt, Hop hadn’t said anything. The young dragon trainer had been right about that, too.

“What about your brother? There must be times when you’ve worried about him, too?” Raihan asked.

At that, Hop looked up at Raihan, unable to say anything in response. Leon had always been amazing in Hop’s eyes, even while he was just a small child. However, there were times when Hop couldn’t deny that he’d thought about how well his older brother was doing. He worried when his brother wouldn’t call him back during his Gym Challenge, when he left home, and when he’d gone to the Isle of Armor. There was never a time when Hop hadn’t thought about his older brother once Leon became a trainer, but it wasn’t always because of worry. Hop knew Leon could take care of himself no matter what happened.

At least, that was until his own Gym Challenge took place. The one time Hop could admit to being worried about Leon was when his older brother didn’t meet him and the twins at the hotel in Wyndon for dinner. That was supposed to be the night before the Championship match. It worried Hop at the time as his brother never fell through on promises like taking them to dinner, even if it meant showing up a little late. When Chairman Rose had taken over the screens of Wyndon Stadium the day after and called Leon over to Hammerlocke, it worried Hop immensely that his brother went, not knowing what was waiting for him there. He remembered asking the twins to help him help his brother that day. 

The events that took place with Eternatus only led to the one time when Hop was worried about Leon most of all. After attempting to catch Eternatus, Leon had been unconscious for a full day after the recoil of the blast the Pokemon let out when breaking free from the Pokeball. Hop never left his side, staying overnight in the hospital to be close to his brother. The panic that coursed through him that day was unbearable, and he could remember how happy he was when his older brother finally woke up. 

Hop worried about his brother plenty of times. However, he’d never thought that Leon would worry about him in return. He always felt Leon would’ve been too busy with being the Champion to have worried about Hop’s well-being. When really thinking about it, though, he could remember the first day he’d stepped into the Slumbering Weald to chase after the runaway Wooloo. The day that he and the twins all went and met the Legendary Zacian and Zamazenta for the first time and were put unconscious, Leon had been the one to find them. Hop remembered the way Leon scolded them and talked about how worried he had been about them all.

Eyes widening, realization hit him like a train. Maybe Leon was just being a protective older brother after all. Maybe it had nothing to do with whether or not Hop was incapable of taking care of himself on the isle, but rather Leon was just worried for his sake. Thinking about it this way filled Hop with guilt. He loved and worried about his older brother a great deal, but he never thought Leon would feel that way about him in return.

“There were… always times when I worried about my brother” Hop admitted. “I never thought about him worrying about me before. I never wanted him to”

“Just because you don’t want him to worry doesn’t mean he won’t” Raihan explained. “And if he does worry, it’s because he must really... love you”

Hearing that, Hop looked at the blurry reflection of himself in his fork. Hearing this explanation from Raihan opened his eyes to the idea that he really did miss Leon. Not having spoken to his older brother in such a long time reminded him of when Leon first left for his journey to the Isle of Armor. He had called Leon so many times hoping to just hear from his brother again and know he was doing alright. With this new realization in mind, he could only imagine how Leon must’ve been feeling now. 

It made Hop want to return home even more. However, looking at Raihan and remembering all of the things they’d done that day, Hop couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He really wanted to talk to his brother again after what he and Raihan discussed, but doing so would mean he’d be back home to his normal life. Back to Victor, Gloria, and Leon, but also back to a time when he and Raihan hadn’t hung out as casually as they were doing now. 

“Hey, can you watch my Spicy Curry for me when it comes out? I’ll be right back” Raihan spoke suddenly, getting up from his seat. 

“Huh?” Hop said, looking up to watch as Raihan was on his way out of view.

“Just sit tight, mate, I’ll be back!” Raihan called out before steering himself around the corner of the restaurant. The young dragon trainer had moved so quickly that Hop couldn’t even get a word of protest out before the other disappeared. 

Hop sighed, turning his attention back to the ocean view from his window. The sun had gotten lower, painting the sky a beautiful orange as it grew closer to the horizon. He hadn’t realized just how much time they spent in town together, and figured that after eating they should head back to the dojo. 

Thinking about Raihan and the experiences they had today made Hop question many things. He liked spending his time with younger Raihan, he couldn’t deny that. He wondered if it would’ve been possible for him to have been this close with Gym Leader Raihan if he talked more with him. The one phone call Hop had with the Gym Leader before getting into this crazy situation was just as comforting as any of the times he spent with younger Raihan, and Hop smiled upon thinking about it. There were definite differences between younger Raihan and Gym Leader Raihan, but thinking about it more made Hop realize that they were still one and the same; they were both still kind, helpful, and caring.

Hop wondered if they’d have time to check up on the book in the Pokemon Center again before heading back. Now that he’s spent an entire day with just Raihan, he felt better about their friendship. Whatever awkwardness that was happening between them at the beginning of the day had to have been gone by now. They were both comfortable enough to relax around one another. Hop liked the feeling of being with someone and not worrying about his brother or his best friends and their reputations. Spending the whole day with Raihan consisted of talking with someone who just wanted to know more about him rather than someone else. It was awkward at first, but in other ways it was still enjoyable and refreshing. Hop couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to talk so much about himself without boasting about his brother in the same breath.

The chair on the other side of the table made a loud sound as someone sat in it, causing Hop to roll his eyes.

“Where’d you go-?” Hop started, but stopped himself. His eyes widened.

“Hello, Hop” 

Hop stiffened in his seat as he looked at the person in front of him. The light from the sun glinted off of his visitor’s glasses. This made it difficult to see the expression in her eyes. Her hands were folded together on the table and her smile was as sweet as he remembered it. The pink flower in her hair blew with the light breeze that traveled into the restaurant from any nearby fans. She cleared her throat, causing him to flinch.

“Or… Was it Holland now?”

“Professor…” Hop said slowly, still registering the fact that she was sitting in front of him.

It had been a long two weeks since he’d last seen this woman and he wasn’t sure if that was a potentially good thing. On one hand, Hop was glad to have seen someone he recognized, but the fact of the matter was that it was Pereskia who was sitting in front of him. This woman manipulated him, hurt him, and would have likely done more if Raihan and Leon hadn’t saved him. 

“It has been a long two weeks, hasn’t it?” she asked, adjusting her glasses. 

“... What are you doing here?” he asked, shakily. The older woman laughed.

“Hop, you don’t have to be scared of me today” she said, holding up her hands. The spiked bracelets she was wearing were gone, leaving a slight tan line to indicate where they were worn. “I left them back at my campsite so you wouldn’t feel threatened”

“... That’s… somewhat comforting” Hop noted, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But why are you here?"

Pereskia's smile fell.

"Well, I'm kind of… stuck" she answered. "We both are”

In saying this, she places an open book in front of Hop. It’s a much older version of the one he’s already read, but he recognizes the picture of the sleeping Celebi and Pikachu. Looking at it now, he knew this couldn’t have been the same book from the one in the Pokemon Center. The pages were extremely worn and dirty in comparison, and a few pages had been poking out from the sides as if they were about to fall out. Pereskia leaned against her hand as she spoke, pointing to the little green Pokemon in the picture.

“It's what happens when Celebi uses its power to take you into the past"

Hop's brows furrowed as he let her words sink in.

“... What?” he stuttered. Pereskia smiled, chuckling softly.

“Hop, really...” she said. “You must’ve had at least some idea what had happened for you to be in this mess”

As he read the one page, Hop began to think about his situation. The book discussed a few mythical stories that have been spread about the Legendary Pokemon. One of the more notable entries in the book was where it covered Celebi’s supposed abilities. It revealed that Celebi was highly regarded as a protector of forests and that it was known for its healing abilities. However, what drew Hop’s attention was where it mentioned Celebi’s supposed other ability; the ability to travel through time. The more he read the more everything began to make sense.

When they found Celebi, it was in a shrine in the middle of a forest clearing. The way in which Celebi had appeared to them was surreal, surrounding itself in light as though it was coming from someplace special. That feeling was the same when it charged forward to save Hop from Pereskia’s attack. It was after that point that Hop met the younger versions of Leon and Raihan, and eventually came to be a student for a younger Master Mustard at the Martial Arts Dojo.

The answer to everything was becoming clear. After being around Raihan and Leon all this time, the possibility had remained in the back of his mind, but he didn’t believe it was actually possible. For a while, no matter how real things were feeling, he honestly began to think that this was some sort of dream. This possibility felt too unrealistic to have actually taken place. Recognizing the look of realization on his face, Pereskia tilted her head to the side. A satisfied smile formed as she straightened her posture.

“I see you’re still taking the situation in” she commented. “You’re still young, so the possibility of having time traveled must not have been the… most believable explanation”

“We’re… We’re really in the past…” Hop said, finally tearing his eyes away from the book to meet her gaze. “Celebi… Celebi did this?”

“It’s what the Legendary Pokemon of Time does” she explained. “It doesn’t teleport away like other Psychic Pokemon, Hop. It teleports through time”

“But this… that… This is crazy!” Hop said, looking at his hands. They were scuffed from the amount of training he’d been doing at the dojo. Pereskia reached into her pocket to pull out a small paper, gently placing it on the table for Hop to see.

“I bought a few Potions recently. Look at the date” she said firmly. He did as instructed, his mind numb from taking it all in. “We are currently eight years in the past”

“E-Eight years…” Hop stuttered.

Eight years ago in his life had been when Leon left home to visit the Isle of Armor. From what Sonia said, it was also when Raihan had gone to train under Master Mustard alongside his brother. Hop remembered younger Leon mentioning recently that he needed to get something for his birthday soon. _Hop’s_ birthday was coming soon. As far as he understood, everything was matching up accordingly. Everything he did after having met younger Raihan and Leon had been strange for Hop, but everyone took it so casually that it never felt out of place for him. Maybe it would have been different if he’d used his real name, but now it was confirmed in his mind. They were really in the past.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions” Pereskia said. “But we don’t have much time before your friend, Raihan, returns. I must ask you-”

“How did you know his name?” Hop interrupted, eyes still wide from learning about his traveling to the past. However, the mention of his dragon trainer friend sparked something else within him.

Pereskia’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t falter. Adjusting her glasses, she coughed before answering.

“I told you about my campsite. I’ve had to stay on a low profile in order to avoid messing with things in the past” she explained. “I’ve… also been making sure you haven’t been doing anything extreme in your time here”

Hop’s eyes widened at this, his shoulders tensing as he leaned back into his chair. It was an instinct, as though he were trying to get as far as he could away from the older woman. She stared at him in a way that gave him the impression she was expecting this reaction.

“Y-You’ve been following me? _Watching_ me?” Hop asked, panic evident in his voice. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright” Pereskia explained, trying to de-escalate the younger’s frantic behavior. The last thing she wanted was for others in the restaurant to catch notice of them and their conversation.

“Alright?” Hop snapped. “You’re the reason I’m _here_! You’ve hurt me and lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie to you” she replied quickly, causing Hop to reflexively lean back, staring at the woman in disgust. “I’ve only lied about one thing in our time together, Hop, but everything else has been the truth. I do see a bit of myself in you, I was making sure that you are alright in your time here, and I am trying to save the region of Galar from an energy crisis”

Hop’s look of disgust changed to a skeptical look, still not fully trusting the words of the older woman across from him.

“Then what was the lie?” he asked, a biting tone noticeable to the other.

Pereskia looked at him for a moment, considering whether or not to answer his question. However, seeing that the boy wasn’t going to be extremely cooperative unless she took the first step, she sighed.

“... I’m not a Professor” Pereskia admitted. “I was Professor Magnolia’s assistant, but she never recognized me as an official Pokemon Professor when I left. I just never returned my lab coat” 

It was silent between the two for a while, before the waitress came with Hop and Raihan’s meals. He watched as Pereskia graciously took Raihan’s plate and set it in front of herself, explaining to the waitress that she was only talking to her friend while the boy who ordered stepped away. Hop took a while to comprehend everything he’d just been told. This had been so much information to comprehend in a matter of minutes. As the waitress left them alone again, Hop couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him again as he spoke up.

“Why did you stop being Professor Magnolia’s assistant?”

At that, Pereskia was quiet. Hop noticed a faraway look in her eyes before breathing a heavy sigh.

“... We didn’t see eye to eye. That’s all” she answered, giving Hop a hard look. “Again, not a lie”

“But not the whole truth, either” Hop shot back, earning a dark look from the woman. “So why are you here?”

Watching the woman sit herself up straight, she looked him in the eye before answering.

“I’d like for us to work together to go back to our own time”

Hop’s face became blank at the statement, searching Pereskia’s features for any sign that she was lying. As far as he could tell, there weren’t any. The older woman continued staring at him, as though waiting for a response. Hop almost couldn’t believe what she suggested, but after a moment of processing what he heard, he sat straight.

“Back to… our own time?” Hop asked. “Is that… possible?”

“Of course it is” Pereskia confirms, pointing to Celebi’s picture again. “From what I’ve gathered on Celebi, it can sense anomalies in time. Celebi can return to fix those anomalies whenever it deems necessary- including us”

Hop stared at the picture of Celebi again. While he still felt fearful of Pereskia, he couldn’t deny the eager feeling in his body that ached to return home. His family, friends, and the rest of his Pokemon were waiting for him. The thought of seeing everyone again, including Leon, filled him with excitement. He could have the chance to talk to his brother again, see his friends and the rest of his Pokemon team, and even go home to his mother.

“That’s why I came to you today, Hop. I need you” Pereskia said. “We can go back to our own time together”

Hearing her say that, Hop looked at Pereskia again. Her sweet smile and knowing look made him uncomfortable. Remembering what took place two weeks ago, he stiffened again, sitting up in his chair as he stared at the other woman. He knew that smile. It didn’t matter whether or not the woman was always truthful with him, he knew he still couldn’t trust her when she smiled like that.

“... How would we do this?” he asked carefully.

“Well, one of the best ways to get out of a tough situation is through the way you came” she explained. 

Thinking carefully about what she’d said, Hop looked back at the book page and narrowed his eyes at the woman. 

“... You’re still trying to get Celebi” he said accusingly. 

Pereskia didn’t reply.

“You’re trying to use me again so you can capture Celebi” Hop said. “I won’t do it. Even if you could take me back home, I… I don’t like the possibility of you hurting Celebi”

“Hop, be reasonable” Pereskia says soothingly. “Don’t you want to go home? Don’t you want to see your brother? Your friends? I’m sure they miss you a great deal, and I know you must miss them, too”

At that, Hop looked out the window again. Of course he missed Leon, Victor, and Gloria. He also missed his Pokemon team, his mother, and even Sonia. There were so many things he wished he could return to at this moment. However, if getting to see all those people again would come at the expense of an innocent Pokemon’s freedom, he couldn’t find it in himself to go through with it. The idea of getting what he wanted at Celebi’s expense made him feel sick.

“I miss them more than anything…” Hop said. “... But I don’t trust you anywhere near Celebi”

“Believe me when I say this, Hop” Pereskia started. “I don’t want to hurt you; I never wanted to hurt you. I think we could both really come to understand one another if we just had the time to really talk this over. But I _will_ get you to cooperate with me in some way”

She reached out to close her book, pulling it back to place in her bag. 

“We _can’t_ stay in the past forever, and while I’m trying my best not to resort to it, I will use force if necessary” she said.

Hop wasn’t backing down, though. It took a lot from him to do what he could to save Celebi from her the first time. He wouldn’t let the effort be made in vain. 

“You could try” Hop snapped, watching as she put her papers and belongings back in her bag. “But Leon and Raihan would stop you. They have before”

At that, Pereskia paused in her movements, raising her eyebrow at him. Her next words cut into him like a knife.

“After all that training at the dojo, you _still_ need your brother and friends to save you?” 

His resolve fell apart instantaneously, and he knew she could see it. She smirked as she stood from her seat, eyeing him carefully.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your date, _Holland_ ” she spoke almost smugly. “But I did want to chat with you about what’s really going on here. When you’ve come to your senses, I’ll be ready for you”

With that, she turned and headed towards the entrance of the restaurant, leaving Hop to his thoughts. The older woman briefly passed by Raihan as the other made his way back towards the table, comfortably taking his seat while holding a small paper bag. The taller boy grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry, mate, I just needed to take care of something real quick” he said quickly, placing the paper bag on the table next to him. “The food looks good, though! Let’s eat” 

With that, the two began eating quietly. Hop couldn’t bring himself to say anything to Raihan after hearing what Pereskia told him. So many thoughts and questions filled his head as he slowly ate his curry. He came to town in search of answers on what exactly happened to him. He came to find out more about Celebi in order to figure out a potential way for him to get home to everything he was missing. However, in getting all those answers, he suddenly had more questions. Who was Pereskia really? Why did she want Celebi and what was she planning to do with it? 

In addition to everything she mentioned regarding Celebi, what had she meant when calling his hanging out with Raihan today a date? Was this a date? Hop wouldn’t know, he’d never been on one before. He, along with the twins, knew enough about romance to know what was involved in it, but was this how it usually went? Hop wasn’t even sure what his feelings were, if they had a name, but was what he felt for Raihan romantic? Considering the situation he was in, how would that even work? Could it work?

Hop could feel his frustration and stress levels growing after learning everything he had from Pereskia. He didn’t want to let Raihan know, but the other seemed to catch onto his discomfort quickly. Raihan had asked about it a couple times during dinner, but Hop could only respond with one worded answers each time. The other hadn’t initiated anymore conversation after that. Eventually, the taller boy paid for dinner and the two walked back to the dojo together. There was an uncomfortable feeling resting in his gut on the way back out of town.

However, a sudden warmth surrounded his hand, and Hop turned his head to realize that Raihan had gently grabbed it. Looking up, he realized that Raihan had been facing the other way, hiding his expression from him. The warmth from their hands seemed to travel all the way through his body, and Hop eventually realized that he’d stiffened from the action. Taking a silent breath, he slowly exhaled in order to force himself to relax in the other’s grip, gently tightening his own hold on Raihan’s hand. At the motion, Raihan’s tense grip relaxed, and Hop could feel the taller boy intertwining their fingers together. It was a perfect fit for the both of them. Raihan still wasn’t looking at him, preferring to stare in the opposite direction at the trees lining their path. 

Taking a deep breath, Hop exhaled in relief. The warmth from Raihan’s hand continued to relax him, despite his earlier anxieties. He couldn’t be sure of what his feelings for Raihan were, but he at least recognized that the other boy had a strange way of making him feel better just by being with him. The feeling was strange and new for Hop, but he felt a small and sad smile form on his face, directed at the back of the other’s head. 

Whatever his feelings were, Hop always seemed to feel better with Raihan. Thinking about Pereskia’s words again, if this really was a date, then he didn’t mind it at all. It had been one of the most enjoyable experiences with a friend he’s ever had, despite his newfound knowledge of their situation. Moving slightly closer to the other, Hop felt his cheeks burn at the thought of having gone on a date with Raihan. He wondered if this ever would have been possible with the Raihan he knew, but pushed the idea aside.

Hop wasn’t willing to let Pereskia have her way. He wasn’t going to let his efforts in saving Celebi be for nothing. While he missed his brother and friends immensely, it was still nice for him to have his own spotlight to strut in. It was nice having his own journey and adventures, without worrying about what his brother had to say about it. It was also nice being able to be with Raihan and Leon in a way that the other two could understand him and hang together like real friends.

Even if the Leon he’s become friends with here wasn’t his brother, there was no sense in forcing himself to go home right away. Pereskia insists that Celebi would be able to take them back to their own time, maybe he could just enjoy himself for now. He was tired of having to worry about Leon, Victor, or their reputations and his associations with them. Hop had never felt this good and free from all that baggage in all of his life. 

If it meant protecting Celebi, maybe Hop didn’t need to go home right away. Maybe he’d just stay here with Raihan and Leon. In this time, he stood a chance against his brother. There was no condescending comparison, no reputation to live up to, and no shadow to live in- despite what Pereskia said. In this time, he could hang out with Raihan in a way that he hadn’t done before in his own time. 

In this time, Hop found he could just be himself, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to give that up, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 PAGES GUYS
> 
> This chapter was 33 pages. I'm dying. We're now at what I'd consider to be a turning point for the story, but you'll have to continue reading to find out what will happen. 
> 
> If it wasn't made clear, because I'm kinda bad at clarifying it, there is a difference in time progression between Hop's current situation and that of adult Leon, Raihan, Gloria, and Victor's time. Hop has currently been with younger Leon and Raihan for about two weeks since arriving there, and his original time has only gone through a few hours thus far since he'd left.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter's coming out just yet.


	8. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having confirmed his situation, Hop is forced to think long and hard about what brought him to the Isle of Armor in the first place. But sometimes, too much thinking can bring out the worst in people...

One day passed since Hop and Raihan visited the town together. The next morning came quickly and all three of Master Mustard’s students were back at the dojo together. The sunlight beamed down on them heavily from a cloudless sky, adding to the heat they were currently feeling from their training. Master Mustard took pity on them and skipped out on the morning laps, preferring that they spend some time training with their Pokemon rather than without them. Hop didn’t mind, as he liked spending time with Dubwool- no matter what the situation. However, their synchronization paled in comparison to Leon and Charmander's, who battled in a way that seemed like they shared the same mind. Watching the two training together used to be the most fascinating thing for Hop, but somehow it began to feel different.

Two days passed, and Hop made a point of spending time with Leon since he already spent a lot of time previously with Raihan. He could see the difference between hanging out with Leon this way versus hanging out with his older brother. Younger Leon was still carefree and fun to talk Pokemon with, but being friends was different from being brothers. He could understand Leon better this way, as the other willingly told him things without needing to initiate the conversation first. Having thought about it, Hop realizes that his brother used to be this way when they were both younger. He couldn't understand what might have changed between them. He couldn't understand why it felt as though he didn't understand his older brother anymore.

The third day since he confronted Pereskia had passed, and Hop wondered in the back of his mind how the older woman was doing. Thinking about her made him paranoid, but he couldn't help but worry for her well-being. She admitted to have been camping, but he wondered how she possibly could have been surviving this whole time. Her admittance to watching him made him look over his shoulder at every opportunity, and he made sure to stay close to Raihan and Leon whenever possible. In doing this, though, Hop knew he was only proving what she said about always needing their help to be true.

On the fourth day afterward, the three of them hung around the berry tree together once their training finished. Leon and Charmander were getting along nicely while Raihan and Vibrava were relaxing and eating some berries. Hop and Dubwool were playing around together on the field. Looking around to make sure that Pereskia hadn’t been secretly watching them again, Hop also noticed Raihan and Leon were speaking quietly to each other. Raihan was slightly red during the conversation while Leon was laughing at him. There was a sinking feeling in his gut from what he was seeing that he was struggling to shake off. Even when he tried asking them about it later, neither had been willing to share. The awful feeling grew, and he couldn’t even name it.

On the fifth day, Hop trained with Master Mustard in an individual session, battling with Dubwool against Kubfu. But the image of Raihan and Leon together the way they had been brought an intense burning feeling in his gut. It was messing with his head during the training, and because of it he wasn’t giving Dubwool proper instructions. If the Master said anything during the battle, Hop didn’t hear the entirety of it. All Hop could hear was the name ‘Leon’; everything else fell upon deaf ears. 

A sixth day came, and while Hop was nervous about being alone, he couldn’t bear being around Leon or Raihan at the time. He barely spoke to either one of them as they worked on their chores together, before taking Dubwool and heading outside. He stayed near the dojo, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near the others for the time being. The image of Raihan and Leon together at the berry tree played itself over and over in his head, with Master Mustard’s voice mentioning Leon’s name playing in the background. 

Hop could recognize the feeling of anger rising from inside of him, but he didn’t understand why it manifested to begin with. He wasn’t mad at Leon. At least, not _this_ Leon. Younger Leon had only ever been nice and welcoming to Hop, and even initiated becoming friends in the short time they had been together. But in his heart, Hop still felt something tugging at him. Why was he feeling bothered by the other’s presence so much lately? 

On the seventh night, the three dojo students found themselves talking together in their room. Hop made a point of pushing his uncomfortable feeling aside in the hopes that it would go away. He liked being with younger Leon and Raihan, after all. There was no other option if it meant ensuring Celebi’s safety from Pereskia. Master Mustard didn’t mind having him, and there was no rush in figuring out how to get back to his old life anyway. As far as Hop knew, he’d go right back to the way things were as soon as he figured out how to do so without endangering Celebi. 

There was no reason for him to want to go back home right away anyway.

After their training, dinner, and baths, they found themselves unable to sleep. Hop looked at Raihan for a while, evaluating the way he’d been feeling about the other recently. Seeing him together with Leon rubbed him the wrong way, but seeing him now there was nothing wrong anymore. In fact, seeing Raihan gave Hop a feeling of relief. It shouldn’t have felt different, seeing the two together, since Hop had grown up watching Raihan and Leon battle against each other all the time. It’s only been recently that Hop started feeling bothered by it.

When Hop looked at Leon, the boiling feeling came back. It felt almost difficult to talk with Leon, but he tried to force it. He just wanted to go back to enjoying his time here with his friends, and whatever this was that was bothering him was getting in the way of that. 

“Hey, uh… Leon” Hop spoke up, getting the other’s attention. “Can you, uh… tell me about your brother?”

Hop needed to break this awkward silence between them. Both of his roommates looked at him with surprise before Leon answered.

“My brother? He’s small, excitable- most of the things you think about when it comes to little brothers” Leon answered. “He’s always excited to be around me, and I can tell he looks up to me a lot…”

Hop rested his head against his pillow and listened for a while, taking in everything Leon could talk about when it came to his younger self. The way Leon’s eyes sparkled at talking about his younger brother made it obvious that Leon must have loved him very much. Considering everything that had been happening lately, it was surprising for Hop to see his brother gush about him. Hearing Leon talk about him this way, Hop felt his unwarranted anger seeping away slightly. 

“Do you talk to your brother a lot?” Hop couldn’t help but ask.

“All the time, when I can” Leon said, pulling out his phone. “He’s always calling and leaving messages, but he’s probably sleeping right now. Wouldn’t want Mum to scold him for being on the phone late with me”

Hop thought about the nights that he spent sitting in his bed, waiting for a phone call from Leon. In the back of his mind, Hop always thought Leon was just too busy to ever return his messages. But now he was learning that the opposite was true- he really just wanted to make sure Hop didn’t get in trouble. Seeing the phone in Leon’s hand, though, Hop thought about his phone call with his older brother and frowned.

“... And you tell him everything?” Hop asked.

“As much as he’s willing to hear” Leon responded. “He kinda hangs off of every word I say”

Looking at the ground for a moment, Hop felt a tightness in his chest. Younger Leon says he’d tell Hop everything, but the Leon he knew now didn’t seem to think the same. Hop still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Leon wouldn’t let him come to the isle and not give him a legitimate reason. None of it was making sense to him. Even if it was out of worry, Leon still could’ve given him a better reason than to say that ‘the Pokemon were too strong.’

“Is there… a reason why you wouldn’t tell him something?” Hop spoke up. 

Hop wanted to know, and who would know better than his own brother? 

“Hmm…” Leon thought to himself, scratching his head. “I mean, aside from privacy, I… can’t think of a reason why I wouldn’t tell him something”

Hop’s heart sank.

“Really, mate?” Raihan spoke up, leaning up on his elbow to look over. “You really tell your brother all that?”

“Like I said, if it’s a private thing I wouldn’t...” Leon explained. 

“What about if he wanted to go somewhere?” Hop spoke up, pulling himself off his pillow to look at Leon. “What if he really wanted to go somewhere, and you didn’t want him to go? Would you tell him why?” 

Leon seemed taken aback by the sudden interrogation, and Hop had to pull himself back. He realized that Raihan was looking at him with surprise as well, before Leon spoke up.

“I… guess it would depend on the reason...” Leon said. “I mean… He’s still small, so he really wouldn’t be going anywhere…”

There was an awkward silence in the air as Hop let the words sink in. It was too hypothetical of a question for Leon and Hop understood that. In his own mind, there were so many specifics and factors to this question that he should’ve known Leon would answer it in such a way. He wasn’t expecting Leon to keep talking, nor was he expecting the words that came from his mouth.

“Or maybe if it was to protect him, I wouldn’t say anything”

“... Protect him?” Hop spoke up, returning to the conversation.

“Yeah, like uh…” Leon started, scratching the top of his head. “He still gets scared kinda easily, so I wouldn’t want him going somewhere with some… scary Pokemon or something”

At that, Hop felt his body stiffen. His brows furrowed at the words that left Leon’s mouth, paralleling the words of his brother in their last phone conversation before he came to the isles. He thought it was a lame excuse all this time, but hearing it from younger Leon made him numb. Was his older brother actually being serious? Did Leon really not trust Hop to be able to take care of himself out on the Isle of Armor alone? Is that the impression he’d given his brother in his time after participating in the Gym Challenge?

The questions continued, each one increasing the tightness in Hop’s chest. The mention of ‘scary Pokemon’ and ‘strong Pokemon’ stood out to him most, and it further enforced his assumptions. Leon really hadn’t thought Hop was able to take care of himself. Leon didn’t think he was strong enough. Therefore, Leon could never have thought of Hop as a _true rival_.

Leon and Raihan looked at Hop worriedly, before the boy silently laid back down in his futon and turned away from them. If they tried talking to him, Hop didn’t hear them. All he could hear were Pereskia’s words, repeating themselves over and over in his head until he eventually fell asleep.

~~~

Victor and Gloria huffed as they looked around the field. Gloria was trying her best to keep up with her brother as he ran ahead, keeping her Rotom phone close to her ear. Her frustration and worry grew upon hearing Hop’s voicemail message, before she hung up and tried calling again.

It had been hours since they’d seen Hop, and the sun was beginning to set. When they initially tried looking for the young Professor’s assistant, they searched the dojo and the area surrounding it. They hadn’t thought much of the possibility that the boy had gone any further than that. It was when the other students of the dojo explained that they saw Hop leave the dojo hours back that they began to worry. Where would their friend have gone? Why would he leave the dojo without telling them?

The two figured if they waited a bit that their impulsive friend would just return and they could talk things out like they meant to. However, hours continued to pass as they waited at the dojo entrance, and Hop hadn’t come back. As the sky began turning orange, Victor knew something had to be up. Hop hadn’t even called or messaged them in the time that he was gone, and he could only imagine what could have happened to their friend that would prevent him from at least contacting them. 

The twins, along with some of the students from the dojo, decided to search the isle for their lost friend. However, they were strictly instructed by Master Mustard that once the sky began to get dark, they needed to be back at the dojo. They weren’t exactly sure of the reason, but they weren’t going to push it. There was a more pressing matter to attend to at the moment.

“He still isn’t answering” Gloria said from behind Victor, staring at her call log. There had been at least 20 calls listed that weren’t received. “Vic…”

“We’ll find him, Glo” her twin brother assured her. 

Despite what he said, Victor couldn’t hide his worry from his sister. He continued to look around the grassy area, his Pokemon team doing what they could to keep watch. Corviknight took to the skies while Gloria’s Cinderace looked around alongside them. They only had so much time left before they’d be forced to head back to the dojo, and they still had nothing. Gloria didn’t want to just leave Hop out alone if they couldn’t find anything, but Master Mustard was especially stern when it came to being back indoors before nightfall. 

“Just keep trying his phone. It’s ringing, right?” Victor asked, receiving a nod from Gloria. “Then his phone’s still working. That’s something...”

Gloria sighed, staring at her reflection in her phone as she dialed Hop’s number again. Walking only a few feet behind her brother, she almost hadn’t noticed Victor stop midstep. Pulling the phone away from her ear, she stared at him as he scanned the area frantically.

“What is it?” she asked, before he held his hand up. 

“... Call him again” Victor said.

Confused, Gloria looked at her phone, before realizing that her current call to Hop went to voicemail. Hanging up, she immediately pressed the redial button and looked at her brother, who turned his head to the right before carefully walking in said direction. As they walked, Gloria was beginning to hear a faint tune, causing her to gasp. 

“Corviknight!” Victor called out. “Do you see Hop?” 

The big bird Pokemon shook its head, but paused in descending towards the twins, having heard the familiar sound of a ringtone as it flew closer to them. Looking around from its perspective above them, it flew in the same direction towards the ground that Victor had been heading. Following its lead, Gloria redialed Hop’s number again to help Corviknight out. The ringing became louder until they reached a grassy area just outside from a forest. 

“Corviknight!” Victor shouted as he ran towards the bird.

Moving closer to Victor’s Corviknight, they noticed that something was held in its beak. Reaching his hand out, the large bird Pokemon obediently dropped it. The twin’s eyes widened upon realizing what they’d found- Hop’s Rotom Phone.

“Rotom!” Gloria called out, cradling the phone in her hands. “Rotom! Are you okay!?”

The phone buzzed slightly, before the Pokemon inside of it woke. Still inside of the phone, it hesitantly floated from her hands, taking in its surroundings. Gloria and Victor looked at each other before getting the small Pokemon’s attention.

“Rotom, please, where’s Hop?” Gloria asked, and the Rotom looked confused before looking around and realizing its owner hadn’t been around. 

“Rotom?” Victor asked, and the Pokemon looked at him. “Do you… know where Hop is?”

The Pokemon in the phone looked between the twins before directing its gaze to the ground. As they feared, Rotom didn’t seem to have a clue, and on top of that it seemed exhausted. Before they could say anything, the phone suddenly began to ring again.

“You’re not calling it again, are you?” Victor asked with confusion. 

“No…” Gloria said, holding her phone up to show him she was telling the truth.

“Then who…?” Victor asked, before looking at the screen.

It was _Leon_.

Gloria nervously looked at the phone before turning her attention to her brother. She had no idea what to do in this situation. Victor shared her discomfort, but he was still the older brother. They could’ve just ignored it and waited until they found Hop. Maybe Leon hadn’t known about their trip to the Isle, yet. Considering their circumstances, though, Victor felt compelled to answer it.

“Hello?” he answered, putting the phone on speaker for Gloria to hear.

“ _Victor?_ ” Leon’s voice boomed through the phone.

The twins looked at each other again. Leon’s tone didn’t sound casual, nor did it sound pleasant. This wasn’t a good sign.

“H-Hey, Leon” Victor responded hesitantly.

“ _I know where you all are right now, and I’m **not** happy about it_” 

Victor grimaced. He should’ve known it wouldn’t take long before Leon eventually found out. He’d somewhat hoped they’d have at least been back in Galar before he learned about it, though.

“ _Raihan and I are on our way to get you guys. Where is Hop?_ ” 

Victor looked at Gloria, whose worried expression became fearful. Neither had anticipated being in this situation, and were scared and unsure on how to proceed. Leon was on his way to the isle, and they had no idea where their friend was at this time. Gloria, who normally was able to quickly think of ways out of tough situations, was at a loss. Looking at the Leon avatar on the phone, Victor took a deep breath and sighed. They couldn’t get out of this. It was time for him to man up, and own up to what they’ve done.

“... We don’t know”

~~~

The next morning had been awkward for the three students. Hop hadn’t really said much since their conversation from the previous night, and neither of his peers made an effort to approach him. At this current time, he sat outside of the dojo near their practice court with only Dubwool's Pokeball on his belt. He preferred to be alone at the moment, anyway. It gave him the time to consider Leon’s answers to his questions. 

Leon really didn’t believe in him to take care of himself on the Isle of Armor. Thinking back on it, did Leon ever really believe in Hop for anything? Hop remembered that Leon wouldn’t even endorse him, Gloria, and Victor for the Gym Challenge at first. It took the assistance and persuasion of Professor Magnolia for Leon to even consider it. When Chairman Rose had begun unleashing havoc with the Darkest Day, Leon specifically told Hop and the twins to stay put and ‘leave everything to him’. 

But in a way, Hop always knew that Leon was like that. His older brother always told him what he could or couldn’t do, but Hop always obeyed. It wasn’t an issue as he was growing up because he used to believe that Leon just always knew better and was watching out for him. If it were just worry, like Raihan said, Hop could understand that. He’d come to terms with the idea that Leon worried a lot about his well-being and wouldn’t want to see him get hurt. 

This, however, was different. Hop had seen and done way more in his short time as a Gym Challenger than most trainers could say they’ve ever done in their lifetime. He made his way through the challenge and was one of four in the semifinals. He helped Victor and Gloria during the Darkest Day and stopped Eternatus from wreaking havoc in Galar. The Legendary Zacian acknowledged him and joined his team. While all of these accomplishments didn’t compare to that of Leon’s and Victor’s accomplishments, they were still impactful.

At least, he thought they were. After everything he’d done and was trying to work towards, he just never compared to his brother in the eyes of others for some reason. But Hop never had an issue with that, he knew his brother was amazing. He always knew Leon was amazing and could do many great things.

… But it seemed that the feeling wasn’t mutual. As much as Hop has done in his short time as a trainer, nothing ever compared or even came close to being in a similar light as the accomplishments of his older brother and best friend. No matter what he did, no matter what Pokemon were added to his team or how he improved, it didn’t matter. In the end, Leon didn’t acknowledge it. His older brother never saw him as an equal, nor as the rival he declared that they were. 

To rub salt in the wound, everything Hop had done had been based off of the things he’d seen his older brother do. He would listen to whatever his older brother said and for the most part oblige without question or debate. It was as though he didn’t think for himself and lived off of the successes of people around him. The thought brought his mind back to his battle with Bede outside of Motostoke. He didn’t have anything to show for himself. Hop hadn’t proved the new, posh Fairy Type Gym Leader wrong at all. He wasn’t proving Pereskia wrong either.

“Holland?”

Hop turned around to see Leon walking towards him.

“I just… wanted to check up on you. See if you were okay” Leon explained, reaching out a hand to pat Hop on the shoulder.

The hot feeling in Hop’s stomach burned intensely. Whether it was a reaction to Leon’s presence or his hand on his shoulder, he wasn’t sure. It was uncomfortable, but Hop didn’t want to let the other recognize it. 

“... Not really, but I’m fine” Hop replied, looking away from the other. “Was there something you wanted?”

Leon looked at him for a moment as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. 

“I, um, was thinking about what you said the other day” Leon said, causing Hop to look back at him. “About my brother…”

Hop was silent as he waited on Leon to elaborate. Despite his current mood in being around the younger version of his brother, he couldn’t help his curiosity. 

“My little brother is… still very small” Leon said. “He used to always come into my room at night because he was scared of nightmares…”

Thinking back to those times, Hop could remember always going into Leon’s room crying. He couldn’t remember the nightmares that would scare him so much as a child, but Leon always let Hop sleep in his bed with him. It happened so often that his mother worried about their attachment when it was time for Leon to depart on his Pokemon journey. The thought of it now was only fueling his fire.

“Even on the day that I left for my journey, I… wasn’t sure of how he’d handle it without me” Leon said, scratching his cheek. “I can’t even imagine what it’ll be like when he’s old enough to go on his own…”

Bitter thoughts began to fill Hop’s mind at hearing this, but he tried to calm himself down. Leon was only talking about his younger self, this had nothing to do with who Hop was now. If this Leon knew what Hop had been through and seen, he likely would’ve thought differently. Younger Leon would’ve believed in Hop more than older Leon did. Hop would’ve liked to have believed such at least.

“Anyway, to answer your questions from last night, I just…” Leon says, pausing for a moment. “I don’t know, yet, if there will be a time where I _don’t_ have to protect him…”

No one else would’ve been able to hear it, but something within Hop snapped upon hearing those words. 

“You ever think…” Hop said through gritted teeth. “... that _you’re_ the cause of that…?” 

Hearing the sharpness of his tone, Leon removed his hand from Hop’s shoulder, almost flinching at that response. 

Hop wasn’t looking at him, but instead directing his attention towards the ground. His fists were clenched tightly. There was a tremble in his body that he couldn’t stop, but it wasn’t from being cold. He couldn’t feel anything, but at the same time felt everything. Without even thinking about it, words began to slip from his lips, venom practically dripping off of each syllable.

“How _could_ there be a time when you wouldn’t have to protect him when you’ve never let him _try_ doing things on his own?”

Leon didn’t believe in Hop- that was what it boiled down to. His older brother could keep promises and do all the things he said he would. But whenever it came to letting Hop things for himself, his older brother would always fall through and _disappoint_ him in some way. Leon didn’t want to endorse Hop for the Gym Challenge. Leon didn’t want Hop coming to the Isle of Armor. Hop said and did so much to support his older brother in everything he did… But when had Leon ever done the same?

“You’ll say you’ll support him, you’ll say you believe in him, but have you ever _meant_ that?”

“Holland, I-”

“He won’t…! _I_ won’t always be that baby brother that _cried_ to you for help!” 

Leon may have been there for the majority of Hop’s life, but he wasn’t always. Leon had never seen the things Hop had to go through alone during his Gym Challenge. Leon never knew what Hop felt or had to do in order to better himself alone. Leon wouldn’t know because Leon was already _perfect_ , and he’d never know what it’s like to struggle.

“You’ve always been _so amazing_ , why _wouldn’t_ I have tried being _just_ like _YOU_?”

Victor’s words from his conversation with Gloria played themselves in Hop’s head, almost taunting him. They were followed by the things Leon said in their last phone call together. Hop couldn’t deny the truth in what they both said anymore, he wanted to be just like his brother for a time. The Champion, a hero- someone to be looked up to or recognized.

“Holland-”

“But I can make my _own_ choices, too! I _WON’T_ always do things because of you! Because it’s not always all about _YOU_ ”

“ _Holland!_ ”

Hop is brought out of his thoughts when he’s roughly grabbed by the shoulders and forced to look at Leon, whose expression only showed concern and worry. Seeing that look on the other’s face, Hop releases his clenched fists, but the trembling still remains. Realizing what he’d been saying, Hop takes a moment to breathe, still staring at Leon.

Leon looks as though he’s at a loss for words. He holds Hop’s shoulders tightly before loosening his grip slowly. Hop is frozen in place as Leon backs away from him carefully. Hop doesn’t know what to say, he’s already said so much that he can’t properly comprehend. Leon’s next words come out so soft, and almost frightened, to the point where Hop is barely able to hear it.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but… I am _not_ your brother”

The two of them stared at each other for a long while allowing Hop the chance to let the words sink in properly. Looking at Leon now, Hop saw a younger version of his brother who hasn’t experienced becoming the Champion, yet. This Leon didn’t have the ability to endorse him, or prevent him from going places he was fully capable of going to. The Leon in front of him had done nothing but befriend and support him throughout his time at the dojo.

“... You’re right…” Hop choked out, before bolting passed the surprised peer.

The Leon in front of him had been a good friend, but he was _not_ Hop’s older brother.

Ignoring Leon’s calls for him, Hop ran up the path away from the dojo. In doing so, he hadn’t noticed Master Mustard, who heard everything from where he stood near the entrance. He never noticed the sad look Master Mustard had in his eyes as he watched him run off.

Hop wasn't sure where he was running, but he hadn't cared. He needed to be away from the dojo, from this whole ordeal. So many feelings of anger, anguish, and confusion filled him to his core and he wanted more than anything for it to all go away. Pausing to catch his breath, he nearly jumped at the sound of someone running up behind him. Thinking it might be Pereskia, Hop swiftly turned around, ready to fight off whatever was charging at him currently. He wasn't in the mood.

"H-Holland!"

Relaxing his body at the sound of the voice, Hop saw Raihan approaching him. The trembling from having yelled at Leon still remained, but seeing Raihan was beginning to calm him down. Raihan looked at the boy as he caught his breath.

“You… alright, mate? I saw you tearing off from the dojo” Raihan said, reaching out to pat Hop on the shoulder.

Coming from Raihan, the gesture didn’t feel as bad as it had when it came from Leon. It felt comforting and encouraging. Even though he had been feeling low and upset, being in Raihan’s presence alone brought Hop a sense of relief from it all, but not enough to quell the shaking in his body.

“I’m… I’m alright, yeah…” Hop lied, looking away from the taller boy. 

Raihan looked at him worriedly.

“You… sure? You’ve been kinda… out of it these past few days” Raihan explained, trying to get the other to look at him.

“Sorry, I’ve just… had a lot on my mind” Hop said, rubbing his elbow awkwardly.

They stood in silence for a minute, neither knowing what to do or say next. Raihan continued to stare at Hop’s face, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. Clearing his throat, he let go of Hop’s shoulder and reached into a pocket in his uniform, pulling out a small paper bag.

“Well, m-maybe this will make you feel better…” he said.

Hop looked back at the other boy, noticing the paper bag in his hands. He saw Raihan’s cheeks darken before the taller boy suddenly thrusted the bag out towards him. It wasn’t clear to Hop as to why, but Raihan’s body was stiff and his face was redder than he’d ever seen it. It wasn’t like the calm and relaxed Raihan that Hop was used to seeing.

“I, uh… Got this for you while we were in town” Raihan explained, gently and awkwardly handing him the bag.

Taking the small paper bag and opening it, Hop’s eyes widened to see that at the bottom of the bag were strings of yarn. 

“That Dubwool’s bracelet might not last forever, so… In case you needed to make him a new one...” Raihan said, blushing.

Hop stared at the small gift, noticing the fluttering feeling in his stomach as he pulled the yarn out to get a better look. The quality was better than the one he’d used in making Dubwool’s bracelet. It would likely hold for a few years compared to the yarn he’d tied to Dubwool’s leg. 

“You… got this for me?” Hop asked, looking at Raihan curiously.

“Yeah, I thought… You were looking at it when we were in town so I figured I’d get you some”

“You didn’t have to… I mean… I didn’t get you anything…” 

The fluttering in his stomach didn’t stop, and Hop couldn’t help but feel like he was walking on air. No one had ever given him a gift like this before. He was used to receiving gifts from people close to him, like family or the twins. He received things from the Gym Leaders for completing their challenges, but that wasn’t strange for him. He was just getting rewarded. But this was a gift from someone he’d just only recently gotten to know, and he didn’t ask for it in any way. 

It was sweet, and the thought that was put into it brought a warm feeling into Hop’s chest. Looking at the yarn again, he turned his gaze towards Raihan. He admitted to himself that the taller boy really had a way of making him feel better in his worst moments. It always happened so naturally, and Hop loved the feeling of being around someone like this.

Hop loved being around Raihan like this.

“Well, to be honest…” Raihan started, scratching the back of his head. “It wasn’t just me. Leon gave me the idea to get you something”

It felt like the world had flipped. At the mere mention of Leon’s name, Hop’s earlier feelings began flooding back to him in waves. Everything he felt for the past week crashed down on him hard. The memory of younger Leon and Raihan together, the way his older brother Leon refused to explain to him why he shouldn’t go to the Isle of Armor, and the way younger Leon told him he’d always feel that he _has to protect his brother_. A continuous train of thoughts sped through his mind; thoughts of the ways in which Leon always stood out and kept Hop in his shadow. With each one, Hop began to feel smaller and smaller again.

He felt as small as he’d always been when compared to his brother. 

And now, looking at the yarn strings in his hands that he’d become so happy about, his hands began to shake again. He was so excited about receiving this gift from someone he was beginning to feel close to. The way that Hop felt about Raihan made him feel happier than he’s ever felt before, but now it was beginning to feel bitter. Looking at the yarn and thinking it had been from Raihan had made Hop so happy, but that wasn’t even the case. Instead, it was brought on by _Leon_.

“I wanted to give it to you earlier, but you didn’t seem in the mood” Raihan said. “But Leon told me it would make you feel better-”

“It always comes back to _Leon_ …” 

Raihan paused at the interruption, looking to see Hop now clenching the yarn strings in his fist. 

“Holland…?”

“Of course it does… But not me…” Hop muttered to himself, staring at the ground. “ _Never_ me…”

There was no point in fighting it anymore, yet Hop still clenched the strings in his hands as though it would help him feel better. Everything in his life had something to do with Leon; from getting his first Pokemon to taking this trip to the Isle of Armor. Even this happiest of moments between himself and Raihan was given to him by Leon, and not through anything Hop had done for himself. Would Raihan have even thought to get such a thoughtful gift for Hop on his own? 

“ _Holland_ , what’s wrong?” 

Hop sighs at himself in defeat upon hearing that. Raihan would never get anything for Hop. The gift in his hand right now was for _Holland_.

And he wasn’t Holland.

“I… I can’t accept this” Hop said, throwing the string in his hand back into the bag.

“What?” Raihan asked. “Why not? I got it for you-”

“I just _can’t”_ Hop said sharply, before thrusting the bag back into the dragon trainers hands and bolting in the other direction.

“H-Holland!” Raihan called out.

Despite the calls, Hop didn’t stop this time. He didn’t dare take another look at Raihan’s face as he ran off the path away from the dojo. He was tired of listening, tired of having to see all of the people that were continuing to rub salt in the wound. Every thought and memory that came to mind right now was only adding fuel to the fire. Spending this whole week at the dojo wasn’t helping him clear his head, and he just needed to get away and stay away for a while.

It wasn’t clear to him how long he’d been running, but even as his lungs burned he continued onwards. He didn’t want there to be a possibility that Raihan would follow him. He couldn’t face him or Leon right now, not after everything that just went down. His pace would begin to get ragged and his muscles ached from how long he’d been running. He just didn’t want to deal with anything else anymore, it was all too much for him. Ignoring the Pokemon nearby and doing his best to avoid nature’s obstacles, Hop eventually fell to the ground from exhaustion, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He took a few moments on the ground, unable to move aside from breathing, until he eventually decided he was ready to move again. 

Hop panted as he sat up on the grass beneath him. He looked around to see if anyone had been following him, and was glad to see that no one visibly had been in the area. That was fine, it was all he needed right now. Shame filled him to his core as he thought long and hard about what just happened moments ago. 

He refused Raihan's gift and ran away from the taller boy, without an explanation. Hop couldn't bring himself to imagine what kind of expression the dragon trainer must've had. Guilt ate at him from inside at the thought, but he wasn't sure what else he should have done. He had been having so much fun and was so comfortable for a while, but now it felt as though everything was turning out wrong. 

Looking around again, Hop found that he'd run all the way to a river. It was wide and looking closer, he found that he couldn’t see the bottom too clearly. It was likely deep, with a few rocks poking out from the surface. He didn't remember ever seeing it before, and wondered just how far he must’ve run off from the dojo. Ignoring that he’d eventually have to go back, he rested his chin on his knees and stared at the rushing waters. 

It had been a long time since he’d been able to just sit somewhere without any background noise or interruptions from others. Taking in the scenery around him, there were many trees in the distance, comforting his anxieties about potentially being stalked by Pereskia. Even if she tried anything, he would see it coming from where he was. There were only a few lone berry trees scattered around the area, but none would be wide enough to hide the older woman from his vision. Looking at the river again, he realized that it actually went a long way, and he was unable to see where it potentially could have ended. Listening for anything suspicious, he sighed in relief as he only heard the wind and a few Pokemon in the distance.

Hop didn’t even know where to begin contemplating how all of this happened. When he first arrived, everything had gone so smoothly. Victor and Gloria were at his side, and they arrived at the Isle of Armor like he’d wanted. He was supposed to be studying Pokemon, but they all somehow ended up getting involved at the martial arts dojo and meeting Master Mustard. There was a lot of training being done, but he’d been fine with that. Hop was fine with training at the dojo with Gloria, asking Master Mustard many questions, and seeing the way that he and his Dubwool could get stronger.

In the back of his mind, though, he had to wonder why he wanted to get strong in the first place. There was no longer a reason for Hop to want to be strong. His new goal that had been realized was to help people and Pokemon. He wanted to be a Pokemon Professor, like Sonia. There was no reason for him to train alongside Gloria at the dojo. There was no reason for Hop to want to talk to Master Mustard and ask him so many questions, but he’d done so anyway.

Hop only wished he could understand why it all happened this way. Everything about their trip to the isle was going wrong. It had been weeks since he’d even seen Victor or Gloria, but somehow it felt even longer than that. Fear filled his thoughts as he considered the idea that he may never see them again, or his mother, or his Pokemon, or Leon.

Putting his hand over his heart, Hop remembered just how bad he felt from thinking about his older brother just moments ago, when confronted with his brother’s younger self and younger Raihan. He was furious with his brother, that much had been clear after the way he’d yelled and gone off on younger Leon. It was still so new for him to feel like this, though. He’d never been angry with Leon about anything before, and he definitely wasn’t angry enough to never want to see him again. He admired his older brother, just like everyone else had before him.

Feelings of bitterness rose in his chest again as he’d thought about everything Leon accomplished in his life. His older brother had always been amazing and talented; it was just one of the reasons why Hop admired his brother so much in the past. In a way, he still did, but it now left an ugly feeling within himself. Feelings of insignificance and inferiority grew upon each other as Hop thought more and more about how great Leon really was and how in comparison he wasn’t anywhere near that level of perfection.

Leon had always been Hop’s hero. They would play together all the time, and Hop would always follow what Leon said or did. He admired his brother to the point that he felt his brother could do no wrong. Their relationship was once comforting and encouraging, and Hop wanted nothing more than to reach the pedestal that Leon stood on. But somehow, Hop found that he never could. There were many obstacles and challenges, but Hop had never put less than one hundred percent into his ambitions. He’d fight for his goals with everything he had in himself and always did. 

Looking at his reflection in the water, he realized that the person he was now was nothing like that anymore. 

Hop couldn’t be sure what was stopping him from pursuing his dream of being a Pokemon Professor anymore or why he’d gotten so distracted. He still wanted to help people and Pokemon- that didn’t change. He wasted no time in choosing to help Celebi when the small legendary Pokemon needed him most. But every time he began to think deeply about it, Leon’s face would appear in his mind, telling Hop how proud his older brother was of him. Hop remembered how happy he was to hear Leon say how supportive he was of Hop’s new dream. He remembered how happy he was to hear Leon call Hop his rival. Having any sort of support or belief that Leon believed in him was enough to make him feel as though he could do anything.

And then like a flip of a switch, Hop remembered how Leon advised against Hop’s intentions of exploring the Isle of Armor, despite it being for the purposes of study. All that happiness and all that pride in his dream had crashed and burned in the blink of an eye. The one phone call with Leon before all of this took place had been the point in which Hop began to question everything. Leon’s reasoning, the credibility of his supposed ‘support’ for Hop’s dream, and in the back of his mind he wondered whether or not Leon was upset with him. 

It didn’t make sense to him, but the fact was that Leon hadn’t bothered to call Hop at all in their time of preparing for their departure. Leon hadn’t bothered to talk to Hop at all after their fight. It was as though Leon hadn’t cared to check up on his little brother at all. It occurred to Hop that, of all the bad feelings he’d been experiencing through this journey, the idea of Leon being upset with him hurt the most. 

Despite his apparent jealousy, Hop was still proud of his brother for who he was and would always love him unconditionally. However, he realized that their phone argument had been the first time that he ever truly felt Leon hadn’t been proud of him, nor supported him in something he truly believed would push him forward in his goal. Was there some way that Hop could’ve convinced his older brother without having to sneak his way here? Was it possible to have negotiated with Leon, or at least gotten him to explain his reasoning without having to beat around the bush? Leon couldn’t even trust Hop to come to the isle without some need to protect him; that much was obvious after talking with younger Leon. The excuse seemed so far-fetched at the time that Hop hadn’t believed his brother was being serious, but now that he knew better, he never felt so insulted.

In the back of his mind, however, he knew that there was more truth to it than he wanted to admit. Considering how he was now stuck eight years in the past because he wasn’t strong enough to protect the legendary Celebi on his own, maybe Hop just hated being shown the truth. He didn’t want to rely on his friends or his older brother like he’d always had before. He didn’t want to rely on Leon to save him like he had when they were stuck in the Weald. He didn’t want to rely on Victor and Gloria the way he had during the Darkest Day or when dealing with Sordward and Sheilbert.

It was just as Pereskia had told him; Hop really did rely on others to save him. Thinking about all of this now, what hurt the most was that he always needed saving when he wanted to be the saviour himself for once. 

“OoooOoOo!”

A sudden cry brought Hop out of his thoughts, and he stood upon hearing it echo through the fields around him. 

“What was… that?” he asked aloud, trying to find the source of the pained sound.

It echoed again from his left, and he followed it down the river. He called out, hoping to get some sort of response to help him out. The cries continued, but Hop stopped himself as he realized that the cries were coming from inside a forest. Anxiety rose within him from the thought that if he went inside, it was possible that Pereskia would soon be waiting for him. Hop couldn’t be sure what would happen once he stepped in. However, hearing the loud cry echo from within, he knew he couldn’t just wait outside. Continuing to follow the river into the forest, he listened as the pained whimpering echoed off the trees. It began to get difficult to pinpoint where exactly the sounds were coming from, but Hop knew he was at least getting closer. The whimpering turned to small whines and were getting louder the further he walked.

“Hello?” he called out, and the cries became frantic in response. “I-I’m here! I’m coming!”

Realizing that the cries had been within reach, he rushed forward. The ledges around the river began to get steep, causing him to get further and further above the water level until they eventually became short cliffs. He made sure to watch his step, as the rocks near the edges were covered in moss. Despite how far he was from the water level, the sounds of the surface crashing against the rocky walls grew louder. The current had begun to move faster, he assumed. The small cries and whimpering were still audible, though, and from the sounds of them he felt he was getting closer to the source. He was so close to it now, that he inched cautiously towards the ledge to peek over.

“OooooOooOooo!” 

To Hop’s surprise, there was a lone rock peeking out in the middle of the river below, with a slender blue Pokemon lying on top of it. The Pokemon was curled up within itself as the water crashed against the rock, splashing it occasionally. Every time the water hit against its body, the Pokemon cried again. Looking at it closely, Hop’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Is that… A Dratini?” Hop asked aloud. “It looks like it’s in trouble, but… Can’t Dratinis swim?”

A huge splash of water had slammed against the rock the lone Dratini was lying on, covering the blue Pokemon in a layer of water. Dratini howled in pain and uncurled itself for a moment, revealing a large gash in its side. Hop gasped as he took notice of the injury.

“It’s hurt!” he said to himself, looking around the area to see what he could do.

They were surrounded by trees, but Hop knew he needed something that could get him down to where the Dratini was. With the strength of the current being the way it was, it wasn’t a good idea to just climb down to save Dratini himself without having a way back up. He internally cursed at the fact that he only had Dubwool on him, as having his Corviknight or Inteleon would’ve been enough to have saved the injured Pokemon. Looking over to the branches of the trees around him, he noticed there were vines hanging around him and around the ground they were standing on. He pulled out Dubwool’s Pokeball, a plan forming in his head.

“Dubwool, I need your help!” Hop shouted, calling out the wooled Pokemon. “We need to collect as many vines as possible! There’s a Pokemon that needs help!”

Without wasting any time, the Dubwool searched around the ground and helped gather the vines that were spread out along the ground. Hop made the effort of climbing up a few of the trees to gather the vines that were hanging off of the branches. Carefully climbing back down from his last one, he looked at the pile that he and Dubwool collected and peeked over to check on Dratini. 

“Hang in there! We’re coming to get you!” he shouted, quickly getting to work on braiding the vines together. 

Noticing that Hop and Dubwool were there, Driting’s cries became that of small whimpers as it looked up at the two of them hopefully. Hop braided quickly, but he knew he couldn’t rush it. He was aware of the danger involved in such an ill-prepared rescue mission, and he couldn’t take his chances. Believing that the makeshift rope he created was long enough, he tied around the nearest tree to the water and fed the remaining down the side of the cliffs, sighing in relief as he realized it was the perfect length to reach the Dratini. 

“Alright, Dubwool, stay up here and watch the vines for me, okay?” Hop asked, receiving a nod from his Pokemon.

Looking down at the height and the condition of the river waters, Hop gulped nervously. However, looking at Dratini’s hopeful eyes, he felt determination strengthening his resolve. He couldn’t leave the Pokemon alone when he knew it was in trouble. Gripping both hands tightly on the vines, he slowly made his way down the rock walls towards the water. Making sure to tighten his grip with one hand, he began sliding his hands down the vine to help him move downward. 

Nearing the river’s surface, he looked to see the rock that Dratini was on wasn’t too far away from where he was. However, he feared that he wouldn’t be able to just step over the water to reach it. He debated on whether or not this was a good idea in his head, but it was possible for him to push off the rock wall and land next to Dratini. Seeing the poor Pokemon curl into itself again, Hop took a deep breath. He had to do this, the water was only getting rougher and would soon push the injured Pokemon into the river if he didn’t help it.

Bracing himself, Hop pushed himself off of the wall and held onto the vine tightly as he found his footing on the little space provided by the rock. Balancing himself carefully, he turned towards Dratini and slowly reached his hand out.

“OooOoOO!” Dratini groaned dangerously at him, almost as if trying to growl.

“I want to help you, little guy” Hop reasoned with the Pokemon.

The small Pokemon looked at it’s injury, prompting Hop to do so as well. It was worse than he imagined, despite not knowing the cause. The slightest movement would’ve probably brought more pain than relief. Hop thought hard about the situation, as the water continued to splash against the both of them. They couldn’t stay there much longer or they were both going to get washed away. 

Looking at himself, he tied his vine rope around his body and looked to his uniform. The best thing he could do for Dratini was wrap the injury, so he grabbed the sash that was tied around his waist and pulled it off himself. It was part of his uniform, but he’d just explain the stains to Master Mustard later. Crouching down to try and level with the small Pokemon, he held out the sash for it to see.

“I’m going to bandage you up for now, okay?” he asked calmly. “My friends and master can heal you up as long as we get you out of here”

Dratini stared at him, before softening its eyes and resting its head on the rock. Taking this as permission, Hop gently lifted the part of its body that was being coddled and gently wrapped his sash around it. He had to make sure it was tight enough to protect the injury from getting worse, but not tight enough for it to cause more pain. Hop did his best to shield the Dratini from getting anymore wet from the river, taking most of the water on himself.

“Alright, it’s time to go” Hop said, tying the final knot. “I’m gonna carry you, okay? I’ll try to be gentle”

The Dratini moaned in agreement as Hop unzipped his uniform jacket and tied the sleeves together to make a harness. Placing it around his neck, he gently lifted Dratini and laid it inside his jacket harness, making sure to wrap the frightened Pokemon for comfort before untying the vines from around his waist. Gripping the vines tightly in his hands, he braced his arms around Dratini for security before deciding it was time to jump.

Pushing himself off of the rock and landing his feet against the rock walls, he looked at Dratini again before taking slow steps up. With the added weight of Dratini, it was difficult to maintain his grip, but the adrenaline pushed him forward. He was scared, but he knew Dratini had to have been way more frightened than he was. Looking up at Dubwool’s worried gaze, Hop continued to make the steps upwards, making sure his grip was tight before continuing. He couldn’t rush this, he didn’t want to slip and end up getting both himself and Dratini in a worse situation. Stepping up the wall, he also had to make sure his footing was secure before moving, as the moss coating the walls of the cliffside had been slippery.

It felt like it took forever to finally reach the top of the cliffs, and Hop tried his best to angle himself when pulling himself over the edge enough to place Dratini down in front of him. He was still hanging over the side, but panting from exhaustion, taking the moment to breathe a sigh of relief as he looked to see Dratini didn’t seem as scared anymore. Gripping the edge of the cliff, he tried to pull himself up.

“Alright…” He exhaled. “Let’s get you back-”

His statement was interrupted by his foot slipping from the moss on the rock wall, and he desperately gripped the edge with his hands as he felt himself fall. Dubwool cried out as it ran over to him. Hop’s legs swung back and forth from having lost his footing, and his breathing hitched as he looked down at the river below him. His heart beat against his chest rapidly as thoughts of falling flooded his mind. He was panicking internally, unable to take his eyes off of the water while holding on for dear life. 

“D-Dubwool!” Hop called out, his voice shaky from fear as he tried his hardest to regain his footing. 

His frantic movements were only making it harder to maintain his grip on the ledge. He tried placing one hand back on the vine in order to maintain leverage, but his gloves became slippery from having gripped the moss on the edge of the cliff. Not having any other choice, he returned his hands to the rocky edge where they could get a better hold. Seeing his trainer struggling, Dubwool instinctively bit onto Hop’s uniform glove, doing its best to pull his trainer upwards. Despite his attempts, Hop’s feet were struggling to regain their footing against the walls, the moss continuing to make it difficult. Dubwool was doing its best to hold onto Hop, but due to the boy’s weight in addition to his struggling, the glove was beginning to rip. 

Hop had finally gotten his feet steady enough to place all of his weight onto his hand as he tried to pull himself up. Letting Dubwool drag him enough, he felt himself getting closer over the side of the ledge. However, just as he was getting close, his glove that had been in Dubwool’s teeth ripped apart, and Hop was sent flying backwards off the ledge and into the rushing river below. The last thing Hop saw before plunging beneath the surface was Dubwool’s horrified face.

Hitting against the water had hurt more than he’d been expecting, and he tried his best to pull his head above the surface. However, the current was pulling him in all sorts of directions under the water, crashing him against the rocky formations that he couldn’t see from above. Even when opening his eyes, he couldn’t see much due to the mud mixed in with the river water. The effort was in vain, as the water moved him around so quickly that he couldn’t get a hold of anything.

Panic consumed him as no matter what he did, nothing was working. Thrashing around to get any sort of control was only hurting him more every time he would end up crashing against something. It was difficult to breathe, and couldn’t see where he was going. He couldn’t find the chance to push himself above the surface, and his lungs began to burn from his lack of air. His vision began to blur, and his head ended up crashing against something hard. The impact was painful enough that he began to lose consciousness.

Memories flashed in his mind about all of the things he’d done before coming to the Isle of Armor. Waking up in his room, playing with Wooloo while growing up, and watching Pokemon battles on his bedroom television. Cheering on his big brother from the sidelines and picking him up from Wedgehurst Station every time it was the day of his visitations. The barbeques that his mother would make every time they had company over. His Gym Challenge, fighting Eternatus, catching Zacian, his telling Victor and Gloria about his dream to become a Pokemon Professor- all of his memories were flashing before his eyes as he felt himself unable to move.

His last thought was of his big brother, Leon, who he never got the chance to talk with, yet. But it all slowly melted away as everything went black.

~~~

_“Hop… Hop?”_

A voice was calling him, and sunlight peeked through the curtains of his bedroom window. At the call, he yawned loudly before squinting his eyes open. Who was calling to him at this hour? It was so early in the morning for a Saturday for him to be awake. He didn’t have to finish any chores or help with the Wooloo in the fields until later. 

Seeing who was looking down at him from above, though, he instantly shot up from his pillow.

_“L-Lee!?”_

_“Hey, Hopscotch!”_ His brother greeted him happily.

Hop practically jumped from his bed to give his older brother a hug, laughing as Leon barely reacted in time to catch him. The two stumbled a bit before Leon regained his footing and set his little brother down on the floor. Hop pulled back from his brother to get a better look at him, making sure that his older brother was really there.

 _“I- I thought you weren’t going to be home for another month!”_ Hop said excitedly.

Leon’s eyes looked down for a moment, flickering an expression that Hop couldn’t recognize, being as young as he was. However, before he could comment on it, the expression was replaced as quickly as it was shown. Leon was smiling brightly again, ruffling Hop’s hair.

 _“Something came up and I just… felt like coming to see you, Little Bro!”_ Leon said, wrapping his arm around Hop again and tugging him close. 

The two brothers laughed together for a while before their mother came in to see what all the noise was. She reprimanded Leon for not letting them know ahead of time that he’d be coming home, and made them breakfast. After helping their mother clean the dishes and dining room, the two of them went out to the Wooloo fields together. Herding the Wooloo was much easier with Leon and his Charmander around. 

Charmander had been sniffing at Hop awkwardly ever since being released from his Pokeball, prompting Leon to question it constantly. However, the Pokemon never responded to him, and turned away from the two brothers to focus on herding. Once finished with the chore, the two brothers sat side by side together on the field, watching as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon.

 _“... Lee?”_ Hop spoke up.

 _“Yeah?”_ Leon responded.

 _“Why’d you come home so early?”_ Hop decided to ask. _“I thought you said you wanted to train hard for your League Challenge…”_

Leon looked at his brother for a moment, before slowly turning his gaze back to the sunset.

 _“I just…”_ he started, hesitating a bit, before grinning awkwardly. _“I was just… not learning anything anymore!”_

Hearing that, Hop smiled.

 _“Oh, wow, you’re already that strong? Can I see!?”_ Hop asked excitedly, and Leon nodded before standing up and releasing Charmander.

Leon had demonstrated a lot of Charmander’s moves and some signature techniques that he’d been practicing. Seeing all the different attack patterns and the display of agility and power, Hop became excited and started cheering the two of them on from the side. After demonstrating his final technique, Hop was jumping up and down from joy. Leon scratched his head and laughed as he and Charmander took a seat next to the excitable boy again. Jumping into a squat next to his brother, Hop grinned widely.

 _“You’ve gotten really strong, Lee! You’re totally gonna be the next Champion!”_ Hop said excitedly, and Leon blinked at him before staring at the ground.

 _“... You think so, too, huh?”_ Leon asked, before lifting his gaze towards the sunset.

At that comment, Hop stared at his older brother with confusion before watching him stand from the ground. Leon said nothing for a while, simply watching the sunset. Hop debated on whether or not to ask his brother if something was wrong, but opted to wait and see what his brother would do instead. Quietly staring off into the field, Leon clenched his fist for a moment before turning to kneel in front of him.

 _“Then… I’m gonna do it!”_ Leon said, patting Hop on the head. _“Right here, right now, I promise you, Hop… I’m gonna be the next Champion!”_

Hop’s face broke out into a wide grin again, nodding in agreement with his brother. After watching his brother practice his moves with Charmander, he had no doubt whatsoever in his older brother. However, he couldn’t help himself, and held his hand out towards Leon.

 _“... Pinky promise?”_ Hop asked.

Leon stared at his little brother’s hand with the extended pinky for a moment, looking almost hesitant. A serious look graced his features before focusing on Hop again. Smiling, almost sadly, he wrapped his pinky around Hop’s.

_“... Pinky Promise”_

Before either or them could say anything else, a commotion grabbed their attention from the fields. At the field’s entrance gate, there was a small Pokemon ramming against the wooden fence from outside. It cried loudly with each slam against the gate, scaring away the other Wooloo as Leon and Hop made their way over to see what was going on. Their eyes widen upon looking over the fence to reveal the source. 

_“It’s a baby Wooloo, and it’s tackling the gate! Charmander!”_ Leon pointed out, stepping near the gate latch. _“Be gentle, but try to stop it!”_

With that said, Leon timed himself before opening the gate before the small Wooloo attacked it again, rolling right passed the two brothers. Charmander did as commanded and jumped in front of the rolling baby Wooloo before it crashed into the other Pokemon in its path. Hop let out a sigh of relief as the small ball of fluff unraveled and revealed that the poor thing had been dizzy. Charmander turned to wave at the older Wooloo around it apologetically as Leon and Hop ran over to assess the damage to the fence.

 _“Wow, this guy sure packed a punch for something so tiny!”_ Hop said, bending down to check on the Wooloo. _“Hey, little guy! You alright?”_

Looking over the tiny Pokemon, Hop noticed that there were scratches on its head. Recovering from its dizziness, the tiny Pokemon began to whine from pain, looking as though it was about to cry. Hop rocked it back and forth gently, like he’d seen his mother do all the time with baby Pokemon, before reaching into his back pocket. Pulling out a few bandages and a potion, he worked quickly as Leon watched in surprise. 

_“There you go!”_ Hop said excitedly. _“Just like Mom always did it!”_

The Wooloo used one of its tiny hooves to feel its head before nuzzling its face into Hop’s chest gratefully, causing Hop to giggle. Leon looked around the outside of the gate, noticing that no one else was around.

 _“Strange… It’s a baby, but where’s it’s mum?”_ Leon asked, looking around. 

Upon hearing his brother’s words, Hop stood with the Wooloo in his arms. He took a few steps outside of the gate to notice that nothing had been in the area around them aside from the tall grass patches down the hill from their home. Looking sadly at the baby Wooloo, Hop held it closer.

 _“Where’s your mum, little guy…?”_ Hop asked, looking at it sadly. _“Someone should be taking care of you…”_

 _“It came from the outside, so it must be wild…”_ Leon noted, stroking the small Wooloo gently. _“He’s been banged up real good, though… Is it alone…?”_

At the mention of being alone, the small Wooloo cried into Hop’s chest. Not knowing what else to do, Hop continued to rock it back and forth in his arms gently. Leon looked at the two of them together for a while, before checking around one more time to see if any wild Wooloo had been looking for their baby. After realizing that there weren’t any, he frowned worriedly at his little brother, who held the tiny Pokemon carefully. Hop looked up at him while still cradling the Wooloo close to his chest.

 _“What do we do, Lee? We can’t just leave him alone…”_ Hop said.

 _“Let’s take him to Mum. She’ll know what to do”_ Leon replied, leading his brother and Pokemon back home.

Days passed at Leon and Hop’s home, as their mother helped in caring for the lonely Wooloo infant. While it never became clear as to why the small Pokemon had been alone, or how it had gotten so injured, Hop made sure to always be by the small creature’s side. At one point, even though the family had made a small bed for the Wooloo to rest in downstairs, it somehow always ended up in Hop’s bed the next morning. The two ended up spending a lot of time together, Hop doing whatever he could to make sure the small Pokemon was feeling welcome and secure. 

Eventually, Hop’s birthday came around, and Leon had promised him that they’d spend some time together before he headed out on his journey again. The two walked home after having spent the day talking about Pokemon and eating at a cafe in Wedgehurst together. The baby Wooloo had been tagging along with them all day, which hadn’t bothered the brothers in the slightest. It was as though the tiny Pokemon had become part of the family.

Leon smiled as they stopped outside of the house, turning to face Hop and the Wooloo.

 _“... You know, your birthday’s today, Hopscotch…”_ Leon said, crossing his arms. _“With the training I’ve been doing, I… hadn’t gotten you a present, yet”_

Hop’s face fell at hearing that. Leon laughed at his brother’s reaction before speaking again.

_“So I’ll give you something to move you forward as a trainer”_

As he said this, Leon reached to his belt and pulled off a small Pokeball. Pressing the button on it, the tiny ball expanded to fit the size of his hand. 

_“One of the most important feelings you’ll ever get as a trainer is the one you get from catching your first Pokemon”_ Leon said. _“And I think… this Wooloo could use a good trainer right now”_

Hop’s eyes widened as his older brother extended the Pokeball out to him expectantly. Hop looked between his brother and the Wooloo in his arms, before focusing his attention on the Pokeball being held out towards him. Placing Wooloo on the ground, he shakily grabbed the shiny ball from his brother’s hand. Staring at it in awe, he looked at Leon again, uncertainty filling his eyes.

 _“A-Are you… Can I really…?”_ Hop stuttered, unsure that this was really happening.

 _“I asked Mum about it the other day, and she agreed”_ Leon said, gesturing towards the Wooloo. _“After seeing the way you’ve been with him these past few days, I couldn’t imagine anyone better to care for him than you”_

Hop looked at the Pokeball again before looking at the baby Wooloo. It was bleating happily, as if agreeing to what was being implied. Grinning widely, Hop took a few steps backwards before focusing on the Wooloo in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Hop pulled his arm back and threw the Pokeball at the tiny Pokemon. It would’ve missed had the baby Wooloo not happily run towards the ball and let it hit its wool. After the Pokemon became encapsulated, the Pokeball had only shook twice before the light on the button dimmed. 

_“I… I have my first…!”_ Hop said excitedly, jumping up and down towards the ball. _“I have my first Pokemon! Oh, thank you, Lee!”_

 _“Nice catch! Happy Birthday, Hop!”_ Leon said, ruffling Hop’s hair again. _“I have a feeling that you’re gonna be a great trainer one day...”_

~~~

“...land!”

A faint sound could be heard in the back of his mind. What was happening? Where was he? 

“... Hol….! Hollan… eathe…!” 

There was a sense of feeling coming back to him, most notably of pain. Why was he hurting? What happened? As he could feel the numbness in his skin beginning to fade away, Hop was beginning to feel different sensations filling his body again. There was a pain in his chest, but also an indiscernible warmth. It was comforting, and he focused on it, trying almost desperately to reach it. As he did so, the pain in his chest began to burn more, and the pressure began to rise up.

_Cough! Hack! Cough!_

Hop could feel water sputtering from his mouth, his vision hazy. Two people were above him at the moment, their figures slowly becoming clearer in his view. His body ached and he felt soaked through his clothes, but someone had been holding him close and warming him up. Their voices were becoming clearer as he blinked a few times to take in his surroundings. 

“Holland! Oh thank Arceus, you’re awake!” Leon said, taking off the outer layer of his dojo uniform and passing it to Raihan, who wrapped it around Hop’s body carefully.

Looking up at the person who was holding him, Hop could see Raihan’s worried expression as the other looked him up and down to check for any further injuries. Their faces were extremely close to each other, but that had been the last thing on his mind. Hop tried to speak, but his throat was burning with the attempt as he coughed more.

“Rai… han…” Hop forced out, staring at the bright blue of the dragon trainer’s eyes.

“Hey, hey, just… just relax, okay? You’ll be fine” Raihan stuttered, holding him closer for warmth. 

Taking in their surroundings, Hop was able to make out the river next to them. Remembering what happened, he tried to sit up and noticed that they were no longer in the forest anymore, but out in a field. How long had he been unconscious? What happened that brought him here?

“H… How did you…?” Hop started to ask, but heard a loud happy bleating in the background.

Suddenly, a ball of fluff consumed his vision as Dubwool had crashed into both himself and Raihan, knocking them over into the grass. With the sudden weight on top of his body, Hop groaned. Picking themselves up, Raihan pushed off the ground with his arm and helped Hop sit up straight, rubbing his back for comfort. 

“Easy, Dubwool” Raihan said, petting the fluffy Pokemon with his free hand. “Your trainer’s still not fully recovered, yet”

“Are you alright, Holland?” Leon said, kneeling down to the boy’s level. 

Looking at the two of them, Hop’s memories were slowly beginning to return. The dojo, his argument with Leon, rejecting Raihan’s gift, saving the Dratini in the forest- everything was beginning to clear up in his head as he tried to sit up on his own. The attempt made his head spin, but he forced himself through the discomfort. 

“How did you… find me?” Hop asked again, looking between the two of them.

“We went looking for you after you tore off from the dojo…” Raihan said, looking away from Hop as he said that. “We were calling for you for a while when we saw Dubwool and this Dratini wearing your uniform following this river”

“Dratini…?” Hop asked.

The small dragon Pokemon suddenly came into view, still wrapped in Hop’s uniform jacket. It gently nuzzled its head against Hop’s arm, whining in concern. Finding the strength to pet it, Hop smiled at seeing the injured Pokemon safe. The Dratini slowly crawled up onto his lap, continuing to snuggle up on top of him affectionately. Leon looked it over carefully.

“It’s a good thing we found you on the side of the river... You weren’t breathing! If Raihan didn’t know CPR, we don’t know what would’ve happened...” Leon said, relief washing over his features.

“Found me…?” Hop asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah…” Raihan contributed, looking at the river. “Just over there”

Looking over to where Raihan pointed, he could see where his body had left an imprint in the grass. Water pooled around the area, and Hop felt his body getting lifted off the ground, an arm holding him around his back while another from under his knees. Instinctively, he gripped his hands on Raihan’s shirt from fear of falling, watching as Leon gently removed the Dratini from his torso and held it in his arms. Dubwool followed the group in the back as they began heading back towards the dojo.

“R-Raihan, you…!” Hop stuttered, gripping the other’s uniform.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you” the taller said, not looking at Hop and preferring to watch where he was going instead. 

Looking up at his peer carrying him, Hop recognized the look of worry Raihan had on his face. He then looked to Leon to see that the younger version of his older brother had been looking at the two of them before turning his attention back to Dratini upon being caught by Hop. Memories of their conversations before the event at the river came to mind, and guilt washed over him. The look on Leon’s face after he’d yelled at him, and the look on Raihan’s face when he refused his gift consumed his thoughts. Looking at the two of them now, as he was being carried back to the dojo, Hop couldn’t help but feel tears filling his eyes.

No matter what he’d been feeling at the time, Hop knew he messed up. If it weren’t for Leon and Raihan, he wasn’t sure what would have happened at the river. From the very beginning, these two had done nothing but support him and help him when he needed it the most. It wasn’t their fault that he was incompetent. It wasn’t their fault that he couldn’t save a small Pokemon in need all on his own. All they’ve done is show him kindness and understanding, and he’d held it against them as a sign of his own weakness.

Hop’s body shook as the tears fell from his eyes. Gripping Raihan’s uniform, he buried his face into the other’s chest, causing Raihan to look down at him in concern. Stopping in his tracks, Raihan felt Hop’s body shake from the now audible sobs coming from him. Leon noticed and turned around to check on the two, noticing Hop’s tears and rushing over.

“H-Holland?” Leon asked, looking at Raihan, who shared his concern. “W-What’s wrong?”

Hop shook his head in response. This was pathetic- just pathetic. After everything he’d been through, this was the worst he’d ever felt in his life. If he had been more dependable, he wouldn’t have needed Leon and Raihan to save him all the time. He should be more independent, strong, and have done more to have prevented all of the messes he was currently in. None of his problems were the faults of Leon and Raihan, but he’d taken so much of his inner turmoil out on them. If he hadn’t focused so much on himself, maybe he wouldn’t have hurt them the way he knew he had. All of the problems he had with his brother, with Victor, with everyone who only saw his older brother instead of seeing Hop himself- none of that was anyone else’s fault and he understood that now.

“I’m… sorry!” Hop hiccuped through sobs. “I’m so sorry…!”

Hop thought about his fear and panic after falling into the river. He wasn’t able to do anything to help himself, and thinking about it now, he thought about the consequences of not having been saved. He might not have ever gotten to apologize to these two for the way he acted, or made it up to them later. He would have lost any possible chances of returning home and seeing Victor and Gloria, and he never would have gotten to talk to his older brother. 

Looking up with teary eyes at Raihan, Hop felt his sobs getting worse as a bigger realization hit him. If he hadn’t been saved today, he would never have seen those beautiful blue eyes anymore. He never would feel the warmth he was feeling from being held by Raihan like this. The feeling that pained his chest at the thought of never seeing Raihan again was worse than the aching in his body from being thrashed around in the river. Resting his head against Raihan’s chest, it didn’t matter to him that he was still soaking wet. He still felt warm and comfortable just from being held so closely by the dragon trainer. It just felt so right to be held like this by the taller boy, and he loved it. He loved everything about being with Raihan. Hop felt his cheeks flare at the realization as tears continued to spill down his cheeks. 

He _loved_ Raihan. 

Not in the same way that he loved his mother or older brother. Hop cherished the way the two spent time together, but differently from the way he cherished his time with Victor and Gloria. He knew now that one of the biggest regrets he’d ever have should he have died in that river was the thought of never seeing Raihan ever again. 

Hop gasped as he felt Raihan hold him tighter in his arms, resting his chin against Hop’s wet head. He tried to look up at the other, but the tightness of the taller boy’s embrace prevented him from doing so. Leon walked over to the two of them and placed his hand gently on Hop’s shoulder, getting his attention. 

“Please don’t…” Leon whispered, his voice cracking. “We… We almost lost you today, Holland… Just… It’s fine, okay?”

Hearing Leon’s voice crack the way it had, and seeing the expression on his face just brought more tears to Hop’s eyes.

“But…” Hop choked, feeling more sobs coming. “I said… so many awful things…!”

“Stop” Raihan said, his voice sharp.

Hop and Leon froze in their spots as the taller boy’s grip around him loosened. Now able to do so, Hop looked up at the dragon trainer’s face, eyes widening at the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The taller boy’s lip quivered as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself as though trying would cause his tears to fall. Hop had never seen this expression on Raihan before, but it broke his heart.

“What kind of person almost dies and… apologizes for dumb stuff that took place hours ago!?” Raihan growled, his voice scaring both Hop and Leon.

“Raihan…” Leon started, but the taller shook his head, holding Hop close again.

“Just don’t… Don’t scare us like this ever again, okay?!” Raihan yelled. “Do you even understand just how important you’ve become to us... to me?!”

Hop froze at hearing those words, looking at Leon for confirmation. Leon nodded in response, and used the back of his fist to wipe tears he’d been trying to hide from the both of them. 

“We care about you a lot, Holland…” Leon said, still gripping his shoulder. “We know you can take care of yourself, and you’re a great trainer and all, but… We also don’t want to lose you, okay?”

Hop looked at Leon, thinking about the memory of his birthday after his older brother returned home from the Isle of Armor. Seeing the younger Leon in front of him, Hop knew that his brother had been a much different person in the past compared to the older brother he knew now. Despite everything they’ve been through in his own time, Leon was still Leon. He was still caring, protective, and strong. Seeing a younger version of his brother worry about him so much to the point of tears was strange, but it showed just how caring his brother really was about others. He realized that the disagreements that they’ve had over the years are the results of how much Leon must’ve cared about him.

Hearing from younger Leon that he was a great trainer that could take care of himself felt good deep down, but Hop knew that this wasn’t the Leon he needed to hear it from. Rather, he needed to hear it from his older brother, in his own time.

“... Okay…” Hop said, burying his face back into Raihan’s chest. “Sorry… for worrying you guys”

After the three of them calmed down, Raihan eventually started walking back to the dojo again with Hop still in his arms. Leon followed closer than he had earlier, offering to carry Hop whenever Raihan seemed exhausted. However, Raihan always refused, preferring to carry their peer himself, much to Hop’s satisfaction. There were many complicated feelings between the three of them, but Hop began to feel his earlier anxieties had disappeared. He’d realized so many things in this past week with the two of them and he hadn’t known where he’d even begin to handle it all.

However, before he could think about it, he’d noticed a tickling feeling bothering his arm. Adjusting himself to scratch whatever had been bothering it, he’d been surprised to have found something and pulled it out to get a better look. It must’ve fallen on top of him while he’d been unconscious. Looking at it closer, his eyes widened upon recognition.

It was a pink flower hair clip- one he knows he’d seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was 35 pages... Why does it keep getting longer and longer...?


	9. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop gets a much needed lesson from Master Mustard. Little does he know, Leon does, too.

Bird Pokemon were whistling in the distance as the afternoon sunlight peeked through the windows in the Martial Arts Dojo. Hop squinted at the light shining on his face, as he slowly sat up in his futon. Looking around the room, he realized that Leon and Raihan had already left for their daily training, leaving him alone with only two Pokemon in the room. Dubwool and Dratini were resting quietly beside him, and he smiled in their direction.

After the events that took place at the river a few days ago, Hop’s body still aches in so many places that Master Mustard allowed him some time to recover from the ordeal. He did get a slight scolding from the older man about being reckless and impulsive, but there was also a gentle praise in having successfully saved a Pokemon in need. It was more than Hop was expecting from the older man after having almost died, but it seemed that Leon and Raihan left that part out of their explanation.

Looking over at Dratini again, Hop was glad to see that the small dragon had already looked much better than it had when he first found it. Petting it softly, Hop smiled at the way the Pokemon instinctively leaned into his touch. Master Mustard had done a lot in helping the frail thing become accustomed to staying at the dojo, but it never wanted to leave Hop’s side. The old man was kind enough to let the Pokemon stay with Hop until it was feeling better, understanding that sending it back to the wild would only do more harm than good in its current condition. Hop was grateful all around for the support he was receiving on caring for the injured Pokemon.

His gaze passed over Dratini, focusing on a small brown bag next to Raihan’s futon. It was the same one that the dragon trainer had tried gifting to him before the incident at the river, and Hop blushed upon seeing it. Carefully reaching over so as to not wake the Pokemon, he picked up the bag and opened it. Reaching in, he pulled several strands of yarn and looked over them carefully. Despite the way he’d clenched them in his fist, the quality was still clean and soft to the touch. 

“I didn’t even thank him for these…” Hop said to himself, untangling them.

Weaving the strands together, Hop couldn’t help the way his face flushed at the thought of the dragon trainer. Feeling the way his heart thumped in his chest at the mere image of him in his head, a small grin graced his features. Memories of the time he’d spent with Raihan ever since coming back into the past made him sigh heavily as he continued weaving the yarn together. 

There were so many cheesy stories he’d heard about when it came to love. He heard all about it from his mother, from Sonia, and he even heard about it from Victor and Gloria a few times. The thought never really occurred to him before, as he was always more focused on fulfilling his dreams of becoming the League Champion like his brother. But weaving the yarn strings that were meant to be a present from the one person who paid him so much time and attention since his arrival here, Hop couldn’t help but think that the hype was valid.

Raihan was amazing in so many ways. The kindness and generosity he showed Hop from the moment they met was already demonstrating just how good of a person he was. Since then, Hop’s opinion of the other boy only continued to grow. They talked about so much together in his time at the dojo about many different topics, and they were able to relate so well with each other. The way that Hop would instantly become comfortable in the other’s presence also made his heart feel light. Thinking about it now, Hop wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized it sooner, even as a Gym Challenger.

Even as an adult, Hop always knew Raihan was a great trainer, despite being a little conceited and maybe overly dramatic when it came to social media and Pokemon battling. But at the same time, he was also one of the few people who acknowledged his strength during the Gym Challenge. The Dragon Gym Leader had even told him so while seeing him and the twins off at Hammerlocke Station on their way to Wyndon. Hop never thought about it then, as he’d been more focused on making it to the top, but the Gym Leader had been kinder than he really gave him credit for. The Gym Leader even talked with Hop over the phone during their boat ride on their way to the Isle of Armor, encouraging him to call again if necessary. 

It was more than just what Raihan did for Hop, though. Raihan did a lot for Hop and encouraged him in every way possible upon being here, but it made Hop want to do more for him in return. The taller boy was going through so much just to make him feel better whenever he was down, despite his own moments of being vulnerable. He didn’t like seeing the dragon trainer upset, he wanted the other to be happy always. It surprised Hop just how much he wanted to be the one that would make Raihan happy.

After having gotten to know Raihan in his time at the Martial Arts Dojo, Hop was certain that this was what everyone got excited for when it came to love. There was no other way to describe the feelings that rose within him whenever he was with the other boy. He was initially confused at having been touched by the other so much and held by him, but now he understood that he was just happy. It was more noticeable when having been carried back to the dojo after the incident at the river, but Hop knew now that he never wanted to be away from him again.

But now there was a problem; he couldn’t stay in this time, and Raihan doesn’t know him as well in the present as he does here in the past. Even if he did somehow manage to get back home, how could he even face the Dragon Gym Leader and explain to him his newfound love for a man who would be eight years older than him? How could he explain that he fell in love with him by meeting him in the past? And there was still one more problem...

“He bought these for _Holland_ …” Hop said to himself, still weaving the strands of yarn with his fingers. “Not for _Hop_...”

Finishing the bracelet in his hands, he looked over his craftsmanship and set it on his lap. It was perfect; one of the best bracelets he’d ever made. The quality of the yarn added to the perfection of the simple accessory. Running his hand over the braiding in the yarn felt almost symbolic of how he weaved this mess of a situation he was currently in. Tying both ends of the bracelet, he recognized that there was a beginning and an ending to the weaving, and realized his situation would be just the same.

Hop started this tangled mess when he told Leon, Raihan, and Master Mustard a different name. He befriended Leon and Raihan to the point of falling in love with one of them and worrying them both by nearly dying. Running his hand over where the two ends knotted together to complete the bracelet, Hop’s brows furrowed in thought. At some point, this journey of his into the past had to end, but how? Would he ever return home to Victor, Gloria, and his family? How long could he prolong Pereskia in her pursuit of the Legendary Celebi? Even if he did somehow manage to accomplish all of this and return to his old life, what would he do about his new feelings for the Dragon Gym Leader?

“Holland?” 

Jumping up at the voice, Hop turned to see Leon walking in the room. 

“Oh, you’re awake! I just wanted to check and see how you were doing” Leon said, taking a seat next to Hop’s futon. “And I see you’ve gotten Raihan’s gift!”

Hop placed his project on the side in an attempt to hide it from his visitor. Leon smiled as Hop began to feel his cheeks becoming heated again. While it was clear that younger Leon wasn’t exactly his brother, it was still embarrassing for Hop to talk with him about his attraction.

“Y-Yeah, I guess…” Hop stuttered. “Where’s he been, by the way? I haven’t seen him in a while…”

“Raihan? He’s just been hanging around his favorite berry tree” Leon answered. “He’s probably still a little shy after having performed CPR on you the other day”

Having brought up that particular detail, Hop looked at Leon with wide eyes.

“He… did what?” Hop blushed, and Leon blinked.

“Raihan… performed CPR on you?” Leon repeated. “I thought I mentioned it while we were at the river? You weren’t breathing when we found you…”

Thinking about it now, Hop did remember Leon mentioning that he hadn’t been breathing when the two of them found him at the river. However, that hadn’t been the detail he’d been focusing on currently. Rather, he was more focused on the specific detail surrounding the idea that Raihan had been the one to resuscitate him. 

“H-He… did CPR… on me…?” Hop stuttered, the pieces coming together in his head. “S-So he… he had to…!”

His face flared up at the thought of finishing that sentence. At the time, he’d been too sore and his mind had been too hazy to really comprehend how close his and Raihan’s faces were to each other at the time. Connecting the dots, Hop’s eyes widened in realization. Putting a hand to his lips, he couldn’t help the way his heart began to beat increasingly faster in his chest.

For Raihan to have resuscitated him, he’d have to _kiss_ him.

“H-Holland? You alright? You’re really red and all” Leon pointed out, placing a hand on the other’s forehead. “Wow, you’re really heating up”

“N-No, I’m not!” Hop shouted in response, before covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

Leon pulled his arm back in surprise at the sudden outburst. Raising an eyebrow at Hop’s behavior, he watched as the other boy’s face became redder than a Tamato berry. At the noise, both Dubwool and Dratini’s heads bolted up, looking around the room frantically. Hop gently pet both of their heads to assure them that nothing was wrong and apologized for waking them. Leaning into his hands, they relaxed into their spots next to him again. He gently took his hands off of them, but doubled back upon seeing something next to Dubwool’s head.

A pink flower clip- the same one that was always worn by Pereskia. 

“So, um… You said you found me by the river, right?” Hop started, changing the subject. 

“Yeah… Why?” 

“Was I… just on the side? Out of the river?” Hop asked, glancing back at the pink flower clip for a moment before returning his gaze back to Leon.

“Yeah?” Leon replied, his confusion apparent. “Your upper body was sticking out of the river, now that I think about it. We just figured the current pushed you towards the shore”

“Did you or Raihan… happen to see anybody else in the area?” Hop asked hesitantly.

Leon took a moment and looked as though he were thinking hard about the question. Eventually, he shook his head in response.

“No, but I can’t say either of us were really looking” he said, looking at Dratini and Dubwool. “As soon as we caught sight of you after chasing Dubwool and Dratini, we… didn’t really think about anything else…”

Looking back at the hair clip, Hop couldn’t help but feel a sense of unease. There was no mistaking that it had to have belonged to Pereskia. She is the only person he’d ever seen wear the flower, and she would’ve had the opportunity to have gotten to him after he’d fallen into the river. It was very likely that she’d been in the area if she was watching him as much as she said she was. However, this train of thought left him questioning their relationship. 

When meeting the woman at first, Hop found no reason to suspect her of any wrongdoing. She seemed perfectly professional and nurturing. At one point in their short adventure together, he trusted the woman and felt as though he could relate to her. That is, until her later betrayal at trying to capture Celebi. The use of those spiked bracelets on her wrists didn’t help matters as it created a sense of fear in him at her presence. It made him feel as though she didn’t really care about him at all and was only trying to use him from the beginning.

Reaching out and holding the clip in his hand, he wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. While it could be true that he could’ve washed up onto the shallow area of land beside the river as Leon said, Hop felt unsatisfied with the explanation. It couldn’t have been that easy, considering the conditions he was in when underwater. He was grateful for being alive, but his understanding of what it was like in the river made him believe he shouldn’t have survived- at least, not without help. 

Hop had spent the last few weeks terrified of the woman that caused him to go back into the past. Their short meeting in town hadn’t made things easier to deal with, as she was still intimidating even without her bracelets. The thought that she was stalking him the entire time that they’d been stuck here frightened him further, as he grew paranoid from learning about it. Thus far, everything Pereskia did only gave Hop a reason to fear and avoid her. However, from what he could rationalize of the river situation, it was possible that she was the one to have pulled him out of the river enough to have been found by Raihan and Leon later. He couldn’t confirm that was exactly what happened, but having the clip in his hand was proof that she had to have somehow been involved. He couldn’t see any possible way of having it without her being there.

If that were the case, then she actually _saved_ him. Up until now, all the woman had ever done were things that hurt him or gave him a reason to dislike her. While the things she said to him during their early conversations were relatable and encouraging, he still couldn’t be sure they were sincere. Even if she admitted to only lying to him ‘once’, it was still difficult to believe her. Thinking back to their meeting in town, though, Hop realized that it was her that confirmed his going back in time and clarifying their situation for him. She is also the person that offered him a way back home, rather than trying to achieve it without him (even if it would be easier with his cooperation). Lastly, she may have been the person that ultimately saved him from certain death. 

It was a far-fetched theory, but it was possible that Pereskia wasn’t as bad of a person as he’d initially thought.

Even if he wanted to confirm it, though, it would mean leaving the dojo to confront the woman himself. Considering their last meeting, Hop couldn’t be sure that the woman would be as willing to cooperate with him. He also couldn’t be sure that she would be without her harmful bracelets this time around, and was overall just too afraid to approach her. 

“Holland? Hello?”

Hop snapped out of his train of thought and realized Leon had been waving his hand in front of his face. Looking at his peer in surprise, he laughed apologetically.

“S-Sorry, Leon, I was… just thinking about something” Hop replied.

“No kidding…” Leon said, his concern evident on his face. 

“So, what’re you up to now? Anymore training with Charmander?” Hop asked, trying to lighten the mood. He’d already made Leon worry enough.

“Well, yeah, but…” Leon started. “We’ve still got a long way to go and all. Figured he could use a break”

Looking at Leon smiling carefree in front of him, Hop couldn’t help but remember the way they hung out together after his older brother’s return home from the Isle of Armor. Whatever the reason for that memory suddenly returning to him after he'd gone unconscious, Hop couldn’t help but see this boy that would grow up into the person that was now his older brother in a different light. Leon would eventually change, but his attitude and nurturing nature wouldn’t. Thinking back to the way he viewed himself, Hop couldn’t understand how his older brother became the person he grew up to admire.

“... How do you do it, Leon…?” Hop asked, looking at Dubwool and Dratini.

“Huh?” Leon asked. “Do… what?”

“How are you so strong?” Hop asked again, making sure to elaborate. “How are you so confident in yourself and so happy all the time? How are you able to push yourself forward knowing that everything will work the way you want it to? How can you work towards your dreams knowing you’ll one day get there…? Just… how can you know…?”

Not receiving an immediate answer, Hop turned to look at Leon, who merely stared back blankly. Wondering if he’d said too much again, Hop was about to retract his statements until he watched Leon scratch his cheek with embarrassment.

“... Strong? Confident…?” Leon repeated, laughing slightly. “... You know, Holland… Sometimes, you really do remind me of my little brother”

Hop froze uncomfortably at the comment, but shook it off as Leon continued to speak.

“See, the thing is, Holland…” Leon started. “I don’t… actually think I’m that strong, at all”

It took a moment for Hop to process what his fellow peer had said, watching for any signs in the other’s facial features to indicate that he’d been lying. Watching Leon’s face become saddened at the statement, Hop knew that he was being sincere. Confusion and disbelief caused Hop’s face to fall at the realization. 

“I just wanted to be a great Pokemon trainer, ever since I was young and watched battlers on TV” Leon explained. “It was actually my brother who always told me I was strong or cool. I would talk with him about Pokemon for hours, just things that I read from books and magazines, and he’d still tell me how smart I was or how I would be an awesome trainer someday. Somehow, he became my number one fan even though I had nothing to show for it, yet” 

Seeing Leon like this was something completely new to Hop, as this was a Leon he’d never witnessed before in his life. He was listening to the thoughts and feelings of his brother as he was talking about his vulnerabilities and insecurities. It was strange, considering Hop always felt as though Leon didn’t have any of those flaws. In Hop’s eyes, Leon had always been perfect, aside from the one mistake of constantly getting lost. Seeing and hearing the things that Leon was saying now, Hop felt as though he could relate to him for once.

“I remember that my brother and I were watching some battles from other regions and thinking that none of the battles in our own region were anything like them… That other regions were cooler and stronger than our own…” Leon explained. “And without even blinking an eye, he looked at me and said…”

Remembering his own words well, Hop finished the statement in his mind as Leon said them aloud.

_“That’s because you haven’t become a trainer, yet, Lee!”_

Leon’s face grew happier upon saying it. 

“Whether he knows it or not, my brother has always been what pushes me forward and made me as strong as you say” Leon explains. “I think my confidence and willingness to continue is all thanks to him…”

Feeling something wet fall onto his hands, Hop looked to see that a small droplet rested on the back of his hand. Realizing that his vision became blurred, he recognized that tears were flowing down his cheeks. Sniffling slightly, he noticed Leon’s alarmed expression and watched as the other began to panic.

“H-Holland!? S-Sorry, did I say something hurtful?” Leon asked frantically.

“N-No…” Hop quickly responded, the tears continuing to flow as he processed Leon’s words. “No, sorry, it’s just…”

It never came up before, but this would be the first time that Hop ever heard Leon say anything so heartfelt about him personally. He always knew Leon loved him and cared for him, but to hear the other express that everything he’d achieved had been because of Hop himself was too much. Happiness and guilt mixed into a pile of emotions within himself that he couldn’t understand. 

Guilt grew from Hop’s earlier feelings of being angry with his older brother. The jealousy that existed due to his brother’s seemingly perfect career as a Pokemon trainer practically melted at the new information revealing that it wasn’t as perfect as Hop thought it was. Seeing Leon saddened and unsure of himself was almost like looking into a mirror, reflecting the way Hop was feeling this whole time.

Then, to watch as that inferiority faded away because of himself- because _Hop_ had been the source of Leon’s confidence- just filled his heart with a happiness that he couldn’t contain. Without realizing it, Hop had spent so many years living in Leon’s shadow and feeling as though his brother never understood what he’d had to go through in order to make a name for himself. He felt as though Leon never understood him and was holding him back from becoming his own. Overall, it felt to Hop as though Leon never truly recognized his potential and didn’t see him as anything special.

But watching and listening to Leon be so vulnerable, even for a moment, was almost heartbreaking for him. To see the person that was a younger version of his brother admit that he wasn’t as perfect as he’d always thought, yet somehow still force himself to continue onwards was inspiring. Furthermore, it was all because of _Hop_ that Leon was the way he was. The thought never would have crossed his mind before, but now he was crying almost hysterically because of it.

He spent years feeling as though no one recognized him, when the opposite had been true from the very beginning. Leon recognized him; not for being a strong trainer or as his rival, but his brother recognized him as something special. When everyone else dismissed Hop and his ambitions, his older brother was motivated and strong because of him. Leon’s victories weren’t just his own, but also Hop’s. Hop cried for many reasons, but it all came down to one fact; he felt that Leon never understood him when the opposite had been true. 

Hop was the one that never understood Leon.

“S-Sorry, Leon…” Hop hiccuped, covering his mouth to quell his sobbing. “I… I don’t know what got into me…”

“Is… Is there something I can do?” Leon asked, and Hop shook his head.

“No, no, believe me…” Hop said, smiling happily. “You’ve done plenty”

~~~

Victor sighed as he and Gloria waited nervously at the town docks. Neither of them had been looking forward to this, and could barely sleep during the previous night. They still hadn’t found their missing friend and would rather be looking for him right now instead of waiting around. However, looking at the phone in their hands, they knew better than to disobey a certain someone’s instructions anymore at this point.

Hearing a loud roar above them, both looked up nervously to see a Flygon and Charizard descending from the sky. Both Pokemon landed carefully, before their trainers leapt off of their backs. Gulping, Victor cautiously stepped towards the former Champion and the last Gym Leader in the Galarian Pokemon League. While he may have been the current Champion, that didn’t change the tension that was suddenly hovering over the four of them as Leon and Raihan returned their Pokemon and walked towards them.

While they’d been scolded by the former Champion before, none of it compared to the menacing aura the other was giving off at this moment. 

“Where is his phone?” Leon asked, not bothering to greet the twins upon arriving.

Gloria nervously handed the older man the phone in question- Hop’s phone. Looking it over, the man sighed in slight relief at seeing that the phone wasn’t damaged. Raihan stepped up and patted his friend on the shoulder before nodding to the twins in a silent greeting.

“We need to find him” Leon stated. 

“We will, mate” Raihan said, looking at the twins. “Where have you guys searched?” 

“Just around the dojo and parts of the fields” Victor answered. “We had to pause because the sun had set-”

“You stopped looking?” Leon asked, his eyes darting from Hop’s phone to the twins. 

Raihan looked at Leon, a sad look in his eyes as the other kept his focus on the twin trainers in front of them.Victor stopped his explanation, taken aback by the sudden interruption. Leon had never addressed them, or anyone they knew, in this manner before. While they couldn’t fault him in any way for being worried about the whereabouts of his brother, it still confused them that he was behaving in such a way. They were worried, too, but it felt as though he was taking it to another level. Gloria looked between her brother and the former Champion, not feeling particularly proud that her brother was taking most of the scolding currently. 

“We were told to return to the dojo-” she tried to explain, but Leon wouldn’t let her finish.

“That was the worst thing you could’ve done” Leon interrupted, looking at Hop’s phone again and gripping it tightly in his hand. “Anything could’ve happened- he might’ve needed you!”

The tension was getting near suffocating as Victor tried to de-escalate the former Champion’s apparent panic. 

“We searched for hours, Leon-” Victor tried explaining, stepping in front of Gloria.

“Hours mean _nothing_ if he’s still missing!” Leon raised his voice.

Hearing the way Leon’s voice was getting, Victor and Gloria flinched, taking a step away from the older man instinctively. Seeing their faces change at his response, Leon quieted himself for a moment and looked back at Hop’s phone as though it would provide him some sense of comfort. Sensing the rising panic in Leon, Raihan stepped forward and gripped his shoulder tightly. People in town were beginning to look over in their direction, creating a tense environment that none of the party had been comfortable with. Pulling his friend aside, Raihan gave Leon a hard look.

“Leon, mate, you gotta calm down” Raihan said patiently. “We’re gonna look for him and find him, okay?”

“... We’re wasting time” Leon muttered, avoiding looking at either of the twins. “We’re making the same mistake we did before”

At that, Raihan pulled his hand back as though he were burnt. 

“This time… This time, I’m not stopping the search until we find him” Leon concluded, turning away from the three of them and rushing away from them.

“Leon!” Raihan called out, but it was in vain. The other man didn’t stop, leaving the twins and his friend behind him.

~~~

“Hey”

Hop said to a relaxed Raihan, who quickly sat up at the voice. Looking up from his spot underneath the berry tree, Raihan nervously rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

“H-Hey” he responded, avoiding eye contact.

The two of them remained silent as the awkward tension between them filled the air. Hop wasn’t sure what he planned on doing when he decided to leave the dojo to come and meet Raihan, but he couldn’t resist the urge. Not knowing what else to do, he cautiously stepped towards the other and took a seat, trying to ignore the way his cheeks were heating up. It may have been a few days since the incident at the river, but neither of them had been able to talk about the events that took place there.

The feeling of Raihan carrying him all the way back to the dojo left a tingling feeling in Hop’s skin since that day. It had been a while since Hop had been this close in proximity to the other, and the excitement that blossomed inside of him from seeing the dragon trainer again was overwhelming. He was nervous, but also happy. Unfortunately, the light feelings only made it harder for Hop to converse with the other without going through an internal roller coaster of emotions. It was overall difficult to act normal in front of the other boy again.

“You… feeling better?” Raihan asked awkwardly.

“Y-yeah, a lot better…” Hop responded automatically.

“Oh… That’s good…” Raihan replied, playing with his fingers in his lap.

The two of them returned to sitting in silence, unsure of what to do or say next. Daring to look over at Raihan, Hop was surprised to see that the other boy had been looking at him. Having been caught staring, Raihan quickly coughed and turned his head in the opposite direction, prompting Hop to do the same. Hop internally groaned at the lack of communication that was taking place between them, unable to think of any way to alleviate the situation. Taking a deep breath, he started with what he wanted to say first.

“I wanted… to thank you, Raihan” 

He wasn’t looking at Raihan for fear of getting too nervous to say it, but noticed that Raihan turned towards him.

“Huh? For what?” Raihan asked.

“For… saving me” Hop said, feeling his cheeks heating up again at the thought.

“Oh, well…” Raihan started, still playing with his fingers. “L-Leon was there, too…”

“Yeah, but… you’re the one that…” Hop couldn’t finish his sentence again, the blush becoming too overwhelming. “I-I wouldn’t be around if you hadn’t helped…”

Things were silent between the two of them again. Having at least gotten what he wanted to say out of his system, Hop felt a little better. He wished things weren’t so awkward between them, but he wasn’t sure what he could do to help that. It was obvious that Raihan had been feeling a little awkward about the whole thing, too, but he couldn’t understand why. Having learned about his own feelings made everything harder for Hop, but what did Raihan have to be anxious about?

“Don’t worry about it, Holland, I’m just… glad that you’re okay” Raihan responded. 

A moment of silence passed before Raihan spoke up again. This time, his voice had been more level, as though he’d meant to say something, too.

“I meant what I said…” Raihan paused, causing Hop to look at him from the corner of his eye. “Even though it’s only been a few weeks, you’ve become really important to me, Holland…”

Hop grew increasingly anxious, recognizing the fluttering feeling that rose within his body. His excitement began to bubble up within him and thoughts flew through his mind about the meaning of Raihan’s statement. Why was he saying this? What did he mean? Considering how Hop had felt about the dragon trainer, was it possible that the feelings were mutual?

“I really hope that we can keep in touch after the three of us go home…” Raihan said.

At that, Hop felt as though ice water had been poured on him. The idea of Raihan returning his feelings sparked so many light and joyous thoughts, but Hop couldn’t help but be concerned. As with his yarn bracelet, something that starts must end. This journey began weeks ago, but eventually it would have to come to an end, too. Remembering the many people and things that were waiting for him in his own time, Hop’s earlier excitement of being around Raihan deflated. He didn’t intend to stay here in this time, but where would that leave their friendship? His feelings? 

He fell in love with someone that would eventually become a Gym Leader and his older brother’s rival. Would Raihan even remember any of the time he’d spent here on the Isle of Armor? Would any of his time with his brother and the dragon trainer be remembered? It’s not like they ever mentioned Holland to him before… Thinking about this only made him question whether realizing his feelings was a blessing or a curse. How could he get excited over something that couldn’t conceivably happen?

“Holland!” 

The two of them raised their attention towards Leon, who was running over to them from the direction of the dojo. Stopping to catch his breath, their peer nodded in Raihan’s direction before focusing on Hop.

“Sorry, Master Mustard wanted me to come get you” Leon said. 

“Huh? For what?” Hop asked.

“He said he wanted to train with you”

~~~

“Hop! HOP!” 

Leon called out as he ran through the wide, grassy fields. He didn’t have any direction in mind, there were too many panicked thoughts racing through his brain as he pushed himself forward. Pausing, he panted as he looked around the area he was in. There were only grassy fields, views of the ocean, and forests surrounding him. There was a dirt path in front of him, and he raced forward, making sure to look out for any signs of navy hair as he ran.

It was a sunny day, but memories of rain flashed through his mind as he continued onward. In his ears, the crunches of the grass beneath his feet were replaced with the wet slaps of mud with every step he took. Feelings of hopelessness took over as he continued to be disappointed at not finding any traces of his little brother as he continued running.

“HOP!” he called out again.

The pounding in his chest as he pushed forward was slowly increasing as memories continued to flood his mind. This situation was too familiar to him, and he experienced a panic that he'd never felt before. He may not have been to the isle for years, but seeing it was almost too much for him. Memories of a dear friend and his smile were hazy from years of trying to push it away. Yet, being here on the Isle of Armor only made it harder to push into the back of his mind. 

As it became difficult to breathe, Leon stopped himself and took in his surroundings. He paused as he looked up and saw something that brought his thoughts to a halt. A large building with a Pokemon sign on the top, with sliding doors for an entrance. The wind blew his hair out of his face as he looked at the familiar setting of the Martial Arts Dojo he trained in eight years ago.

Stepping forward cautiously, he took in the familiar sights around him. The path, the trees, everything was almost the exact same as it had been when he was last here. The paint was more vibrant than he remembered, and the general area seemed more clean than what he remembered. Having spent so much time having to sweep the surrounding areas at one point, he could tell that the area was being properly maintained- more so than when it had just been himself, Raihan, and-

He stopped himself as he took another step forward. This place held many fond memories, but overall led to one of the biggest regrets in his life. That was a fact that would never be forgotten, and he shook his head as he thought about his wasting time here. His brother was still missing, and he needed to continue his search for him. However, he didn’t have much time to consider this course of action as the sliding door entrance suddenly opened. The figure that stepped through stopped upon noticing Leon, their eyes growing wide with recognition. Silence hovered over the two of them for a minute, before the figure at the door spoke.

“... Leon?”

Leon gulped.

“... Master Mustard…”

~~~

“You… wanted to see me, Master?” Hop asked, stepping into the main dojo room.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that Master Mustard had been standing in the center of the arena area. The scene was similar to that of meeting a Gym Leader before battling them. Instinctively, Hop walked over to where he would be directly across from the older man, who hadn’t paid him any attention as he walked in. Stopping in front of Master Mustard, Hop could see the man’s eyes were closed, as though meditating. Staring at him curiously, he could hear the old man take a deep breath before addressing him.

“I must apologize in advance, Holland…”

Hop’s eyebrows raised in surprise as Master Mustard continued speaking.

“This training session will not be like previous ones we’ve had together… But I feel it is necessary for your growth as a trainer here in the dojo”

Master Mustard’s voice was gentle, but firm. The seriousness in the older man’s eyes made Hop anxious about what was about to take place. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded before moving to his side of the arena. The room was quiet as the two stared at each other. Master Mustard made it clear to Leon that his and Raihan’s presence during this training was forbidden. This training was solely meant for Hop, and Hop couldn’t be sure as to whether or not that was a good thing.

“Let’s go, Dubwool!” Hop said, releasing his fluffy Pokemon from its Pokeball.

Master Mustard instantly called out Kubfu, who stood at attention. Hop had only fought the other Pokemon a few times as he ended up missing a lot of individual training with the master due to starting late and due to his incident at the river. The older man only worked with each student once a week, making Leon and Raihan much further in progression than himself. It was also usually on the same day throughout the week. However, today wasn’t a normal day for Hop’s individual training. In fact, Hop had only recently gotten back into training after the river incident. He wasn’t exactly sure that he was ready for anything drastic like an individual session, especially an impromptu one.

But it wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“Go, Dubwool, use Double-Edge!” Hop called out, his wooled Pokemon charging forward towards the Kubfu.

Without instruction, the Kubfu quickly sidestepped Dubwool, who was able to stop himself from nearly crashing into the wall near Master Mustard. Regaining his footing, Dubwool turned his attention back to Kubfu. The other Pokemon remained calm and focused, not even bothering to look to Master Mustard for instruction.

“Alright, let’s try it again! Double-Edge!” Hop called out.

Dubwool once again charged forward. Kubfu remained unfazed as the fluffy Pokemon charged towards it.

“Low Kick, Kubfu!” Master Mustard said.

Hop watched with widened eyes as the Fighting-Type sidestepped Dubwool again before swiftly turning around to kick Dubwool’s hooves. Dubwool fell to the ground from the kick, but due to the momentum from charging at Kubfu, it continued to roll until it crashed into the wall next to Hop. He ran over to where it crashed, picking it off the ground in worry.

“Dubwool?!” Hop shouted. “Are you alright?!”

The large Pokemon bleated with exhaustion before trying to force itself up. 

“Hey, hey” Hop said soothingly. “It’s alright, you don’t have to keep-”

“High Jump Kick, Kubfu” 

Hop’s body froze at hearing the command. He turned to see Kubfu charging at the two of them before Dubwool instantly pushed him out of the way to take the hit. Backing up against the wall, Dubwool merely stood its ground against the Kubfu’s continuing attacks. Despite being small, the bear Pokemon continued to pound Hop’s wooled companion with an arsenal of kicks and punches. Dubwool’s cries were getting louder and expressing more pain with each hit, but it continued to hold itself up.

Looking over at the old man across from him, Hop saw that Master Mustard stood his ground and seemed unfazed by the situation. Hop shook, unsure of whether or not it was caused by fear or anger. Didn’t his master see that Dubwool was done from the condition it was in? Why was he allowing Kubfu to continue attacking his partner when he’d already been down? If it continued, Dubwool would be in worse shape than when they first arrived at this time period. The mere image of Dubwool’s defeated state from his battle with Pereskia’s Gastrodon only heightened his internal panic.

“Master! Stop, please!” Hop said, looking fearfully at Dubwool. “Dubwool can’t take anymore!”

“So do something about it” Master Mustard replied. “Have Dubwool fight back”

“How can-!?” Hop started to shout, but Master Mustard interrupted.

“I can tell from your relationship with Dubwool that you have been a trainer for a long time now” Mustard paused, prompting Kubfu to halt his attacks. “So how can you lack so much confidence in him?”

Hop’s words escaped him as he looked over at Dubwool again, rushing over to help his injured Pokemon. Upon reaching him, he wrapped his arms around the fluffy Pokemon, looking over his body in worry. Dubwool was panting and obviously exhausted, but Master Mustard spoke again before Hop had the chance to even think about returning him to his Pokeball.

“Look at how he still stands, willing to fight for you”

Pausing at that, Hop looked to see that while he was holding onto Dubwool, his companion hadn’t been leaning on him in any way. Standing on all four hooves, Dubwool continued to pant. His legs were shaky, and his fluffy wool was dirtied from having taken such a beating, but he was still standing without the support of Hop. 

“... Why did you come here, Holland?” Master Mustard asked, giving Hop a hard stare from across the room. “What is it that you were hoping to learn from me here?”

The question froze Hop in his place, looking at Dubwool shamefully as he realized the truth in Master Mustard’s assessments of himself. The days when Dubwool had been the small baby Wooloo that he’d cared for since he was an infant felt as though they were mere days ago, but in reality, his Pokemon had worked hard alongside him for years. Dubwool had trained and grew with him ever since he decided to become a Pokemon trainer. Despite any hardships the two of them faced, Dubwool always remained by Hop’s side if he asked for it. There was never any reason to doubt that his Pokemon would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

However, as a trainer, it was Hop’s job to keep his team safe, too. Hop had experienced many losses in his journey during the Gym Challenge, but some were difficult to forget. The most impactful ones that left him thinking long and hard about his own abilities as a trainer stacked upon themselves and made him who he was today, and for a while he’d never thought much on them ever since deciding to become a Pokemon Professor. 

But he’d never forget them. Hop still remembered Bede’s cruel words about his inability to live up to his brother, and how his losses and poor performance would only bring down his brother’s reputation. It was the first time that anyone had ever brought up the idea of Leon’s reputation as something Hop should think about, and from then on he never stopped thinking about it. It was the first time that Hop ever felt like he wasn’t strong. No matter how many losses Hop experienced with Victor or Gloria, he never had a loss so hurtful at the time as his loss to Bede.

“I…” Hop started, unsure of what he wanted to say. “I want to learn…”

With Victor and Gloria’s help, he may have been able to overcome his depression, but the fact still remained that Hop lost. He’d been so confident before battling Bede, and was sure his Pokemon were up to the task of taking him down, but in the end the results didn’t match his beliefs. Even though he’d continued and gotten over it, he could admit that every now and then the words would haunt him. In the back of his mind, with each loss that continued afterward, Hop knew he wasn’t feeling as confident as he used to. Losing to Victor in the semi-finals was rough, even when Hop felt he’d finally overcome everything, but he at least knew he’d done what he could.

Hop’s involvement with the Darkest Day was only further proof of his lack of battling performance. For all his chivalry and righteous attitude during the Darkest Day event, he was the one that couldn’t stop Chairman Rose. He also couldn’t stop the brothers from abducting Zacian’s artifact in the Slumbering Woods. In times where he could’ve prevented serious events from occurring, Hop found he couldn’t do anything without some sort of help. Sordward had even pointed this out when they would battle again in the Pokemon Lab. 

Lastly, of all the battles he couldn’t stop thinking about, it would be the one he had against Pereskia when he first arrived. He was scared, but he was alone and no one else was able to help him. He chose to help Celebi from getting captured by Pereskia, but the success would be short-lived as he battled her to stop her pursuit. An innocent Pokemon needed him, and no one else was going to be able to back him up, but he still lost. In times of need, Hop found he was never able to help or save anyone through a battle because he wasn’t strong enough.

“I want to be _strong_ …” Hop answered, clenching his fist. “... I can’t be confident in winning battles when it matters… unless I’m strong…”

Silence filled the room aside from Dubwool’s panting. Having to let out such a heavy burden on his shoulders, Hop felt numb. Unsure of what else to do, he grabbed his Pokeball out, intending to return Dubwool. Whether or not his companion was still standing, the fact was that he wasn’t strong enough to help Dubwool win against Master Mustard. The older man was way too strong for him. While he initially thought he’d accepted such facts, they still hurt.

“Wrong” Master Mustard said firmly. “Kubfu, Hammer Arm”

Hop looked up in panic as the small bear once again began to attack Dubwool. However, to his surprise, Dubwool stood his ground, and was using whatever strength he had left to try and hold back the attack with its head. Despite its condition, Hop could see a fire burning in his companion’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

“Dubwool…?” Hop called out softly. 

“Look at your Pokemon, Holland” Master Mustard instructed. “No matter how many times he’s been battered and bruised by Kubfu, he’s still standing. He’s still fighting”

They both watched as it took a huge effort on Dubwool’s part to eventually push the attack of Kubfu’s Hammer Arm off of itself. Shakily, the Pokemon stepped forward. It took more slow and shaky steps until it was back in the arena, staring down it’s opponent.

“Your Dubwool is more confident in battling than you are” Master Mustard said. “It believes it can do more to help you. Dubwool trusts you. He _believes_ in you, Holland”

Staring at Dubwool, Hop couldn’t help but feel moved by its efforts and Master Mustard’s words together. Turning around to look back at him, Dubwool nodded slightly, before focusing back on Kubfu. 

“Find something to believe in when battling. Even if it’s something small, find something you can be confident in” Master Mustard commanded. “You had to have it when you saved that Dratini, so find it within you again and help Dubwool battle Kubfu!” 

Thinking about the time that he saved Dratini, Hop remembered that from a bystander’s point of view, his way of solving the situation had been crazy. It was very possible for him to have fallen into the river much sooner than he had, and it would have resulted in worse had it not been for the efforts of Raihan and Leon. However, Hop recognized that he still went through with it. No one else had been around to help Dratini at the time, and having analyzed the situation he knew he was the only available person that could help. It was also apparent that he didn’t have much time to help it. Those were the reasons why he decided to do what he did to help the small dragon- he believed he was the only one who could.

Realizing this, an idea came to his head. This individual training session had been spontaneous and left him with little time to consider the situation laid out before him. He hadn’t bothered analyzing what he was presented with since it was only supposed to be a training session between himself and his teacher. He never assumed that Master Mustard would take him and Dubwool this seriously, and figured that he would stop as he usually did after giving Dubwool a few strong hits. However, Master Mustard was still going, and he wasn’t letting up in the slightest. Master Mustard was actually challenging him. 

Thinking about the few times that Dubwool and Kubfu met in combat during the battle, he thought about the way in which Master Mustard didn’t need to command Kubfu to dodge. It was almost instinctive. The Pokemon merely stood its ground until Hop had made the first move, only attacking when Master Mustard commanded it. 

It was almost as if a light bulb had lit up in Hop’s brain. The first time Dubwool attacked Kubfu, the other Pokemon merely dodged, and when faced with an attack, it dodged again before following Master Mustard’s orders. Master Mustard had to have worked with Kubfu for a long time, so it made sense that they worked on strategy together in order for him to maintain a strong sense of teamwork. Kubfu trusted Master Mustard to command him, but Master Mustard trusted Kubfu to dodge whenever necessary.

Realizing this, Hop knew he was already at a disadvantage. Despite their training and working together, Hop never could battle against fast and dodgy opponents. He knew Dubwool’s strength was in attacking, especially when his attacks were strong and forceful. It was why he always made the choice of attacking with Double-Edge first; it almost guaranteed an instant win if he could land it right away, and he normally did. This time, however, he wouldn’t be able to do so- just like with Pereskia. 

Hop knew he needed to think this through. Dubwool was counting on him, he knew this now. He needed to find something to believe in, like Master Mustard said. Even if it was something small, it would be better than what he currently had to work with- it had to be. Dubwool’s strength is not in speed like Kubfu’s, but how was he supposed to counter a Pokemon faster than his own? At this point, Dubwool would only continue to take hits until he fainted!

“If nothing else, Holland…” Master Mustard called out to him. “Believe that Dubwool is willing to take the hit in order to protect you!”

At that, Hop stopped as a thought hit him. Dubwool has been taking hits this entire time, and considering his moveset, he could potentially work with that. He’d been so focused on trying to get rid of the obstacles in front of himself quickly that he never considered the rest of his options. He needed to think outside of the box for this. He needed to try a different approach. As Master Mustard said, he needed to believe in something. Now, he might have found it.

“Dubwool, use Cotton Guard!” Hop commanded.

Turning to look at Hop in surprise for a moment, Dubwool nodded before doing as told. Master Mustard and Kubfu watched them closely as the fluffy wool surrounding Dubwool’s body became seemingly thicker. Hop clenched his jaw as he watched Master Mustard, looking for any indication of what his next move would be. He relaxed upon seeing that his Master wasn’t commanding Kubfu to do anything, and called out to Dubwool again.

“Cotton Guard again!” Hop shouted.

Dubwool did as was told, causing Master Mustard to raise an eyebrow questioningly. As soon as Dubwool’s defense rose from the Cotton Guard, Hop commanded another use of Cotton Guard. This kept up for a bit, until Master Mustard grew seemingly aware of the method and looked to Kubfu.

“Kubfu, use Low Kick” he commanded.

Kubfu charged forward and proceeded to attack Dubwool as it finished it’s latest use of Cotton Guard. However, while the attack impacted the fluffy Pokemon’s legs, it seemed as though very little damage had been added to Dubwool’s previous condition. Hop released a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, before nodding to Dubwool again, fighting a smile from forming. He couldn’t help but feel a little excited, but a plan he was forming was working thus far. He only hoped he could pull off what he was intending.

“Using your defense to prolong the inevitable, hmm?” Master Mustard commented, commanding Kubfu to continue attacking. “Low Kick again!” 

Kubfu continued using Low Kick on Dubwool a few times, but the heavy usage of Cotton Guard made the moves nearly ineffective. Hop continued commanding Dubwool to use Cotton Guard, noticing that it was doing its best to continue taking the hits that Kubfu was getting on it. Realizing that Dubwool’s defense had gotten so high that this would drag on, he could see Master Mustard now considering that a new method of his own needed to be implemented.

“Kubfu, use High Jump Kick” Master Mustard commanded.

Hop held his breath for this. He needed to time this just right or the match would be over. Kubfu looked focused for a moment before doing as commanded and jumping towards Dubwool with one of its legs lifted in the air. 

“Dodge!” Hop shouted, almost desperately. 

As if in sync, Dubwool barely managed to avoid the fast High Jump Kick, and Hop released his breath as he watched Kubfu crash into the wall next to him. Not wasting any time, he looked at Dubwool again, feeling the excitement overwhelming him.

“Double-Edge, Dubwool!” Hop commanded.

With a loud bleat, Dubwool forced itself to charge forward immediately where Kubfu crashed and slammed itself really hard against the smaller Pokemon. Considering the amount of thinking he had been doing, his train of thought completely stopped as he watched his partner Pokemon directly hit his teacher’s Pokemon. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face by this point, and almost cried out as the impact from Dubwool caused Kubfu to fly back against the wall for further damage. Frozen from the shock, Hop watched as Kubfu was still on the arena floor and didn’t get up. 

However, it hadn’t fainted. Slowly but surely, he watched as the Pokemon began to stand up again, but this time with some hesitation of its own. Looking at the two exhausted Pokemon, Hop couldn’t help but feel as though the battle was now on an even playing field. Both Pokemon were beaten pretty decently and exhausted. However, this was the closest to a win that he would have gotten. Looking at Dubwool and watching the way it continued to stand despite its beatings, he couldn’t be prouder of his partner.

“Kubfu, that’s enough”

Kubfu dropped its battle stance and bowed politely to Dubwool before walking slowly towards its master. Hop looked to his teacher in confusion before realizing that the old man had no longer looked strict and firm. Now, he was back to being his gentle self, with a bigger and goofier smile than Hop had been used to seeing on the man. Master Mustard presented Kubfu with a few Oran berries before walking over carefully toward Hop and Dubwool. Placing some Oran berries on the ground for the wooly Pokemon, he turned to Hop and sighed.

“That was a wonderful display of progression, Holland…” Master Mustard laughed. “I must apologize to you both again, as I had warned you that this would be a different lesson from the beginning…”

“T-Thank you, Master…” Hop instinctively responded. “I guess I… never really took into consideration all of Dubwool’s moves and how they could be used together…”

“It’s not just that, my boy” Master Mustard commented, placing a hand on Hop’s shoulder. “This lesson had nothing to do with Dubwool. Rather, it had more to do with your insecurity”

“My… insecurity?” Hop asked, getting a sense of deja vu when remembering the way he'd met older Master Mustard. The old man mentioned that ‘Holland’ had his own insecurities, too.

“You and that Dubwool have obviously been together for a long time, but I sense that your confidence has been… fading for whatever reasons” 

Hop looked down at that, remembering everything that had been happening up to his arrival in the past. Considering everything that had been bothering him lately, he couldn’t deny the truth in what the old man was telling him. 

“You need to understand that in battle, your Pokemon need you to be _confident_ , not _strong_ ” Master Mustard explained.

Looking up at the old man in confusion, Hop couldn’t help but ask.

“But… How can I be confident if I’m not strong…?” 

Master Mustard smiled.

“By finding something to believe in and working with it” Master Mustard explained. “And that goes for everything”

Hop was silent as Master Mustard let go of his shoulder and began walking out of the room, with Kubfu following behind him.

“You came here under the mindset that strength will give you confidence...” 

Master Mustard paused at the door, turning his head towards Hop once more before leaving.

“... When actually, it is confidence that will give you the strength you need to surpass any and all obstacles...” Master Mustard smiled. “And finding something- anything you can believe in- will give you that”

~~~

“... So you’re still getting yourself lost, hmm?” 

As much as he’d have preferred to be out looking for his brother on the isle, Leon could never refuse his old master. Upon his request, Leon was now sitting on the dojo’s entrance steps next to the old man, looking down at his feet in guilt and embarrassment. It had been years since he’d seen or heard from his teacher, and he could only wish that it could’ve been under better circumstances. However, Leon knew well that it was his own personal choice to never return here if he could avoid it. The noon day sun glared down hot against his neck.

“Seems like only yesterday that you were still training here…” Master Mustard said, staring at the ground in thought. “You, Raihan, and Ho-”

“Hop is missing, Master” Leon interrupted. “I should be looking for him”

Master Mustard nodded slowly, before turning his attention towards the sky. Leon clenched his fists awkwardly in his lap, his attention never leaving the dirt surrounding his shoes. 

“... Still unable to let go of the past, I see?” Master Mustard commented, daring to look at Leon. “Eight years… It feels like it was only yesterday, but it’s been a long eight years since we last saw him, hasn’t it?”

Leon was quiet, refusing to meet the gaze of his old mentor. The more they talked about it, the more vivid the memories became. Rain, rushing water, screaming, and suddenly silence. Following that were eight long years of Leon questioning whether or not he could’ve done more to prevent it all from happening in the first place. Doubt, worry, and wonder clouded his judgement for months, until he forced himself to move on. He _thought_ he’d moved on. 

“I’m no better” Master Mustard admitted, causing Leon to look at him. “Despite my many years of wisdom and experience, I also struggle to let go… Even upon meeting your younger brother for the first time, I thought he was…”

Master Mustard went quiet, and for that Leon was thankful. 

“But why am I talking as though you didn’t notice it yourself?” Master Mustard asked Leon, turning his head to glance at his former student. “How similar young Hop is… to Holland”

Hearing the name said out loud caused Leon’s posture to stiffen. A cold sweat developed at the back of his neck at the name, and he clenched his eyes closed for a moment to calm himself.

“They… aren’t that… similar” Leon protested, unable to meet his mentor’s eyes.

“It may have been eight years since I’ve seen you, Leon, but you can’t lie to your old master” Mustard replied. “Why else would you have denied your brother’s request in coming here?”

At that, Leon couldn’t help but look at Master Mustard, who gave him a knowing look.

“How did you-?” Leon started to ask, but was cut off.

“The twins explained everything, and told me that you were coming” Mustard said. “I know that you weren’t exactly agreeable in letting your younger brother experience the isle for himself, and while they may not understand it, I know that a… loss… was the cause for your discomfort…”

The air around the two men became heavy. Leon felt his shoulders growing tight from increased stress levels as he kept trying his hardest to push away painful memories of a past failure. 

“You and Raihan never did tell me what happened that night…” Master Mustard spoke up, causing Leon to flinch. “... But I can only guess based off of the way you two behaved after that… Before you decided you couldn’t stay at the dojo any longer”

Leon remained silent.

“You boys just kept insisting that we needed to be searching for him. Spent many days out of the dojo and dropped a lot of training because you were insistent to find him… At least, until the officers spoke to you. I remember how many times I had to go looking for Raihan especially dragging him back at night to make sure you both ate and slept properly. And from then on, I never allowed you or any students after that to go out after sunset...”

Placing a hand near his ear, Master Mustard took a deep breath. His posture seemed to relax as he exhaled.

“You may have noticed the lack of noise here right now, but I’ve already sent my students out to look for young Hop hours before your arrival” he said. “Right now, the dojo is peaceful. Anything you say now would only be heard by myself and the trees”

Now that it had been mentioned, Leon took a moment to listen. He remembered hearing that the dojo had gotten quite popular lately when it was revealed that the great Champion Leon once trained there. It was normal for the dojo to have been quiet back when he was a student, since he was only one of three at the time. However, for there to be no noise whatsoever was strange when considering that there should’ve been others in the area. Taking this moment to sit and listen gave Leon a sense of peace in the air as the wind only blew small gentle breezes through the trees surrounding them. It was nostalgic being here at this dojo that held so many memories for him- both good and bad.

“I’m still affected, too, Leon…” the old man sighed, looking sadly at Leon. “I never knew the details, but I knew that you and poor Raihan were hurting and I couldn’t do anything to comfort your young minds at the time…”

Master Mustard stood from his spot and moved himself until he was kneeling in front of Leon’s sitting figure. Placing his hands on Leon’s and looking up at him, the old man’s eyes watered.

“I lost a student that day, but you and Raihan lost something more… And while I’m proud of the men I’ve watched you both grow to become, I know just from the fact that neither of you ever came to visit that you’re both _still_ hurting…” 

Seeing the sincerity in Master Mustard’s eyes, Leon’s heart clenched with guilt. It was such a shock to hear his old mentor’s lament that he couldn’t help but let the memories of the past come back to him. Smiles, laughter, training, and many conversations were held between himself and his friends during his time at the dojo. It wasn’t a long time of being together, but it was memorable all the same. He remembered having such a wonderful time in this dojo and learning so much from their old mentor that it became that much more of a shock when it all suddenly ended…

“I’m sorry, Leon” Master Mustard began to sob. “Forgive your old master… for allowing such a heavy burden to plague you for all these years! You were only a child then… And I could only watch as it changed who you were...”

“C-Change…?” Leon choked out.

“You were here for so long, and were such an amazing student…” Master Mustard explained. “But when that day happened, you… you lost your confidence, too. I could see it… You lost focus, you stopped believing in yourself… And that’s why you chose to become the Champion instead...”

The color drained from Leon’s face upon hearing that.

“H-How did you…? How could you have known that was why...?” Leon asked.

“You told me your dream on your first day in my dojo, and it _wasn’t_ to become the Champion” Master Mustard said firmly, looking at Leon. “So I don’t know what happened after you left the dojo, but you found something else to believe in. You chose a new path- one that wouldn’t remind you of this place anymore… A path you thought would help you redeem yourself”

Standing from his spot in front of Leon, Master Mustard stepped back to look at Leon in front of him again. The muscular man in front of himself used to be a young and aspiring boy. However, looking at him now, he could still see that little boy with his Charmander friend, but in a different light. Unlike back then, Leon had been more unsure, worried, and overall not the same as when he’d taught him.

“I’ve always taught students, even you and Raihan, that confidence gives you the strength to surpass obstacles…” he explained. “But you’ve used it as a way of coping… of internally pushing the memories away, haven’t you?”

Leon looked away from his old master in shame.

“You were always strong, but you’d always get yourself lost. And now, you’re even more lost than you’ve ever been…” Mustard said. “Confidence can give you strength, Leon, but it can also make you ignorant. Blind. And it can eventually isolate you in your own misery, away from those you care about...”

Hearing that, Leon took out his and Hop’s Rotom Phones from his pocket. Looking through his own call log, he found that ever since their phone call from a little over a week ago, Hop never bothered calling him back or responding to his texts. It felt like ages since he’d seen or heard from his brother. Leon knew that Hop wanted to come to the Isle of Armor, but to the point of disregarding what he said and keeping the information from him? It really wasn’t like his brother to do such a thing, and yet he went with it anyway.

Leon sighed, frustration filling his veins from the painful truth that this could have been avoided long ago. Hop didn’t understand his worries about coming to the Isle of Armor, but the opposite had also been true. Leon hadn’t understood why Hop wanted to come in the first place, and he never bothered to listen as to why. Even though Hop said that he wanted to study Pokemon, Leon knew he planted ideas into his little brother’s head unnecessarily in order to keep him from continuing to pursue the journey. Thinking clearly as an older brother, he realized that it wasn’t fair of him to have done such a thing.

“... I don’t know what to do, Master…” Leon said sadly. “I don’t… I don’t know how to fix this…”

“Start with yourself, lad…” Master Mustard placed his hand on Leon’s shoulder, prompting the other to look up at him. “You’ve always been good at taking care of others, but no good will come if you can’t take care of yourself first”

Master Mustard placed his free hand on Leon’s other shoulder, pulling at him slightly. Leon stood, following his mentor’s prompts as he stood a whole foot taller than the man. At one point in time, Leon could remember when he’d been much shorter and immature. Being in front of Master Mustard like this put into perspective just how long it had been since he was the little boy that came to the dojo to train.

“Stop blaming yourself for what happened in the past. Accept that it happened, and make sure it doesn’t happen again” Master Mustard explained. “And understand that avoiding this place and keeping those you care about away from it is not how you do that, Leon… Rather, it is a method of running away from your issues”

He could feel the grip on his shoulders tighten as Master Mustard stared at him with the same amount of authoritative sternness he remembered from years ago. After a moment of silence, his former mentor raised a fist and lightly placed it over his heart.

“Face them like the strong trainer I know you are. Find something to believe in again, and gain the confidence to do so” he commanded. “Believe that we will do everything we can to find your brother, so that you can fix things with him”

They stared at each other for a while, Leon struggling to comprehend Master Mustard’s words. Even when not having seen the man for a long time, there was still a lot of wisdom being passed down. The experience and knowledge he held was just as helpful and insightful as it had been years ago. Had he come back here sooner, maybe he would have been willing to let Hop come here on his own. Maybe they wouldn’t have fought, and maybe he wouldn’t have been missing…

If there was one thing Leon could believe in right now, despite the clouds of doubt filling his head, it was that he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. He wouldn’t stop looking this time. No matter what, he was going to bring his little brother home.

“... Okay” Leon nodded, the look in his eye changing. “Thank you… Master”

“Leon!” 

The two men looked over to see Victor, Gloria, and Raihan running their way from the path. They panted slightly, Raihan walking over and setting his sights upon the old man in front of his rival. His eyes wide, Master Mustard smiled gently before approaching the three.

“Hello, Raihan”

Snapping out of his trance, Raihan bowed respectfully to Master Mustard. It would have been difficult for anyone to have been able to differentiate the many emotions that flashed in his bright blue eyes, yet Leon found he could relate.

“Hello, Master Mustard…” Raihan replied.

“I would love to sit and chat with you, my young Dragon trainer, but it seems we have an important matter at hand” Master Mustard said, walking passed him. “Let’s catch up a bit together once young Hop is found. Twins, tell me which directions you’ve looked! We’ll split up accordingly now that my former students are here!”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Gloria said, following the old man down the path.

Victor looked at Leon and Raihan for a moment. Leon returned his gaze apologetically, to which Victor nodded in acknowledgement before following right after Gloria and Master Mustard. Turning to Raihan, the former Champion rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“I’m… sorry for running off” Leon muttered.

“Got yourself lost again, huh?” Raihan joked lightly, before setting his eyes upon the dojo in front of them. “... You feeling alright, being here?”

“... Not at first, but… I think I’ll be alright now”

The two walked together down the path in order to catch up with the twins and Master Mustard. Leon looked ahead down the path, clutching his chest. He couldn’t falter right now. While he could still hear the screaming and feel the dampness of rain on his skin from the event, he couldn’t let it affect him. It happened, and that would never change. He may not have known all of the details, but he wouldn’t let it get in the way of finding his brother. That was something he found he could believe in at this time to help him get through.

“You know…” Raihan suddenly spoke up. “You always make it seem like I’m fine, but… It still hurts, even having seen the dojo just now…”

“... But you seem as though you’re holding up better than I am” Leon responded. There was no point in denying anything at this point. 

“Of course I am… I had to step it up for this little guy” Raihan said, pulling out a Pokeball. “After it all happened, no one was going to be able to care for him. It hurt, but… I had to be strong because I knew just how much he was suffering from the loss, too…”

“... I see…” Leon said, looking forward down the path again. “You found… something new to believe in, that didn’t make you ignore that it happened…”

“I’ll never forget the way I felt back then, Leon” Raihan said. “Even if he isn’t with us anymore, I can’t forget the way I felt about him…”

Leon was almost afraid to ask his next question, but decided to speak up anyway.

“... Do you remember what he looked like?”

At that, Raihan stopped. Not wanting to leave him behind, Leon halted his movements as well, looking at the Dragon Gym Leader and waiting for an answer. While he really wanted to focus on finding Hop, these were questions that had bothered him for eight years. Raihan had been the only one other than Master Mustard who would have understood his suffering, and it was time to do what his Master had said and face it.

“... It’s kinda bad, but not really” Raihan admitted, though Leon felt as though the answer was unfinished. He waited a moment, before realizing that Raihan wouldn’t be adding anything else. 

“... If it helps, I don’t either…” Leon admitted. “But it’s gonna be kinda weird to say… Every time I’ve slipped up and tried to remember, all I could see was… Hop”

It was true, despite the many times in which the resurfacing memories would fill his body with dread. In the rare times when Leon’s thoughts would eventually focus on the happier moments from training on the Isle of Armor, he found he couldn’t even remember their fallen friend’s face. Rather, it always turned into that of Hop’s face and smile, and he couldn’t explain why. No matter how hard he tried, it always remained the same.

“It’s funny, mate” he heard Raihan say as the taller man walked ahead. “... Cuz I was about to say the same thing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 Pages. This is getting ridiculous.
> 
> With the DLC coming out within less than a week, I really need to get my stuff together and finish this already. I've already accepted that this is in NO way going to be anywhere CLOSE to canon with whatever content is given in the DLC, but I'll make that a note in the tags around that time. 
> 
> As of right now? I believe we are only 4 chapters away from finishing this. And I couldn't be more excited. This has been a lot of work, and I don't considerate it as good as it could have been. But I do want to at least finish it.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who still follows this story. I hope to finish it. I plan to finish it. Hope fully you'll be patient with me. There are still a few more twists (not that I'm great at hiding them) to get through. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his lesson with Master Mustard, Hop feels it's time to get some answers, and ends up learning more than he bargained for...

It had been a few hours since Hop had trained with Master Mustard. Dubwool was resting in the corner of their room again with a few Oran berries next to him if needed. Hop couldn’t help but smile at the serenity of the scene as he finished his latest project in his hands. The yarn from Raihan had been soft to the touch, which he was grateful for; the yarn that he used on Dubwool’s bracelet had rubbed uncomfortably against his fingers when he braided it. This time, he was able to weave the strands together effortlessly, finishing another beautiful bracelet. 

Setting his newly finished project next to the one he’d made earlier in the day, he thought a lot about his predicament. While it was difficult, Hop learned a lot about himself through coming to the past. A lot of knowledge had been passed onto him from meeting a younger Leon and Raihan, and he would miss them immensely when it grew time to go home. With a more open mind on the situation after talking with Master Mustard, he slowly analyzed his circumstances.

He knew deep down that he needed to go home. There was so much waiting for him and he couldn’t imagine leaving it all behind to stay here. Hop couldn’t justify staying in the past considering the possible effects it could have on the future. Time problems aside, Hop knew that there was too much at stake to stay in this time period. Somehow, he was going to have to save Celebi, but in a way that would at least get him home.

However, looking at the folded futon next to him, another problem arose. Despite knowing that he couldn’t stay in the past, there was a nagging feeling in his chest. Looking over Raihan’s belongings, the thought of leaving the would-be Dragon Gym Leader behind left him feeling empty. After spending so much time with the taller boy, he couldn’t help but be saddened at the thought of leaving everything they’d built up behind him. Their friendship, their closeness, and anything more was just not possible. 

The same could be said for his friendship with younger Leon. Getting to know his brother through casual conversations had its own kind of friendship and closeness that Hop knew he never really had with his brother for a long time. His brother grew older, stronger, and was able to make something of himself. There was barely any time for Hop once Leon became Champion, but here in the past, none of that mattered. In the past, Leon was just another trainer, despite already demonstrating his talents…

Despite the circumstances between the three of them, they actually became really close since his arrival. Both Leon and Raihan commented that ‘Holland’ became important to them, and were notably upset at the potential of losing him. They had been there for him since the very beginning- talking to him, encouraging him, and doing everything they could to welcome him to the dojo despite the fact that they were trainers, too. In the time they were together, Hop found that both other students became important to him, too.

Regardless of the situation, that was something he could be confident in.

Reaching for the bracelets, Hop quickly looked at Dubwool for a moment. His poor Pokemon still wasn’t ready to go anywhere after having taken a rough beating from Master Mustard’s Kubfu. Hop knew that going outside alone would put him at risk of getting ambushed by Pereskia again, especially if Dubwool is not in the proper shape to battle. He didn’t feel comfortable going without someone with him.

“Ooooo!” 

Looking to his side, Dratini had been nudging his arm gently. Petting its head softly, Hop chuckled at the affection the small dragon was giving him. Dratini nuzzled its head into Hop’s hand, bringing itself closer to him.

“Glad to see you doing a lot better” Hop said, standing up. “I kinda need to go find my friends… Wanna come with?”

Dratini nodded excitedly as Hop started walking towards the door. While he’d only known the small dragon for a short amount of time, having a Pokemon with him at all was better than trying to go looking for his friends alone. Even if Pereskia was watching him, there was a chance that she’d assume Dubwool was still with him as long as Dratini traveled alongside him. 

Leaving the dojo and carefully walking towards his destination, Hop looked cautiously around him as though searching for signs of his observer. When nothing had indicated her presence, he continued towards the berry tree. It was Raihan’s favorite spot, after all. There was no doubt in his mind that if he were to find at least one of his friends somewhere, it would be the berry tree. As he predicted, Raihan was sitting underneath the berry tree with Vibrava in the branches munching on Oran berries. Feeling his nerves getting the better of him, Hop walked over to the other boy. His heart pounded, but if he didn’t do this now, he knew he might never.

“Hey, Raihan” Hop called out, Dratini still tagging along behind him.

Surprised, Raihan looked over to Hop and smiled.

“H-Hey, Holland” Raihan said, his cheeks reddening. “How was the training?”

“It was… enlightening” Hop answered, unable to think of a better word. “Have you been here the entire time?”

“Just taking another break from training” Raihan said. “You were gone for a while”

“Yeah, there was… something I needed to work on” Hop said, feeling his cheeks flare up at the thought of what he was going to do. “... Which is why I’m here”

Raihan looked at him with curiosity as Hop took a seat. Reaching into his dojo uniform pocket, he felt his chest tighten nervously. Maybe Raihan wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but it was something he felt he needed to do. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the things you and Leon have done for me…” Hop said, pulling something out from his pocket. “And it’s… difficult for me to explain why, but I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to pay it back to you both. I’ve thought about what you said to me earlier today, Raihan. You, and Leon, are important to me, too...”

Raihan remained silent as Hop turned to look at him. 

“I told you about the time I gave my Wooloo a bracelet when I was younger, right?” Hop asked, wanting to be sure Raihan remembered their time together in town.

“About how it would keep you together forever?” Raihan asked, smirking. “Sounds familiar”

Hop rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, his smile turning into a sassy smirk. One of the things he was certain he’d forever love about this guy would be his sense of humor.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up… I just wanted to show my appreciation for you both” Hop explained, pulling a bracelet out and holding it to Raihan. “You’re… important to me, too, Raihan…”

The look on Raihan’s face made Hop’s heart almost stop. The older boy was filled with surprise, and continued to turn redder with each passing second. Shortly after, he broke out into a wide grin as he reached out and took the bracelet from Hop’s hands, tying it around his wrist. 

“You and Leon are two of the most amazing people I’ve ever met” Hop explained. “And no matter what happens, I just like knowing that I got the chance to be with you two like this”

There was no stutter or hesitancy in his statements. Hop meant everything he was telling Raihan at this moment. While there were many things he worried about in his mind, one of the things he found he could believe in was that his feelings wouldn’t change, regardless of how it all ended. He loved this boy, and if he were to eventually return home, he knew he’d love Raihan even then. He watched as the smile on Raihan’s face grew upon looking at the bracelet and the way it fit his wrist. Slowly, the smile fell, Raihan’s eyes widening upon realizing something.

“... Why do you say it like that?” Raihan asked, the redness in his cheeks disappearing. “As if you’re… going away?”

Before Hop could answer, a loud shout was heard from the path to the dojo. The two of them looked over to see Leon running towards them, panting as he approached the berry tree. Looking at the two of them, he smiled and took a seat next to Hop. Lying back on the grass, he took a moment to breathe as he noticed the Dratini sitting on Hop’s lap.

“Finally finished my penalty laps and found you guys!” Leon said happily. “And good to see that Dratini’s up and at ‘em!”

“‘Found’ as in you were lost again?” Hop jokes, earning a punch in the arm from Leon. 

“Glad to see Master Mustard’s training hasn’t beaten the snark out of you!” Leon laughed, sitting himself up to see the bracelet in Hop’s hands. “What’s that?”

“It’s for you” Hop said, holding it out for him. “I made you and Raihan one… To solidify our friendship” 

After the way things could’ve escalated when it was just himself and Raihan, Hop felt that the less that was said would be better. Leon looked it over carefully before smiling. Taking the bracelet from Hop’s hands, he tied it around his wrist carefully. 

“Wow, Holland, these are great!” Leon said, checking his bracelet out. “Wait, but if Rai and I both have one… Where’s yours?”

“Right here” Hop said, holding his own wrist up to reveal that he, too, had a bracelet on. “It may be a little lame, but I felt that this was a way of saying that you’re both important to me, too. I’ll always remember that I probably wouldn’t have had such a great time here if it weren’t for you guys…”

Leon and Raihan looked at each other for a moment. Hop could see that there was a moment of hesitancy in Raihan’s eyes, but Leon must not have caught it. Instead, he turned back to Hop and grinned, standing up from his spot and taking a few steps away from the berry tree.

“Y’know… Something like this is usually done with some kind of promise!” Leon said, turning to face them and punching his fist out. “So I promise with this bracelet… to fulfill my dream of making Galar full of strong trainers like you guys!”

Hop laughed at that, holding Dratini to make sure it didn’t fall off of his lap. Raihan rolled his eyes before punching his fist out, too.

“If THAT’S what we’re talking about here, then I’m gonna be a strong trainer that anyone can depend on” Raihan said, looking at Hop for a moment. 

“What about you, Holland?” Leon asked.

Hop looked between the both of them, then at his own bracelet. The two of them always had a clear goal in their minds, and he knew for a fact that they would both achieve their dreams. He came to the Isle of Armor with a goal in mind, too, before his head became confused. Thinking long and hard about everything he’d been up to until now, there was only one time in which he had a clear goal since losing his shot at becoming Champion to Victor. Looking at Dratini in his lap, he knew now that his goals hadn’t changed.

“I’m going… to help people and Pokemon” Hop said, holding out his fist with the bracelet on it. “... As a Pokemon Professor”

After having done what he could to protect Celebi and save the Dratini in his arms, there was no longer any doubt. Whatever his reasoning for how it came to be, whether it was inspired by his brother or not, Hop knew that this was something he could be confident in. The safety of Pokemon and people had nothing to do with his respect and admiration for Leon, nor did it have to do with trying to be noticed or recognized by others. After everything he’d been through, Hop just wanted to help others, and he knew he’d do whatever he could to accomplish that goal. 

Master Mustard’s lesson, along with everything that happened in his time at the dojo helped him realize this. In more ways than one, Hop found the confidence he’d been lacking this whole time. If there was anything he could believe in when it came to what he wanted to do, it was that he would always try to help if it was needed.

“A Professor, huh?” Raihan asked, looking at him and the Dratini. “... I can see that” 

“Yeah, actually…” Leon agreed. “I think it’s perfect for you”

“Oooo!” Dratini agreed, bouncing up and down in Hop’s lap.

“Oh, that reminds me” Leon said, looking at Dratini. “Master Mustard said that Dratini should be good to return to the wild whenever it wants. Seems healthy enough to me”

“You hear that, little guy?” Hop asked Dratini excitedly. “You’re all clear!”

Dratini looked between the three of them before focusing back on Hop. It seemed hesitant at the thought of leaving, and eventually started nuzzling its head into Hop’s chest. Patting it gently, Hop smiled sadly at it. 

“Dratini? What’s wrong…?” he asked. Leon laughed, walking over to kneel in front of them.

“I think… he wants to stay with you, Holland” 

Hop looked at Leon with wide eyes before looking back at the small dragon Pokemon. It looked back up at him, it’s eyes sparkling at the idea. Staring at it for a moment, it reminded Hop of the way Zacian looked at him after he helped it in the Slumbering Weald. Patting the small dragon’s head, Hop knew Leon was right. Dratini may have wanted to stay with him, but considering their current situation, he wasn’t sure it was the best of ideas…

“... I wish I could, little guy, believe me…” Hop said, Dratini’s excitement fading. “But I don’t… have a Pokeball for you or anything…”

“Here” Raihan said, holding out a Pokeball for him. “Just use one of mine”

Hop stared at him before slowly grabbing the Pokeball out of his hand. Without a moment for him to think, Dratini suddenly tapped its own head against the ball, causing the Pokeball to pop open and encapsulate him. Hop dropped the ball out of surprise as it closed on the small dragon, shaking for a moment before the ball’s light dimmed. Surprised, and somewhat worried, Hop leaned over to pick the ball up and look at it for a while.

He’d just caught a Pokemon- one of the most well-known dragon Pokemon in the world. Inside, Hop couldn’t help but feel a little flattered that it chose to join him, but there was also a worrisome thought in the back of his mind. Dratini came from this time period. When it was time for Hop to go back to his own time, what would happen to it? Would he take it back with him? Would that affect his time somehow? There were so many questions about this ordeal that he couldn’t be certain whether or not catching the small dragon was a good thing.

“Nice catch, Holland!” Raihan said, patting the other’s shoulder. “Did you know Lance has a Dragonite? I’m kinda jealous” 

“Seeing the way you reach out to Pokemon, I have no doubt you’re gonna be an amazing Pokemon Professor” Leon said.

While there were still worries about having caught Dratini running through his mind, Hop couldn’t help but smile at his two friends. If they didn’t have any doubts, then he could believe them. He never had any reason to doubt them, after all.

“It means a lot… Hearing that from you two” Hop said. “And if it means anything, I believe in you guys, too”

He turned to Raihan.

“There were times when I met you that you doubted your strength as a trainer, but no matter what, you still kept getting back up and trying again” Hop explained, surprising Raihan. “Seeing that, Raihan, I _know_ you’re going to be someone I, along with many others, can depend on…”

Standing up, he put Dratini’s Pokeball in his pocket and looked at Leon.

“And Leon, I _know_ that you’re strong. You don’t just have your brother’s word, but mine, too” Hop said, internally chuckling at the irony of that statement. “I know you’ll be strong enough to achieve your dream someday. You could even become the Champion if you wanted to”

At that, Leon’s eyes widened, before he stood up and smiled at Hop. 

“Champion, huh? You really think so?” he asked, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. “Not really what I’m going for, but… I’ll take your word for it!”

Smiling to his friends and the Pokeball in his hands, everyone in this time had done so much to convince him that he was worth something. Now, he was able to believe it. Hop wanted to help Pokemon and people. The problem now was having the chance to do so in his own time.

As he walked back to the dojo with Leon and Raihan, Hop thought about his current circumstances. He risked a lot in helping Celebi escape from Pereskia, and the journey was in no way over, yet. He also risked a lot in trying to save Dratini, but in the end he could tell that was worth it. Assuming it would be the same for Celebi, Hop still had to figure out some way to make sure Pereskia couldn’t get her hands on the poor creature. There had to be a way of preventing Pereskia from capturing Celebi, but how? 

The woman had apparently done her research, already knowing more about the Pokemon than Hop had. She traveled around the world searching for it, and knew enough to have used him in baiting it out. From the few confrontations he’d had with her, Hop understood that Pereskia was persistent and stubborn. She wasn’t going to give up her search for Celebi. He figured that with how she was behaving, it would probably be the last thing she does with her life. How was he supposed to keep Celebi away from her?

The hopelessness of this thought process reminded him of his battle training with Master Mustard. It was such a one-sided battle between his Dubwool and Master Mustard’s Kubfu in the beginning. No matter what Hop did at the time, Master Mustard’s Kubfu didn’t get hit by any of his attacks. That is, until Hop had to analyze the battle and change his approach.

Thinking about everything regarding Pereskia, maybe there was something he was missing. Maybe there was a way to hide Celebi from Pereskia? Maybe he could get himself back to his own time without Pereskia getting her hands on Celebi, but how could he ensure that the woman wouldn’t catch it eventually? Without him knowing, she could eventually capture and use Celebi for her own needs.

Stopping in his tracks, Hop thought about something he’d been missing the whole time. He had no idea why Pereskia even _wanted_ to capture Celebi. He could remember that she once told him that she was trying to do something big. ‘Bigger than the well-being of one Pokemon’ were her words, but what did that mean? What was it that she was trying to do? And why did it require Celebi?

Thinking about this, he knew there was only one way to find out. 

~~~

The next morning, upon being granted permission to leave the dojo, Hop and Dubwool (who was feeling a lot better) walked down the path towards a forest. It took a lot of convincing for him to be allowed to leave without Leon or Raihan’s company. However, Master Mustard only allowed it under the condition that he be more cautious this time around. He didn’t have any problems with that, and set out without Leon or Raihan knowing that he even left.

The terrain was different from the first time he’d come this way, but the trees hadn’t changed that much. The path wasn’t as clear once they began navigating through the trees, but they were able to reach a clearing within a couple of hours after leaving the dojo. The ground in the clearing dipped down towards a small wooden shrine lit by the sunlight peeking through the treetops. Weeds and grass covered the area as he carefully made his way towards the wooden structure. 

Hop took a good look around the area where his journey had truly begun. Celebi’s shrine was in better shape than it had been when he first saw it. The writing was legible, the wood looked a little sturdier, and the moss hadn’t spread all around the shrine, yet. Just like when he first saw it, the scene was perfectly serene and quiet. The dew on the surrounding flora had sparkled as he stepped around, adding to the beauty. It was a wonderful place to be if you were hoping for some peace.

However, peace was something he could only hope for upon being here. Looking at Dubwool and then at the shrine, he took a deep breath before sighing. He came here for a purpose, and he needed to get it over with.

“If you’re here, you may as well come out” Hop spoke. “It’s just me and Dubwool here right now”

A moment of silence passed, Hop holding his breath and trying to calm his increasing heart rate. His fear was rising within him again, but he needed to be strong. He needed to take this chance to confirm his suspicions, and maybe reach a conclusion that could work in his favor.

“Someone’s feeling quite brave today” 

At the voice, Hop felt himself holding his breath as he slowly turned around to face the familiar woman with green hair. Her glasses glinted in the sunlight, along with her usual spiked bracelets. Upon first glance, Hop would’ve thought that nothing had necessarily changed about the woman. However, reaching into his pocket, his eyes widened upon the realization that something was missing from her usual appearance. 

Her signature pink flower was missing, one that was similar to that of the clip that was currently hidden away in his pocket. 

“I assume you’ve come to your senses and are ready to cooperate” the woman said, a sweet smile plastered on her face. Hop’s eyes narrowed, as he’d come to know that smile.

“No, not really” he responded. “But I did want to talk”

Raising an eyebrow, Pereskia looked at Hop questioningly. Her gentle smile fell from her face as though she hadn’t been expecting to hear that from him. 

“... So talk” she said, sounding almost impatient.

Hop felt his throat become dry, watching as the woman in front of him crossed her arms impatiently. As long as he’d known her, it seemed as though she was edgier than usual. He looked at the part of her head that would normally adorn her pink flower and took a moment to let that information process. Knowing that the flower clip was still in his pocket, he wondered if it would be a good idea to confirm whether or not it was Pereskia that saved him from drowning. 

The rest of Pereskia’s clothes had been clean, but it’s been a few days since the incident. Hop imagined that if she did dive into the water to save him that she wouldn’t have stayed wet or dirty. She could have just fixed herself up since then, or maybe not have been his savior at all. Looking at her boots, however, he noticed that they were covered almost entirely with dry mud. She’d have to have been pretty deep to have practically covered them like that. While it didn’t completely confirm his suspicions about her having saved him, he couldn’t help but be convinced.

“When I met you, you told me that you wanted to help people...” Hop stated. “... When I saw you in town, you said you’ve never lied to me aside from the fact that you’re not a Professor”

“... Your point?” she asked, seeming uninterested in the conversation.

“If you’re telling the truth about wanting to help people, then maybe you’re not as bad as I thought” Hop said, still clutching the flower clip in his pocket. “I’m taking a chance here, but I... want to know why you’re trying to capture Celebi”

Pereskia’s eyes widened in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment before she uncrossed her arms, letting one of them fall to her side while her other hand moved to her hip. 

“After the way we met, I assumed you were a bad person because you were choosing to hurt Celebi in order to catch it” Hop explained. “But… If you really are trying to help, I at least want to know why and how”

Under her gaze, Hop felt nervous. She stared at him with a piercing look that made him feel as though she could see right through him. He felt his confidence wavering, but he shook the feeling off as he remembered why he was doing this. As fierce as she presented herself to be, Pereskia had to be human, too. If she really had saved him, she must have a heart. She must have some good intentions for doing what she was doing. He was hoping for it, anyway.

“Why should I tell you this?” she asked, watching him carefully.

“... Because maybe I’d be willing to help” Hop answered. 

Judging by the way her eyes shifted, Hop knew he reached her. Pereskia once told him that they were both persistent and ambitious. He knew what it felt like to be close to a goal, and how exciting it was to possibly reach it. If there was any possibility that they could stop fighting each other and potentially work together, Hop knew that Pereskia would be willing to try it. 

It didn’t stop him from being nervous, though. This woman was still dangerous, and the sight of those spiked bracelets made him sweat. He could only hope that this could be a peaceful conversation like she’d been ‘trying’ to have with him previously. Whether or not it would remain peaceful was a different story.

“Fair” she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she took out a cloth and cleaned her glasses.

“You’re aware of Celebi’s time travelling abilities, but there’s more to Celebi than just that” Pereskia explained. “If you recalled the book I showed you when we were in town, it was explained that Celebi also has healing abilities” 

“Yeah, I remember…” Hop commented.

“... Those abilities, mixed with its time travel abilities, are what can save the world” Pereskia explained.

Hop’s eyes widened at that.

“The world…?” Hop asked.

“If I may, have you ever seen the Pokemon Corsola?” Pereskia asked. “In the region of Galar, it’s a Ghost type Pokemon, but it was originally a Water type. In our region specifically, it was wiped out by changes in ocean temperature. They look sad and depressing now because they were once colorful and full of life”

Thinking back to Sonia’s books, Hop could remember seeing a page on the different types of Pokemon between other regions. There were many pages covering the changes between Pokemon of Kanto versus the Pokemon of Alola, or even Galar. The Corsola that Pereskia mentioned was one of the more depressing origins to read about.

“Our world is changing in many different ways, and both people and Pokemon suffer for it” Pereskia continued explaining, finally having finished cleaning her glasses and putting them back on. “Pollution, climate change, deforestation- all of these factors have led towards the degradation of our beautiful region. One of the reasons our region suffers is because of the environment! While every region in the world is full of different Pokemon, the region of Galar has become limited and secluded- different from the rest! Many Pokemon don’t want to live in Galar because of the way the region itself has deteriorated!”

Listening to the woman talk, Hop noticed a shaking in Pereskia’s hand as she put her cleaning cloth back in her pocket. In her eyes, there was a pained expression that made Hop question whether or not there was more to this cause than she was letting on. Before she continued, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“However, Celebi’s healing abilities can fix that… It is known to bolster grass, trees, and it can even heal wounds” Pereskia explained. “Celebi could fix the many problems Galar faces, but it can also do the same for the world. Over and over again if necessary”

Hop let the information sink in. The small green Pokemon he was currently in the past for was able to do a lot for the good of the environment. It was probably why it was considered the protector of forests, but would it be able to do everything Pereskia was hoping for it to? Could one small Pokemon solve the problems of the world that easily?

“That’s… a lot to expect from a small Legendary Pokemon like that” Hop said, choosing to voice his thoughts.

At that response, Pereskia smiled her signature sweet smile. Maybe it was because Hop was showing interest in her explanation or because he was continuing to engage with her. Either way, Hop learned long ago not to trust her smile, and swallowed the lump that grew in his throat.

“Maybe not while it’s small” she commented. “But if it were to _Dynamax_ , it could easily use its power to heal the region, along with the rest of the world”

Hop froze at hearing that.

“D-Dynamax…? Celebi…?” Hop stuttered. 

“Dynamaxing Pokemon has produced powerful results in the battling scene” Pereskia explained. “Who’s to say it couldn’t help with problems outside of battling? Pokemon have many abilities that can save the world, but Celebi is a Legendary. It’s powers are beyond that of common Pokemon. If you help me capture it, Hop... you would be helping me save the world”

Pereskia held her hand out to him in an offering stance. She must have realized that he was still distrusting of her, as she didn’t dare to step towards him. Rather, Hop understood that she was hoping he’d go to her. A look of hope was evident in her eyes, along with determination. From that, Hop could tell that she was being serious and sincere about her intentions.

But deep down, he already knew he couldn’t support them.

“But Celebi… doesn’t want to help you” Hop said, thinking about the way the Pokemon clung to him. “You searched for it for years. You said it stopped appearing for you… So it must not _want_ to help you. Doesn’t that mean anything to you…?”

The older woman let her hand drop, eyeing him carefully.

“Again, this is for the good of the world” she argued. “So many problems could be solved in a matter of minutes- problems that would normally take years or even lifetimes to fix!”

“But you could also _create_ problems, Pereskia!” Hop argued in response. “You’re saying you mean to _force_ Celebi into Dynamaxing to get what you want!”

Memories of his Gym Challenge journey flashed through Hop’s mind as he began to talk. The times in which his brother, friends, and himself had to stop rampant Pokemon that were forcibly Dynamaxed from causing damages and injuries to innocent bystanders were some of the scariest moments for him. He remembered the relief on many people’s faces when the craziness would end. He could remember the worry of each Gym Leader as he traveled alongside Victor and Gloria to help them take down uncontrollable Pokemon. There were so many unnecessary consequences that came with forcing a Pokemon to Dynamax, and with what Pereskia was suggesting, his worry only grew.

“Maybe” Pereskia said. “For the greater good”

“Pereskia, please” Hop pleaded. “I’ve _seen_ how Pokemon are when they’re forced to Dynamax! You say Celebi will help the world, but it can’t do that if it can’t control itself! You won’t even be able to control it if it’s unwilling!” 

“... And if I can?” 

Hop froze as Pereskia reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. It was a black colored ball with ridges that started from the top of the ball and traveled downward towards the bottom in curves. Between the ridges was a dark shade of purple, adding to the menacing look of the ball as a whole. Cradling the ball in her hand, Pereskia smiled at Hop.

“I’ve done plenty of research on Celebi before meeting you, Hop” Pereskia said, holding the ball out. “Behold, a Pokeball that was used on the Legendary Celebi itself years ago, before some unforeseen circumstances caused it to break free from its containment”

“What… is that?” Hop asked, unsure whether or not he wanted an answer.

“This is what the original creator called… A Dark Ball” she said, looking it over. “Any Pokemon that is caught with this Pokeball will obey the commands of its master. In the original version of the ball, the Pokemon’s power levels would also increase to the highest possible level”

A sick feeling suddenly rose within Hop’s stomach. A Pokeball that caused a Pokemon to lose their freedom and will was almost unheard of. The mere idea of it disgusted him. Yet, Pereskia was holding it in front of herself as though it were some kind of treasure. 

“When I happened to find the blueprints in creating this masterpiece, I kept them and made one for myself” she explained. “With a few adjustments, of course. The increase in power is unnecessary if I’m only going to Dynamax it anyway. Besides, it’s very likely that the boost overworked itself, aiding in Celebi’s initial self-freedom from the ball’s control”

“That’s… awful…!” Hop said, unable to contain his reaction.

“You were worried about Celebi being controlled, weren’t you? This is the only way to ensure that” Pereskia said, holding out the ball. “I only needed a moment to use it, and none of this would have happened, Hop…”

“I’m _glad_ this happened, then!” Hop shouted, his body shaking. “Because there’s no way I’d be on board with helping you steal a Pokemon’s will away! Of making it do something it doesn’t want to! That isn’t the right way to help people!”

Pereskia’s eyes narrowed.

“Hop… You and I want the same thing, don’t we? To help people and Pokemon?” she asked. “I told you that what I wanted to do is bigger than the well-being of one Pokemon… Think of how much good we’d be doing for many people and Pokemon around the world- at the cost of _one Pokemon_ ”

“That doesn’t make it right!” Hop argued. “There are many ways to help that don’t involve hurting anyone!”

“Like what?” Pereskia snapped. “Like climbing down some cliffs on a makeshift vine rope? Like falling into a river and nearly drowning?”

Hearing that, Hop froze again, clutching the flower clip in his pocket tighter than before- if that was even possible. Pereskia crossed her arms again, her stare having turned into a glare by this point.

“That’s right, I was there for your little show of heroism” Pereskia spat. “It was so cute watching you struggle so much just to help a single Dratini in the forest. Did you think about the consequences of your actions then? Did you think about what you might’ve done if I hadn’t saved you that day?”

“So you did save me…” Hop confirmed, watching as Pereskia smirked.

“Yeah, I did” she said, almost smugly. “So in a way, you owe me. You wouldn’t be standing here if I hadn’t brought you out of the water for your little boyfriend to resuscitate you” 

“Even if I do owe you, I still won’t help you” Hop said firmly. “Despite what you say, I’ve seen the ways in which forcing a Pokemon to Dynamax can get bad. I don’t believe your plan will work the way you say…”

Thinking about the many people he’s looked up to and respected, he knew this had to be the right course of action. Leon, Victor, Gloria, Sonia, Master Mustard, and even Raihan- none of the people he loved and cared for would’ve supported this kind of idea. He thought of all the Pokemon he’d met and caught in his journey, and he couldn’t imagine the pain they would be in if they had to endure what Pereskia was suggesting. To put Celebi through such an ordeal was out of the question in his mind. He refused to even consider it.

“And even if it is to help others, I will _never_ choose to help in a way that hurts or burdens someone else!”

They stared at each other for a while, both their gazes filled with determination and purpose. It was a staredown that displayed their will, making it apparent that neither would be agreeing with the other by the end of this conversation. While Hop was initially nervous upon meeting the woman, he couldn’t help but feel a newfound confidence and strength growing inside of him. He knew this idea was wrong, and he knew there had to be other ways to get the result that Pereskia wanted, even if it did take longer. Those were ideas that Hop could believe in, resulting in his strength to argue with the dangerous woman.

“... Then I will do what must” Pereskia said darkly, bringing up her bracelet.

Dubwool jumped at attention, pushing itself in front of Hop protectively as the woman raised her bracelet for aiming. While the sight of the spiked bracelet caused Hop to break out into a cold sweat, he shook off the feeling as he glared at the woman. He needed to focus instead of being scared. He knew it was a possibility that things wouldn’t go smoothly, and he needed to be ready for whatever Pereskia was about to throw at him.

However, before the woman chose to make a move, her eyes widened slightly, and she turned her head towards the trees behind her. Standing still for a moment, she sighed with frustration before dropping her arms and turning away from Hop, beginning to walk off.

“This will have to be done at a later time” she muttered. “It’s getting too crowded”

Hop’s eyebrow raised with confusion, until he could hear a familiar voice calling him through the trees.

“But know this, Hop” Pereskia called out, turning to him one last time before disappearing into the trees. “I _will_ be capturing Celebi with your help… Whether or not you’re willing”

Hop gulped as he watched her vanish from his sight. Dubwool still growled in her general direction before a familiar figure stepped down the path towards them. Readying themselves for anything, Hop was glad to see a familiar head of purple hair coming towards them.

“Holland!” Leon said, panting. “I thought I heard you while I was doing my laps!”

“Your… laps?” Hop asked, a blank look on both his and Dubwool’s faces. “But… this place isn’t in your running route at all!”

“Uh… It’s not?” Leon asked innocently, his face getting red from embarrassment. “Well, uhh, I found you, didn’t I? What’re you doing here anyway?”

As Leon laughed at his own mistake, Hop looked in the general direction of where Pereskia disappeared. The woman was no longer there, but considering their conversation, he still felt uneasy. The information he’d gathered from their small meeting settled uncomfortably in his mind, and he had more questions now than before. He debated with himself on whether or not knowing Pereskia’s plan made things easier or harder on himself now...

After all, there was no way he could let her capture Celebi now.

“Holland? You alright?” Leon asked, looking at him worriedly.

“Uh? Y-Yeah, sorry, just thinking about something!” Hop answered, walking to meet his fellow dojo student. “I think we should get back to the dojo… You probably need to get back to the running route!”

“Ha ha, yeah, probably!” Leon laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he followed along. “Uhh… do me a favor, will ya?”

“Don’t worry” Hop laughed, jabbing an elbow into Leon’s arm. “I won’t tell Master Mustard”

Leon smiled.

“Knew I could count on you!”

~~~

It had been a few hours since Hop walked Leon back to the path that he should’ve been on when he was completing his penalty laps. Afterward, he simply went back to the dojo to consider everything he learned from Pereskia. Despite everything he’d done to oppose her methods of catching Celebi and argue the reasons for why her approach was unethical, the former assistant of Professor Magnolia just wouldn’t change her opinion. She refused to acknowledge the danger of what she was trying to accomplish.

Hop sat at the dojo entrance steps for a while, staring at the pink flower clip he neglected to return to Pereskia. Having confirmed her act of saving him, he knew it was her hair clip now. The sight of it made Hop think about the way the woman behaved while she was trying to convince him to help her.

Pereskia was determined, strong, and completely convinced that she would be able to reach her goal. No matter what Hop said, the woman had an answer for everything. Yet, none of her answers eased his discomfort. Whether she realized it or not, she’d be hurting a Pokemon in order to accomplish something drastic, and that’s provided that it even got that far before turning chaotic. After dealing with the events of the Darkest Day brought upon by Chairman Rose, he knew he didn’t want this situation to escalate the same way. 

Looking at the flower clip, Hop felt as though there was something wrong about all of this. Even if her intentions were for the good of the world, why would a smart woman like Pereskia go through all of this trouble? To spend years in search for a Legendary Pokemon and resort to unfavorable methods is not like any Pokemon Professor he’d ever read about. Pereskia seemed obsessed, deluded, and almost unreasonable due to her desire to catch and use the Legendary Celebi for her own benefit. But what benefit did Pereskia get from doing this? 

“Holland?”

Hop looked up at the call to see Leon walking over to him. 

“Oh… Done with your laps?” he asked, seeing the sweat on Leon’s face.

“Yeah, finally” Leon responded, taking a seat next to him. He looked over to see the flower clip in Hop’s hands, his eyes widening for a moment. “... Didn’t know you were into wearing those”

“Huh?” Hop asked, then realizing he was still holding a flower clip in his hand. “O-Oh! I just… found this! It’s not… mine”

Hop was considering putting it back into his pocket, but stopped himself. Looking at Leon, he realized the student had been eyeing it strangely. Hop looked back and forth between Leon and the flower clip to confirm that it had been what Leon was focusing on before the younger version of his brother spoke up.

“Can I… see it?”

Awkwardly, Hop gave the clip to Leon. Unsure what the other was doing, he watched as Leon turned it over in his hands gently before sighing.

“Something… wrong?” Hop decided to ask.

“Huh?” Leon said, looking back at Hop. “Oh, not really, it’s just… A friend of mine used to make something like this all the time…”

Hop’s eyes widened in surprise as Leon gave the clip back to him. Looking it over for himself, he could now tell that there was dried glue underneath where the clip attached to the fake flower. He never realized it before upon looking at it normally, but it was a crafted work. Inspecting it further, he realized that the clip that was used wasn’t like one he’d seen before. Even when Gloria used to show him and Victor her hair accessories, clips like the one he was currently holding weren’t part of her collection. If anything, the whole thing seemed a little old fashion, which Hop found strange considering the rest of Pereskia’s style choices...

“... It’s pretty well made” Hop commented. “Who made it?”

“I mean, it only looks similar, I don’t know if it’s the same ones, but…” Leon started. “Back home in Postwick, I have a friend who lives with her grandma in Wedgehurst. She likes putting her hair up in all sorts of strange ways, and made these pink flower clips to use”

Listening to Leon, Hop couldn’t help but feel a light bulb go off in his head. 

“Sonia...?” Hop spoke aloud, causing Leon to blink in surprise.

“You know Sonia?” Leon asked, looking back at Hop with wide eyes.

Mentally slapping himself, Hop internally panicked. Excuses sped through his brain like a wildfire as he tried to decide the best possible one to use to get out of this awkward predicament.

“Uh…” Hop stuttered, trying hard to think under the pressure of Leon’s gaze. “I-I know of her grandmother! I-I read about the great Professor Magnolia in magazines back home! And I… found out she had a granddaughter named Sonia!” 

Leon looked at him strangely, and Hop was worried that his excuse wasn’t going over well with him. However, the purple-haired boy merely shrugged, causing Hop to almost breathe a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, well… She’s a friend of mine” Leon said, looking at the clip in Hop’s hands again. “Seeing that clip just made me think of her. For a while, she always made those things and sometimes even put them in my hair…”

The thought of Leon having to wear any of Sonia’s hair accessories almost made Hop snort. Almost. 

“You’d probably like her, Holland” Leon commented, looking at his yarn bracelet. “You’re both pretty crafty, and you’d have probably liked meeting her grandmother...”

As Leon continued talking about Professor Magnolia, Hop couldn’t help but think about Pereskia again. Looking back at the hair clip, one of the things he could remember about the green-haired woman came back to him suddenly. At one point in time, she was Professor Magnolia’s _assistant_ , and she knew about Leon. Therefore, she had to have known Sonia, too. He even recalled the older woman talking about seeing Leon and Sonia play together.

“So, Leon…” Hop interrupted. “Professor Magnolia… Does she… have an assistant?” 

“Oh…” Leon started, rubbing his chin. “Actually, she… hasn’t had one in years. Why, are you thinking of working with her?”

“N-No, not really, but… I was just wondering. I mean, isn’t she a famous Professor and all?” Hop asked, trying not to look suspicious in his questioning. “She probably must need the help…”

Leon looked as though he were thinking about something before answering.

“She… hadn’t had one since her last assistant left” Leon answered. “I don’t really remember the details, it was years ago. I was really young. But I only remember because… My friend, Sonia, took it pretty hard when she left”

“S-Sonia did?” Hop stuttered. “Why?”

At the look Leon gave him, Hop suddenly felt embarrassed from his obvious invasion of privacy. While he knew exactly who Sonia is, it must’ve felt weird for Leon to even think of divulging such private information of a close friend. It’s probably weirder to confide such information to ‘Holland’, who shouldn’t have known Sonia. But Hop _did_ know Sonia, and if his suspicions were right, then he knew who the assistant was, too.

“Um… Sorry” Hop said, scratching his head awkwardly. “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, mate” Leon said, patting Hop’s shoulder comfortingly. “I mean, maybe you’ll meet her one day if you’re gonna become a Professor and all!” 

“If anything, Leon, could you… tell me about the assistant?” Hop asked, trying not to look too hopeful.

“Umm…” Leon started, crossing his arms and tilting his head. “I never really met her back then, I only ever saw her when I would ask to play with Sonia…” 

“What’d she look like, if you can remember?” Hop asked.

“Back then, she was pretty tall… Pretty sure she had glasses, but I guess she didn’t like wearing them? They were always on her head instead of her face…” Leon explained. “Dark green hair, I think… It was always in a weird high ponytail, though, like… to the side?”

A strange feeling rose in Hop’s body as he listened to Leon’s description of the assistant. Green hair already did a lot to confirm his suspicions, but the other details were what made it weird. Hair color aside, it almost sounded like Leon was describing _Sonia_ \- the Sonia from Hop’s own time specifically. 

“Aside from that, all I really knew was that Sonia… really looked up to her” Leon explained, staring at the hair clip again. “She told me about her all the time… Once my little brother was born, I couldn’t play with Sonia as much. Whenever I got the chance, she would tell me stories about the games she’d play with the assistant so her grandmother could work”

“... Did you know her name?” Hop asked.

“Uhh… I remember it being hard to say…” Leon said. “So Sonia always called her _Perry_ ”

Hop’s face went blank as he looked at the hair clip again. Perry- another name for _Pereskia_. He continued to stare at the clip as he let the information process in his head. Pereskia wasn’t just an assistant to Professor Magnolia, but also someone close to Sonia- his _Professor_ Sonia. Not only that, but Leon just confirmed for a fact that Sonia also looked up to the woman. 

The green haired woman, once Professor Magnolia’s assistant, was currently in the past with him. She was trying to capture a Legendary Pokemon to forcefully Dynamax it and use its power. She was also intending to use a special Pokeball that would force it into doing whatever she asked. It didn’t matter to her that she would be hurting the Pokemon in doing so, nor that her entire plan carried many dangers to those around her. This woman, who Hop feared for weeks and only continued to give him reasons to do so, was somehow admired and respected by someone important to him. What kind of person was Pereskia before he met her? Someone that Sonia- who he already trusted and admired himself- looked up to?

This changed… everything. 

~~~

Wild Pokemon fled the area surrounding the shrine dedicated to the Legendary Celebi as Pereskia continuously punched a nearby tree. Growls of frustration erupted from her throat as she continued attacking the bark, ignoring the fact that her hands were getting bruised and scarred. She didn’t feel it. She didn’t feel any of it anymore.

How many years had she been doing this? How many years had she spent chasing the Legendary Celebi? For all of her research, endless explorations, and many trials Pereskia only received more obstacles and disappointment in return. When would she catch a break? Would she EVER get one at this point? She was so close to catching that wretched Pokemon and that goodie two shoes Professor’s assistant had to go and ruin it for her. 

Pereskia pounded her fist into the tree again at the thought of Hop and his resistance towards her goal. How much time had she waited trying so hard to convince the former Champion’s younger brother to just trust what she said and listen to her? She let one instance of impatience slip upon finally seeing Celebi again for the first time in a long while that she couldn’t help but use her shock bracelets to paralyze it. She needed to stop it from time travelling- from disappearing from her again.

She was close. So close. That is, until Hop refused to cooperate. 

In the back of her mind, she knew she only had herself to blame. She shouldn’t have been so kind to him. She should’ve just shocked him, too, when it was apparent that he didn’t agree to her methods. She saw it in his eyes the minute he caught the Legendary Pokemon from falling to the ground. Hop was a kind person- too kind to get anywhere as a Pokemon Professor. He still believed in the goodness of others. He still believed that just wanting something and putting effort into working towards a goal would be enough to reach it.

She punched the tree again, her anger continuing to rise within her chest as she thought about the way he looked at her. In her time with him, the boy had talked so much with her and asked her so many questions. Needing his trust, she answered them as much as she could without giving away too much of her intentions in the beginning, but somehow their conversation grew into more. It seemed as though young Hop had genuinely been interested in what she thought. He seemed interested in what she was doing.

Slamming her fist into the tree again, Pereskia winced as she looked at her hand. She finally felt something as she opened her hand to see blood dripping onto the mud beneath her. She’d been going at the tree for so long that she finally broke the skin on her knuckles. Pereskia sighed, leaning her head against the tree. How long had it been since anyone showed the slightest bit of interest in what she was doing? 

As Pereskia took a moment to think about the last time someone ever really took interest in her thoughts, a face flashed through her memory. A smiling face with the brightest eyes sparkling with sincere curiosity. At the memory, Pereskia felt her shoulders grow heavy at the thought of what those bright eyes must look like now. She hadn’t seen those eyes in years, not since her time as Professor Magnolia’s assistant. She couldn’t help but compare the brightness in those eyes to that of Hop’s when she’d first met him...

Strands of green hair fell in front of her face as she began to control her breathing. Her assault on the tree left her breathless and panting. Taking her time to calm herself, she reached her hand up to push her hair out of her face, her hand pausing as she felt the missing presence of her pink flower clip. Her hand hovered over the spot for a while before it clenched itself into a fist again.

All of Pereskia’s questions answered themselves in her head. _Too long_. She’d been at this for far too long. She was done playing cat and mouse with the Legendary Celebi and even more so with Hop. She was done trying to talk with him and convince him of the importance of her goal. She didn’t have to explain herself to anyone anymore- not that anyone listened to begin with. If she could just reach her goal, then everyone would listen to her regardless. She’d become the Pokemon Professor she always aimed to be. She’d be recognized.

Those bright eyes from her memory faded away as she thought of the way Hop looked at her after he realized what she was trying to do. She thought of the fear that reflected in his eyes and couldn’t help but feel as though she’d see that same expression in _her_ eyes, too. She couldn’t bear it. She shook away the feeling, punching the tree she was leaning against one last time. 

If that was the way things were going to be, then it didn’t matter what she did anymore. She wasn’t going to waste the efforts of many years by giving up now. She was so close, and she would do what she must. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a few Wishing Stars, grinning as a plan formed in her head. 

It was time for this trip to the past to come to an end.

~~~

The moon was full as the lights in the dojo finally turned off for the day. The three students found themselves resting comfortably in their futons with their Pokemon close by. Master Mustard had retired to his quarters for the night, having made sure everything had been properly closed up and locked. All of the wild Pokemon in the area retreated to their homes as the clouds in the sky suddenly began to cover the stars from view. Droplets of rain suddenly began to pour as shades of red light brightened the dark clouds. 

The rain hardened within minutes as the red lining in the clouds grew brighter. The ground began to shake as small cracks of thunder could be heard by anyone who was still awake. From inside the dojo, the sounds and gentle shakes were slightly muffled. Those who were already sleeping had been unaware of the strange weather that was taking place.

Suddenly, a bright red beam shot from the center of the dark clouds, and a loud cry of a Pokemon was heard. The three students awoke from the noise, and shot up from their futons to look around. At the sudden disruption, Raihan stood up from his futon and ran to the window. Looking outside, he could barely see anything as the rain poured heavily and blurred their view of the area outside and caused a slight fog. 

“W-What’s happening?” Hop asked, still groggy from having suddenly woken up.

Before anyone could respond, another Pokemon cry could be heard from outside of the dojo. It was much louder than before and with it came a rough shaking in the ground. The quakes caused Raihan to fall over, prompting Vibrava to pop out from its Pokeball to check on its trainer. 

“I-I’m okay, Vibrava” Raihan said, petting his dragon’s head.

“We gotta check this out! Something’s off!” Leon shouted, grabbing Charmander’s Pokeball and rushing out of the room.

“L-Leon, wait!” Hop called out, getting up and following the boy out of the room. 

He grabbed Dratini and Dubwool’s Pokeballs upon doing so. Raihan took Vibrava and followed the two towards the front entrance of the dojo. The three were shocked to find that the front door had already been opened, rushing outside to see Master Mustard and Kubfu. 

However, there was also something else that caught their attention instead. In front of Master Mustard was a Slowpoke, but a giant one whose height rose above the trees and mountains in the area. The Slowpoke growled loudly in front of them, causing the ground to shake again. The boys were beginning to lose their balance again from the sudden quakes, and their Pokemon all shot out from their Pokeballs to help them. Hop grabbed onto Dubwool’s horns as the fluffy Pokemon kept its balance. Charmander did its best to keep Leon steady, but the trainer made sure to cover his small lizard Pokemon as best as he could from the pouring rain. Hop looked up again to look at the sky, recognizing the red phenomena that was taking place as the Slowpoke thrashed its body about in rage.

“Dynamaxing…” he whispered fearfully.

Despite the amount of movement Slowpoke was making, Master Mustard stood steadily with Kubfu next to him. He stared up at the Pokemon with narrowed eyes as he waited patiently for the giant Pokemon to cease its movements. While Slowpoke looked enraged and stomped the ground, it was only moving small steps forward, almost as if unsure of where it was trying to go. Hop stepped forward to try and assist the older man, but was stopped by Raihan, who gripped his shoulder tightly.

“What’re you doing?!” he shouted, pulling Hop back to where he and Leon stood. “You can’t go out there with that thing!”

Hop looked at his and their wrists and realized he’d been missing an important detail of his time in the dojo. Leon, Raihan, and even Hop himself weren’t wearing any Dynamax bands. While Hop was confident enough that they could still take on a fully Dynamaxed Pokemon, it was something Raihan and Leon weren’t used to, yet. Looking back out at Master Mustard, he watched fearfully as the man had yet to acknowledge their presence. 

“Master Mustard!” Hop shouted, reaching out for the man. 

Turning his head to see that the three students arrived at the scene, Master Mustard held up his hand to halt them from attempting to approach. Kubfu stood ready, waiting for any commands his trainer would give him. Master Mustard took a moment to assess the situation around him before stomping his foot on the ground to face his opponent. 

“Raihan, go! Take the others!” Master Mustard shouted. “Get them to the evacuation point!” 

Raihan’s grip on Hop’s hand didn’t ease. Hop could see the boy’s eyes widen for a moment, before gritting his teeth and pulling Hop away, grabbing Leon’s shoulder, too. However, Hop struggled against his pull, still reaching out for Master Mustard. If Leon and Raihan weren’t familiar with the concept of Dynamax Pokemon, then the old man wouldn’t be either. 

“Master!” Hop shouted, watching as the old man turned toward them for a moment.

“Holland, take this!” he shouted, throwing something at Hop’s direction. “I meant to give it to you after our training… Use it on Dubwool!” 

“Master, wait, please!” Hop shouted, grabbing what was thrown at him and trying to go towards Master Mustard.

“GO! NOW!” the old man shouted, pulling out another Pokeball. “I’ll be fine! GO!!”

“Come on, Holland!” Raihan shouted, gripping Hop’s hand and pulling hard to get the other to follow him.

Reluctantly, Hop and Dubwool followed Raihan as he pulled him away towards the path behind the dojo. Leon followed behind, carrying Charmander close and making sure his tail didn’t get wet from the pouring rain. Looking back to check up on him, Hop could swear he saw a figure standing in the trees further away from the scene. While the rain made it difficult to see, he could swear that he saw green hair and a while lab coat. 

He didn’t need to guess who it could’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~! Sorry, this was always intended here.
> 
> But guys? I'm already writing Chapter 11 so hang in there, okay? I'm so excited, cuz things are finally happening. We're finishing this. Honestly, I just wanna make sure that at least Chapter 11 is done by the time the DLC releases. Wish me luck, it's gonna be a ROUGH next two days, but I will seriously put my ALL into getting it done! We are so close!! I'm so ready for this to be over!!
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the past three, but next one? I honestly can't say! We'll see when we get to that point!


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense as Hop, Raihan, and Leon flee the dojo. However, Hop is forced to confront the idea that his time on the isle may be ending sooner than he thinks.

“This way!” Raihan shouted, continuing to pull Hop’s hand.

The three boys ran down the path from the Martial Arts Dojo, finding themselves now in a long trench as the rain continued to pour on them heavily. Water streamed down from the trench walls to create a slurry of mud growing deeper by the minute. Their shoes splashed in the forming puddles, causing the water to soak through to their socks. Despite the discomfort, none of them felt it was safe to stop now. Hop couldn’t help but turn around to check on Leon, who managed to keep up with them while struggling to keep Charmander’s tail from getting wet. The tiny lizard Pokemon groaned as the flame on its tail continued to get smaller. While he could have recalled the small Pokemon back to its ball, in their rush to leave he had left the ball back at the dojo.

“Hang in there, buddy!” Leon called out to Charmander. “Almost there! I think!”

“Just a little more down and we’ll reach it, Leon!” Raihan shouted, having heard his peer. “We’ll make sure to dry up as soon as we get there!”

“Where are we going?” Hop called out, glancing over Leon’s head to see that the red light was still bright and visible in the clouds.

“Master Mustard showed this place to us months ago! It’s a spot we go to when there’re emergencies!” Raihan answered, noticing that the trench was coming to an end. 

As the cliffs on their sides gave way to let them see more of the sky, the rain also began to ease. It didn’t stop Raihan from pulling on Hop’s hand with a tight grip as they continued running. While the rain was pouring less heavily the further they traveled from the dojo, The ground was still wet and slippery. It took a lot of coordination for Hop to continue following Raihan and matching his pace while avoiding slipping on the mud around him. Leon was catching up to them now that it was growing easier for him to keep Charmander’s tail dry. 

Raihan led them both along one of the cliffside walls. Within minutes after leaving the trench path, they all recognized a cave in their line of sight, running towards it to get out of the remaining drizzle. Hop and Raihan took a moment to catch their breaths while Leon continued further into the cave. With Charmander’s tail lighting up the darkness, the two boys could see where Leon was. Placing some wooden sticks on the ground, he turned to his Charmander who was laying on the ground next to him.

“Hey, buddy” Leon said, petting his Charmander gently. “I know you’re tired, but if you can get a Flamethrower going, you’ll feel better soon”

Charmander nodded before tilting its head up enough to shoot a small flame from its mouth. The sticks took a moment, but lit up enough to catch a fire. Hop watched as Leon gently moved Charmander onto his lap and pulled out a small hand towel from his pocket. He squeezed it of whatever water had been soaked in and gently patted Charmander’s body, hoping to dry it up the best he possibly could. The small lizard groaned in exhaustion, but Hop could tell he was grateful.

“Where’d you get the sticks, mate?” Raihan called out, and Leon looked at them from a distance.

“Picked them up along the way” Leon responded, focusing back on Charmander. “Might need more, though!”

“I’ll get them” Hop volunteered, seeing that there were a few trees nearby. “They may need time to dry though!”

“Anything would be great! Thanks, Holland!” he heard Leon call out before stepping outside. 

Not wanting to lose sight of the cave and potentially getting lost, Hop quickly took in his surroundings to make sure there was no immediate danger. It still rained, just not as hard as before. Seeing some thin trees not too far away, Hop quickly ran over to pick up as many sticks as he could hold before running back to their shelter. Worried about being away from the others alone, Hop found relief in being with Raihan and Leon again, despite the current circumstances. He walked over to Leon and dropped the sticks next to him, watching as Charmander already looked better than he had when under the heavy rain.

“He’ll be alright” Leon said with relief. “We’ve been in tougher spots before”

“... Yeah” Hop smiled, patting Charmander’s head before standing back up.

“It’s crazy, though… A Dynamax Pokemon, outside of a den…” Leon said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Hop’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“So you’re familiar with Dynamax Pokemon, then?” Hop asked, earning a curious look from Leon.

“Professor Magnolia, Sonia’s grandmother?” He said. “She’s been studying them for a while now. That’s what she called it, but thus far they’ve only been in the dens around Galar… Never on the surface”

Hop rubbed his chin in thought. At this point in time, Professor Magnolia probably hadn’t done the research necessary to create the Dynamax bands, yet, but that didn’t stop them from at least being familiar with Dynamax Pokemon. Thinking about it further, it was probably why Master Mustard was so confident that he could handle the Slowpoke that was attacking the dojo. Maybe they didn’t use them in battle, yet, but that wouldn’t stop him from having battled some in the dens. 

However, Leon’s confusion with the whole situation raised some red flags. If it wasn’t normal to see a Dynamaxed Pokemon on the surface like this, then how was it that Slowpoke was in front of the dojo to begin with? This type of occurrence was normal for Hop, who had already been through events in his own time that required dealing with Dynamaxed Pokemon outside of dens. Having understood what it took for those events to happen, Hop’s heart sank. The last time such a ruckus took place in his own time was due to the meddlings of Sordward and Shielbert, who used Wishing Stars to force the Pokemon into Dynamaxing. 

He couldn’t be sure, but if it really was Pereskia he saw when he, Raihan, and Leon were fleeing the dojo, then it couldn’t have been a coincidence that Slowpoke was attacking the dojo. The thought made him nervous, as it still wasn’t clear whether or not Master Mustard was doing okay with Kubfu. While he recognized that the Master must have had more Pokemon than just the small bear Pokemon, he couldn’t imagine taking on an enraged Dynamaxed Pokemon all on his own. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do with Leon and Raihan now was have faith and wait.

“What’d Master Mustard give you, Holland?” Leon suddenly asked, snapping Hop from his thoughts. “When we left the dojo… He threw something at you”

“Oh” Hop responded, reaching into his pocket. “A… TR?”

“Wow, really?” Leon asked, looking at it in surprise. “Which one?” 

“Umm…” Hop started, cleaning it off the best he could. “... Body Press?”

“Well, now’s as good a time as any to use it, right?” Leon asked. “On Dubwool?”

Looking at Leon, Hop could tell that the younger version of his older brother was forcing a smile. However, thinking about what was going on, Hop didn’t need to question it. Rather, he already knew why Leon was changing the subject. After all this time, Hop could already tell that Leon was just trying to lighten the mood. While he couldn’t be sure that this was a good time to make light of a situation, Hop nodded, beckoning his soaking Dubwool over to them. The process was quick, and his fluffy Pokemon decided to relax near the fire with Leon.

Standing up from his spot next to the fire, Hop looked around the cave and saw that Raihan was still standing near the entrance. Realizing that the boy had still been soaked, Hop tried calling him over, but received no answer. Wondering whether or not the dragon trainer heard him, Hop decided to walk over to the taller boy, gently reaching out and placing a hand on the other’s arm. Raihan turned his head towards Hop, startled before realizing who it was. 

“H-Holland… Sorry, I was just…” Raihan started, rubbing his neck. 

“I was calling you, Rai” Hop said, looking at Raihan worriedly. “You’re soaked, you should dry off near the fire…”

“N-Nah, I’m fine, mate… Really…” Raihan replied, looking back out at the rain.

“... Are you worried about the Master?” Hop asked.

When he isn’t given an answer, Hop takes it as confirmation. Not knowing what else to do, he gently grabs Raihan’s hand and leads him to the wall of the cave near the entrance, pulling him to sit on the ground next to him. Raihan complies wordlessly, his attention still focused on the outside of the cave. Hop couldn’t blame Raihan for not paying him or Leon any attention. There was a lot going on right now, and none of them could have predicted that things would have turned out this way after such a peaceful day.

Things were quiet between all of them for a while. There were no sounds other than that of the wind and light rain outside of the cave and maybe a few snores coming from the sleeping Pokemon with them. Hop looked towards the fire and saw that Leon and Charmander looked exhausted, but were still holding up fine. Dubwool was resting, probably tired from the process of having just recently learned a new move. Turning back towards Raihan, the taller boy hadn’t moved in a while, nor turned his attention away from the cave entrance. Hop worried for him, but wasn’t sure what else to do. A part of him wanted to go to the warmth of the fire as the wind was trailing in from the outside, but he didn’t want to leave Raihan alone. 

He couldn’t stop himself from shivering slightly as another gust of wind shot through the entrance. The hiss that left his mouth caught the attention of Raihan, who finally turned away from the cave entrance to see him shivering. Looking guilty, Raihan sighed before grabbing Hop’s hand and pulling him up, leading him over to the fire where Leon and the rest were. Placing Hop into a seated position, he took a seat. Leon stared at the two of them for a moment, before gently moving Charmander to the ground and standing up.

“I’ve… been sitting for a while, and we’re gonna run out of wood soon” Leon said, heading towards the cave entrance. “I’m gonna go grab some sticks real quick”

“What about the ones I brought you?” Hop spoke up curiously. 

“Guess I need more” Leon responded simply, continuing to move towards the entrance.

“Leon, you’re gonna get lost” Raihan said. “Especially without Charmander”

“I can’t bring him out, though…” Leon replied.

“Umm, here” Hop said, pulling out a Pokeball. “Dratini!”

Within seconds, Dratini popped out from its Pokeball and quickly nuzzled up against Hop. Smiling, he pet the small dragon gently before getting serious.

“Hey, I need you to go with Leon for a bit” Hop said. “Make sure he gets back to this cave, okay?” 

The tiny blue dragon nodded, slithering over to Leon as the other waved gratefully and left the cave. Both Raihan and Hop watched them leave worriedly, before turning their attention back to the fire. Hop took a quick glance at Raihan, watching as the light of the fire reflected on the dragon trainer’s face. The way the light reflected in his sharp blue eyes entranced Hop, and heat rose into his cheeks when Raihan eventually caught him staring.

“Something wrong?” Raihan asked, and Hop looked away, trying to fight his blush.

“N-Nothing” Hop responded.

The two said nothing for a minute. A long minute. With the seriousness of the situation, Hop hadn’t thought about the way things were between himself and Raihan since learning about the truth of Pereskia’s plans. There was so much on his mind right now that his love for the dragon trainer had been something that was pushed aside for the time being. There never was a time that Hop could truly consider what he was going to do about his increasing closeness with Raihan. And right now, with Leon outside, the two of them were alone together.

“Holland…” Raihan suddenly spoke up, getting the navy haired boy’s attention. “I… wanted to talk to you about something…”

Hop felt the heat rising in his cheeks again as he looked at the dragon trainer. His heart thumped loudly in his chest at the way his golden eyes met icy blue. 

“... You gave me and Leon these bracelets earlier, and you never answered my question cuz Leon showed up...” Raihan stated, holding up the wrist that he wore the bracelet on. “... Why did you sound like you were going away?”

Hop froze at the question, unable to tear his eyes away from Raihan’s. The intensity in Raihan’s eyes as he watched him made him fidget nervously. His lip quivered slightly, unsure of what he was supposed to say in response. Many emotions took over as he thought about the closeness between himself and Raihan. While everything had felt so easygoing between them for a while, Hop couldn’t help but feel the weight of his feelings on his shoulders. An agonizing dread took over his mind as he watched Raihan’s composed expression. Knowing what he knew about Pereskia’s plans and now certain that he’d have to return home eventually, he realized something that broke his heart.

Hop was now faced with the fact that he’d have to leave Raihan at some point. They only spent about a month together, but Hop felt like it was much longer than that. Everything about their time together was memorable and left an impact on Hop that he’d never forget. But he knew better than anyone that this time was bound to be short. He couldn’t be sure of when exactly, but Hop knew he’d go home, and when he did… His time with Raihan would officially end- friendship and all. While he still would see the dragon trainer in his own time, he recognized that it wouldn’t be the same as it was now...

“Well… Let’s just say that I’m not sure when, but… I’ll have to go home” Hop explained, making sure to watch what he said. “And I don’t think I’ll be coming back…”

Raihan’s eyes widened for a moment, and he turned his attention to the fire. Hop watched him for any sign of a reaction, before the taller had clenched his fists and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. 

“... Why can’t you come back?” Raihan asked, his voice steady. Hop winced, looking away.

“... It’s complicated” he responded. “... _Really_ complicated…”

“I’m guessing you can’t tell me, huh…?” Raihan asked, looking away from Hop.

“Not really… No…” Hop responded.

Raihan remained quiet, and Hop felt the weight on his shoulder grow heavier than ever. He couldn’t imagine the way Raihan must’ve been feeling, to have been told that at some point a friend he’d just made would suddenly leave without warning. Guilt piled on Hop as he thought about everything Raihan had done for him; comforting him, going to town with him, and even saving his life. Yet, Hop knew that at some point they had to talk about this. At some point, Hop knew he’d have to leave, and he didn’t want to ruin what would be left of their friendship by doing it without Raihan knowing...

“Raihan, I’m… I’m sorry” Hop said. “When I came here, and met you and Leon… A lot of things happened that I didn’t… expect”

He paused to see whether or not Raihan would say anything. Upon hearing nothing, he continued.

“I wasn’t supposed to stay as long as I did, but… it happened, and because I stayed I got to meet you and Leon and become friends, and…” Hop ranted, unsure of what to say next. “Believe me, the month I’ve spent here with the two of you has been full of the best moments of my life… E-Especially with you, Rai…”

Hop felt a blush coming on, but tried to shake it off.

“I wish… more than anything, that I could stay with you guys forever…” Hop said, looking down at the bracelet on his hand. “... But I can’t... So I… I made us these bracelets as a way of keeping us together… But now I know it was selfish of me when I know I can’t see you guys anymore after this… I just wanted you both to know that you’re important to me. Even after I’m gone…”

Hop paused as he could feel sobs rising in his chest. His vision began to blur as his eyes became watery with tears threatening to fall. 

“But I meant everything I’ve said” Hop said, clenching his fists on his lap. “I believe in you both. I know you’ll become amazing trainers that fulfill your dreams, I know it… You’ll be amazing, even without me, so… after I’m gone, just… just…”

He began to sniffle, feeling his own heart shattering as he forced himself to say his next words. The agony of what he had to say caused the tears to finally flow down his cheeks, and he sobbed loudly as he burst.

“Just forget about me, okay?!” Hop cried, unable to control the sobbing that shook his body. “Follow your dreams, become the great trainer I know you’ll be, and… please forgive my selfishness…”

His body shook uncontrollably as he considered everything he just told Raihan. Despite his feelings for the boy, he knew that he wouldn’t be staying. He couldn’t act on them, even if there was the slightest chance that Raihan felt the same. Hop couldn’t control the overwhelming feelings of guilt and sorrow that plagued him at the thought that none of this had to happen. He never had to become friends with Raihan or Leon, he never had to get as close as he did, and he certainly didn’t have to fall in love with Raihan while he was here…

… But deep down, despite the pain, he didn’t regret it.

While he knew Raihan would never return the feelings of someone like himself, Hop still couldn’t help but fall head over heels for the dragon trainer. There was so much to love about Raihan that having to tell the taller boy to forget about him practically tore him apart inside. It was the worst pain Hop had ever felt, to tell someone he’d fallen hard for that he should be forgotten- to know that it wasn’t possible in any way for his feelings to be mutual. Yet, Hop knew that at the same tie, he’d never been happier before realizing how much he loved Raihan. 

Whatever the result of this, Hop would always love him.

“... Yeah, you’re pretty selfish” 

Suddenly, Hop felt Raihan’s hand behind his head roughly pull him forward. He yelped in response before feeling Raihan’s lips crush against his own. His mind blanked, eyes wide as he slowly tried to process what was happening. He froze as his body was pulled against Raihan’s taller frame, locking him in place.

It was sudden, rough, and unexpected, but Raihan was kissing him. Hop was still processing it all as his heart suddenly began to beat faster, the thumping loud in his ears as heat shot through his body. His tears were long forgotten as his cheeks flared from the sudden warmth of Raihan’s face against his. He stopped breathing, frozen from the realization that this was really happening. 

Raihan was really _kissing_ him.

Hop almost didn’t realize when the dragon trainer finally pulled away gently, opening his eyes to look into Hop’s golden ones. Moving his hand from the back of his head, Raihan cupped Hop’s cheek and brushed away tears with his thumb.

“... But I’m pretty selfish, too” Raihan said softly, leaning his forehead against Hop’s. “And I don’t wanna forget about you, Holland… I _can’t_ ”

After the initial shock began to fade, Hop felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes again, despite Raihan’s attempts and wiping them away. His smile was gentle, his eyes were relaxed, and he let out a heavy but relieving sigh that tickled Hop’s face. His bright blue eyes stared into Hop’s as he continued speaking.

“I don’t know when it started, but you really grew on me… At first, I just wanted to make sure you settled in, didn’t feel alone…” Raihan explained, taking a deep breath. “But as we got to know each other better, I saw a side of you that I’ve never seen before… You’re so kind, and sweet, but you were still able to dish out a snarky comment when I’d tease you…”

Raihan’s eyes softened.

“But you also went out of your way to help people, even when you didn't feel so great yourself…” Raihan said. “You worried about everyone else, myself included, so much that you rarely ever took care of yourself… In time, I learned that I _liked_ being around you, and thought about you every time I wasn’t with you. I’d feel happy every morning when I saw you, I’d be sad whenever we had to be away from each other… In the end, I realized I wanted to be the one that took care of you, to make you happy, so that you never cried again...”

Hop held his breath, watching as Raihan’s gentle smile widened.

“... I _love_ you, Holland…” Raihan said firmly. “And whatever is going on with you, I can’t forget the way you’ve made me feel while you were here… I meant what I said before, I _don’t_ want to lose you…”

Hop sobbed loudly and couldn’t stop himself from launching into Raihan. Holding him close, Hop’s tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls as he let out everything he was holding in. His heart was soaring as he thought about Raihan’s words, letting it set into his mind that Raihan loved him. Raihan returned his feelings, despite Hop’s certainty that he wouldn’t…

“I… _I love you, too!_ ” Hop admitted, his sobbing causing his voice to crack. “I… don’t want to go, I don’t…! I want to stay here with you, Rai…!” 

They held onto each other for a while, Raihan rubbing circles into Hop’s back as the navy-haired boy found it difficult to control his sobbing. He couldn’t help himself, though. As difficult as it was to deal with the fact that he had to leave eventually, he was glad to have known the feeling of love. After everything he’d been through, Hop had never felt so happy. He wanted to enjoy this feeling of being in Raihan’s arms forever. 

There was a lot going on, but for now, he wanted to enjoy this moment with the person he loved. 

~~~

“You want me to… what?” Raihan asked.

It took awhile for Hop to finally calm himself down, but once he had, there were things the two of them needed to talk about. While Hop was overwhelmed with happiness at Raihan’s confession, he needed to remember that they were in the middle of something big. As Hop told Raihan, he wouldn’t be able to stay, even though he desperately wanted to…

Hop held out a Pokeball towards Raihan, waiting for the other to take it from him.

“I want you to take care of Dratini” Hop said firmly. “I… won’t be able to take him with me. And there’s no one I trust more to take care of him than you…”

Raihan slowly reached out to wrap his hand around the pokeball, and Hop held it for a moment longer before finally letting go with a sigh. This was the first time Hop had to give up a Pokemon before, always having kept every friend he caught. However, he knew it wouldn’t be right to take Dratini with him. He couldn’t imagine the confusion and distress that bringing him would cause the poor dragon. Watching as Raihan looked at the ball in his hand, Hop couldn’t help but feel he was making the right choice. He couldn’t remember Raihan ever having a Dratini with him during his Gym Challenge. However, wherever Dratini ended up after this, Hop had no doubt that Raihan took care of him.

“I’m depending on you, Rai…” Hop said, reaching out and gripping Raihan’s hand in his own. 

At that, Raihan’s eyes widened before smiling at Hop softly. He leaned forward to peck Hop on the lips gently, his breath tickling Hop’s cheeks as he sighed happily.

“You can count on me” he whispered. “But… I have a price”

Hop raised an eyebrow at Raihan.

“... Find me again” Raihan said, looking Hop hard in the eye. “I already told you. I meant what I said about not wanting to lose you… Whenever it is that you leave, I won’t accept that it’ll be… the last time I ever see you…”

Raihan moved himself closer to Hop, wrapping his arms around his waist. Leaning his forehead against Hop’s, they stared at each other lovingly. Taking in each other’s appearances, Hop took a deep breath and sighed happily, relaxing into Raihan’s touch. He slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around Raihan’s neck. Both boys relaxed into each other’s arms, ignoring the rest of the world around them.

“So please… Just find me again, okay?” Raihan practically begged. “No matter what, I’m… _never_ going to forget you… Not after tonight…”

Hop smiled at Raihan. Despite his worries about what Raihan was asking him, he knew that Raihan would eventually see him again. It wouldn’t be the exact same, and he knew it would require a lot of explaining on his part, but Hop knew they would meet again. Hop knew Raihan would see him again, but… 

He’d have to meet him again as _Hop_ \- no longer _Holland_.

“... You might be waiting for a while…” Hop said softly. “And you might not recognize me…”

“Somehow, Holland…” Raihan said, pulling him close. “... I think I’ll figure it out”

Hop couldn’t help but chuckle, looking up at Raihan again. Planting a small kiss to Raihan’s lips, which the taller boy returned, Hop felt as though the weight of dread and worry was lifted from his shoulders. Seeing the way Raihan looked at him and feeling the way he was held, there were no more doubts in his mind. Whether or not things would be weird with them, Hop loved this boy. Nothing was going to change that for him.

“... I believe that” he said, kissing Raihan again.

“Ugh, FINALLY” 

At the sudden voice, both Hop and Raihan jumped up and turned to look at Leon, who walked in carrying an armful of sticks. Dratini trailed in behind him as he dropped the sticks into a pile next to the fire. He took a seat next to Charmander, who was still resting despite all of the noise. Dubwool wasn’t as heavy a sleeper and had moved himself over to where Hop was, nudging his head against his arm. Leon laughed at the way Dubwool stared at Raihan for a while, bleating loudly at him before resting against Hop’s leg. Leon looked over at Raihan and Hop, who split apart from each other and were flushed all over. He laughed again.

“Aw, come on, you guys don’t have to be shy around me!” Leon said, a huge grin plastered on his face. “I’m _happy_ for you two! I’ve been waiting for this forever!”

“Y-You knew!?” Hop stuttered, feeling his face grow hot at the thought of his older brother knowing about the way he felt about Raihan. While younger Leon may not have been the same as his real older brother, the idea of him knowing about his and Raihan’s feelings for each other was still just as embarrassing for him. 

“Of course I knew!” Leon sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. “You both have been so obvious for weeks! I’ve been waiting for one of you to just _tell_ the other how you felt already!”

Both boys grew hot in their faces and looked at each other for a moment. Smiling, Raihan reached over a hand and intertwined his fingers with Hop’s. Still blushing from embarrassment at having been caught and found by Leon, Hop was still able to stare back at Raihan lovingly before leaning into his shoulder. 

“Master Mustard knew, too! He and I had a bet going on as to who would confess first!” Leon laughed, before it faded and his smile fell. “... How long was I away?”

At the tone that Leon’s voice took, both Hop and Raihan looked at each other before shrugging. Leon looked around at the area as they sat in the cave, not seeing anything else in the ground to indicate that anyone else had been there. Looking towards the entrance, Leon realized that his, Hop, and Raihan’s footprints were still the only visible ones in the mud.

“How long has the Master been fighting that Dynamaxed Pokemon…?” Leon asked.

Hop couldn’t help but stand at that comment, causing Dubwool to jump up as well. The three of them and their Pokemon had been waiting for a while, yet Master Mustard hadn’t shown up to retrieve them. Did something happen to him? Was he unable to finish taking care of the Dynamaxed Pokemon? Hop looked at Raihan to see that the same worry was evident in his features as well. Hop ran over to the entrance of the cave, realizing that the rain had subsided by now. Dubwool followed closely. Stepping outside, he ran over to where the trench path was in order to see that the dark clouds were still in the sky, the red light still beaming down. 

“He’s still fighting it…” Hop said as Raihan and Leon (who was carrying Charmander) caught up to them.

“Still?” Raihan asked, looking up at the clouds.

As soon as they mentioned it, though, the red light suddenly began to fade away. The remaining red hues in the dark clouds ceased, and within minutes, the light was gone. The three students continued to watch the sky for any indication of what could’ve happened, before Leon and Raihan suddenly rushed forward down the path back to the dojo. Snapping out of his thoughts, Hop and Dubwool followed after them, lagging a little behind as the other two students had a running start. 

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake violently. Hop had to stop himself from moving any further in order to balance himself against Dubwool. There was a cracking sound coming from above them, and both Raihan and Leon turned around to see what was going on. Having been a distance away from each other, Hop and Raihan looked at each other before hearing the crackling sounds grow louder from above them. Hop only had a moment before realizing the cliffs above them were beginning to cave in, and was pushed by Dubwool backwards down the path from the direction of the dojo. Leon grabbed Raihan and pulled him towards the dojo in response to the falling rocks. 

Hop tripped and fell to the ground, covering his head from any debris that might come into contact with him. Dubwool covered him with his body as best as he could until the quaking began to stop. Everything was silent for a moment as Hop lifted himself off the ground to take in everything that happened. Looking at the trench path, his eyes widened upon seeing that there was now a dirt and rock wall blocking him from seeing Raihan or Leon. Forcing his tired body up from the ground, he ran over to the rock wall, trying to see if it was possible to climb over. Panic filled his chest as he thought of Raihan and Leon, wondering if the other two were okay.

“Holland!” Raihan’s voice could be heard from over the wall. “Holland, are you there!?”

“Rai!” Hop shouted. “Rai, I’m here!”

Having heard Raihan’s voice, Hop sighed in relief.

“Are you alright, mate?!” he heard Leon shout.

“Yeah!” he responded. “I’m good! You!?”

“We’re fine!” he heard Raihan shout. “The quakes from earlier must’ve made the cliffs fall apart! We’re gonna come get you!”

As he heard Raihan say it, Hop could see something move from the corner of his eye. Looking around and taking in the damage of the cliffs, he could recognize a pink sluggish Pokemon retreating along the top of the remaining cliffs towards the direction away from the dojo. He sweat nervously as he assessed the damage to the cliffs that caused the rock wall blocking him from Leon and Raihan. When comparing the damage to the intact walls surrounding the path, he realized it was this specific area that was broken down. Looking further up the walls, the rocks and dirt that were separated from the cliffs looked clean compared to the natural breakage in the trench. 

“That was Gastrodon… Earth Power…” Hop said nervously, looking in the direction of where he saw the white fabric retreating. “Pereskia…”

“Hang on, Holland!” he heard Raihan shout from the other side of the rock wall.

Before he could respond, Hop paused as a familiar cry was heard faintly in his ears. A familiar, high-pitched shriek could be heard as he turned around toward the direction that he saw the Gastrodon moving towards. Dubwool must’ve heard it, too, as it was also looking in that direction. They looked at each other for a moment, before Hop turned his attention to the rock wall.

He recognized it. The cry was that of the Legendary Pokemon, Celebi. His heart pounded in his ears as he considered the possibilities of what this meant. Leaning his head against the rock wall for a moment, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Dubwool rubbed his head against Hop’s leg sadly, as though reading his trainer’s mind. Clenching a fist, Hop took another deep breath, steeling his nerves as he pushed himself off of the wall and looked up.

“No!” he shouted. “Go find Master Mustard! I’ll be okay!”

“We’re not leaving you!” shouted Leon from the other side.

“Just sit tight, Holland!” Raihan shouted.

“NO!” Hop shouted firmly. “Raihan, listen to me! I will _find_ you, okay?” 

He took a moment to take another deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as he could feel his face heating up. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes again.

“Believe me, I _will_ find you again!” Hop shouted whole-heartedly. 

He waited for a response. He could only imagine the looks on Raihan and Leon’s faces as he waited to hear even one of their voices. Gritting his teeth, Hop leaned his forehead against the wall again as he felt his heart breaking. If things were going the way he had been thinking, this may have been the last time he’d ever hear their voices like this. This could possibly be the last time he’d ever know them as _Holland_.

“Okay!” he heard Leon shout, and Hop let out a breath of relief. 

“... Be careful, Holland!” he heard Raihan shout from the other side. “See you soon!”

Hop’s heart shattered at the way Raihan sounded. He could hear the resistance in the other’s voice as he pushed himself off of the rock wall, staring at it as tears finally rolled down his cheeks in realization. Maybe it was intuition, or something else that told him this really would be the time he saw either one of them; his two friends, and one of them he grew to love. He sobbed, forcing himself one last word to them both that they wouldn’t be able to hear.

“... _Goodbye_ ” 

With that, he slowly wiped his arm against his face to dry his own tears. There was no time for crying anymore. Dubwool rubbed his head against Hop’s hand sadly, and Hop gently patted his head before turning to the direction of Celebi’s cry. In his heart, though hurt from knowing what he was about to leave behind, he was comforted by the fact that he knew he’d be seeing them again. He believed in that. Clenching his fist, he nodded at Dubwool before beginning to take his first steps forward. He didn’t look back, knowing well that it would hurt too much to do so. 

Every memory of being with Raihan, Leon, and Master Mustard flashed through his mind as he continued to walk forward. From his first time in meeting them to having to leave them, each moment brought him a smile. Even in his worst of times, Hop enjoyed being here with them. He enjoyed getting to know more about his brother and getting to train with Master Mustard. But most of all, he cherished the memories of falling in love with Raihan, and learning that Raihan felt the same. Despite having to leave him now, Hop believed in the promise he made to Raihan. He will find the dragon training boy again… as the _Dragon-Type Gym Leader_.

His walk turned into a run, with Dubwool following close behind him. It was time to go home.

~~~

Pereskia followed the speeding green Pokemon as she and her Gastrodon weaved through the trees in her path. Her grin was wide as she commanded her Pokemon to attack towards the small creature relentlessly. Gastrodon’s attacks constantly hit against the trees that Celebi was using to hide behind as it tried to flee from its pursuers. Rain had been falling on them from the sky as Gastrodon used Rain Dance to summon dark clouds above them.

“Keep going, Gastrodon!” she shouted. “Don’t let it escape!”

Her Pokemon did as was told and continued using everything in its moveset to maintain a matching pace with the Legendary Pokemon’s evasiveness. The chase left all that were involved tired and panting, but Pereskia was running on pure adrenaline at having the tiny green Pokemon so close. Her goals were within reach. She just needed to capture it- right here and now.

The three of them eventually found their way out of the trees and were running through an open field. The wet grass squashed beneath her boots as she continued to rush forward after the tiny Pokemon. The rain was now growing heavier as the chase continued, but nothing was going to stop her anymore. Lifting up her arms, Pereskia took aim carefully before shooting one of her shock bullets at Celebi. It was a direct hit, and the Pokemon cried loudly as it fell to the ground. She panted, stopping herself to catch her breath. Gastrodon moved closer to the injured Pokemon, waiting for instructions from its trainer. 

“Finally…” she whispered to herself, taking a few steps forward and pulling out the Dark Ball. “You’re _mine_ ”

“Dubwool, use Double Kick!”

At the command, Gastrodon was suddenly attacked from the side. It’s body flew a bit away from Celebi as Dubwool stood protectively in front of the tiny Pokemon. Hop ran over to pick up Celebi carefully, cradling it in his arms. The tiny Pokemon groaned from the shocks, causing Hop to think about the day that he first met Pereskia and his journey officially started. Celebi looked up at Hop, taking a moment to recognize him.

“Celebi… I told you not to come back, little guy…” Hop said, smiling as he stood with Celebi in his arms. “... Thank you…”

Celebi smiled at him, despite cringing again from the pain of the shocks travelling through its body. Hop smiled at the Pokemon before turning his attention to Pereskia, whose eyes were wide with rage as she gripped the Dark Ball in her hands tightly. Gastrodon was up again and standing protectively in front of her. Dubwool bleated dangerously in front of Hop, who stepped forward and pet him gently to calm him.

“Hop…” she spat. “I’d figured you’d be back with your boyfriend at the dojo by now…”

“That’s funny, when _you’re_ the one that got us separated” Hop replied, pointing at Gastrodon. “What were you thinking? Having Gastrodon use Earth Power like that? You could’ve killed one of us!”

“There was enough distance between you and your _friends_ ” Pereskia spat, her eyes narrowing. “Besides, I wouldn’t try to kill any of you. That would mess with the timeline”

“Then what were you trying to _do_?!” Hop shouted, holding Celebi close. 

“I was bringing Celebi out of _hiding_!” she shouted, pointing to the Legendary in his arms. “That Pokemon has been coming in and out of this time period trying to get to you! You may not have noticed, but it’s been trying to take you back! And _I’m_ trying to capture it, remember!?” 

“Celebi…?” Hop asked, looking at the small Pokemon again. 

“I’ve been in this time for a month now and I am _tired_ of waiting” she seethed. “I had to make a dangerous situation in order for that Legendary to come out and try to protect you! I already told you, Hop- _I’ll do what I must_ ”

Letting her words process, Hop’s eyes widened upon realization. 

“... The Slowpoke…” Hop whispered. “ _You_ did that… You force Dynamaxed a Slowpoke outside of the dojo…”

“Give the boy a prize” Pereskia whispered darkly. 

“And then you used Earth Power in the trench…” Hop said, looking at Celebi.

“The Dynamaxed Slowpoke wasn’t enough to bring Celebi out, but watching as you fell behind on following your friends, it was just too perfect of a chance to miss” Pereskia explained in a creepily singsong voice. “Celebi finally came out of hiding upon seeing you cover your head from the debris. Must’ve wanted to make sure none of the rocks would hurt you, and the chase was on…”

As Pereskia was talking, Hop noticed the rain started to get heavier as she walked towards them. He took a few steps back, trying to keep his distance from the other woman while holding Celebi close. The wind blew around him, making it difficult for him to hear her without straining his ears. As he tried to take another step backwards, he faltered, turning around to notice that both he and Dubwool were next to a cliff. Looking down, he could see as far down as the ocean, the waves crashing against the rocky walls below. He heard the booming crash of the waves below as he turned his attention back to Pereskia, opting to move along the edge to continue his attempts of getting away from her.

Focusing on the woman in front of him, Hop watched nervously as Pereskia and her Gastrodon continued pushing themselves towards him. He couldn’t be sure if it was because of the rain, the darkness of night, or because of the way she was smiling at him, but she seemed different. She almost seemed more dangerous than she ever came off to him before. She didn’t seem as calm or collected as she was when he first met her. The way she moved was jagged and unsteady. She seemed off.

Taking another step backward, he felt something shift in his pocket. He reached in and felt around, realizing that the pink flower clip was still there. Thinking about his last conversation with Leon, he remembered that at one point, this woman was the same person that worked for Professor Magnolia. This woman often played with a younger Sonia, who grew up to become his Professor. Thinking about Sonia, and the way she believed in him enough to make him her assistant, he looked at Pereskia again. 

Somewhere deep down was a woman that was different from the person he saw before him. The person that was once Professor Magnolia's assistant couldn't have been the person she was now. He refused to believe that someone who took care of a younger Sonia at one point would do the things Pereskia had done. Yet, everything that Pereskia and Leon said matched together. There was a feeling in his gut as he continued stepping away from her that told him something was wrong about this. It wasn't adding up. 

"Don't worry, Hop… When I've captured Celebi, I'll take you back with us to the present" she said, her voice still high-pitched. "I mean, as frustrating as you've been, none of this would've even _happened_ if it weren't for you. I should probably thank you!"

He stopped moving upon hearing that.

"When I first saw you and your friends come to the Isle of Armor, I _knew_ I could get your help in finding Celebi…" she said. "You were so obviously insecure! It was so _easy_ to get you to help me!"

"... So our first meeting… Wasn't an accident..." he retorted, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It wasn't! And you went with it all! That's how easy it was!" She said. "Like the good little boy you are, you chose to help a Professor like me in need!"

"You knew nothing about me back then!" Hop shouted. "And you still don't!"

At that, Pereskia's smile remained unfazed. She took smaller steps towards him than before, but slowly she was still approaching him. Celebi groaned in his arms as it noticed her coming his way. 

In the silence between them, thunder could be heard. The rain was pouring on the both of them, soaking through their clothes. Pereskia didn't seem to mind, and barely noticed the way that the water was starting to pool up in huge puddles surrounding them both.

"Poor little Hop… I did my research on you before we met" Pereskia said, her sweet smile appearing again, though twitching slightly. "A young, promising Gym Challenger who couldn't quite make the cut to challenge his _unbeatable_ big brother, Leon"

Hop felt his breath hitch as she mentioned it. Despite everything he'd felt and dealt with regarding his Gym Challenge, he couldn't help but feel the sting of Pereskia's words. Yet, he noticed something changed about Pereskia as she said it. The shine in her eyes flickered with something he wasn't used to seeing in the woman. It almost looked like _empathy_.

"And to whom? Your best friend? It's so utterly _tragic_ " she said, forcing a laugh as she looked up to the sky above her. "All of that effort and dreaming! Putting everything you ever believed in on the line for a chance! And then… then…"

She laughed for a while, almost maniacally. However, Hop found himself staring as her laughs died down. Something changed in her eyes as they widened, almost in realization of something. Moving her gaze back to Hop, she panted, getting her breathing back to normal from all that laughter.

"Losing your dream… Not even _getting_ the chance… No one ever gave you any attention or recognition…" she said, her movements slowing. "No one ever considered you a hero, despite having saved Galar… caught the Legendary Zacian…"

While he was aware that she was trying to insult him, Hop watched as Pereskia stopped focusing on him and Celebi. Instead, the woman halted, her gaze falling from him to look at the ground. They stood in silence for a while before she raised her eyes up to look at him again. This time, however, they were filled with confusion. 

“How… do you do it?” she asked him, her voice cracking. “How can you handle not being heard…? Not being listened to…? Not being _understood_?” 

Hop’s face blanked at the questions, and he stood straight as he looked into the woman’s eyes. He couldn’t be sure due to their distance, but he thought he could see tears running down Pereskia’s cheeks. It was difficult to differentiate it from the rain. 

However, what got to Hop the most was the way her words hit too close to home for him. Looking at the way she was shaking, he felt as though he were looking into a mirror. Just hearing her questions, the first thought that appeared in his head was that of Leon. He thought about the way he’d felt when he yelled at younger Leon about the things he really wanted to tell his older brother. He remembered the feeling of being small and unnoticed in comparison to his brother. He also thought about the way it hurt to lose to people, and have that be remembered more than his accomplishments. Because when compared to Leon, Hop just had to accept that he couldn’t be what his brother was.

Looking at Pereskia again, Hop felt as though he were looking at a different person from the one he’d been initially afraid of. For the first time since they met, Hop felt as though he understood Pereskia to a degree. He knew what it was like to feel inferior. He knew more than anyone just how hurtful it was to be overlooked by so many who had their own share of successes. Friends, family, even strangers often got the better of him and it would eventually get thrown in his face. He took a hesitant step forward, watching her sadly.

"Pereskia…” he said softly. “... What happened to you…?”

The woman remained silent, staring at him with empty eyes as rain continued to pour on them both. 

“You were Professor Magnolia’s assistant, right…?” Hop asked carefully. “How did it come to this…? Why did you leave?”

Pereskia’s head bent forward, shielding her face. Her wet bangs fell in front of her eyes, and Hop could see that she was still shaking. Dubwool kept watch on her, and Gastrodon turned to look at its trainer with confusion. It wasn’t quite sure what to do, and was still waiting for her command. However, she sighed.

“Years ago… Professor Magnolia and I were visited by the newly appointed Chairman Rose...” she started. “He explained to us his concerns of… an incoming crisis that would affect our world. He asked us to work together with him, using our research on Dynamaxing to help him with his plan to fix everything…”

Hop listened.

“... But Magnolia refused…” Pereskia said darkly. “She said what he was implying was too dangerous without having completely researched Dynamaxing to its fullest. She refused to help the Chairman, despite his pleas for making Galar and the world a better place for people and Pokemon… And I didn’t agree with her”

Pereskia clenched her fists, and Hop could see her shaking getting worse.

“I tried telling her that we should’ve helped him… It didn’t make sense _not_ to! If there was a problem, it should be fixed!” Pereskia began shouting. “We had knowledge, we had resources- she had no right keeping information that could’ve done more to help! I looked up to her… I thought she was someone willing to help the world… but she was just afraid”

“Pereskia…” Hop started. “What Chairman Rose did… almost ended the world”

“Because Magnolia didn’t help!” Pereskia shouted, rage filling her eyes. “If Magnolia provided him the knowledge he needed, he would’ve had the means to accomplish what he wanted to do! She made the _wrong_ choice and I knew it! So I left…! I decided I wanted to help Chairman Rose…! But then…”

She paused wrapping her arms around herself.

“... He didn’t _want_ my help” Pereskia said, sobbing. “He said he already had someone capable of helping him achieve what he wanted…! He didn’t… He wouldn’t even listen to me, or take what information I was trying to give him…! He was just like _Magnolia_...”

Hop watched as Pereskia fell to the ground, slamming her fist against the muddy puddles beneath her. Gastrodon moved closer to her, as though trying to comfort her. Hop tried walking over to her, but was stopped when Gastrodon growled at him.

“Stay away from me!” she shrieked. “You’re just like her…! Like them! You didn’t listen to me either!”

Standing up from her spot on the ground, she glared in Hop’s direction. She stared at Celebi in his arms again, before raising her bracelets and aiming. Hop’s eyes widened and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a shot from them. He had no time to stop, though, as both he and Dubwool were having to do what they could to avoid more shots. Pereskia wasn’t stopping her assault. She continued to shoot as many shock bullets from her bracelets as she could, not seeming to care whether or not more than one of them could potentially hit the same target. However, her shots weren’t as precise as they were before. Hop realized this as he was able to easily avoid them compared to when he first met her. He knew his earlier analysis of her was correct. She was losing it, and after having listened to her, he felt a tugging at his heart.

He never thought about it, but what she said was correct. He didn’t listen to her at first. He merely grew scared and ran, trying to stop her from capturing Celebi. Afterward, he still resisted whatever she had to say. After having been overlooked and denied by people she wanted to help, he could only imagine what it must’ve been like to have to pick herself up and move on.

He froze just as Pereskia stopped shooting. He watched as she continued to press the buttons on both of her bracelets, growing frustrated at the lack of bullets. Hop could only assume that they’d lost their charge and were no longer usable. Taking this time to consider his thoughts, it occurred to him that every time he ever saw Pereskia, she was alone. If she was acting this way, and trying to go through with her plan, then maybe she hadn’t moved on at all.

“I spent _all these years_ trying to get that Celebi!” she shrieked, yelling in frustration as her bracelets lost function. “To prove that I _can_ be right! That I’m _worth_ listening to! That I’m just as _respectable_ as Magnolia! Gastrodon, use Earth Power!”

At the command, the ground beneath Hop and Dubwool began to shake. Instinctively, Hop stepped backwards away from Pereskia and her Gastrodon. Realizing he was still pretty close to the cliffs, he motioned for Dubwool to follow him away from the edge, sidestepping Pereskia so that he was at a safe distance. Realizing she was still using her Pokemon to attack, he turned to Dubwool.

“Dubwool, Cotton Guard!” Hop commanded.

The fluff of Dubwool’s wool grew thicker as he did what was told. In doing so, Dubwool had no time to avoid as the ground beneath him suddenly rose, throwing him backwards into the mud. However, Dubwool quickly got up from the ground, shaking off the filth and focusing on the Gastrodon in front of him. Pereskia tilted her head.

“Huh… Changed your battle style I see…” she said, pointing at Dubwool. “Hydro Pump!”

Hop knew it would be risky to get hit by a Hydro Pump while Rain Dance was in effect, but commanded Dubwool to use Cotton Guard again. The fluffy Pokemon did as was told, taking the hit from Hydro Pump. Unlike the last time they battled, Dubwool was able to hold its ground and stomped into the mud to maintain its stance. 

“... What are you doing?” she spat.

“Dubwool, keep using Cotton Guard” Hop commanded. “Pereskia, I want to talk to you!”

She raised an eyebrow at him. Dubwool’s wool continued to thicken despite the attacks that Gastrodon used on it. Despite the amount of attacking, Dubwool continued to hold its ground, dodging attacks when able.

“This needs to stop!” Hop said again, stepping forward. “Using a Pokemon like this… It won’t get you the respect or recognition you’re looking for! It’s not how you get people to listen to you!”

“But it will!” Pereskia shouted, as Gastrodon landed an Earth Power on Dubwool, who was beginning to look tired. “Magnolia will see, and even Chairman Rose will see! Everyone in the world will recognize me once I save the region!”

Hop grit his teeth in frustration. 

“All of our resources can be restored through Celebi’s healing!”

He just needed to reach her. 

“I will become a hero to the people of Galar!”

He just wanted her to understand, but how could he do it when she wasn’t listening?

“Why won’t you let me do this, Hop!?” 

Dubwool was getting exhausted by now, but continued using Cotton Guard as Gastrodon kept hitting it. Seeing this, Hop turned to Dubwool and shouted.

“Dubwool, use Body Press!” 

As Gastrodon prepared another attack for the fluffy Pokemon, Dubwool did as was told and charged. It’s speed and power were relentless as it violently crashed into Gastrodon, knocking it backwards and almost off the edge of the cliff. However, it was fortunately stopped by the mud, and didn’t move. Pereskia looked at her Pokemon with wide eyes as she ran over to it, realizing it had fainted instantly from the attack. She lost. 

Angrily, Pereskia recalled the Pokemon, her fist clenched and shaking in fury. Looking at Hop and still seeing the Celebi in his arms, she felt her blood boiling. She took a deep breath, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

“Why can’t anyone just recognize me!?” 

“Because someone already _does_!”

As Hop shouted, he reached in his pocket. He grabbed the pink flower clip and pulled it out, holding it up for Pereskia to see. She froze upon seeing the small crafted accessory, recognizing it immediately. She blinked a few times as though processing that it was actually in Hop’s hands. Seeing this reaction, Hop felt that he had to be right about his assumptions. He had to help Pereskia understand in order to help her move forward from her inner struggles. 

Because more than anyone, he understood that she couldn’t do it alone.

“... This is yours, isn’t it?” he shouted at her.

“... Where did you get that?” she asked, hesitantly.

“After you saved me from drowning…” Hop answered, bringing it closer to himself, but still watching Pereskia. “Leon recognized it… as something _Sonia_ made a lot of when she was little”

Taking a moment to recall Dubwool, allowing it time to rest, Hop walked over to Pereskia with confidence. She didn’t have any other Pokemon, or she would’ve brought them out by now. She couldn’t use her bracelets on him or Celebi anymore. Now was the best time for him to talk to her. Now was the time for him to help her. Standing a short distance away from her, he offered her the hair clip.

“He told me… that when I was born, he couldn’t play with Sonia as much… and that _you_ played with her…” Hop explained.

Pereskia stared at the clip for a while, before slowly reaching out and shakily grabbing it from his hands. The rain around them was no longer as heavy, likely due to Gastrodon having fainted. She merely stared at the pink flower in her hands, wet from the heavy rainfall that had been occuring not too long ago.

“You keep saying that no one is willing to listen… You make it sound as though no one is capable of _understanding you_ …” Hop started. “But you’re just not seeing the people that _do_ ”

Pereskia looked up at him, unable to say anything as he spoke.

“I was lucky when I first came to the Isle...” Hop explained. “To have people who were willing to listen to me, to support me, and love me… But I didn’t see what they were trying to help me, because I was too focused on trying to be like my big brother...”

Saying this, Hop thought about Victor and Gloria, acknowledging that they had only been trying to help him the entire time with his dream of becoming a Pokemon Professor. While he recalled the things he heard before rushing out of the dojo, Hop understood now. Victor could see just how lost Hop was becoming, and worried for his best friend. Right now, seeing Pereskia, Hop understood just how his best friend felt about him. Looking at her, he could tell she was lost, too.

“And even when coming here to this time, I had people who just wanted to do what they could to help me settle in…”

Hop thought about the way in which Leon and Raihan befriended him and did whatever they could to make him feel comfortable. He thought about the laughs they shared together and how they were able to work things out, even after Hop had treated them both unfairly. He thought about the way in which Master Mustard helped him through his personal training, to see what it was that he needed to know in order to progress as a person and not just as a trainer.

“You want to know how I handled it all, Pereskia?” Hop asked, looking her hard in the eye. “I _didn’t_... Not on my own”

He lifted her hands with his free one, the other still cradling Celebi. Pushing the flower hair clip so that she could hold it closer to herself, Hop smiled at Pereskia tiredly.

“I just needed… to recognize the people who _were_ supporting me first…” Hop said. “From there, I just needed... time to move on”

Pereskia carefully held the flower clip in her hands, listening to Hop as she thought about the time she first received it. Turning it around in her hands, tears formed in her eyes as she thought about a little girl who one day ran up to her with a present in her hands. The memory consisted of a young Sonia, whom she would see everyday when coming to work for Professor Magnolia. Holding it in her hands, Pereskia could hear little Sonia’s voice in her head.

_Perry!_

Her eyes widened as she thought of young Sonia, wearing a short blue overall dress and a plain white shirt underneath. She recalled the way the little girl ran up to her at her work desk one day, tackling into her lap happily. Pereskia remembered the way she reprimanded the small child playfully for running in the Lab, but back then Sonia only laughed in response.

_But Perry, I made you something!_

The small red-headed child held out a tiny box that was horrendously wrapped in a ball of wrapping paper. Pereskia remembered the amount of effort it took not to laugh at the attempt as she opened the small package. Looking inside, she pulled out the small pink hair clip, and saw that the little girl was grinning proudly.

_Like it? It’s my best one, yet! I think it would look great on you!_

Memories continued flashing through her mind.

_Hi, Perry!_

_Perry, can you help me with my hair?_

_Perry, I brought you snacks!_

_Are you coming back tomorrow, Perry?_

_Whatcha doin, Perry?_

_When I grow up… I wanna be **just like you, Perry!**_

Tears rolled down Pereskia’s eyes as sobs escaped her lips. Her entire body shook as she felt a terrible realization crashing on her. 

“Sonia…!” she choked, covering her mouth in an attempt to control herself. “I… What have…I…!”

Unable to control her crying, she couldn’t hold herself up anymore and fell to her knees. She clutched the hair clip in her hand as she cried out her frustrations. She had gotten to the point of screaming in agony as the weight of everything she’d done piled on her. Hop watched her sadly, giving her a moment to release her sorrows. Giving her a moment to calm herself, he eventually mustered the courage to kneel in front of her, holding his hand out. Taking notice of this, she looked at him through her puffy eyes curiously.

“Let’s go home, Pereskia” Hop said. “I’ll help you… I _want_ to help you get through this…”

At that, Pereskia shook her head before standing up, stepping away from him. Walking backwards, Hop’s eyes widened when he realized that she was getting dangerously close to the cliff’s edge.

“I… I can’t” she said, rubbing her eyes. “Not… Not after all this…!”

“Hey, hey” Hop called out, reaching his hand towards her. “Pereskia, you were just lost, that’s all… You needed help, and no one gave that to you… It’ll be okay”

Pereskia looked at him sadly, before shaking her head again. She lifted her hands, looking at them as though they were the filthiest things created.

“... You don’t understand…” she said. “The things I’ve done… The people and Pokemon I’ve hurt… I can’t fix any of that”

“Pereskia, wait…!” Hop said, unsure of whether or not she knew she was only steps away from falling. “ _Perry_ , please!”

Flinching from the nickname, Pereskia slipped on the mud beneath her boots and began to fall backwards. Reacting quickly, Hop reached out his free hand and jumped forward, grasping his hand tightly around her arm. A look of horror struck Pereskia’s face as Hop’s body slammed downwards into the mud, trying his hardest to hold onto her tightly. However, upon impacting the ground, he yelped as one of the spikes in her bracelet stabbed mercilessly into his forearm. He clenched his teeth through the pain and refused to let go.

“P-Perry!” he shouted, making sure to maintain his grip. “Y-You need to climb up!”

Hop winced in pain from the bracelet stabbing his arm, but it was difficult for him to maintain a steady hold on Celebi along with keeping the three of them from sliding off the cliff. Tensions ran high as Pereskia’s eyes struggled to focus on the ocean below. Her mind mirrored the swirling darkness of the waves as she was engulfed by her fear.

“Perry, come on!” Hop shouted, feeling his grip loosen.

While he was thankful that the rain was now a gentle drizzle, the problem was that the ground was still covered in a thick layer of mud. He could feel his body slowly sliding downwards, but desperately tried bracing his hand against the ground while still holding Celebi close. He was scared, and despite everything he’d been through, he wasn’t sure what he could do in this predicament.

“Holland!” 

Hearing the familiar voice, Hop looked over his shoulder, eyes widening in disbelief. In the distance, rushing their way to him from the trees were Raihan and Leon. Seeing that they quickened their pace, he realized they had to have seen him. He felt a tinge of relief for their arrival before the panic set in again as he looked back towards Pereskia.

Raihan and Leon were running flat-out, but Hop had only seconds before his body lurched forward. Hop felt his body begin to slide further and further towards the cliff’s edge with Celebi in tow. He desperately dug into the mud with his knees and elbows. The world around him seemed to slow as he watched Pereskia’s face fill with horror. His stomach dropped as Pereskia’s weight pulled his upper body off of the cliff edge. Celebi was now also slipping from his grasp, too weak to save itself as it was still dazed by Pereskia’s bracelets. Hop’s knees’ traction on the cliff’s edge gave way. Hop’s throat leapt into his ears as the cliffside began to tumble skyward. He felt helpless with fear as the ocean increasingly grew closer, wind rushing against his face as they continued to fall. He wanted to scream, but he was breathless upon realizing the inevitable.

“ _BIIIIIIIIIIIII!!_ ”

Suddenly, Celebi surrounded itself in a blinding light that engulfed himself and Pereskia. Hop felt a sense of deja vu as everything seemed to slow down further into a stop. The rocky cliffside and ocean began to disappear slowly as the seascape began to fade from his vision. The sound of the rain also began to disappear as everything was slowly blurring around them, and both Hop and Pereskia watched as everything they could see of the Isle of Armor had disappeared.

The last and final thing they all heard was Raihan’s voice, screaming Holland’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO. CHAPTERS. LEFT.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	12. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Raihan and Leon's perspectives...
> 
> Also, please take a look at this amazing art from the last chapter by @bad_dragonite  
> I literally cried when I saw it!  
> https://twitter.com/bad__dragonite/status/1273936432864755713?s=20

“ _HOLLAND!!!_ ” 

Raihan’s horrified yell echoed in the fields around them as they ran over to the cliff overlooking the ocean. He and Leon raced towards the edge, only slowing themselves as they grew close. They instantly fell to their knees and crawled over to look down over the ledge, only able to see the crashing waves against the rock walls. Both of the dojo students looked around the areas they could see, hoping to get some sort of indication of their friend’s whereabouts. 

Putting a hand to his head, Raihan could feel panic coursing through his veins. He couldn’t have imagined it- Leon saw Holland at this cliffside, too. If they both saw him, he had to have been here. The thought of having seen him fall off would imply something he didn’t want to have to think about, yet. No, he had to believe that Holland was fine. They just needed to find him, just like when they previously found him at the river. They would find him again. They _had_ to.

“Vibrava!” Raihan called out, releasing his Pokemon from its Pokeball. “Search the walls below! Find Holland!” 

Vibrava nodded in understanding, before taking off to the sides of the cliff quickly. Leon’s eyes were wide as he searched to the best of his ability in the hopes of finding their friend somewhere along the walls. He looked to the left and right of the walls, hoping that there was some chance Holland might have somehow ended up anywhere other than the water. He hoped that the boy they both watched fall off the cliff ended up anywhere that was a place they could help him.

“I’m gonna run along the edge!” Leon shouted. “There’s gotta be a safe way down!”

“It’ll take too long!” Raihan argued.

“Then stay here! Wait for Vibrava!” Leon responded, already running away from Raihan. 

Raihan continued to look around the area, his heart beating loud in his ears as he felt his panic level rising. It was dark, and the rain above them slowly began to cease into a light drizzle as Raihan strained his eyes to look for Vibrava. It was difficult, but he did what he could to look at the ocean surface for any sign of Holland. His breathing hitched as he saw Vibrava returning to him, watching as it slowly landed in front of him.

“... Vibrava?” Raihan asked, confused at it’s behavior. “Did you find him?”

His small dragon Pokemon looked up at him sadly, before shaking its head. Raihan felt his heart stop as he looked over the edge again. Looking closely at the walls and the ocean’s surface, nothing changed in the minutes that passed. The waves continued to crash against the rocky walls, nothing coming up from the water. No sign of anyone in sight. 

“Holland…” Raihan whispered aloud, falling to his knees to get a better look.

Thoughts of possible outcomes were speeding through his brain, but he tried his best to dismiss all but the ones that implied something he wanted. He wanted to believe the results that showed nothing bad happened. He wanted to believe anything except for what his surroundings were telling him. 

“OoooOOo!” 

Suddenly, Dratini released itself from the Pokeball on Raihan’s belt, throwing itself over the cliff’s edge. Raihan watched with wide eyes as the Pokemon dove into the waters below, not coming up once. He looked at Vibrava, who instinctively followed Dratini down to the ocean’s surface. The winged dragon looked out for the small blue Pokemon while avoiding the waves that threatened to crash into him. Within moments, Dratini slowly poked its head out from the water, allowing Vibrava the chance to grab it and carry it back up to Raihan, who continued to watch from the cliffs.

“Dratini…!” Raihan said, as Vibrava dropped the small Pokemon into his arms. “You could’ve hurt yourself!” 

“Oooo…” Dratini whined, its eyes tearing up.

Looking at the small dragon in his arms, then back at the ocean again, Raihan’s body grew numb. The small dragon shook in his arms as the tears rolled down the sides of its face, and Raihan looked at Vibrava again. Sadly, Vibrava could only shake its head again, looking away from Raihan as though ashamed it couldn’t have done more. Raihan felt nothing as he took in that there were no signs of life anywhere in the ocean below. Looking at the ground around him, he knew he couldn’t have imagined it, though. Holland was _here_. The condition of the mud, along with the way Leon charged towards this area with him, was enough to convince him that it really was Holland they saw…

But the fact that they weren’t finding him, even as the minutes passed, made him fear the worst. On his knees, he watched the waters for any sign that the worries in his head hadn't come true. Raihan continued to hold the crying Dratini in his arms, feeling it’s body tremble from sobs as he tried to contain his own. They only saw each other hours ago- confessed, and even _kissed_ each other. All of this, only mere hours ago... 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned his attention to the sky and screamed.

Leon eventually made it down towards the shores, sidling against the rocky wall as best as he could. Looking around the area, he kept looking up to see if he’d been at least getting close to where they saw Holland falling off the edge. He figured he must’ve been close because he could see Vibrava flying near the edge. He had to be careful as he could easily fall into the water and find himself in more trouble. Looking around the surface of the water, he called out to see if Holland might possibly hear him. There was no response, though.

The drizzling continued to fall on him as a loud scream could be heard from above him. Looking up, he could see Raihan’s silhouette on his knees next to the edge of the cliff. He could see that he was holding Dratini, and that Vibrava was only hovering a bit away from him. Seeing the way the other boy was on the ground and hearing the agony of his scream, Leon’s eyes widened in realization. Looking out towards the water, and still not seeing any sign of their friend, his breathing quickened. 

The rain continued to fall on his already drenched skin and clothes, making him feel cold as the reality hit him. No one was in the area, yet, he knew for a fact that he’d seen Holland fall off the cliff from where Raihan currently was. Seeing Vibrava up there with him and the way he was reacting, Leon felt tears sting his eyes as he could see his friend grieving from below. His screaming continued, along with the rain falling on his body. Leon felt cold and wet from the situation surrounding him, but inside he felt empty.

~~~

“Are you sure...?” 

Master Mustard was speaking with an officer as he and the two students stood outside of the Martial Arts dojo. After the Master eventually found them searching the cliffs that night, they explained to him what they saw and did everything they possibly could to find their missing friend. Seeing as their searching had been in vain, Master Mustard decided that it was time to alert authorities of a missing person from his dojo. Coastguards had been searching the waters in the area and there were a few officers searching the islands on foot. It had been weeks since Holland was seen or heard from. 

“Yes, sir... I’m sorry, but my men and I have been searching the area for a long time, and there are no signs of a boy you’re describing...” the officer said apologetically.

Master Mustard sighed heavily. He turned to look at Raihan and Leon, who were sitting at the entrance steps watching the conversation. 

“If I may... I’d like to ask those boys a few questions regarding the missing boy? If possible, we’d like to alert the family of the boy who stayed with you” the officer said. “Unless you have any information for us?”

Master Mustard shook his head in response.

“I’m sorry to say, officer, but... the young lad was only here for a month and didn’t share much information with me” Master Mustard admitted.

“I understand...” the officer said. “Then, if I may...?”

“Please, be gentle with them if you can” Master Mustard pleaded. “They were really close...”

“Will do” the officer said, walking over to Leon and Raihan.

Seeing the officer walking towards them, Leon stood from his spot at the entrance and walked over. Raihan remained on the steps, cradling Dratini as the Pokemon refused to return to its Pokeball the entire time that Holland had been missing. Both boys had bags under their eyes, likely not having slept well for the past few weeks not having known anything about their missing friend. 

“Were you able to find him, officer?” Leon immediately spoke up, Raihan looking over but not looking incredibly hopeful.

The officer stopped and looked at the both of them for a moment, before bowing his head.

“... I’m sorry, boys, we haven’t found anything...” he answered gently, flinching as he watched their expressions fall. “... I was actually hoping to ask you both some questions regarding your friend...”

“... I see” Leon said, turning to spare a glance at Raihan, who was trying to comfort Dratini.

The officer proceeded to ask the two of them about Holland. The questions were various and specific, but unfortunately it only brought down their moods. They never confronted it before, but the truth was that neither Leon or Raihan really knew much about Holland aside from what they were told. They didn’t know where he came from, or who his family was. All they could tell the officer was that their missing friend had a brother, but aside from that they had nothing...

Neither of the students felt so hopeless in their lives.

~~~

“Rai, wait, just hang on!” 

“Are you coming with or not?” Raihan snapped, grabbing Vibrava and Dratini’s Pokeballs before walking towards the dojo entrance. 

Dratini followed behind the dragon trainer, almost passing him to begin their search for Holland. However, Leon followed his friend towards the dojo entrance before moving in front of him to block any further movement. He pulled out his Pokeball holding Charmander and held it in Raihan’s direction, halting the other. Raihan’s eyes narrowed as he watched Leon hold his ground in front of the entrance.

“We’ve been at this for weeks, Rai... Please” Leon pleaded. “Just... hang on a moment...”

“For what?” Raihan spat. “For him to come knocking at our door? For Holland to come in as though nothing happened? As though nothing’s _wrong_?”

Leon flinched at the dragon trainer’s tone, but continued to stand in the way of the entrance. Master Mustard walked into the room and saw his two students glaring each other down. Sighing, he stepped up to Raihan and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to turn towards him swiftly. Seeing the master’s face, however, Raihan released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He turned away from the both of them in shame as Master Mustard looked to Leon.

“Leon, leave us for a moment” 

The golden-eyed boy looked between Raihan and his master before reluctantly nodding. He walked past the two of them and returned to their room. Raihan looked at him apologetically, to which Leon nodded at as he left the room. Master Mustard cleared his throat, getting Raihan’s attention.

“Raihan...” he started. “I understand that the two of you especially were close... But it’s been almost a month since we’ve seen him...”

Raihan said nothing in response, and looked at the ground. 

“... I won’t stop you” Master Mustard said, causing the other to look up at him. “If you truly believe he is still out there, somewhere on the Isle, then I will allow you to look for him. But I have a few conditions...”

“... Yes, Master?” Raihan asked.

“... For one thing, I want you back here before sundown” Master Mustard said firmly. “If not, I will look for you and drag you back myself. Second... You must ALWAYS carry your Pokemon with you”

At that, Raihan nodded in understanding.

“Lastly...” Master Mustard said. “Just remember that... You’re not the only one hurting... Okay?”

With that said, Master Mustard patted Raihan’s shoulder before turning to follow the direction that Leon went. Staring after them, Raihan took his words into consideration, remembering the look Leon gave him before leaving the room. He sighed. Leon was Holland’s friend, too...

~~~

Raihan made sure to return by sundown for the next few days, but he felt his frustration growing from not having found Holland, yet. He was barely able to sleep and by the time he’d get up, the sun would be close to down already. It was beginning to get discouraging for the tall boy to even continue trying to search for his lost love, but it wasn’t going to stop him. He couldn’t bear the thought of stopping just yet. 

The officers who conducted the search weren’t able to find Holland, or any trace of him for that matter. When they last visited the dojo, the officers explained that they couldn’t even find someone in their systems by the name of Holland within Galar’s registry. They sent out alerts to the other regions, but all returned with whereabouts and profiles of people named Holland that didn’t quite match the description they gave... 

Hearing that news, Raihan was beginning to lose hope... It was as though Holland never existed. Everything they ever knew of or had of him were their memories. The only thing keeping him sure of his existence at this point was the bracelet on his wrist, the fact that he, Leon, and Master Mustard remembered him, and the fact that he had Dratini right now.

It was _Holland’s_ Dratini, after all...

That night, he stood by the window and stared at the moon, wondering whether or not Holland was even able to see it. He shifted at the sound of the room door opening and closing, turning around to see Leon carefully walking towards his futon to sleep. Looking at the empty space between their futons, he saw Leon’s face fall before he laid back in his futon to rest.

“... Hey” Raihan started, turning to face the other boy. “... Sorry... about before”

“... It’s fine” Leon responded, his voice low. 

“... No, it’s not, Leon...” Raihan said, taking a seat on his futon, still staring at the other. “I’m just... I don’t know what to do...”

Leon was silent, but he turned towards Raihan. Both were able to see each other’s faces and realize that both had some dark bags under their eyes. Neither of them had been able to sleep well since having lost Holland, and it was beginning to take its toll on them.

“... Why are you still looking, Rai?” Leon asked. 

Seeing the exhaustion in his friend’s eyes, Raihan sighed, before looking at his wrist to see the yarn bracelet that was given to him.

“... He told me he’d find me...” Raihan explained. “... I don’t know what else to do but... believe in his words...”

Leon stared at him for a moment longer before staring at his own bracelet. Sighing, he rested his wrist against the futon and looked up tiredly at Raihan.

“... I miss him” Leon admitted. “I don’t know what it was, but... He was a really good friend... I feel like... I made a mistake when I stopped searching for him...”

Raihan’s eyes widened as he listened to what Leon had to say.

“I thought... that if I accepted the worst, that it would be easier to move on and make the pain go away...” Leon said, sadly. “... But I feel worse than before... I don’t... I don’t know if it’s that I’m trying to accept it, or... that I’m scared to learn the _truth_ ”

Raihan remained silent for a while as he thought about Leon’s perspective. No one could have predicted that this would happen to any of them. The two of them weren’t even that close to each other until Holland came to the Isle. And now, the one person that brought them together as friends was nowhere to be found. Neither of them knew what to do from here, it felt as though something had been ripped away from them. They didn’t know what happened to it, nor how to get it back- or if they even COULD get it back.

Looking at his yarn bracelet, all Raihan could see in his mind was Holland’s shy and blushing face. It wasn’t always shy, there were times when the other boy would throw a snarky comment here and there when Raihan would tease him. But Raihan missed it… He missed the conversations, the time they spent together, and most of all the _connection_ they shared. To Leon, Holland was a close friend, but to Raihan, he was something more. He was someone Raihan would never give up on if he could avoid that. 

“... I’m going to go searching again tomorrow, Leon…” Raihan said firmly. “You’re free to join me if you want”

Leon didn’t respond. 

~~~

“I thought I told you to be back by sundown”

It was the third time in the 7th week of Holland’s disappearance that Raihan had to be dragged back to the dojo at night in order to be ensured that he’d eat properly and rest. They’d gone without training for a while at this point and it was beginning to become likely that they weren’t going to see Holland again. However, Raihan hadn’t given up. He didn’t want to.

“I-I know, Master... B-But I-” Raihan started, but was interrupted.

“He was looking for me”

Master Mustard and Raihan both looked at the entrance door to see Leon stumbling in, covered in leaves and twigs. Both looked at him in confusion as the student walked in carefully, his knees scraped and his dojo uniform covered in dirt.

“Leon? Where have you been?” Master Mustard asked curiously.

“... I was helping Raihan search for Holland” Leon said with a straight face. “I… I got lost again… and Raihan was looking for me”

Raihan stared at his fellow dojo peer as Master Mustard let go of his hand. Leon’s face was firm, but Raihan already knew he was only bluffing on his behalf. Leon had been training earlier that day and showed no intentions of joining Raihan in his search. Yet here he was admitting to having joined Raihan, and that he got lost in the process. Master Mustard looked between the two of them for a moment before sighing.

"I do hope you work on that sense of direction…" Master Mustard commented. "Remember my conditions. Don't make this a habit"

Both students nodded as the old man left the room. They looked at each other before Leon cleared his throat. 

"... He wouldn't have wanted you getting in trouble for him… Knowing how he… was… He'd feel bad..."

Raihan said nothing as Leon passed him to head towards their room. There was some truth in what Leon said and he knew it. However, he wasn't okay with how he said it. He made it sound as though Holland really was… gone forever. Raihan wouldn't believe that. He refused. Clenching his fists, he walked towards their room, ready to continue his search again in the morning.

~~~

Leon left the Isle of Armor soon after, but not before bidding Raihan farewell and good luck in his trials. He explained to Raihan that he could no longer stay after the recent rainstorm put him in a panic. They exchanged phone numbers, but Raihan wasn't sure when he'd ever call Leon… At least, not until Holland was found. Leon insisted on it, though, saying they should still be friends for him…

Raihan sat at the front steps of the dojo, listening as new students began their training with Master Mustard. The Martial Arts dojo was beginning to get popular, and there were now more rooms due to the amount of work the old man had been putting in. Master Mustard rarely paid much attention to Raihan anymore unless it was to drag him back to the dojo at night. Otherwise, Raihan was left to do what he wished…

Having no one in the room with him anymore, evenings were quiet and lonely. Whenever Dratini would grow fatigued was when Raihan could finally get the small dragon back into its Pokeball. He’d been getting used to having to do that lately, knowing the little dragon had a tendency to wander off. Raihan would stay up late listening to nothing but the light breezes that passed through the isle. There would often be cries from some of the wild Pokemon before it quieted down, indicating that they were sleeping. The skies were clear of clouds for once in a long while, allowing Raihan a clear view of the moon and the thousands of stars above them. Sometimes, without the Master knowing, he’d sneak out of his room to sit at the berry tree. He kept Vibrava and Dratini’s Pokeballs with him just in case, but the nights were peaceful and quiet. 

Too quiet.

Raihan ran a hand through his hair and pulled his headband over his eyes. The weight on his shoulders grew heavy as he sighed. Nothing was helping. Nothing was getting rid of the anguish that was consuming him. He should have done more; maybe he should've been more dependable. Reliable. He grit his teeth as he tore his headband off his head and angrily threw it a distance away from himself. A growl left his throat as he thought about his own stupidity in leaving Holland behind that day. He never should have left him alone. He should have gone back to get him… 

More than anything, he wished he just had Holland back. Raihan would do anything to have their missing friend back with him. Even if it meant… not being a trainer anymore. He'd do it. He just wanted the love of his life back. Everything felt different and dark without Holland and his bright, playful smile. Looking up at the sky, a small sob escaped his lips as tears formed in his eyes. Just the thought of Holland's face made it difficult to hold himself together anymore.

He cried for a long time that night, still unable to come to terms with these feelings of hopelessness consuming him from within.

It took a couple of weeks more before Raihan eventually left the dojo himself. He never explained it to his parents, but he didn't want to train Pokemon anymore. Inside of his mind, there was no longer a point. In the times when he was needed most, Raihan had only let people down. He wasn't strong like Leon, nor was he the dependable trainer he aspired to be. He hadn't protected anyone. He never found the person he fell in love with when they went missing. In the back of his mind, he knew that he even chose to ignore friends because of his denial on the whole situation. Despite the many weeks that passed and the efforts it took to go looking for him, there was never any sign of Holland. 

No one ever really learned the truth. Raihan didn’t tell anyone what took place on the Isle of Armor, but it continued to haunt him. He dreamt for many nights of the time he’d spent with Holland. He stared at the bracelet on his wrist for hours quietly, only doing what was necessary to get through the day. There were so many things he’d wanted to do, but now it felt as though the light that guided him had disappeared without a trace. People always said he had potential to be great- Holland was one of them. However, it grew increasingly difficult to believe in those words the more he thought about how easily he let the love of his life vanish.

There were so many questions. There was a lot of unease growing within himself at the thought of even stepping outside of his home anymore. His Pokemon never bothered him, obediently staying within their Pokeballs without causing trouble. Well, _sometimes_. There was a nagging feeling within himself that said it was cruel to keep them around and not train them or at least let them out, but Raihan couldn’t bring himself to release them. Vibrava had been with him since childhood, and Dratini _wasn’t_ his in the first place. If anything, Dratini was the one thing that kept him hoping. Dratini was the one thing that helped Raihan believe that Holland was still out in the world somewhere. Dratini was the only thing that kept him believing that Holland was _real_.

Looking out of his bedroom window in Hammerlocke, the young dragon trainer rolled his eyes as he noticed his tiny blue Dragon-Type slithering away from their front steps. He noticed that the blue Dragon’s Pokeball had opened, with the tiny Dratini likely having popped out from the ball on its own. The small dragon had grown an annoying habit of leaving its Pokeball without warning and scurrying off. Raihan had to chase it down on multiple occasions to save it from passing Pokemon in the area. Dratini are rare in the region, after all.

Grabbing the pokeball and his Vibrava, Raihan stumbled out of his front door to chase after the rebellious dragon. While he had given up searching the Isle of Armor, that didn't mean Dratini had. It constantly tried returning to the Isle of Armor in order to search for Holland by itself, but Raihan would always stop it. 

"Dratini!" He'd shout after it.

In the past, his Dratini would stop and obediently follow his command. However, it had become more unwilling to listen to what he had to say. It continued slithering away from him, and the dragon trainer had to break out into a jog in order to catch up to it. The small dragon didn't know where to go, but Raihan recognized that it was heading for the Wild Area and sped up. It was currently hailing out there, he knew that much. Ice Pokemon would have been all over the town entrance.

"Dratini, wait!" He shouted, speeding up until he was sprinting after the small Pokemon.

Unfortunately, he hadn't caught up to the small dragon in time as it left through the Hammerlocke gates. Staring outside after it, Raihan panted as he could see the hail from where he was standing. He knew, without a doubt, that there would be Ice Pokemon that would have the advantage against his Vibrava. Despite how strong Vibrava had become in their time on the Isle of Armor, he wasn't sure he could trust that they'd be able to handle such a distinct type advantage.

But Dratini had gone out there alone. It wasn't properly trained like his Vibrava, and Raihan knew it wouldn't be able to handle itself. He panicked inside at the thought of what would happen if he didn’t follow it. He didn’t want to be reckless, but it needed him. So many doubts and uncertainties crossed his mind and Raihan wasn’t sure what to do. At this moment, he only wished he were more dependable. Dratini wouldn’t have gotten out if he had only paid attention to it, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. He just had to do something...

What would _Holland_ have done in this situation?

As soon as the question formed in his mind, he’d already known his answer. Raihan charged after Dratini, through the Hammerlocke gates, and into the Wild Area. His heart beat faster at the thought of Holland, knowing that he was right in the assumption that Holland would’ve done exactly what he was doing. The boy Raihan grew to love hadn’t been good at keeping himself out of trouble. However, deep down, Raihan knew that his recklessness was always out of necessity. Just like now, the one time in particular that Holland scared Raihan and Leon most was to save a Pokemon in trouble. They worried about him a lot after that, but Raihan knew Holland would only do it out of a good cause… Holland loved and cared about all Pokemon, and that was something both Raihan and Leon recognized from their time with him.

It was one of the things Raihan grew to love about Holland in the first place.

The hail fell hard on him as he looked around for any sign of his small blue dragon. Luckily, snow had been at least an inch deep, allowing Raihan to notice a long trail from the gates. Based on the movement pattern, it was definitely Dratini’s trail. Seeing as the snow was beginning to get heavier, Raihan quickly followed the track, worrying at the sight of wild Ice-type Pokemon in the area. He thought about calling Vibrava out to help him, but he worried about being confronted by an Ice-Type Pokemon. 

"Ugh, where'd he…?" Raihan said to himself.

He froze as he caught sight of the tracks in the snow. Dratini's slithering line in the snow had grown jagged and messy, as though it had been rushing. Seeing the small footprints next to it, Raihan could only assume it was being chased. He tore off to follow the trail, his panic level growing at the realization that there had to be a pack of whatever Pokemon was chasing Dratini. While the footprints were small, there were many of them. 

"Dratini!" Raihan called out. "DRATINI!"

Finally, after a while of running, he heard Dratini's familiar cry in the distance. Following the tracks further, he stopped upon coming close to a mountainside wall. He could see Dratini up on a ledge, leaning against the rock wall to stay away from a pack of Sneasel that were currently trying to reach it. Raihan counted about five of them, and checked his surroundings in case there were more. Pulling his Pokeball out, he considered his options before shaking his head. Dratini needed him now. The Sneasel were getting smart and using their agility to try and get up to it.

"Vibrava! Quick, use Uproar!" He called out.

Vibrava shot from its Pokeball towards the Sneasel, screeching in acknowledgement of Raihan's command. It loudly roared in the direction of the Sneasel, but did its best to avoid hurting Dratini in the process. The Sneasel went flying momentarily before recovering back to their feet to see their attackers. Vibrava was still in the middle of its Uproar as the Sneasel got back into an attack position. One of the Sneasels growled at the others, and the four behind it began to charge towards Raihan and Vibrava.

"That must be the leader! Vibrava, get ready to use-" Raihan called out, but Vibrava's cry of pain rang out as it was hit with hail. "Vibrava!?"

Looking at his Vibrava, Raihan could see that the hail was doing a number on them both, and would only continue to do so. Seeing the Sneasel still charging towards them, Raihan knew he needed to think fast. He was worried, he was really far from home right now and out in the Wild Area in a situation that was less than advantageous. Looking at Dratini, though, it felt as though everything slowed down for him. Dratini really was frightened, and crying up on the ledge away from them. It needed him to save it. Raihan _had_ to save it. Holland entrusted it to him.

With that reasoning in mind, Raihan turned to Vibrava and the Sneasel. Vibrava was getting hurt by the hail, which the Sneasel would have no problem with. As long as the hail was happening, Vibrava would remain at a disadvantage. It was time to turn the tables.

"Vibrava, use Sandstorm!"

Vibrava roared as it followed Raihan's command. Sand suddenly swirled around them all and blew in whirlwinds all around them. It halted the Sneasel as they looked around with confusion at the scene. Raihan couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back as he watched some rock pieces hit against the Sneasel pack.

"Vibrava, keep them busy with another Uproar! I have to get Dratini!" 

Running over to the mountainside wall, Raihan pulled out Dratini's Pokeball and tried recalling him. However, the effort was in vain as Dratini was too high up for the beam to reach. Looking over at Vibrava, he knew his trustful partner wasn't going to keep the Sneasel busy for much longer. He held out his arms in front of him. 

"Dratini!" He shouted. "You've gotta jump! I'll catch you!"

The tiny dragon cried in response, but didn't move. Raihan called out to it again, but Dratini only continued to cry. He didn't know what to do, but knew that if they continued to waste time they'd get caught by the Sneasel. Running up to the wall, he carefully began climbing up towards the small dragon. Ever since leaving the Isle of Armor, Raihan hadn't done anything physically active, so having to climb the wall made him realize that he wasn't as fit as he once was. However, with panic and worry for both his Pokemon pumping adrenaline in his veins, he was able to pull himself up to Dratini. 

Pulling himself onto the ledge, he reached towards his small dragon. However, at the sight of his hand, Dratini shook its head and turned away from Raihan, crying. 

"Dratini, what's gotten into you-" he started to ask, but looking at his own hand, Raihan stopped himself.

Holland's bracelet was still on his wrist. It was made with love and good quality yarn, barely showing its age. Despite the small amount of dirt on it from climbing the wall, Raihan sighed upon seeing it. 

Holland was always on Raihan's mind. Always. Just looking at the bracelet was weighing his body down until it was almost unbearable to stand or sit up properly. It had been this way for days. Months. He'd lost count. However, looking at Dratini, Raihan realized the small Pokemon's eyes were tearing up again as it looked at his bracelet. Master Mustard's words rang in his head as he thought about Dratini's habit of trying to leave his Pokeball and home.

Dratini was hurting just as much as Raihan was. The small Dragon Pokemon had loved and lost Holland, too. More than anyone, maybe even more than Raihan and Leon at the time, Dratini loved Holland. Holland saved the small Dragon when it needed help. Holland went out of his way to search for the small dragon when it was crying and in pain…

… and in return, Dratini _never_ gave up looking for Holland.

"... Dratini…" Raihan started, cradling his wrist with the bracelet in his other hand. "... I miss him, too…"

Dratini looked up at him with tearful, but skeptical eyes. Raihan couldn't blame it. It was the hardest day for Raihan to eventually leave the dojo. It was difficult bidding Master Mustard farewell, without even looking the older man in the eye upon doing so. But the longer he was there, the more hopeless he felt. Every day that he spent searching for Holland on the Isle of Armor made it harder for him to keep believing that he’d find him. It was too difficult for Raihan to believe he’d ever see Holland again if he kept searching and finding nothing…

“... I’m sorry” Raihan said, looking at Dratini again. “If I just… just stayed with Holland that day instead… Maybe he would have… still been with us”

He chose his words carefully. As difficult as it was for him to believe it, he didn’t want to give up on Holland, yet. By the way Dratini looked at his bracelet, Raihan could tell that the small dragon felt the same.

“But… Holland saved your life” Raihan stated, staring at Dratini sternly. “And the last thing he’d want is for you to get hurt trying to find him…”

Dratini’s eyes softened as it stared at his bracelet. Tears formed in its eyes again as it slowly slithered to Raihan, nuzzling its head against his hand. Raihan gently rubbed its head, pulling the small Pokemon into a hug. The small embrace reminded him of when he comforted Holland, giving the young dragon trainer a sense of deja vu. 

“I'm… I haven't given up, okay? I just… don't know what to do…" Raihan said, holding the dragon tightly.

Their moment together was short-lived as Vibrava's painful cry was heard. Raihan turned to see his Pokemon falling to the ground hard as the sandstorm began to cease. The pack of Sneasels circled dangerously around Vibrava, their claws shining from the light of the sun. Flashes from the past came to mind as he remembered when the bullies of Kanto had ganged up on his Pokemon as a Trapinch, and he shot up from his spot to quickly place Dratini down. He slid down the rock wall, stumbling upon reaching the ground to run towards his injured Pokemon.

"Vibrava!" Raihan shouted.

The sudden call caused the Sneasels to turn their attention to Raihan. They growled dangerously, causing him to halt. However, seeing that Vibava wouldn't be able to take any more hits, he kept their attention. It was the only thing he could do to help his Pokemon in this dire situation.

However, Vibrava watched Raihan and the Sneasels from the ground. Seeing that its trainer was in trouble, the dragon Pokemon tried standing and using its wings to fly. However, it was exhausted from the Uproars and being attacked. The Sneasels were getting close to Raihan, and all the dragon could do was think about when it had been a Trapinch in a similar situation. Raihan had protected him back then, too, but the dragon Pokemon knew his trainer's insecurity about being reliable… 

It was a feeling the dragon Pokemon finally understood as it was forced to watch his trainer put himself in danger. Vibrava growled, forcing itself up before roaring loudly as its body began to glow. A bright light emitted from its body, stopping everything that was going on around it. Raihan, Dratini, and the Sneasels looked to see the light surrounding Vibrava and watched in awe as Vibrava’s silhouette began to change. The dragon Pokemon grew in size and became larger than Raihan himself. As the light died down, a different dragon stood in Vibrava’s place, roaring loudly.

“V-Vibrava…?” Raihan called out. “No… Flygon!”

The dragon hadn’t responded, but quickly flew over to Raihan’s aid. Landing in front of its trainer, the large dragon nodded in his direction, prompting Raihan to climb on. Not sure what else to do, Raihan stood and quickly mounted the dragon’s back. Flygon carefully flew up from the ground, avoiding a quick swipe from one of the Sneasels, before flying up to where Dratini was. Raihan held out his hand towards the blue dragon.

“Dratini! Let’s go!” Raihan called out. 

Dratini looked over the ledge, before looking back at Raihan. Staring into his eyes, the small dragon saw something there that hadn’t been present in a long time. Not since Holland had been around.

“... We’re going to find him together, right?” Raihan said. Nodding, the small dragon jumped up into Raihan’s arms, and Flygon turned to take off back towards Hammerlocke and away from the Sneasels. 

Unfortunately, the Sneasels had other plans. Before Flygon could fully take off, it shrieked in pain as some ice had slammed against it. Raihan held onto Flygon as best as he could while still holding onto Dratini. Looking over, Raihan could see the Sneasels working together to use Icy Wind on his Flygon. The type disadvantage was already doing enough to mess with Flygon’s flight, but being hit by more than one of them at a time was making staying in the air near impossible. Flygon was slowly moving towards the ground, unable to remain in the air from the onslaught of attacks, and Raihan began to sweat from worry. 

What could he do at this point? Even with Flygon having just evolved, it still took a lot of damage from the pack as a Vibrava. It wasn’t going to be able to take anymore from the Sneasels if they ended up landing. 

“Torkoal, use Flamethrower!” 

As soon as the command was called out, a burst of flames had shot towards the Sneasel pack, halting their attack. The Icy Wind had stopped, but Flygon was still going towards the ground, landing as softly as possible before collapsing. Raihan and Dratini hopped off of the dragon’s back to check on its condition. 

“Flygon? Flygon!” Raihan said, petting his Pokemon’s head gently.

“Give this to your Pokemon” 

Turning to the voice, Raihan saw an older man holding out a Potion to him. Not even thinking about it, he grabbed the Potion from the stranger’s hand and sprayed it onto Flygon’s wounds. Dratini watched in worry, but stood near Raihan protectively as the stranger turned his attention towards the Sneasels. They were burnt, but still standing together, growling dangerously. The man stepped forward to stand near his Torkoal, not even looking fazed by the group of wild Sneasel.

“You have a choice, Sneasel” he called out. “Leave this trainer alone and return home, or battle me. Your move”

The Sneasel pack looked towards their leader for instructions. The leader of the Sneasel pack stared at the strange man darkly, but the man stood tall. After a moment of consideration, the leader snuffed, nodding back towards some tall grass. The pack ran off, the leader following behind. Sighing, the strange man turned his attention towards Raihan and his Pokemon. Walking over to them, he only paused when Dratini stood in front of Raihan and growled.

“... A Dratini?” the man asked. “You don’t see those in this region…”

Raihan looked at the man, not having really paid him much attention earlier. However, upon getting a better look at him, his eyes widened.

“You’re… You’re Kabu, the Gym Leader” Raihan said dumbfoundedly.

Kabu smiled gently, before kneeling down beside Raihan to check on Flygon. Pulling out a few more Potions, he sprayed Flygon’s wounds quickly before turning towards Raihan.

“You must be quite the trainer if your Vibrava was able to evolve like that to save you” Kabu said. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes, sir…” Raihan said instinctively. “W-Why are you here?”

“I was training in the area. Couldn’t help but notice a scuffle going on over here” Kabu responded, standing from his place on the ground. “I suppose the real question is what brought _you_ out here. Dragon-types like yours aren’t exactly advantageous in this weather...”

Raihan sat silently for a moment, looking at Flygon’s condition. He sighed in relief as his dragon companion showed signs of getting better. 

“It’s… It’s a long story” Raihan said, petting Flygon’s head gently. 

“I needed a break anyway… ” Kabu said, offering a hand to Raihan. “Torkoal needs one, too, but it’s probably best to get under some shade. Torkoal’s Drought might roast us. I’ll walk you back to town after he’s rested”

Looking up around them, Raihan realized that the hail had completely stopped during the chaos, replaced with a bright and warm sunlight surrounding them. Standing up and recalling Flygon, he quietly followed Kabu over to a nearby berry tree to have a seat. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy about sitting beneath a berry tree again after what happened on the Isle of Armor, but the Gym Leader had been kind enough to help him. Raihan also wanted to ensure a safe return back to Hammerlocke from any more wild Pokemon, and if Gym Leader Kabu was willing to help him with that, then he felt he should take the opportunity.

“So…” Kabu started, wiping sweat from the side of his head with the towel wrapped around his neck. “Who’s Dratini was this?”

At the question, Raihan looked at the Gym Leader with wide eyes.

“... How did you…?” Raihan was about to ask, but Kabu interrupted before he could finish.

“Your Dratini wasn’t following your direction… A common trait of traded Pokemon” Kabu explained, petting Torkoal’s head.

“... He wasn’t traded” Raihan said, looking at his bracelet as Dratini slithered into his lap. “He was entrusted to me by a friend…”

“You don’t see Dratini in this region. Even when I lived in Hoenn, they were rather rare…” Kabu commented, reaching a hand out towards the small dragon. Dratini stared at it for a moment before allowing Kabu to pet it gently. “Your friend must have had a lot of faith in you”

At that, Raihan looked away. While he knew Kabu was trying to compliment him, the sentiment didn’t make him feel any better. 

“And your Flygon is really something” Kabu complimented. “Taking all those hits from five Sneasel at once to protect you… You’re a very remarkable trainer to have both people and Pokemon trusting and believing in you”

Raihan gripped the hem of his shorts tightly. He couldn’t agree with that. After everything that happened on the Isle of Armor, Raihan couldn’t think of himself as a strong trainer. Not after losing Holland. 

“And seeing as you came out here despite the weather conditions to save that Dratini, I can tell that its former trainer’s trust was not misplaced…” 

At that, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You’re wrong” Raihan growled.

Kabu looked over to him, but his gaze hadn’t changed at the sudden outburst. Raihan stared at the ground as Dratini looked up at him. 

“If I had been as _remarkable_ a trainer as you say, this Dratini wouldn’t be with me” Raihan growled, his jaw sore as he clenched it angrily. “It would be with its trainer! And his trainer would be…!”

Raihan couldn’t finish his sentence, as he began to shake from where he was going with it. Kabu noticed the way Raihan’s fists were clenched and the way his shoulders sagged at the mere mention of Dratini’s original owner. Reaching out a hand, he gently grabbed the young boy’s shoulder, startling Raihan. The young dragon trainer stared at the Gym Leader with shock and confusion, before realizing what he’d been saying. Embarrassed, he looked away from the Gym Leader in shame.

“... This may be a sensitive subject, but…” Kabu started carefully. “... Could I ask what happened to this Dratini’s trainer?”

“... That’s… That’s just it! I... don’t even know!” Raihan shouted, slamming the ground. Dratini wrapped itself around him in surprise, but didn’t let go of him. “Things happened, we- we had to separate, and… I thought I saw him, and then he… He was gone!”

Raihan could feel his face heating up as his breathing hitched from explaining. He dared to look at Kabu for a second, seeing that the man was merely staring at him patiently. The Gym Leader hadn’t said anything during Raihan’s explanation, and didn’t interrupt. He let Raihan share as much as he was willing to, and nodded in understanding with every pause. Raihan could feel himself getting emotional, and tried his best to fight back tears as he spoke of Dratini’s trainer, not wanting to say his name aloud to the Gym Leader. He told Kabu about how he and Dratini’s trainer spent time together and how he was supposed to be left with Dratini upon his leave. While Raihan had only met the man moments ago, he found it comforting to confide in someone who didn’t know about the situation surrounding Holland. It was relieving to see that Kabu didn’t seem to think he was crazy for believing in someone that the authorities couldn’t even find.

“Dratini was supposed to be left with me, but… But…!” Raihan stopped himself, unsure of what he wanted to say.

“... But not without closure” Kabu finished, and upon hearing it, Raihan slowly nodded. “That… _is_ a tough situation to handle for someone your age…” 

Kabu stood from his spot on the ground and held his hand out to Raihan. The young boy looked up at him questioningly, but took his hand anyway.

“Let’s talk while we get you back to Hammerlocke” Kabu said, walking ahead. “Torkoal rested up enough, and I think you could really use it” 

Raihan and Dratini looked at each other before following behind the Gym Leader. Kabu walked with purpose, but the young boy could see that the older man had more to say. Raihan merely walked beside him, hands in his hoodie pockets and making sure Dratini kept up with them. With Torkoal walking beside them, the hail hadn’t bothered any of them as the Drought ability kept a consistent Sunny Day around them. None of the Ice-type Pokemon paid them any mind.

“So, with everything the police told you about your friend…” Kabu started, getting Raihan’s attention. “... You still believe he’s out there?”

“I… I don’t know” Raihan responded slowly, looking at Dratini. “But… I wouldn’t have Dratini if it weren’t for him…”

“Understandable” Kabu agreed, still walking at the same pace. “And your friend told you that he’d find you again… Correct?”

Raihan raised an eyebrow at the older man, but nodded.

“If that’s the case, young man… Then you’re believing in the wrong thing” Kabu said, stopping his walk to turn towards Raihan. 

“... What?” Raihan asked.

Kabu took a deep breath and sighed. Looking at him closely, Raihan recognized a sad look in the older man’s eyes, but couldn’t even begin to comprehend why that would be. Kabu knelt down to Raihan’s level, staring the young man in the eye as he spoke.

“From everything you’ve told me, you believe yourself inferior for not being able to help your friend” Kabu explained. “You believe you’re incapable of protecting others or being dependable because you let one of your friends leave without a proper goodbye”

“That’s… That’s not-” Raihan started, but Kabu held a hand up, silencing him.

“Forgive my impudence, but it seems to me that you’re blaming yourself for something that couldn’t be helped” Kabu explained. “From what you’ve told me, your friend was a respectable person who was able to make his own choices. And he chose to… leave"

Seeing the way Raihan was about to get defensive, Kabu continued.

"Let me rephrase that. He chose to leave with the intention of _returning_ " Kabu clarified. "That's why you're believing in the wrong thing"

Raihan was confused. While it was true that Holland was the one to tell him and Leon to go on without him, it didn't change the fact that he went missing. It didn't change the fact that authorities couldn't even locate him in any region. It didn't change Raihan's hopelessness.

"Young man… What is it that you wanted to be when your friend was around?" Kabu asked.

Raihan thought long and hard about the question, but looking at Dratini, he remembered. He remembered the exact words he told Holland.

"I… wanted to be a dependable person. Reliable. A strong trainer that can protect those I care about..." he responded.

Kabu smiled.

"After what I saw of you today, I can see you're already on your way to fulfilling that" Kabu explained, standing up. "But you've still got a long way to go. Perhaps you should focus more on that instead of your friend's whereabouts in the meantime…"

"H-How can you say that?" Raihan stuttered. "He was more than just a friend to me! I'm- I'm not going to just-"

"Your friend said that _he'd_ find _you_ " Kabu said. "And based on what you've told me about him, I don't think he's lying… and when he does, what would he think if he saw you the way you are now?"

The question shocked Raihan into silence. He never thought about it, but it was as Kabu said. Holland said he'd find him again. Raihan and Dratini spent so much time trying to find their missing friend even when they were already told he would come to them again. Even with this realization, there were so many doubts and questions running through Raihan's head. He wanted to voice them as he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of not looking for Holland, especially after what he'd told Dratini, but he didn't know what to say.

"I think you need to believe in your friend's words. Both of you" Kabu said, looking at Dratini as well. "I may not know the details of your circumstances, but no one says they'll come back without having every intention of doing so… You just have to be willing to wait for him"

"... How can you know that…?" Raihan asked.

Kabu's saddened look became more noticeable at the question, and he sighed. 

"... I have… left some important people behind, too…" Kabu admitted. "It was a difficult choice, but it was _my_ choice. But I have every intention of going back to Hoenn as a man worthy of the love and support waiting for me"

At Raihan's shocked expression, Kabu's gaze softened.

"The people I left behind… are probably hurt from my decision, like you… and I don't expect them to forgive me easily on my return…" Kabu said, wiping sweat again. "I'm sure that while you cherish your friend a lot, there is some sort of resentment towards him for leaving so suddenly" 

The truth hurt, but Raihan put a hand over his heart at the statement. Somehow, Kabu's words stung a lot more than he expected, but he knew he wasn't wrong. Raihan didn't want to be, but he was a little upset with Holland for making him and Leon worry like this. For making Dratini sad over his disappearance and not even having the audacity to let them know why… Most of all, he was upset that the love of his life couldn't even let him know that he was okay.

"It's difficult to wait for him with these thoughts, but as someone in a potentially similar situation, I think there's something you both can do until he returns..." Kabu said. "Become the dependable trainer he said you could be. Take care of his Dratini, so he can see for himself someday that his trust in you was well placed...”

Staring at the both of them gently, Kabu reached out and patted Raihan’s head.

“... As long as you do that, I have no doubt that he will do as he said, and _find_ you"

Raihan considered the Gym Leader’s words carefully. Looking at Dratini, he could tell the small Pokemon listened well to Kabu’s words and nodded to him in understanding. Raihan wondered if his thinking had been all wrong from the start. He spent so many days and weeks doing everything he could to find Holland, even at the expense of losing his friendship with Leon. While he couldn’t be like Leon and give up so easily out of fear, Raihan understood that his efforts were only exhausting him and frustrating those around him- including his Pokemon. He sighed, reaching down to pat Dratini’s head.

“... I’ll think about it” Raihan answered. While he couldn’t deny that it was the right answer, he still wasn’t ready, yet.

Kabu nodded in understanding, before leading the young trainer to the Hammerlocke gates. 

“I never got your name, young man” Kabu noted.

“... Raihan” the young trainer responded, bowing his head in appreciation for the escort. He turned around to walk with Dratini through the gates of Hammerlocke.

“Just a moment, Raihan” Kabu called out, holding a card out to him.

“... Your League Card…?” Raihan asked.

“As a Gym Leader, I am able to endorse trainers into the League Challenge” Kabu explained. “From what I’ve seen, I believe this could be the start towards your goal of becoming a dependable trainer”

Raihan stared at the card for a while before looking back at Kabu.

“You don’t have to decide now. Think about it” Kabu said, turning on his heel back towards the Wild Area. “The League Challenge will begin in a month. Let me know what you decide. In my opinion, I think you’ve got a good chance of getting far”

Raihan watched as the older man walked away from the gates with his Torkoal. Staring back at the card, he thought about what Holland told him before disappearing. He considered what Kabu said to him about believing in Holland’s words and being strong enough to be patient. Raihan sighed at the thought of stopping his search for the love of his life, but looked at Dratini’s exhausted face. He couldn’t even imagine how his own face looked. Turning around, he led the way through the gates and back into Hammerlocke. He’d make the decision after a good rest.

Kabu continued walking down the steep hills of the Wild Area away from Hammerlocke. As Torkoal continued maintaining a Sunny Day to ward off the hail, the older Gym Leader reached into his pocket to pull out a picture. It was an old and faded picture of a little red-headed girl with a large smile, holding onto a Torkoal.

“... I'm sorry, Flannery...” he said to himself, with only Torkoal to hear him. “I... hope you’ll forgive your foolish father one day…”

~~~

"... Leon?"

At the voice, Leon turned around and smiled upon recognizing who called him.

"Raihan!" He shouted, running over to the other boy. "It's been ages!"

After spending another week in consideration, Raihan eventually contacted Kabu to express his interest in participating in the Gym Challenge. The Gym Leader was more than happy to provide an endorsement letter to the young trainer, allowing him access into the League. The dragon trainer's parents gave him their full support in becoming a trainer again, wishing him luck as he left home. He was a little nervous about being in the Wild Area again, but at least it wasn't hailing. As he was passing the Pokemon Nursery, he recognized the familiar cap and purple hair in the distance. Leon smiled brightly upon reaching him, and patted him on the shoulder in greeting. 

"How've you been, mate?" Leon asked, his tone carefree and lighthearted.

Raihan smiled uneasily, but shrugged. The general conversation continued from there as the two walked towards Motostoke together. The Gym Challenge wouldn't begin until the opening ceremony took place, and that was always in Motostoke. Leon apparently got lost on the way, resulting in their meeting up. While Raihan found a sense of comfort in that Leon obviously hadn't changed much since the Isle of Armor, Raihan felt like he himself changed a lot. At the same time, being around the other trainer gave him a sense of normalcy he hadn't felt in a while. It felt nice to be with a friend again.

"So your brother's birthday should've passed… Did you figure out what to give him?" Raihan asked, unsure whether or not he wanted to talk about the Copperajah in the room just yet. 

At the mention of his brother, Leon's face brightened up. 

"Yeah, I uh… helped him catch his first Pokemon!" Leon said proudly. Raihan couldn't help but grin at that. It made him think about when he first received his Trapinch.

"Wow, good for him!" Raihan said, patting Leon's shoulder. "What Pokemon did you help him catch?"

At that question, Raihan watched Leon hesitate for a moment. He wasn't sure if he said anything wrong, but Leon answered him before he could say something.

"A Wooloo..."

Raihan was taken aback by Leon's answer, but after taking a moment to process, he nodded. Wooloo were great Pokemon, especially for someone starting to get into caring for them like Leon's brother. In his mind, Raihan knew that Leon giving his little brother a Wooloo of all things had nothing to do with Holland. At least, it shouldn't have. They continued their walk, but Raihan noticed Leon's unease from then on. However, he still put up his carefree smile and pat Raihan on the back again.

"Come on, mate, we're almost there!" Leon said, pointing in a direction ahead of them and running off.

"Uh, Leon! Wrong turn!" Raihan shouted, chasing after his friend.

Following the directionally challenged trainer, Raihan watched as Leon turned back to flash him another carefree smile. He ran faster in order to try and catch up with the energetic trainer. It seemed all those laps back at the Isle of Armor helped Leon's stamina, as Raihan was struggling to keep up. It was nice to be with a friend again, but Raihan couldn't help the nagging feeling within that told him this wasn't right. Leon's smile looked the same and their interactions almost felt like how things were before Holland's disappearance. But after spending so much time with Holland, Raihan found it easier to recognize when a smile wasn't genuine. He always comforted their missing friend when he was down, even when the golden-eyed boy would rather help others instead. 

Just from this small interaction, Raihan could see that Leon wasn't as okay as he seemed… But he wasn't sure why.

~~~

It was a bright and sunny day for the citizens of Galar, especially those who were in the city of Wyndon for the Gym Challenge semi-finals. It had been a rough season for many endorsed trainers, but Raihan and Leon still found themselves able to get through all the Gym Leaders without any problems. They were the two most highly anticipated to become the new Champion, as their skills on the battlefield were considered exceptional despite their young age. It surprised none that they were the two challengers that would face each other at the end of the semi-finals. Whichever one of them came out on top here would move onto the finals.

Raihan sat in the locker room, staring at his wrist for what seemed like hours. He'd made it all the way here to Wyndon and met many new faces and Pokemon. He was aware of the fanbase that he'd been growing in his time participating in the challenge. Magazines had covered stories on his and Leon's rivalry ever since seeing what the two of them could do. There was no doubt that everyone was excited for the match between the two of them. It didn't matter to him. At the very least, the publicity would make it easier on him.

Taking out his Rotom phone, he took a quick, relaxed selfie for his Pokegram. During his journey, he realized that he still wasn't fine with the idea of just waiting for Holland to one day show himself. At the very least, Raihan felt he should do as much as he possibly could to make it easier on him. In the back of his mind, he still had doubts about having to wait for Holland in the first place. Considering how things ended up, Raihan still wasn't sure that this was the right course of action. But the more he thought about Holland's words, the better he felt. As Kabu told him, he should believe in Holland more than that. Holland never gave him a reason to doubt.

During his journey, he even realized just how much better he was getting with this new mentality. His parents were happy to see him out and about again. He was able to see friends like Leon and even make new ones. He caught so many Pokemon and became strong enough to help people when he needed to. Raihan wanted to think that Holland would have been happy to have seen him now if he could. But he still wasn't here with him, and similar thoughts often drove him back into feeling low and insufficient. It just felt so empty, and he couldn't help but feel like it was cruel for him to have found someone he could love only to have him disappear.

The young challenger was startled out of his dark train of thoughts by a nudge to his arm. A large orange dragon Pokemon stared at him worriedly, and he chuckled softly. Patting the dragon's head, Raihan sighed a breath of relief. 

"Thanks, Dragonite… I'm okay" Raihan said. "It's just been a while"

The small Dratini that Holland gave him had grown during their training and numerous battles. Instead of the small and helpless dragon, it was now a large and powerful ally on Raihan's team. It had been his ace next to his Duraladon when it came to battling the Gym Leaders, and was one of Raihan's most notable Pokemon. At the same time, it had also become a source of comfort for Raihan whenever thoughts about Holland came up. 

"The next battle is against Leon…" Raihan said, and his face became serious. "I've never beaten him on my own… So, I've gotta ask you a favor, big guy"

Dragonite listened attentively.

"... I need you to sit this one out" Raihan explained.

It was a decision he'd been thinking about for a while. His dragon ally didn't look surprised at the request, but he also didn't look happy about it. The young challenger rubbed Dragonite's head apologetically. Raihan thought about this for a while, though, and felt as though using Dragonite against Leon wouldn't be quite fair. While he trained Dragonite up from a small Dratini and took care of him as he promised Holland he would, it felt like Holland would be helping him in this battle. Dragonite was Holland's Pokemon, and while it may have seemed unreasonable or obnoxious, he wanted to beat Leon on his own. While it could be considered romantic of him to use Dragonite to defeat Leon, this was a rivalry that stemmed from before he even met Holland.

It could be considered egotistical, but Raihan felt he should defeat Leon with the team he caught for himself. That way, no matter what the result, he would be giving it his all. If Holland somehow ended up watching this from somewhere, he'd see just how strong Raihan had become. Standing from his spot on the locker room bench, he recalled Dragonite and walked towards a nearby Rotomi to deposit him into his Pokemon storage. He watched as the machine began the process to switch out his Dragonite for his Turtonator. 

"Don't worry" Raihan said, staring at the Pokeball just before it switched out. "For you, and Holland, I'm gonna show everyone who the Mighty Raihan is…" 

He turned towards the hall that would lead to the battlefield. Hearing the applause as he started walking out, he put on a confident smile. This was a battle he'd been waiting for. For now, it was time to put his worries about Holland aside. Rather, he decided to use his worry to push him forward. He'd show the world just how mighty he could be, if it meant Holland finding him sooner.

As Raihan stepped out onto the pitch, he had to squint his eyes for a few seconds to let them adjust to the lights of the stadium. Moving his gaze from the audience, his eyes fell on Leon, who walked toward him confidently. Seeing him in this light, Raihan could see that Leon was doing his best to stand tall. Considering their growing height differences, Raihan could only chuckle at the attempt. It was when they both stood across from each other that Leon relaxed a bit, staring at Raihan with a fire he’d never seen before.

“You know, it’s actually pretty cool that we’re facing each other like this for the semi-finals…” Leon started, but his look grew serious. “Just know, I’m not going to lose, Raihan” 

Raihan was surprised by the sudden attitude, as it was completely different from Leon’s usual demeanor in their previous battles. At the beginning of their journeys, Raihan remembered how excited Leon was to participate. He seemed more excited about the battles and the Pokemon he was meeting rather than winning. Once the two split off and moved towards their sides of the field, the uneasiness he was feeling only grew. 

Leon turned towards him, and from where he stood, he could see Leon patting his face before looking serious. Raihan couldn’t even comment on it as he’d been a little confused. He’d seen Leon do this during a battle with the Gym Leaders, and he thought it was just for show. Raihan figured Leon wouldn’t need to do something so dramatic between friends. Now that he was on the other end of it, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat intimidated. 

For as long as he could remember, Leon always battled as though he were having fun. Always with a smile on his face, relaxed, and almost as if he didn't care whether or not he won. It's what irritated Raihan the most when they trained together on the Isle of Armor, as it almost seemed as though Leon didn't care. However, it was when Holland had brought the two of them together as friends that he learned that wasn't the case at all. Leon's goals had nothing to do with winning all the time, but rather to just be strong and help others be strong. It had nothing to do with winning or being the strongest alone. Yet, as he'd noticed before, Leon was different from back then. He thought it was barely noticeable at first, but seeing him now helped Raihan realize that he was wrong. 

As the battle began, Leon was the first to charge in. With every command, Leon would shout in an authoritative tone. It wasn’t the same playful call out that he used when they had their sparring matches with Master Mustard. His mannerisms weren’t as relaxed as they used to be, but more focused. He was thinking, planning, and throwing one command after another at his team. He barely gave Raihan a chance to think, almost as if trying to finish the match quickly. It felt as though he was doing everything he possibly could to finish Raihan off, without really enjoying the match for what it was. Leon didn’t seem like he was having any fun at all, and that wasn’t the Leon he became friends with. 

That was what worried him most of all.

~~~

In the end, Raihan couldn't defeat Leon after all. But it didn't bother him. He knew many fans and audience members were disappointed by the lack of Dragonite, but he was fine with that. It was still a close battle, one that even Leon admitted to. 

It was a strange feeling for him to feel so content with a loss. He remembered how losing to Leon used to always bring out the worst in him, but now it felt relieving. It was as though a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He sat in the locker room for what felt like hours after the battle, just contemplating how much better it was than he'd been expecting. Despite the comments he'd been receiving on his Pokegram and the way reporters and media had been slamming his loss, Raihan just didn't care. He did exactly what he'd set out to do, and was fine with that.

While the loss stung, it didn't stop him from watching and supporting Leon as he battled against all of the Gym Leaders in the finals. He knew Holland would have wanted that. It was amazing to see his endorser, Kabu, battle against his rival, as the older man really didn't hold back. But Leon still made it all the way through. He made his way through the finals, and would be challenging the Champion the next day. He should've been happy for his friend and rival, but he still felt uneasy about the way Leon was battling. It confused and bothered him, and he felt a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

With this in mind, he felt he needed to confront the other challenger at the hotel in Wyndon, where all Gym Challengers were staying until the Championship match ended. It was presumptuous of him to think Leon would have the time for him considering the next day would be his biggest battle, yet, but he wanted to confirm this nagging feeling. Raihan couldn't leave things the way they were. Luckily, it seemed that the reporters had already left the hotel and were leaving the promising challenger alone until the results of tomorrow's match.

Raihan stood outside of Leon's hotel room door for a while before knocking. When the door opened up, Leon seemed surprised before ushering the taller boy into his room. After closing the door, Leon turned around to look at Raihan, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Uh, hey, Rai…" Leon started. "I didn't get to see you after the finals…"

"It's alright, mate, I saw you were busy" Raihan said, a small smile on his face.

They stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Leon shifted his weight to his other foot awkwardly, waiting for his guest to say anything. However, while Raihan came with a purpose, he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up.

"So… how's Dragonite?" Leon asked, snapping Raihan out from his silence.

"He's good… Still a little sore about having missed our battle, but… good" Raihan responded. 

Leon looked at the ground for a moment before sighing. 

"... Why didn't you use him?" Leon asked suddenly.

Raihan's eyebrows raised at the question. It wasn't what he expected from Leon upon coming to the hotel room. Leon seemed to think that the other boy hadn't heard his question properly and was about to repeat himself. 

"I… didn't want to" Raihan answered, earning a questioning look from Leon.

"You… didn't want to?" Leon asked. "Were you going easy on me?"

"Not at all" Raihan responded immediately. "It just would've felt like I was being helped. He wasn’t my Pokemon to battle with in the first place... But why would that matter to you?"

"I'm about to face the Champion tomorrow, Rai" Leon said, passing the taller boy to take a seat on a chair. "I need to be at my best"

Raihan was silent. His earlier observations were right; Leon _was_ trying to win and become the Champion. 

"But… Why does it matter?" He asked, looking at Leon again. "Wouldn't that just mean Galar is strong? Like you wanted?"

"... I'm not stopping here" Leon said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I'm going to become the Champion"

At that, Raihan raised an eyebrow.

"... It's funny" Raihan said, scratching his head."... But I don't remember that being your dream"

"... I find it funny you even remembered what my dream was" Leon noted. "What's this about, Raihan?"

For a moment, Raihan wasn't sure what to say in response. Mannerisms and tone of voice aside, he knew he was right about Leon behaving differently from the way he usually does. Raihan could tell that there was something going on with his rival and friend, he just needed to know what. He had a hunch, but he didn't want to come off too strong for fear of upsetting Leon.

"I just want to know why you were so serious about becoming the Champion is all…" Raihan muttered.

"... I promised my brother I'd do it" Leon said.

"... You what?" Raihan asked.

Leon looked almost hesitant to elaborate. However, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"My brother, Hop…" Leon began explaining. "I showed him the results of my training with Charmander and… he said I could be the Champion one day… so I told him I would be"

The comment in itself stung Raihan in a way he couldn't explain. Before he could stop himself, he spoke up.

"... You know…" he muttered. "Someone else said the same thing to you before…"

Leon was quiet for a moment, staring off in a different direction. Raihan almost regretted saying it, wondering if this would escalate into something neither of them were willing to participate in. After a moment or two, before he could brush it off, he heard Leon sigh heavily.

"... You think this is about H… about _him_?" Leon asked. Raihan's brows furrowed.

"... Can't even say his name?" Raihan asked, in a more challenging tone than he was going for. Leon ignored it.

"I'm fulfilling a promise I made to my brother" Leon asserted. "I'm not letting him down. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, mate" Raihan said, walking over to the hotel window. "Nothing's wrong, I just…"

Raihan paused, leaning against the window. Looking at the city outside, he took a glance at the yarn bracelet next to his Dynamax band. Sighing, he straightened his posture before turning back to face Leon.

"... Are we really gonna act like he never existed?" Raihan asked softly. "I thought of all the people I know… You'd be the one who'd want to remember him most"

"... Remember _who_?" Leon snapped. Raihan's face fell at that response. "A guy we knew for a month? Someone we met that might not even exist?"

Raihan pushed himself off of the window at that, having to stop himself for a moment as he realized what he was about to do. Taking a moment to breathe, he watched as Leon continued to stare at the ground. Taking a moment to process what he'd said, Leon stood and slowly walked over to join Raihan next to the window. The purple haired boy didn't dare to look at his friend. 

"I'm sorry, Rai" Leon said softly. "But that's… That's the past. I-I need to move forward"

Raihan was doing everything in his power to prevent himself from punching Leon in the face right now. Instead, he slammed the window.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Raihan asked. "How can you be so heartless?! I thought you were his friend, too!"

He paused, waiting to hear if Leon had anything to say. Once he realized Leon wouldn't be saying anything, he felt his blood boil.

"Is that why you didn't help me look for him!?" Raihan shouted. "Is that why you left the Isle!? Did he mean so _little_ to you that you'd rather forget him than-"

Raihan felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was slammed against the wall. Leon gripped the taller boy's collar until his knuckles turned white, his breathing heavily. He glared up at Raihan, who was taken aback by the action. It scared Raihan to see Leon this way, but he hadn't dared to look away. He nervously raised his hands to grab Leon's wrists, intending to remove them from his collar. However, he stopped upon feeling something familiar.

Directing his attention from Leon's stare, Raihan saw a familiar looking bracelet on the shorter boy's wrist. It was barely noticeable as it had been slightly tucked underneath his Dynamax band, but there was no mistaking it. Leon was wearing Holland's bracelet- the one they all received from the Isle of Armor.

After calming down enough to see what Raihan was looking at, Leon let go of Raihan's shirt and backed off a bit. He tore his wrist out from Raihan's hand, waiting to see what the other would do.

"Leon… You..." Raihan stuttered, unsure of what to say next. 

"... I… I failed him" Leon admitted defeatedly. "He was my… my friend- someone I hung out with, and battled, and laughed with… And I _failed_ him, Rai…”

Leon turned to lean on the window again, his voice cracking. Raihan was still stunned from what just took place. His gaze was still on Leon’s bracelet, which had been surprisingly in much better condition than his own. He watched as Leon tried to control his breathing while staring outside of the window. 

“What kind of trainer…” Leon slowly started, his breath hitching more. “What kind of _person_ could inspire and help others be strong when… When he easily let his friend disappear? Fall off of a cliff? Left him alone?”

Raihan didn’t know what to say to this. It was too familiar to him. He’d felt this way for a long time after his own return from the Isle of Armor, having spent days at home before having met Kabu. Leon’s feelings about this were hitting too close to home.

“And what’s worse…? I _gave up_ on him!” Leon shouted, slamming the window. “I _stopped_ looking for him! I-I just…! I didn’t want to accept the fact that I wasn’t going to see him again!” 

While Raihan could’ve argued against that statement, he decided against it. Leon had apparently been holding this all in for a while. Considering the other boy had already slammed him into a wall, he didn’t want to push him any further. 

“At the very least…” Leon continued. “I can become the Champion, like he said… Like my brother said… And I won’t fail my brother like I did Ho-”

Leon hissed at the slip up, almost as if it burned him. Raihan stared at him sadly, having finally understood. He was still angry with Leon, but after hearing what he had to say, he felt his anger slowly ceasing. If anything, Raihan found he was more sad for him.

“... You’re not over it” Raihan asserted. “You haven’t accepted anything… You’re just trying to move on and forget because you can’t accept that you couldn’t help him”

Looking at Leon now made Raihan feel as though he were looking into a reflection of himself from a month ago. He understood enough. He understood that Leon was feeling hopeless and lost. These were feelings that Raihan knew all too well. 

“... Do you remember? How he always talked about his older brother, Rai?” Leon asked suddenly, and Raihan nodded. “... Aside from becoming the Champion, I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure that my brother doesn’t ever feel like he did… I’m going to make sure that I never let anything happen to Hop the way I let him… disappear…”

Leon pushed himself off of the window, turning to look at Raihan and his wrinkled shirt for a moment. 

“... Sorry” he apologized. “I have a match to rest for, so…”

“... Yeah” Raihan agreed, walking over to the door. “... Leon?”

The other boy looked at him.

“... Good luck tomorrow, mate” Raihan said before leaving the room. 

He didn’t bother waiting for a response, closing the door behind him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked towards the elevator to head to his own room. After a conversation like that, he was exhausted. In a way, he could only imagine what Leon was feeling like. 

Raihan felt better knowing the situation now, but also concerned for his friend. Leon was a bright and happy trainer who cherished his friends and Pokemon; that much he knew before even becoming friends with him officially. Master Mustard’s words repeated themselves in his mind again as he stepped through the hotel halls. Like Dratini at one point, Leon was hurting from Holland’s loss, too. However, the way Leon was going about it felt wrong to Raihan. Using his brother as a way of making up for a past loss didn’t feel like he was cherishing Holland at all. In Raihan’s opinion, it felt like an attempt at redemption and he couldn’t believe Leon had fallen so far. However, he thought about when he originally gave up on being a Pokemon trainer after returning from the Isle of Armor. Raihan just didn’t know what else to do at the time, and he realized that Leon must have been the same. It was because of Gym Leader Kabu that he was able to look at the situation from a different perspective. It was because someone helped him that Raihan could work towards being the dependable trainer he’d always wanted to be, even with the doubts of ever seeing Holland again.

But Leon’s only form of help had been that of his little brother. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to help his rival understand how warped his thinking was, not on his own. The only person that probably could’ve done that was nowhere to be found. Thinking about Holland worsened Raihan’s mood, for the fact that if he ever did return, he’d likely feel terrible about Leon’s current outlook on things. If Raihan could tell that Leon wasn’t the same as he used to be, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Holland would notice it, too. Holland would’ve tried to help him. Holland would’ve been able to reach Leon in a way that Raihan himself found he couldn’t do just yet. How could Raihan help Leon learn to move on when he was trying to do so himself?

When it came time for the Championship match, it was clear from the moment it began that Leon would win. There had never been a more anticipated battle in the Galar region before this, and the crowd went absolutely wild at the final blow. Raihan was glad for his friend, but watched with sad eyes as Leon forced the smile on his face while the cameras were focusing on him. When the newly appointed Champion finally was able to leave the pitch, Raihan didn’t miss the smile cracking away into a frown as he pulled his cap over his eyes. 

Leon was lost, Raihan could tell that much. While his rival may have become Champion, he knew better than to think this was the end of the road for them. Raihan sensed that it would be difficult for Leon, and decided that he’d be there for him. In Holland’s place, Raihan would be the friend that would support Leon in his role as the new Champion. It was the least he could do to keep their friendship together until their missing friend’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE* For those who were confused about the whole Kabu scene, I read a theory once about Kabu possibly being Flannery's father because he's a Fire-Type Gym Leader and originated from Hoenn. I also found it interesting that it was Kabu who introduced Raihan to the idea of using a Torkoal, considering that's the Pokemon that Flannery uses. So, I went with it- I don't consider it canon, but I thought it was cool.
> 
> This was a rough chapter. A ROUGH CHAPTER. It took me more than TWO MONTHS to write this chapter.
> 
> Actually, I had absolutely no plans for this chapter. It was rough having to write it all out as I typed and I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do for it. It also made me extremely depressed for a while and I had a busy summer. Hopefully, it's still good in everyone else's eyes. I may look over the entire story again before writing the final chapter, but I at least know what important parts I wanted to write for it.
> 
> You guys have been giving me so many kudos these past two months and I'm so so SO grateful that everyone actually still reads this fic! It's not exactly canon considering the DLC finally came out, but I'm still glad people loved it enough to continue reading! We are ALMOST there, guys! One more chapter, and the book finally closes!


End file.
